The Blue Pendant
by EgyptianHaler
Summary: What happens after Aria and Ezra slip? What kind of twist of fate will they have to face? Their relationship is nothing but ups and downs, but how much is too much? Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter1: He's Out

**These events take place after the girls graduate high school. And EzriA had their "SLIP" 2 months ago. There's no more A and Alison was never alive in this FanFiction. And the girls graduated high school. Thank you for reading and please review.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since she last seen him. Something was off between them. Every time she calls him, he's either "busy" or never returns her calls. She started to worry. Things have been anything but normal these days. So she decided to go by the apartment to make sure everything is ok.  
She pulls over by his building, goes up stairs. When she arrives at his apartment 3B, she knocks on the door. But no answer, so she grabs the spare key from under the doormat and unlocks the door.

Aria: Ezra? Hey, Are you here?  
No answer.

She notices boxes on the floor, no books on the shelves. His clothes were packed in his suitcases. " _He's leaving?_" She thought to herself. "_Is that why he's been busy? Packing? Why wouldn't he tell me? Was he even going to?" _Thoughts have been going through her mind. She left the apartment, got to her car. She needed to talk to him. She wasn't gonna let him leave without any explanation. She pulled her phone out of her purse, and called him. It went straight to voice-mail.

Aria: hey Ezra, we really need to talk, so call me as soon as you get this.

She then went to the Brew to meet the girls for coffee as planned.

Spencer: so, how's the A-free life so far with you guys?

Hanna: finally, I can shoplift whenever I want to, without the fear of A turning me in.

They all shot her the _'what-the-hell?'_ look.

Hanna: oh, come on. I was just kidding. God!

Emily: well, I'm enjoying my life as it comes and I'm the only one ruining it, not someone else. (_She giggles_)

Aria kept checking her cellphone for a call or a text from Ezra.

Spencer: Aria? What about you?... Aria?

Aria: hmm.. What? What about me?

Hanna: what's on your mind?

Emily: why are you looking at your phone like you're waiting for something to pop up?

Aria: it's nothing, really. I'm just waiting for a call. That's it.

Hanna: and who might you be waiting for to call you? Is it a guy? Is he hot? Do we know him?

Emily: look, we know how you've feeling since Shana and everything. You know you can talk to us, right?

Aria glares at them.

Aria: guys! Really, It's just a call, ok?

Spencer: so why don't you tell us whose call you're awaiting for? (_Raising her eyebrows_)

Aria: it's, uhh, I'm waiting for Ezra. Ok?

Hanna: wait! Why would you wanna talk to him? I thought you guys broke up, YOU broke up with him. What changed?

Spencer: Aria? What's going on?

Aria: well, he's been ignoring me for two weeks. And today when I went to his apartment...

Emily: WHAT?! Why did you go there? Alone?

Aria: I just wanted to make sure he's ok. So, as I was saying, when I got there, I found his stuff all packed up in boxes, like he's leaving or moving or something.

Emily: so? It's not like you're gonna miss him or something, are you?

Aria looks down avoiding eye contact.

Hanna: ARIA MONTGOMERY! What are you not telling us?

Spencer: yeah, Aria. What are you NOT telling us?

Aria: nothing! I just didn't know he'd just pack up and leave, he didn't even tell me.

Emily: why should he? Weren't you the one who told him to leave town and never to speak to you again?

Spencer: yeah! Until you had your slip?

Hanna: A SLIP?! Aria, Are you out of your freaking mind?

Emily: Hanna, wait. Let's hear what really happened.

Aria: thanks, Spence. I really needed that on top of everything.

Spencer: Aria, you are our friend, we're not gonna just stand by and see you like this. You haven't been yourself lately, you're always lost in your thoughts, and now all you think about is Ezra, the one who really broke your heart.

Emily: Aria? You're not still in love with him, are you?

Tears start to roll down from her eyes.

Hanna: Aria? Oh My God! We're so sorry. Please don't cry.

Spencer: so, you DO love him? Aria! Why do you have to keep this a secret? We understand that what you had, have or whatever you call it, is real and honest. You don't have to pretend that you don't at least miss him.

Aria: I do miss him, I miss us. I'd be lying if I said I forgive what he did to me... to us. But I can't just forget how happy I was when I was with him.

Hanna: so did you tell him how you feel about him?

Aria: well, one thing I did tell him, I told him that "that night" was a mistake, and that we can't get back to what we once were.

Emily: and do you really think it was a mistake? I mean do you regret it?

Aria: I honestly don't know. I mean I do love him, but he betrayed me... He betrayed all of us.

Hanna: he also took a bullet for all of us, he saved our lives, Aria.

Emily: whether you know or you don't. You need to tell him how you really feel. Let it all out. You need to figure things out together.

Aria: yeah well, he's not answering any of my calls, texts or emails so...

Hanna: I have an idea.

Hanna grabs her phone and dial the number.

Hanna: Oh My God! Mr. Fitz. Please, tell me Aria is with you. She left us notes saying goodbyes. I'm afraid she'd do something to hurt herself. We don't know what to think. Please let us know if she's ok.

They all stare at her in shock.

Spencer: wow Hanna, I almost bought it. You deserve an Oscar for that performance.

Hanna: thank you, Spence.

Emily: and now... He is gonna call you?

A couple of minutes later, Hanna's phone starts buzzing.

Hanna: it's him, it worked! What do I say?

Spencer: don't answer.

Aria: what? Why?

Spencer: we need him to buy it, and worry about what might have happened to you. Just wait.

Hanna's phone stops buzzing. Then it's Spencer's.

Spencer: ok...ok enough already. "Hello? Mr. Fitz. Please tell me Aria is with you, is she ok? Please let us talk to her"

Ezra: Spencer, what's going on? Where's Aria?

Spencer: wait! What do you mean 'where's Aria'? You mean she's not with you? Oh My God! Where is she?

Ezra: Spencer, calm down. Just tell me what the note said.

Spencer: she said that she got in a fight with her parents, and she no longer has a reason to be here. She's a killer and can't live with the guilt. She told us goodbye and not to try and find her. It's gonna be late already.

Ezra: Oh My God! Have you tried to call her already?

Spencer: she's not answering any of our calls. We're at the brew, if you'd like to come meet us.

Ezra: ok, I'm on my way.

Emily: what did he say?

Spencer: let's just say, Hanna is one hell of a performer.

Hanna: well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself.

About fifteen minutes later, Ezra arrives at the brew while Aria is in the bathroom.

Ezra: hey, have you heard from her?

Aria walks out of the bathroom, standing behind him. They're all smiling.

Aria: Ezra?

Ezra: Aria? Wh... What's going on here?

Hanna: sorry Mr. Fitz. We had to get you here this way.

Ezra: I have to go. Thanks for the sick joke by the way.

He turns around to leave, Aria grabs his arm.

Aria: Ezra, what's going on?

Ezra: there's is absolutely NOTHING going on. I'm just making sure there are no OTHER mistakes made here.

Aria: Ez...

Ezra: please ms. Montgomery. Let go of my arm.

Aria: NO! I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong.

Ezra: I'm busy right now. I have to go.

Aria: busy packing? Yeah, I know. Thanks for the heads up.

Ezra: does it even matter? You're finally getting your wish. I'm out of your life for good. So let go.

Aria let's go of his arm, he storms out. But she follows him to his car.

Aria: we need to talk, Ezra.

Ezra: we already did.

Aria: no, YOU did. And now I have to tell you what I have in mind. Can we go somewhere else,please?

Ezra gives in and drives to the apartment.

Aria: so what's really going on with you? Why are you so mad at me? And where are you going, packing up your things?

Ezra: I'm trying to leave you alone as requested, which is apparently not working.

Aria: so you're leaving here?

Ezra: Aria, what do you want from me right now?

Aria: I... I just wanted to talk to you. We need to talk.

Ezra: what's there to talk about? I'm not your REVENGE SEX TOY any more, and guess what! This toy is broken so you might as well get yourself a new one.

Aria: WHAT?! What are you talking about?

Ezra: oh please Aria! You know exactly what I'm talking about. One day you don't wanna see me or hear from me, and the next you're here to make sure I'm ok. And then you sleep with me but then say "that night" was a MISTAKE. I'm so tired of being played with, Aria. I'm done, we are over.

Aria: WOW! is that what you think of me? You honestly think I would do something like that to anybody? Specially you?

Ezra: why not? I hurt you... So you decided to make me pay for it, so here it is. I'm hurt too. So we're even. Now you can get back to Jake or whoever you wanna be with, you can even get back with Noel if you'd like. Just...

Aria slaps him hard across the face.

Aria: you really are a jerk, Ezra. And I'm an idiot to believe for one second that I... We...

Aria covers her face with her hands and fails to hide the tears rolling down her face.

Ezra: Aria, I'm sorry, I really am but you need to go, NOW!

Aria: no don't be. you are NOTHING to me anymore. Good luck wherever you decide to go.

She storms out the door, runs to her car. When she reached for the door, she felt a little dizzy and she felt like she's gonna be sick.

"_Now is NOT the time to get sick right now_" she thought to herself.

She called Spencer for a ride.  
Five minutes later, Spencer came for the ride. Aria was clearly was very upset in tears.

Spencer: I get that didn't go very well?

Aria: Spencer, I don't feel like talking about it now, ok?

Spencer: ok, sorry. But you look pale. Are you sick?

Aria: I don't know, I think I'm coming down to something.

Spencer: do you want me to drive you home or somewhere else?

Aria: no, I need to go home, I don't feel very well.

Spencer: ok home it is.

* * *

**So you guys this is my new story that i'm currently working on. your reviews are always welcome; positive and negative. so please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Esraa**


	2. Chapter2: Babe Out, Baby In

**A/N: Hey guy. thank you for the reviews, follows and the favorites. I'm really happy you guys liked the first chapter and i hope that you'd like the next chapters and for now, Please enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Hanna: what's on your mind?_

_Emily: why are you looking at your phone like you're waiting for something to pop up?_

_Aria: it's nothing, really. I'm just waiting for a call. That's it._

_Hanna: and who might you be waiting for to call you? Is it a guy? Is he hot? Do we know him?_

_Aria: it's, uhh, I'm waiting for Ezra. Ok?_

_Spencer: Aria, you are our friend, we're not gonna just stand by and see you like this. You haven't been yourself lately, you're always lost in your thoughts, and now all you think about is Ezra, the one who really broke your heart._

_Emily: Aria? You're not still in love with him, are you?_

_Tears start to roll down from her eyes._

_Spencer: so, you DO love him? Aria! Why do you have to keep this a secret? We understand that what you had, have or whatever you call it, is real and honest. You don't have to pretend that you don't at least miss him._

_Aria: I do miss him, I miss us. I'd be lying if I said I forgive what he did to me... to us. But I can't just forget how happy I was when I was with him._

_Ezra: Aria, what do you want from me right now?_

_Aria: I... I just wanted to talk to you. We need to talk._

_Ezra: what's there to talk about? I'm not your REVENGE SEX TOY any more, and guess what! This toy is broken so you might as well get yourself a new one._

_Aria: WHAT?! What are you talking about?_

_Ezra: oh please Aria! You know exactly what I'm talking about. One day you don't wanna see me or hear from me, and the next you're here to make sure I'm ok. And then you sleep with me but then say "that night" was a MISTAKE. I'm so tired of being played with, Aria. I'm done, we are over._

_Aria: WOW! is that what you think of me? You honestly think I would do something like that to anybody? Specially you?_

_Ezra: Aria, I'm sorry, I really am but you need to go, NOW!_

_Aria: no don't be. You are NOTHING to me anymore. Good luck wherever you decide to go._

Aria gets home, and rushes to the bathroom. She leans into the toilet to throw up. She's been feeling sick for a week now, she's never been sick like this for more the couple of days she's been pushing it aside, but what if something else is going on? Then she remembers that her period was late... _too_ late.

She sends an S.O.S to the girls to come.

At Aria's

Spencer: Aria? What's wrong? Are you still sick?

Hanna: OMG! Aria, you look like hell!

Aria: thanks, Han. I feel like it too... Guys, I think I'm in trouble.

Emily: Aria? What's going on? What kind of trouble?

Aria: I'm... late.

Spencer: what do you mean you're late, Aria?

Hanna: OMG! You mean like ...?

Aria: pregnant? Yeah I think I'm in that kind of trouble.

Emily: how do you know? I mean are you sure about that? It could be a bug or something.

Aria: I sure hope so, Em. But my period is too late. Besides, I've never been sick for that long.

Spencer: we need to be sure about this, did you take a test?

Aria: no, not yet.

Hanna: so? What the hell are you waiting for? Let's go get one now.

Aria: but what if I really am pregnant? What am I gonna do?

Spencer: first, we have to be sure. Then, we'll figure this out together, ok?

Hanna: do you want me to get it for you?

Aria nods her head and the tears begin to roll down her face.

Emily: you're not alone in this. You'll always have us here for you.

Hanna: besides, I don't think Fitz is the kinda guy who'd leave you, is he?

Aria: oh, no. I will not let him near me or my baby. He can't know about this.

Emily: why not? It's his, isn't it?

Aria: the baby is _his_ alright, IF there's even a baby. But he's never getting near us, _ever_.

Spencer: I know you didn't wanna talk about earlier, but what happened with him? Did you tell how you feel about him?

Aria: _felt_... past tense. And no, I didn't. He did all the talking for us both. He made it perfectly clear what he thinks of me.

Hanna: what do you mean? What did he say?

Aria: basically, that I played him like a toy, and I might as well get another one.

Emily: he said that?! How could he?

Spencer: ok, right now. Hanna, go get the test, preferably from the furthest drugstore as possible. We don't need people gossiping around.

Hanna: yeah you're probably right. Ok, do you need something else?

Aria: not for now, thanks Han.

Hanna: no problem. Em, wanna come?

Emily: sure.

**Hanna and Emily leave the room.**

Spencer: we don't know if you are pregnant, but if you are. What are you gonna do about it? How are you gonna tell your parents?

Aria: OMG! They are totally gonna kill me.

Spencer: Aria? You know you can't hide this from Ezra. It killed him when he found out about Malcolm. You can't do this to him. I know you're mad at him, but you can't.

Aria: Spencer, the difference is he's not gonna find out about the baby. This is my baby. Mine only.

Aria rushes to the bathroom to throw up. Spencer is holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

Spencer: everything is gonna be alright.

Aria: you don't know that.

Spencer: you're right, I don't. But you need to know that we're here for you, whenever you need us.

Aria: thanks, Spence.

**At the drugstore**.

Emily: which one do you think we should take?

Hanna: I don't know. Maybe we should take one of each, just to make sure?

Emily: good idea.

They take different kinds of tests, pay for them and walk out of the drugstore. Hanna pumps into someone and drops the bag.

Hanna: oh! Sor...

Emily: h-hey, Mr. Fitz!

Ezra: hey girls! What are you doing here, far from home?

Hanna: uhh... Nothing. (_Looks down at the bag as Ezra picks it up_)

Ezra: oh! Here you go, I hope you get the result you want. I know Caleb is a great guy.

Hanna: what?! No I'm no...

_Emily nudges Hanna._

Emily: yeah, we're really hoping it's just a bug.

Ezra: ok, good luck you two.

_Ezra walks away_.

Hanna: what the hell, Em? Now he thinks I'm pregnant.

Emily: I think it's best if he thinks it's you rather than Aria , Han.

Hanna: yeah, I think you're right. Come on let's go.

**Back in Aria's bedroom.**

Hanna: hey, you're ready?

Aria: I don't think I'll ever be ready for something like this.

_Aria grabs the bag, and walks into the bathroom. She pees on the sticks. And waits for the results to show. A few minutes later, she walks out_.

Spencer: so, what does it say?

Aria: they all say I'm ... I'm pregnant.

_She falls down to the floor sobbing._

Aria: what am I gonna do now? I'm actually having a baby without a father.

Hanna: Aria, that baby has a dad. And has us too.

Aria: not the way I see it, Hanna. That baby never had a dad and never will.

Emily: Aria, just calm down, ok? Ezra already thinks that...

Aria: Ezra already thinks what? Did you talk to him?

Emily: no... Yes... I mean we pumped into him out of the drugstore.

Hanna: yeah, and he saw the tests.

Spencer: WHAT?

Aria: you didn't tell him anything, did you?

Emily: no, we didn't.

Hanna: we didn't tell him, but thanks to Emily here, he thinks I'm the one who's pregnant. He even told me that Caleb is a great guy.

Aria: ok good, I don't want him to know about this baby, ever.

Emily: but Aria...

Aria: no buts Emily. This is MY baby.

Spencer: ok, you need to see a doctor, to make sure everything is ok with this pregnancy and how far you are pregnant.

Hanna: I know a doctor outside of rosewood, we can go see her. And she won't tell your parents.

Aria: ok, but I really need some time to think things through.

Emily, just know that we're here for you. And we will do our best for you and the baby.

Hanna: I'm gonna call the clinic to get you an appointment, ok?

_Hanna leaves the room for few minutes, and when she returns;_

Hanna: ok so the appointment is for next week, so we're all set.

Aria: ok, thanks guys, for everything.

Spencer: you are more than welcome.

A week later, Aria went to the doctor with Hanna. Hanna walked to the desk to inform them that they arrived. Fifteen minutes later, "Aria Montgomery" the nurse called her name.

Aria: that's me.

The nurse: please come with me.

Aria followed. She was greeted by the doctor, Dr. Lena Thomas.

Dr. Lena: hi, I'm Dr. Lena Thomas; I'm gonna be your doctor through your pregnancy. Nice to meet you Ms. Montgomery.

Aria: nice to meet you too, Dr. Thomas. And please call me Aria.

Dr. Lena: ok, Aria. How can I be at help?

Aria: I... I'm late. My period, I mean. And I took home pregnancy tests. And they were all positive.

Dr. Lena: ok, just let me ask a few questions then examine you to make sure whether you are indeed pregnant or not, ok?

Aria: ok.

Dr. Lena: so it says here on your form that you're 18, is that correct?

Aria: yes, almost 19.

Dr. Lena: alright, so how late is you period? And when was the last time you had a sexual intercourse?

Aria : uhh... My period is about three weeks late? but it was really light before, i don't know i guess i just i'vew really stressed then. And my last time, uh... was about more than 2 months ago.

Dr. Lena: ok, has your period ever been late before?

Aria: no, never.

Dr. Lena: ok, that's all for now. Please come lie down and roll up your shirt for me, please.

_Aria does as told._

Dr. Lena: ok, I'm gonna apply this gel, it's a bit cold, ok?

Aria: ok.

_ The doctor applies the gel, and uses the magic wand that would reveal Aria's future._

Dr. Lena: well, Aria. Looks like your baby is 13 weeks old and healthy, if I might add.

Aria: SO I AM PREGNANT?

Dr. Lena: that's exactly what I said. and it wasn't that your period that was light, it was you spotting it sometimes in early pregnancies and thankfully it wasn't something serious because it would've been too late for your baby 's health. Look, I know it's not my place to tell you, but having a baby is a big responsibility for an eighteen year old. So you might wanna think this through before making any decisions, ok?

_Aria nods. She feels her tears rolling down her cheeks, Hanna holds her hands to reassure her that she's not alone in this. They thank the doctor and walk out to the car._

Hanna: Aria? ARIA!

Aria: hmmm? What?

Hanna: look Aria, I know this must be hard for you, but i need you to know that we will always be here for you, no matter what you decide to do with the baby. I mean...

Aria: do with the baby? What do you mean 'do with the baby'? I'm not just gonna give my baby up to some stranger, and abortion is not an option. This is MY BABY, and I'm gonna keep it no matter what.

The rest of the ride home was dead silent; Aria's head was leaning against the window next to her. She was crying, not because she felt alone, but because the only person she really needed right now was not there.

When Hanna drops Aria at her house, she hops out of the car, without even saying a word. She was so mad at her for even thinking that she might give up on the baby.

Byron: oh! Hey Aria. What are you doing home? I thought you were spending the night at Spencer's.

Aria: I didn't feel like it anymore.

Byron: are you ok? You look like you've been crying.

Aria: I'm ok dad. I'm just gonna go up to my room now, ok?

Byron: Aria, did something happen?

Aria: not now, dad. I'm tired and I don't wanna talk about it.

She walks up to her room, locks the door, she really doesn't want to talk anyone, so she grabs her phone and turns it off and puts it on her nightstand.  
3 hours later, Aria was awoken by knocks on the door. She gets out of the bed, then unlocks the door to find Spencer and Emily with their worried faces on.

Spencer: hey, we've been calling you all day, why is your phone going straight to voice mail?

Emily: how are you feeling now, Aria?

She ushered them inside the room and locked the door once again. Then headed up to the bed, she sat up pulling her knees to her chest resting her chin on her knees. Her tears threatening to fall.

Spencer: Aria, please. Talk to us. Please, let us in. Don't shut us out.

Aria: I don't know what to say, Spencer. I'm not even nineteen years old, and I'm pregnant. And the father of my child, the one I thought loved me as he claimed, sees me as a slut. My parents are so gonna hate me, i mean why wouldn't they? I already hate me too. I'm nothing but a disgrace to everyone I know.

By now, Aria's chest was aching for all the crying and sobbing.

Emily: Aria, you can't seriously think that way. You're one of the kindest, most honest people we've ever met and you can't believe for one second that we'd let you go through this alone.

Spencer: Em is right. You need to know that _YOU HAVE US_ by your side. And I don't think your parents are gonna make you do anything you don't wanna do. You're their daughter, they can never hate you. Of course they're gonna get mad, but not enough to hate you.

Aria: I sure hope you're right.

Spencer: of course 'I'm right, come on it's me, a Hastings, I'm always right.

Aria: so.. Is Hanna still mad at me?

Emily: she's not mad, she's just worried about you. That's all.

Aria: well, I know she's worried about me, I know you all are, I was just so upset, and angry with the whole pregnancy thing, angry with Ezra, heck I'm even angry with myself for being so stupid.

Spencer: we know that this whole pregnancy thing is stressing you out. And Hanna knows that too, don't worry, she'll forgive you.

Aria: maybe I should call her to come over.

_Aria grabs her phone to call Hanna._

Hanna: hello?

Aria: hey Han, it's me.

Hanna: yeah, I know that.

Aria: look Hanna, I'm so sorry about how I snapped at you earlier. I was so blinded by anger and I lashed it out on you, so please forgive me.

Hanna: Aria it's ok, I don't blame you for being so angry, I only blame your pregnant hormones.

Aria: thanks, Han. I love you.

Hanna: I know... I know. I love you too.

Aria: so would you like to come over to join me and the girls?

Hanna: I'd love to. I'll be there in ten.

Aria: ok, bye.

Hanna: bye.

_An hour later, Hanna walks in._

Spencer: HANNA MARIN! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?

Aria: you said ten minutes an hour ago, Hanna.

Hanna: I'm sorry, something came up, ok?

Emily: what kind of a thing? Is it serious?

Hanna: I wouldn't have been late if it hadn't been serious, Em.

Spencer: what happened?

Hanna: my mom took my red heels, and she was out all day, I had to wait for her.

The girls fell in a fit of laughter.

Aria: are you serious? You waited for your mom to come home so you could have your heels back?

Hanna: I had to make sure my babies are ok. It IS dead serious to me.

Emily: OMG! Han. I can't believe this.

Spencer: ok..ok enough with Hanna and her heels. Aria, when are you telling your parents?

Aria: I really have no idea. Maybe I won't.

Emily: what do you mean you won't?

Hanna: yeah how can you not tell, how would you explain it when you start to show? Are you gonna tell them "hey don't mind me I'm just bloating"?

Spencer: I can't say I agree with Hanna's choice of words, but she's got a point.

Aria: I don't know, I mean I'm going off to college in New York, for four years. I think there's a pretty big chance they wouldn't know about the baby until they're a couple of years old.

Spencer: Aria, you still need to support for the baby, you need a job, plus once the baby comes, he needs time, I mean most of your time. You're gonna need all the help you can get.

Aria: I know but...

Emily: you need to tell Ezra.

Aria: what?

Emily: Aria you know that someday you're gonna cross paths. How would you explain the baby, and why you hadn't told him?

Spencer: Emily is right, Ar. He's gonna be devastated if he misses this baby's life too. Remember when he found out about Malcolm? You can't break his heart this way again. Plus, knowing you, I know you're gonna regret not telling him.

Aria: let's just go to sleep now please, I'm too tired to talk anymore.

Hanna: have it your way, but you can't hide it forever.

The following day came rather quickly, with not enough sleep. Aria kept thinking about what Spencer had said, about how Ezra felt when found out about Malcolm, he got mad at her for just keeping that a secret, let alone keeping a baby away from him. But she couldn't forgive him for what he did, sure she loves him, but still...

Spencer: So... Are you gonna tell him?

Aria: What?

Spencer: Aria, I know you've been thinking all night about whether to tell Ezra or not. And I know for a fact that you love him too much to keep this from him.

Emily: morning, have you guys been up all night?

Spencer: morning Emily, no I just got up.

Emily: Aria, why are you crying?

Spencer: because I told her what she already knows as the truth, right Aria?

Aria shakily nodded. She knew she could never hurt Ezra, especially not like this.

* * *

**SOOO this is chapter #2 what'd y'all think of it?**

**Please read and review.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	3. Chapter3: In A Goodbye Letter

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Aria: so, I AM PREGNANT?_

_Hanna: look Aria, I know this must be hard for you, but i need you to know that we will always be here for you, no matter what you decide to do with the baby. I mean..._

_Aria: do with the baby? What do you mean do with the baby? I'm not just gonna give my baby up to some stranger, and abortion is not an option. This is MY BABY, and I'm gonna keep it no matter what._

_Emily: You can't believe for one second that we'd let you go through this alone._

_Spencer: Em is right. You need to know that YOU HAVE US by your side. And I don't think your parents are gonna make you do anything you don't wanna do. You're their daughter, they can never hate you. Of course they're gonna get mad, but not enough to hate you._

_Aria: I sure hope you're right._

_Hanna: yeah how can you not tell, how would you explain it when you start to show? Are you gonna tell them "hey don't mind me I'm just bloating"?_

_Spencer: I can't say I agree with Hanna's choice of words, but she's got a point._

_Aria: I don't know, I mean I'm going off to college in New York, for four years. I think there's a pretty big chance they wouldn't know about the baby until it's all grown._

_Emily: you need to tell Ezra._

_Hanna: Thanks to Emily here, he thinks I'm the one who's pregnant. He even told me that Caleb is a great guy._

_Spencer: Emily is right, Ar. He's gonna be devastated if he misses this baby's life too. Remember when he found out about Malcolm? You can't break his heart this way again. Plus, knowing you, I know you're gonna regret not telling him._

_Aria shakily nodded. She knew she could never hurt Ezra, especially not like this._

It's been a week, a whole long devastating, and nerve-wrecking week. Aria's been calling him, texting him, searching everywhere he might be, but he was nowhere to be found.

The last person to be asked about Ezra is her father, Byron, who also is (or _was_ for that matter) Ezra's colleague. Maybe he knows where Ezra went, or even which college he transferred to. She had to talk to her father about him; it's not about the two of them anymore.

_She walks into the kitchen where her Byron is fixing dinner._

Aria: hey dad?

Byron: hey honey, how are you feeling now?

Aria: dad, I need to ask you about something, well, more about someone. But you have to promise me to tell the truth, I know you were never 100% ok with me and Ezra, but please! Dad. I need to know where he is, please.

Byron: I don't know where he is, sweetie. I promise you this is the truth. All I know is he might be in California, but I'm not 100% sure about it.

Aria: California? So he really wanted out of here?

Byron: Aria, what's going on? What happened between you two? When he talked to me, he..

Aria: wait! He talked to you? Why would he do that? What did he say?

Byron: well, he didn't say much. He just said that i don't have to worry about you two being together anymore, and he...

Aria: he what?

Byron: he asked me to give you this box, only after he's out of town.

Aria: what box?

_Byron Hands the box to Aria. It was a small little black box with a note on it says; To Aria._

Byron: I can give you some privacy to open it if you want.

Aria: no dad, it's ok. I'm gonna go up to my room. I'm not that hungry anyway

Byron: but you...

_Aria was long gone before he could say another word._

She walked into her room and shut the door. She sat on her bed and opened the box. There were a necklace and a key chain.

The necklace had a blue pendant with "B26" engraved on it. And the key chain had the letter "A" on it had two keys.

Aria noticed there was a letter at the bottom of the box.

She unfolded the paper and began to read it.

_Dear Aria,_

_By the time you're reading this letter, I'll be out of your life, even out of this town. Seems to me that everything we ever do is hurt each other more than we intend to. I'm sorry for the way we left things between us, sorry for the things I said to you the last time I saw you which I honestly never meant, I'm sorry I'm not there for you, I had to get out, I had to leave. I can never stay only to hurt you more. I've always promised you to keep you happy and safe, I broke that promise the other day. I can never forgive myself for that. I hurt you too much. That's why I left, that's why I never let myself see you again, or even say goodbye. I know you'd have told me to stay, but I can't... I can't let you talk me out of leaving. In this box there are keys to the apartment and the cabin. So whenever you wanna escape the madness around you, you can just go to the cabin to clear your head. I couldn't give the apartment to anyone else but you, it's our memories together no one but us would cherish them. I want to you to know and believe me when I say that I always have and always will love you with all my heart, never doubt that.. Ever. About the necklace in the box, I know that blue is your favorite color, and I have "B26" engraved on it to remind you of happiness. The happiness you deserve, the happiness that I'm so sorry that it couldn't be with me. I wish you all the best of everything.  
Yours,  
Ezra._

"NO!" Aria screamed once she read the letter, "he can't, NO" 

_Byron ran across the hallway to Aria's bedroom to find her curled up on the floor.  
_

Byron: Aria?... Aria, what happened? 

Aria: he's gone, he's gone dad and he's not coming back. 

Mike: what's going on? 

Byron: Aria honey please calm down, you're gonna make yourself sick. You can get through this. Come on. 

Aria: he's gone dad, HE LEFT ME! HE LEFT... _US_. 

Mike: us? 

Byron: Aria? What do you mean us? You're not... Pregnant, are you? 

Aria: leave me alone... Just get out. Everybody leaves. So why don't you two leave me too? I don't wanna talk to nobody. 

Byron: I am not leaving you alone to hurt yourself Aria, and I swear to God, I'm gonna rip that bastard's head off. I knew he was trouble, but to get you pregnant and then leave? How could he... 

Mike: dad! Now is not the time for I told you so's. 

Aria: that's the problem, dad. He doesn't even know. He ... he left before he even knew. 

_Aria sobs, it became hard to breathe whenever she tried to she just couldn't get any air in or out._

Byron: Aria, please. Calm down. 

Mike: dad, I don't think she's ok. I think she's having a panic attack. 

Aria: I.. can't.. breathe.. it hurts 

Byron: deep breaths, Aria... deep breaths. Come on honey. Breathe for me. 

Mike: I'm calling 911. 

_Byron nods and takes Aria into his arms, trying to soothe her rubbing her back, but no good. She's struggling to breathe. She's passed out._

_Thirty minutes later, Aria was lying on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask to help her breathe.  
_

_Aria's eyes flutter open, she looks around the too-bright room.  
_

Mike: she's awake! 

Byron: Aria? Honey how are you feeling now? 

Aria: where am I? What happened? 

Byron: you're in the hospital, You had a panic attack, honey. But you're ok now. Everything is ok. 

Aria: the.. baby, is my baby ok? Dad please tell me that my baby is ok, please. 

Byron: Aria, honey calm down. You're ok and the baby is fine. Don't worry, I swear everything is just fine. 

Aria: I... I'm so sorry dad. I know I disappoint you and mom, and I'm so so... 

Byron: Aria! I only care for your well-being. As long you're safe and sound, that's all that matters to me. I'm not saying that I condone this because I don't. When we get home, we'll talk about your options, ok? 

Aria: what options dad? This isn't just a thing that we could wish it away. I'm keeping the baby, what's there to discuss? 

Byron: Aria, you're tired now, you're not thinking clearly. You can't... 

Aria: DAD! There is _nothing_ to think about, I'm not about to give my child to some strangers and I'm sure as hell not going to kill them. 

Mike: mom's is calling, what should I tell her? 

Aria: nothing, she doesn't need to worry about me. 

Byron: I can't keep this away from your mother. She needs to know. 

Aria: well, she doesn't have to get over here for nothing, I'm fine now. I'll tell her when I meet with her. 

Byron: nothing? You're pregnant for God's sake, and you're saying this is nothing? Aria, this is everything I've been afraid would happen when you hook up with _HIM_, this is NOT NOTHING! 

Mike: dad, stop yelling at her. 

Byron: oh I will, only because we're in the hospital, and you're not keeping this baby as long as you're living under my roof. 

Aria: I WILL keep my baby, and I won't go back to the house with you. I'll move out. 

Mike: Aria, don't be ridiculous where would you go? 

Byron: if that's your choice, be my guest. You're not the daughter I raised, I don't even wanna see right now. I'm outta here. 

Mike: Aria, you don't have a place to stay. What are you doing? 

Aria: don't worry about me, Mike I do have places to stay. And you're welcome with me.

_A few hours later, Aria is in the house grabbing her things to move out of the house and in Ezra's apartment.  
_

_Her phone starts to ring.  
_

Aria: hello? 

Ella: Aria! Hey sweetie. 

Aria: h-hey mom. _She's obviously upset._

Ella: baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying? 

Aria: umm... nothing. I'm just really tired. 

Ella: oh honey, you shouldn't tire yourself out like this. How's everything with you? How's Ezra? 

Aria: he's ok. 

Ella: ok? That's all I get? Ok? 

Aria: yes mom, that's all he is.. ok. 

Ella: ok. What are you doing right now? 

Aria: umm.. Packing. 

Ella: packing? What? Like books... Clothes... what are you packing exactly and more importantly why? 

Aria: I'm packing all I could for now mom, and for why, that's for you when you get back. 

Ella: no, I can't wait that long. What the hell happened? And where are you going? And how is Byron letting this happen? 

Aria: you'd have to talk to him about it because he's the one who basically kicked me out. 

Ella: WHAT?! And why would he do that? Does it have to do with Ezra? 

Aria: in a way. 

Ella: what do you mean in a way? It's either yes or no. 

Aria: then yes, mom I really need to go now. Can we meet later.. like for coffee or something? I need to tell you something before you talk to dad. 

Ella: sure. How about tomorrow? 

Aria: ok say at one at the brew? Does that work for you? 

Ella: yeah, one is good. 

Aria: ok mom, bye for now. 

Ella: bye. 

_Aria packs the rest of her stuff, well, as much as she could for now.  
_

Mike: Aria? 

Aria: hmm? 

Mike: where are you moving in exactly? 

Aria: I'm moving I to Ezra's. He left me the keys to his apartment, so that's where I'm going. But please Mike, don't tell anyone. I'm not ready for any lectures, or anyone to tell me what to or not to do, ok? 

Mike: ok, but are you sure you can do this all on your own? 

Aria: I'll be fine Mike, I was leaving for college anyway. So better sooner than later, I think. 

Mike: that was before...the baby, I mean. What are you going to do when you start to show? This is a lot to be on your own. 

Aria: I have plenty of time to think about this Mike, it's not like the baby is coming tomorrow. But thanks for your concern. And thanks for being there for me when dad obviously wasn't. 

Mike: hey I'm your brother, if don't worry about you, who will? And I promise you that the baby is gonna be the luckiest kid in the world to have you as his mother. 

Aria: thanks Mike, you're the best brother I could ever ask for. And I'm so happy that my baby will have you in his/ her life. 

Mike: can I ask you something though? 

Aria: sure Mike, anything. 

Mike: what about Fitz? Did he really not know about this? Or did you just say that because of dad? 

Aria: no, Mike. He really has no idea about the baby, we got into a fight. We hurt each other too much, and that's why he left. He didn't wanna break his promise to not hurt me. At least that's what he said in his letter. 

Mike: a letter? That's how he ended it? How could he do that? 

Aria: as much as I want to talk to you about it, I really need to get going before Byron gets home. 

Mike: yeah I'll help you with these, you can't lift heavy things any more. I don't want my niece or nephew to get hurt. 

Aria: thanks Mike, we really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter4: Momma

**First off, ****people. i wanna say that i'm constantly blown away by your great reviews. so THANK YOU all.**

**i'm really grateful that you like my story, you have no idea what this story means to me, i mean i actually cry whenever i think about any shot that pops into my mind. i'm like emotional all the time :/**

**Anyways, Enjoy your new chapter.**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Aria: he's gone dad, HE LEFT ME! HE LEFT... US._

_Byron: Aria? What do you mean us? You're not... Pregnant, are you?_

_Aria: Dad. He doesn't even know. He ... he left before he even knew._

_Aria: I... I'm so sorry dad. I know I disappoint you and mom, and I'm so so...  
_

_Byron: Aria! I only care for your well-being. As long you're safe and sound, that's all that matters to me. I'm not saying that I condone this because I don't. When we get home, we'll talk about your options, ok?  
_

_Aria: what options dad? This isn't just a thing that we need to talk it away. I'm keeping the baby, what's there to discuss? There is nothing to think about, I'm not about to give my child to some strangers and I'm sure as hell not going to kill it._

_Byron: You're not keeping this baby as long as you're living under my roof.  
_

_Aria: I WILL keep my baby, and I won't go back to the house with you. I'll move out_

_Mike: Aria, don't be ridiculous where would you go?  
_

_Aria: I'm moving I to Ezra's. He left me the keys to his apartment, so that's where I'm going. But please Mike don't tell anyone. I'm not ready for any lectures, or anyone to tell me what to or not to do._

* * *

"You're what?!" Ella gasped.

Aria: mom, I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry, ok? I know you're disappointed in me and...

Ella: Aria, I could never be disappointed in you. But it's just huge, I mean it's too soon for you to have kids, what did Ezra think about this? what did you guys decide to do? I mean are you both willing to have a baby already or...

Aria: mom! Im not gonna give up on MY baby, and I've already decided, I'm gonna keep it.

Ella: YOU decided YOU'RE gonna keep it? What did Ezra say? Is he okay with this decision?

Aria: I think he would be.

Ella: you think he would be? What is that supposed to mean?

**_Aria's tears begin to roll down her face, and she's avoiding any eye contact with her mother_**.

Ella: Aria? What's going on? Why are you this upset? Did anything happen with Ezra?

Aria: he's ...gone... he...left ...me.

Ella: what do you mean he's gone? Where did he go? And why?

Aria: we got into a fight, and he just left, and I have no idea where he is.

Ella: so just a fight and he left? What kind of an excuse is that?

Aria: mom, he didn't even say goodbye. He just left me a box, and a God damn letter to say he was sorry that he needed to leave. He didn't even have the nerve to say it to my face.

**_Aria' sobs became even louder._**

Ella: ok, honey you need to calm down. Come on, I think you could need a walk home... Speaking of home, where are you staying?

Aria: umm, Ezra's.

Ella: how did you even get into his apartment? Did you break in?

Aria: no mom, of course not, he left me the keys in case I needed a place to stay. Can you believe it?

Ella: wow, how long do you think you're gonna be staying there? I mean is this a permanent thing or you're staying for a while?

Aria: I don't know, I mean it's the only place I have now. I think I'm gonna stay until I finish college here, unless Ezra decides to come back in rosewood and have his apartment back, then I'll have to look for somewhere else.

Ella: honey, you know you're always welcome to stay with me and Zack, especially now that you're carrying a baby.

Aria: mom, I'm gonna be fine. I'm just really happy  
You took it well, at least a lot better than dad did.

Ella: well, I didn't expect you to have a baby for several years to come. But if you're happy, who am I to complain? I just wish Ezra would have known about the baby. I know he never would've left.

Aria: yeah I wish he could be here for his baby too.

Ella: so did you see a doctor? Did you make an appointment to check up on you and the baby?

Aria: actually, I did. When I first took the pregnancy test, and it was positive. I needed to make sure that I was really having a baby.

Ella: so... how far along are you?

Aria: uh.. About 14 weeks or so..

Ella: 14? Wow...

Aria: yeah, and morning sickness from hell.

Ella: yeah, I remember that, one of the bonuses of being pregnant. When is your next appointment?

Aria: in a few weeks. I'm looking forward to it though,I get to know the gender of the baby

Ella: I can't wait to see my sweet grand-baby. He or she is gonna be spoiled rotten. did you tell your friends?

Aria: yeah.. yeah I don't know I moved out though.

Ella: why?

Aria: well, I've been avoiding them for this past week. I got so angry with them, they were trying to help... I know that, but still...

Ella: it's called hormones. Pregnancy can mess with your brain too. You should give them a call.

**_Aria pulls out her phone, and calls Spencer._**

Aria: hey, Spence, it's me.

Spencer: hey, little mommy. How've you been?

Aria: I've been good, thanks. Could you call the girls and meet me at Ezra's apartment?

Spencer: what are you doing at Ezra's?

Aria: it's a long story, that's why I want you to meet me there, ok?

Spencer: ok, we'll be there in an hour. Bye.

Aria: ok, see you all soon. Bye.

2 hours later.

Aria: ... so I moved in here.

Hanna: wait, so Fitz just left without even talking to you, he just left you a damn letter in a box? With your FATHER?

Aria: pretty much, yeah.

Emily: and your parents now know you're pregnant with Ezra's baby?

Aria: yup.

Spencer: the question now is what are you gonna do about Ezra?

Aria: not a clue. He never said where he was going, and from the sound of it, he's not planning on coming back to Rosewood either.

Hanna: do you know anyone who could reach him?

Aria: definitely not his mother, he wouldn't talk to her, and even if he did, I can't exactly call her and tell about the baby. As for Wesley, I wouldn't wanna get with him again, we all know what happened the last time he was here.

Emily: don't worry Aria, we'll help as much as we could to find him.

Aria: I certainly hope we find him sooner than later.

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter, i promise i'll make it up to you ;)**

**Please R&amp;R.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	5. Chapter5: Double For Me

**Hey, guys it's me again. i just wanna thank you for the reviews, follows and the favorites. here's the new chapter. Read and hopefully enjoy ;**

**( Just a quick note to my loyal reviewer ****HarrylovesGinny09 , I thought about going with the story that way but i also thught it just would be predictable, so i hope you like it this way )**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Aria: mom, I'm gonna be fine. I'm just really happy you took it well, at least a lot better than dad did._

_Ella: well, I didn't expect you to have a baby for several years to come. But if you're happy, who am I to complain? I just wish Ezra would have known about the baby. I know he never would've left._

_Aria: yeah I wish he could be here for his baby too._

_Ella: I can't wait to see my sweet grand-baby. He or she is gonna be spoiled rotten. did you tell your friends?_

_Aria: yeah.. yeah I did. They don't know I moved out though_

_Spencer: the question now is what are you gonna do about Ezra?_

_Aria: not a clue. He never said where he was going, and from the sound of it, he's not planning on coming back to Rosewood either._

_Hanna: do you know anyone who could reach him?_

_Aria: definitely not his mother, he wouldn't talk to her, and even if he did, I can't exactly call her and tell about the baby. As for Wesley, I wouldn't wanna get with him again, we all know what happened the last time he was here._

_Emily: don't worry Aria, we'll help as much as we can to find him._

_Aria: I certainly hope we find him sooner than later._

* * *

_Two months later. Nothing about Ezra, he's nowhere to be found. No one has heard from him._

Aria: mom, I don't wanna be late for my appointment, please let's go.. now.

Ella: and I'm telling you, you're not going anywhere until you get something to eat first. Look at your belly, you're not bloating, you're pregnant. You should eat for two. You should know that by now.

Aria: I'll grab something on the way, now please come on.

_**An hour later, at the doctor's office.**_

Dr. Lena: hello Aria. How are you feeling today?

Aria: more pregnant than the last time I was here.

Dr. Lena: well, I hope that's a good thing.

Aria: it the best, aside from the morning sickness, the cravings, and the mood swings. By the way, this my mom, Ella.

Dr. Lena: oh hi, Ella. So how do you feel about all of this?

Ella: well, I think I'm a little young to be a grandma, but I'm ok with it, I guess.

Dr. Lena: ok, Aria. I'm gonna take your measurements to make sure everything is normal, and then we'll check up on your baby, ready?

Aria: as ready as I can be.

Dr. Lena: well, everything seems ok, now if you'd let me, I wanna show you that baby of yours. So roll up your shirt for me.

_Aria rolls up her shirt, Ella holds her hand._

Dr. Lena: wow.

Aria: wow what? Is that a good wow, or a bad wow? Is my baby ok?

Dr. Lena: Aria calm down. I think this wow is for you to figure out if it's good or bad.

Ella: what do you mean?

Dr. Lena: first tell me, Aria, would you like a boy or a girl?

Aria: as long as the baby is healthy, I'll be happy no matter what.

Dr. Lena: well then, you may say hi, to your little baby boy...

Aria: I'm having a boy? OMG!

Dr. Lena: and a shy little princess.

Aria: wait! What?! Is it a boy or a girl?

Dr. Lena: it's both actually, you're having twins Aria.

Ella: OMG! congratulations, baby girl.

Aria: I'm... I'm having both? A twin?

Dr. Lena: yes you are, looks like your little man has been keeping his little sister as secret. And they're both healthy if I might add.

Aria couldn't help the tears rolling down her face. Happy tears for her healthy babies, and sad tears for their father who's not there for them.

Aria: thank you doctor, for everything.

Dr. Lena: you're more than welcome. I'll see you in a month to give you your due date.

Ella: thank you so much, dr. Lena. We'll see you soon.

_They walk out to the car._

Ella: so honey, do you feel like baby shopping?

Aria: OMG! Mom I can't believe I'm having a twin. Now I have to buy twice as much of everything.

Ella: I know, honey. I know. Now, let's go do some shopping for my grand-babies.

Aria: How am i gonna be able to do this on my own, mom? i still can't wrap my head around the idea of raising a baby on my own and now i have to take care of two? two babies? not one but TWO? how is this going to work? i don't even know where their father is.

Ella: Aria, you know as well as i do that you're not alone in this. you have me and Mike, _and_ you have your friends. you have all of us all the way on your side. Ezra not being here is a misfortune, but it doesn't mean you can't do this, because you can and you will. You will do it for your babies but first you'll do it for yourself. You don't live only for yourself anymore, you have little tiny humans inside of you who are gonna be as much of your rock as you're gonna be theirs. So now we're gonna go get some twin-shopping for my already so much loved grand-babies.

Aria: thank you so much, mom. you really know how to make everything seem better. My kids are really lucky to have you.

Ella: as they are lucky to have you too, baby. now please we have a lot of shopping to do and so little time to go.

Aria: mom, the babies aren't due till in four more months! you don't have to rush me.

Ella: you think four months is long enough? It'll be over before you know it. Now, come on. Hop in!

* * *

**SOOOO, what did you guys think?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**

**Kisses, **

**Esraa.**


	6. Chapter6: Busy the Cribs

**Welcome back, Beloved readers! thank you so much for your kind reviews and your lovely notes and hopes for the events of the story **

**dear The Selection Fangirl, thanks for the review but I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a bit longer for what you've asked for****  
**

**My lovelies, PLLAftershocks &amp; HarrylovesGinny09, thank you so much for your constant support. **

**I'm really glad you like my story, it means so much to me.**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Aria: Is it a boy or a girl?_

_Dr. Lena: it's both actually, you're having twins Aria._

_Aria: How am i gonna be able to do this on my own, mom? i still can't wrap my head around the idea of raising a baby on my own and now i have to take care of two? two babies? not one but TWO? how is this going to work? i don't even know where their father is._

_Ella: Aria, you know as well as i do that you're not alone in this. you have me and Mike, and you have your friends. you have all of us all the way on your side. Ezra not being here is a misfortune, but it doesn't mean you can't do this, because you can and you will. You will do it for your babies but first you'll do it for yourself. You don't live only for yourself anymore, you have little tiny humans inside of you who are gonna be as much of your rock as you're gonna be theirs. So now we're gonna go get some twin-shopping for my already so much loved grand-babies._

* * *

**Four months later; 34 weeks pregnant.**

Ella: Aria, baby. You need to rest. You're only two weeks away for you your due date.

Aria: I need to make sure everything is ready for when the babies are here.

Ella: sweetie, I made sure everything is in place, I even packed the bag for the hospital. This isn't my first time, you know.

_There's a knock on the door._

Ella: oh! Hey Mikey.

Mike: hey, mom. Hey Aria, how've you been? And how is my baby in there?

Aria: hey Mike. Long time no see.

Mike: yeah, you know I've been busy with the guys. You look more than ready to push, huh?

Aria: not even that funny, Mike.

Ella: honey, why don't you have some rest while I fix us something for lunch?

Aria: ok, I could really use a nap, I've these nasty cramps. I'll go lie down for a while.

"Ahhhh!"

Ella: Aria, honey. What's wrong?

Aria: pain, so much PAIN!

Ella: where does it hurt, sweetie?

Aria: EVERYWHERE! Mom, something is wrong, I feel something down there.

Ella: let me see. Oh Aria. Honey. It's time.

Aria: WHAT?! No! I'm not due for another two weeks.

Ella: Mike! Could you please, take this bag and run the car, we'll be right down there. Aria, we need to get you changed now. Don't worry, everything is gonna be ok.

**In the hospital, three hours later.**

Dr. Lena: ok, Aria. Now you're dilated enough, are you ready to welcome your babies?

Aria: yes... yes I'm more than ready, I've been for nine months. And now is the time.

Dr. Lena: ok, now I need you to take a really deep breath and then at the next contraction, I need you to push for me.

Aria: ok.

Dr. Lena: ok, I can see the head crowning. I need one big push, Aria. Come on... push.

Aria: ahhh! It hurts!

Dr. Lena: almost there... almost there. Here she is, ladies first! Your baby boy is a gentleman too. He let his sister first.

Ella: OMG! She's adorable!

Dr. Lena: it's your boy's turn now, ready?

Aria: do I have a choice? Phew.. ok I'm ready now.

Dr. Lena: ok, deep breath... and push.

Aria: eeehhhh!

Dr. Lena: ok. Breathe... now the big push for your baby boy.

Aria: ahhhhaaaaa!

Dr. Lena: good job, Aria. You are now a mom to a healthy boy and girl.

Aria: can.. can I hold them?

Dr. Lena: the nurse will get them to you as soon as they're weighed and all cleaned up. Congratulations.

Ella: thank you doctor.

Aria: thank you for everything.

_The nurse comes into the room with two adorable babies._

The nurse: here you go , mommy.

Ella: OMG! Aria, they're so perfect, honey. You did a great job in there.

Aria: look at them, mom. They're tiny and perfect. And they're all mine.

Ella: I'm gonna go get Mike, let's see his face when he finds out you had two babies, not just one. Let me just put them in their cribs.

_Mike walks in with a big smile on his face._

Mike: which one is it? The boy or the girl?

Aria: both.

Mike: what? You mean like, you were pregnant with two babies, not one? Like a.. a twin?

Ella: yes Mike, you have a niece and a nephew now.

Mike: wow, talk about surprises!

Aria: mom, could you call the girls? They're gonna freak out if they miss the babies' first day.

Ella: already did, they're on their way here.

_15 minutes later_.

Hanna: ok, where's my niece?

Spencer: your _nephew_. It's a boy not a girl.

Hanna: it's a girl, and we both know it.

Aria: girls calm down. The babies are sleeping.

Emily: babies? You had more than one baby?

Aria: a boy and a girl.

Hanna: YAY!

Aria: HANNA! Voice down.

Hanna: sorry, I'm just really happy. I have a niece and a nephew.

Spencer: wow, Ar. You're little but you're big!

Aria: thanks, Spence.

Hanna: so, what are their names?

Aria: well, say hello to Olivia-Rose and Aiden-James Montgomery.

Hanna: hi little Olivia, hi little Aiden. I'm you're auntie Han, this is auntie Em, and this is auntie Spence. But just so you know, _I'm your favorite_.

Emily: no way, I'm your favorite auntie, don't listen to auntie Han, she likes to joke.

Aria: guys, they love you all, they'll love you even more if you let them sleep in peace.

Spencer: ok, we'll let them, for now.

_Two days later._

Dr. Lena: are you guys ready to head home?

Aria: oh, we're finally clear to go home?

Dr. Lena: yes, you are. You all are. The babies are well enough to go home to their own cribs.

Aria: thank you doctor, really, for everything you've done for us.

Dr. Lena: well, you're more than welcome, Aria. Take care of your babies, they're gonna need a lot of work.

Aria: so I've been told, many times.

_There's a knock on the door. Spencer walks into the room, instantly towards the babies._

Spencer: hey babies, I missed you guys so much.

Aria: Spence? I'm still here, you know?

Spencer: yeah?

Aria: would you mind coming here and maybe give me a proper hug or something?

Spencer: sure, sorry. I just missed my niece and nephew so much.

Aria: well, good thing you won't be coming here to visit them anymore because we're cleared to go home, finally.

Spencer: really? OMG! That's great news. I know how much you hate hospitals.

Aria: I really do hate hospitals. now, can you please help me pack our stuff? My mom should be here any minute though.

Spencer: uh, sure. Aria, can I ask you something? But promise you won't get upset or mad?

Aria: why do I get the feeling that I'll be?

Spencer: I just wanted to ask, why did you give the babies your last name? I mean you could've given them Ezra's.

Aria: because I'm the only family they have right now, Spencer. Their father is out of the picture, I can't just give them his last name just for them to wonder who Fitz is.

Spencer: what if he gets back? What would happen then?

Aria: I highly doubt it. He's been gone for months, he didn't even bother to call or text, or even send an email to make sure how I was doing. I'm not gonna lie to my kids about their father, they deserve the truth, and when the time comes they'll know the whole story.

Spencer: please, don't be mad at me. I just wanted to clear things out.

Aria: I'm not mad at you Spencer, I'm just mad at this whole situation.

Ella: hey, how are my babies? _Walking through the door straight to the cribs._

Aria: seriously guys? Everyone walks in to the babies ignoring me? Not cool people, not cool.

Ella: oh, Aria. You're still my baby girl you know that.

Aria: I know, I know. So now we're ready to head out.

Ella: sure thing, the apartment is ready to have you all.

_An hour later, Aria walks into the famous apartment, 3B._

Aria: oh, how I missed this little apartment!

Ella: alright every thing is set, your bed is ready for you. And so are the cribs.

Aria: I'm gonna put the babies down for their nap, then head to the bathroom, I could really use a long bath.

Ella: why don't you go in now, and I'll take care of the babies for you?

Aria: but..

Spencer: no buts, come on, go. They're in good hands.

Aria: ok, thanks guys.

_Thirty minutes later,_

Aria: that was one great bath, thanks again you guys.

Ella: it's nothing, baby girl. Now, would you like some real food?

Aria: I would kill for Chinese right now.

Spencer: ok, I'll call the girls in, I know Hanna is gonna freak out on us, then I'll call for delivery.

Aria: thanks, Spence.

_An hour later, food was delivered, and all the girls were talking and laughing, well, all but Hanna._

Aria: Han, you can't seriously still be mad at us.

Hanna: what do you think the babies are gonna think of me when they find out that I wasn't there for them the first time they got home? Of course I'm furious!

Spencer: Han, they're still babies, you do realize that, don't you?

Hanna: easy for you to say, now you're gonna be their favorite auntie, not me.

Aria: Spencer and Emily might be their favorite aunties, but be you're always gonna be their favorite godmother, so...

Hanna: OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Aria: yes, I'm serious, would you please keep you voice...

_Small high pitched cries fill the little apartment._

Aria: OMG! This is all on you Hanna!

Hanna: sorry.

Aria: you get A.J. and calm him down while I deal with little miss Liv first.

Hanna: I'm not gonna change his diapers, am I?

Spencer: you asked for it, Han.

Aria: do I hear someone complaining?

Hanna: no! No no one even said a word.

Aria: good. Diapers are on the top shelf over there.

Hanna: oh God! For someone this little, you mr. Aiden sure smell big time.

Aria: haha you'll get used to it, Han.

Emily: I'm really happy for you, Ar. You really got the hang of it. You're a natural.

Aria: thanks, Em. These babies finally put the smile back on my face. For a long time I thought I lost it somewhere not to be found.

Spencer: Aria, you have two healthy beautiful babies, you have every reason to smile.

Hanna: oh, I give up. I can't do this, this diaper is ruined . I think you might wanna get another one.

Aria: how could you possibly ruin the diaper this way Han? You're a rookie. Hahah.

Spencer: I can't believe it's almost the end of summer.

Emily: yeah, which also means it's almost time for us to go off to college.

Hanna: hey, Ar. What are you going to do about college, I know you're going to Hollis but what about the babies?

Aria: I talked to mom about it, she insisted that I should go, and that she'll help me with the babies. We'll try to work it out somehow.

Hanna: well, good thing is I'm not going away for college, that I'm going here. So I could babysit for you.

Spencer: lucky you Han, we'll miss these babies terribly and you get to see them everyday.

Emily: I promise I'll Skype every day. To check on you and the babies. And we wouldn't miss any birthdays, ever.

Spencer: are you kidding? Birthdays, Christmases, Halloweens, everything.

Hanna: look! A.J. is laughing at me. Oh boy you're one hot meat.

Aria: HANNA! Don't tell him that.

Hanna: why not? He takes after his...

Emily: HANNA! Shut up, now.

Aria: it's ok, guys. he really takes after his father, ever since he was in the womb, he did a good job protecting his baby sister. They even laugh together, cry together. And go to sleep together holding hands. Aiden may have my hazel eyes, but they both have Ezra's curls. Olivia on the other hand, has his piercing captivating blue eyes.

Emily: one day, they'll get to meet their dad, Aria. I'm sure of it.

Aria: I really hope they'd get the chance to know the good man he really was. Maybe, one day.

* * *

**A/N : now that you've read this chapter, please let me know what y'all think.**

**Kisses.**

**Esraa.**


	7. Chapter7: Dear Baby Diary

**A/N:first of all thank you all for the follows, favorites an REVIEWS. I'm so grateful to you.**

**And second of all, for all those of you who asked for Ezra's reaction, Patience is a virtue ;) **

**I would like to say that Ezra is yet to appear in the story, probably two or three chapters to come. why? for more DRAMA :( but i promise you it'll all gonna be worth it, hopefully.**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Mike: what? You mean like, you were pregnant with two babies, not one? Like a.. a twin?_

_Hanna: ok, where's my niece?_

_Spencer: it's nephew. It's a boy not a girl._

_Hanna: it's a girl, we both know it._

_Aria: girls calm down. The babies are sleeping._

_Emily: babies? You had more than one baby?_

_Aria: a boy and a girl._

_Aria: Say hello to Olivia-Rose and Aiden-James Montgomery_

_Aria: Spencer and Emily might be their favorite aunties, but you're always gonna be their favorite godmother, so..._

_Hanna: OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_

_Aria: oh! Yes, I'm serious._

* * *

_Dear baby diary,_

_'Today is December 13th, 2015. I can't believe it's already been a year. Today my beautiful babies turn one. One year of my life filled with joy, happiness and most importantly, love. Surrounded by all the people I love and cherish, well, almost all of them, my babies are the luckiest in the world. Right now __Aiden__, as always, is trying to keep __Olivia__ from hurting herself, again. A few days ago, miss __Olivia__ tried to get her bottle off the coffee table, walking there she tumbled and fell on her knees, she didn't hurt herself, thank God, but as soon she started crying, A__iden__ rushed to her to kiss her knee to comfort her, and handed her the bottle. He's always like that, protecting his little baby sister, he sure takes after E.. his daddy. Believe it or not that was their first word, daddy. Yes! They know about their dad, they've seen pictures of him, of us. They even saw our first picture together with the paper bags over our heads, every time they look at it, they giggle as they put their fingers over their mouths for secrecy, yeah, it's kind of our little secret. Every night, they want to hear the story about their daddy and mommy, they even call it "Bix" as for B26 because it's just hard for them to say it. They don't really know their daddy's name though, not just yet, they only know him as "Z" it's probably easier that way. Anyway, today is their first birthday, and everyone is coming home to celebrate with us, as promised. The girls are coming over for lunch, well, more like a Chinese take-out. Then they'll help get the place ready, I wanna make sure my babies have everything and everyone they love. I just wish I could bring them their daddy too. But now, I have to go get ready for tonight, Happy birthday, baby __Olivia__ and baby __Aiden__. Mommy loves you both to the moon and back.'_

_There's a knock on the door, a well-known knocking_.

Aria: hey Hanna? Why are you here?

Hanna: what do you mean why am I here? Come on, open the door.

Aria: why would I do that?

Hanna: because I love you?

Aria: that's a good enough reason.

_Aria opens the door to Hanna holding more bags than humanly possible._

Aria: what is all of this? I told you I have everything here.

Hanna: what do you know about babies' birthdays? Especially these special ones over there. I'd rob a bank for them if I have to.

Aria: thanks, Han! Where are the girls? I thought you'd all be here together.

Hanna: Spencer and Emily had to go get the food on their way here.

Aria: ok, let me help you with these.

_Aria grabbed the bags from Hanna to put them on the kitchen counter._

"oh! Look at these cuties " Hanna cooed as picked up the babies up to her lap.

Aria: easy there Hanna! You make me feel like I have three babies sometimes.

Hanna: oh! You're just jealous they laugh with me more than they laugh with anyone else. ㈆9

Aria: yeah, yeah, sure thing. Han.

_As Aria was emptying the bags Hanna just got, she noticed a video camera._

Aria: Han?

Hanna: hm?

Aria: what's this for?

Hanna: duh! It's a camera to record videos. You may have heard of it.

Aria: Hanna, I'm not dumb. I know it's a camera recorder, but why would you get it if I already have a camera to take some pictures.

Hanna: still pictures are cute but videos are more alive, Aria. You wanna capture every reaction and every moment.

Aria: thanks Han, I mean, not only for this, but for everything you've done for us over the past year.

Hanna: hey, you didn't make me their godmother for nothing, right?

Aria: and you're the best one ever, Han.

"Food is here" Spencer announced as she peeked from behind the door.

Aria: yay! Good because I'm starving, feeding two babies, believe me, takes a lot outta you.

Emily: hey babies! I've missed you guys so much. Oh look at how adorable they are.

Spencer: how can they get more adorable every time we come visit? They've gotten so big.

Aria: oh trust me they're getting big every second you turn away. Shall we eat now, please? We have a lot of work to do.

_**Thirty minutes later**,_

Aria: I'm gonna Put the babies down for their nap, then we'll head to work.

"here let me help you" said Spencer, picking up baby Liv.

Spencer: hey, how are you holding up?

Aria: it's all good, great actually.

Spencer: I know it's all just an act, Aria. You know I can read through you as an open book.

Aria: Spencer, I'm happy with everything I have right now, I mean why wouldn't I be?

Spencer: I know you're happy, but you're not as happy as you should be. I mean, look at you! You've lost too much weight, it's not just the baby weight, you have dark circles around your eyes, so you're obviously not eating or sleeping enough...

Aria: Spencer! I'm ok, so just drop it.

Spencer: you're not ok, Aria. I know it and you know it, I'll tell you what, stop beating yourself up for something that happened almost two years ago and move on.

With that, Spencer joins the girls, not saying another word to Aria for the rest of the day. They both knew Spencer was right, but only Aria was the one to not have enough courage to admit this fact.

_**Later that evening.**_

"Aria, a word to the camera!" Said Hanna from behind the camera.

Aria: hi_! Baby __Aiden__! Baby __Olivia__! Happy birthday to you both, you're the greatest gifts given to me ever. This past year has been the happiest year of my life. Without you, my life would've been so lonely. You complete me. I'm the luckiest mommy in the world to have you both in my life right now. Baby __Aiden__, I love your little giggles at your sister when she makes some funny noises and when you hurry to help and protect her, and comfort her when she's hurt. You remind me of your... Your daddy. He always did that for me. He was a good man. As for you baby __Olivia__, you're my little princess, I love your love for your brother, you always make sure he gets what he needs, even without asking. I think you're a natural mom to your baby brother. You two are the joy of my life, be good to each other, like you always have been. I'm so proud to call you my babies. I love you, and I'm sure you daddy would've loved to have you in his arms right now._

With that said, everyone was in tears. As young as they were, the babies took their gaze off of the cake, and looked at their crying mother.

Aiden: mommy ok?

Olivia reached out to wipe her mommy's tears.

Aria smiled at her babies gestures. She really is lucky to have them.

Aria: yes baby, mommy is ok. Now let's all sing the birthday song together, ok? Then we'll blow off the candles.

Olivia: oooof?

Aria: yes, Liv. We'll oooof at the candle, ready?

Ella: come on, every one get to the cake. Lights out!

Everybody sang along and wished the babies happy birthday.

This was just another happy moment Ezra had missed spending with his babies.

* * *

**Here's your new chapter guys. please, Read and Review.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	8. Chapter8: Love Me Don

**A/N: Hey, Guys. I'm sooo Sooo sorry for the delay. thank you for the reviews, i'm so grateful to y'all. **

**And As for Ezzy's reaction i PROMISE it's near probably about two chapters down the road. it's kinda like the Malcolm situation, but not entirely. he's gonna find out when the kids are much younger in a whole different circumstances. so hold your horses. ;)**

**So here's your new chapter. i hope you like 't forget to R&amp;R.**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Spencer: hey, how are you holding up?_

_Aria: it's all good, great actually._

_Spencer: I know it's all just an act, Aria. You know I can read through you as an open book._

_Aria: Spencer, I'm happy with everything I have right now, I mean why wouldn't I be?_

_Spencer: I know you're happy, but you're not as happy as you should be. I mean, look at you! You've lost too much weight, it's not just the baby weight, you have dark circles around your eyes, so you're obviously not eating or sleeping enough... you're not ok, Aria. I know it and you know it, I'll tell you what, stop beating yourself up for something that happened almost two years ago and move on._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I know I probably shouldn't but I'm only writing here because this is the only place where I can let it all out of my chest. I miss him everyday more than ever. I know I should move on from him already, it's been almost five years now, but I just can't, I feel like I'm betraying everybody, betraying my... _our_ kids, betraying him, but most importantly, I'm betraying myself. I don't wanna miss him, but I do. I've been searching non-stop for him, it's like he fell off the face of the earth. I can feel like he's alive somewhere. He's not dead, I would've felt it or at least heard about it. I just wish he'd just walk back into our lives. I know Aiden and Olivia miss him a lot. For a fact, not a day goes by without them praying for him to come and hug and play with them, and it kills me to hear them pegging for the day he would come back. When they ask me about him, "he's away and he's coming back one day" is all I say to them. I can't really tell them that their daddy left me because he thought that I thought how they got here was a mistake. These past days, the kids were not acting normal. Something was off about them. I mean, they used to be happy all the time, laughing and giggling. Of course they would cry every now and then, but only if one of them is hurt or something. But nowadays, they just seem more clingy. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids, I really do, but this is beyond normal. Because every time I drop them off to pre-school, they kick and scream for leaving them there, as if I was abandoning them and never coming back. They refuse to sleep in their beds, they would just sneak to mine right after I put them in their beds. Even Hanna picked up on it. They used to be excited whenever Hanna gets to babysit them while I was at work or studying or something. But now, they just tend to cry themselves to sleep the entire time I'm gone for. Dear diary, something is off , I can't really put my finger on it, but I'm gonna do my best to get to the bottom of this. I can't just stand by to watch my babies unhappy._

**Later that day,**

"HE WHAT?" Aria shouted over the phone.

"I'm telling you miss Montgomery. Aiden hit the boy like he was in a fight club. We literally had to lift him off of the boy."

Aria: why would he even hit someone? He'd never done that before. I'm on my way right now.

**Later in class,**

Aria: where is the boy that Aiden hit earlier?

Teacher: he had to be taken to the nurse's office, his nose was bleeding.

Aria: what? Aiden really did this?

Teacher: yeah, he kept hitting him and saying he was a liar. I don't even know why he did it, he won't talk to anyone but Olivia who was in tears the entire time.

Aria: ok, Mrs. James. I'll make sure Aiden apologizes to the boy before we leave, and I promise you I'll get to the bottom of this.

**In the hallway, on the way to the nurse's office.**

Aria: Aiden? Why did you hit your friend? This not a nice thing to do.

Aiden: sorry mommy. He's bad.

Aria: no Aiden, you have to say sorry to your friend, not me.

Olivia : NOT FRIEND! BAD BOY!

Aria: Olivia-Rose! Keep you voice down, please. Now, tell me what he did so I could tell his parents.

_Both kids became quiet other than the silent sobs, not a word was said. They walked to the nurse's office, and apologized to the boy and his parents._

The ride home was silent, Aria was confused as hell about what that kid had said or done to make Olivia this upset, and Aiden would never hit anyone this bad unless it was serious.

Aria opened the door to their apartment, and let the kids in. They rushed past her to the couch where Aiden sat with Olivia cuddled up to him, and he was comforting her. "_God! This is so damn familiar, it's like me and Ezra all over again_" Aria thought to herself.

Aria: so Aiden, can you tell me why you hit that boy at school?

Olivia: I told him to, mommy. Bad boy mommy, bad boy.

Aria: baby, you know it's not nice to hit someone, right? If he did something bad or said something to upset you, you need to tell Mrs. James.

Aiden: he lied mommy, he made Liv sad.

Aria: what did he say, Liv?

_More silence._

Aria: you have to tell me what he said, come on, we tell each other everything.

Olivia: sorry mommy, I love you. Don't leave me, please.

Aiden: I promise mommy, I won't hit anyone again. I love you, don't go.

_They both hugged their mom with loud sobs filling the apartment._

Aria: I love you both my sweet angels. Now tell me what that boy had said to you, Livy.

Olivia: h-he said that d-daddy w-was away because he doesn't love us, and that he was m-mad at us for being b-bad.

Aiden: are we bad mommy? Daddy hates us?

Olivia: he said you'll leave us at school and never come back for us. Are you mommy? Are you going to leave us there, mommy?

_It was like Aria's heart was ripped out of her chest, how could this happen? how would she explain why their daddy was away for so long without any kind of contact?_

Aria: that's not true, daddy and I love you so much babies. You're our happiness in this life. And I'd never leave you, ever. I'll tell you what, here, this necklace was a gift from your daddy to me to keep him close to my heart. You wear it Livy to remind you of your daddy. And here, Aiden. This wristband was your daddy's, he wore it all the time. This way, you'll have daddy close to your hearts, ok?

Aiden: thank you mommy so much.

Aria: you're welcome, honey.

Olivia: mommy?

Aria: yes sweetie?

Olivia: what does this mean?

Aria: it says B26 that's happiness, Liv. Mine and daddy's happiness. That's also about you two. And this wristband says, "People deserve happiness, but B26 will only be ours" me and daddy have a promise that B26 is our own happiness because we love each other very much and we love you two so so much, but no one else knows that but me and daddy and now you two know it as well so it could be our family's little secret.

Aiden: mommy, I miss daddy.

Olivia: I miss daddy too, mommy. When is he coming home?

Aria: I miss him too babies, lots. And I don't know when he'll be back. Maybe it's a surprise for us from daddy.

Olivia: I like surprises, mommy.

Aiden: yeah, me too, momma.

Aria: ok now, we need to go make some food to put in our tummies, ok? Would you like to help me after you change clothes?

The kids nodded and hopped off the couch to go change. After they changed into their pj's, they waited by the kitchen counter for Aria to lift them up to their stools, which she did after she set the plates on the counter.

_Thirty minutes later, they were finished eating, Aria was washing the dishes. There was a knock on the door_.

Aria: who is it?

Ella: oh it's just me, the proud Nana.

Aiden and Olivia's faces lit up in joy, "NANA!"

Ella: hey, babies. I missed you both so so much.

"We missed you too Nana, and uncle Mikey." They both said with the biggest grins on their faces.

Ella: I know babies, I know. Wow, what a pretty necklace you got, Liv!

Olivia: it's daddy's, Nana. It's a gift from daddy.

"And this is his too, Nana." Aiden said lifting up his hand showing the wrist band.

_Ella look at Aria, confused about she just saw and heard._

Aria mouthed, "later"

Aria: Livy! A.J.! Please, say goodnight to Nana, and get ready for bed. It's been a long day.

"Goodnight, Nana" "Goodnight, Mommy"

Ella: nighty night, little bugs. I love you.

Aria: I love you, angels. I'll be with you in a minute.

"Ok, momma"

_Fifteen minutes later, the kids were in their beds sound asleep._

Ella: Aria, is he...

Aria: no, mom. He's not back. I think I would've told you if he was. Like I said, it's been a long day today. Aiden hit a kid in school, for upsetting Olivia.

Ella: Aiden? Hit a kid? Why, why and how did that kid upset Olivia?

Aria: he said some stuff about their dad that weren't true which made Olivia so upset that she asked Aiden to hit him.

Ella: wow! Really? That's nothing they're used to do, ever. What kinda stuff did that boy say to her?

Aria: basically that their daddy left because he didn't love them for being bad kids, and that I'd leave them at school and never come back for them.

Ella: what? All of this happened and it didn't occur to you to call me?

Aria: mom, I couldn't do much thinking about anything but my kids at the time.

Ella: I know, I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in.

Aria: if only you could see the fear and panic in their eyes, mom. They were so afraid that what that boy had said was true. They literally begged me not to leave them.

_Aria broke down in sobs, she tried to be quiet as possible so the kids wouldn't wake up. But she couldn't help the whimpers escaping her mouth._

Ella: Aria, you need to calm down, you won't do them any good if you make yourself sick. Come on call Hanna to come babysit for a while, I think you and me could use a little air and a walk.

Aria: bu...

Ella: no buts. I'm calling Hanna, and you are gonna change these clothes into something comfy. I don't care if it's just sweatpants. Go!

Ella calls Hanna who she agreed to babysit. After Hanna got to the apartment, Ella and Aria went out for a walk.

Ella: I think we need coffee before we head our way, don't you think?

Aria: mom, you know I'd kill for coffee, but I don't feel like eating or having anything right now.

Ella: look Aria, I know you're upset for the kids, I get that. But I also know that you've been putting up a good front, you always have, ever since you were a little girl. You miss him, and I know that it isn't gonna be easy to stop anytime soon. But you have got to move on from him. This isn't right for any of you. You keep hoping for the day he'd come back to you, honey it's been almost five years. He's gone! I know you know that, but you wouldn't admit at least to yourself.

Aria: I can't, mom. I'm trying to forget about him, I'm trying to move on, but it's too damn hard. Every time I close my eyes, I dream about him the day he left, our last words to each other, then that he'd come back to me, to us. Every time I watch Olivia and Aiden cuddled up on the couch watching cartoons and laughing at something on TV, I remember me and Ezra doing the exact same thing. It's too hard for me to move on knowing he's out there in some place that isn't here with me and his kids, knowing that I was the one who pushed him away. I'm the reason he can't watch our babies growing up.

Ella: Aria, none of this is true, and you know it. He loved you. You both loved each other so much, but you can't hold on to that, holding on to him forever hoping he'd walk right back into your life once again. You'll hurt yourself, you'll hurt your kids.

Aria: I...

_The phone buzzes._

Aria: Hanna?

Hanna: Aria... you need to come right away. The kids are so upset and they wouldn't calm down for even a bit.

Aria: what happened?

Hanna: Olivia woke up thirsty and when she realized you weren't home she woke Aiden up and they just panicked. And they wouldn't stop crying.

Aria: ok, we're on our way.

Ella: what's wrong?

Aria: we need to go home, the kids are freaking out on Hanna.

Ella: ok, let's hurry.

_**Ten minutes later,**_

Aiden: MOMMA!

Olivia: mommy, you're back!

Aria: sshhh, come on angels, it's ok, it's ok. Of course, I'm back. Why wouldn't I be?

Olivia: mommy you... you promised

Aiden: why did you leave mommy? Are we bad babies?

Olivia: sorry, mommy.

Aria: no, no! You're not bad babies, you're the best babies in the whole wide world. And I love you lots and lots. I'm sorry I left without telling you. But you were asleep. I would never leave you, never, ever.

Aiden: momma, I'm tired.

Aria: I know, baby. I know. Why don't you wait for me in the big bed so we can all sleep together? Ok?

"Ok, mommy" they both nodded and ran for the bed.

Ella: Aria. I don't think this is something you brush off. You need to address this situation. We were gone for like what? Less than two hours. And they're freaking out.

Aria: I'm so worried about them, I've been noticing that they've been much clingier than ever. And with what happened today at school, they've been begging me not to leave them every chance they get.

Hanna: Aria, you need to go see a doctor, this could be a much bigger issue than it seems to be.

Olivia: MOMMY!

Aria: honey, I'll be there in a sec.

Olivia: mommy, Aiden is crying. He's really sick.

Aria: WHAT? Aiden! Baby, what's wrong?

"mommy, I'm tired, it hurts right here" says Aiden pointing to his head.

Aria: OMG! Aiden, you're burning up. Mom! We need to go to the hospital now.

Ella: sweetie, calm down. I'll just bring a wet cloth and some ice cubes to try and cool him down, if he isn't cooled in 15 minutes, then we go to the hospital.

Caleb: don't worry, Aria. If you need anything, I'll be here to help.

Aria: thanks, Caleb. I really appreciate it. You've always been there for us.

Hanna: Aria? I can take Olivia with me tonight, so you can nurse Aiden.

Olivia: NO! Aiden! HERE.

Aria: thanks, Han. But she's not gonna leave him that easily. And mom is here anyway.

Hanna: ok, we'll go now. But call us if you need anything. I'll be here first thing in the morning.

Thirty minutes later, Aiden's temperature finally became normal, and he's now sound asleep. Olivia, of course, was laying beside him holding his hand so he could feel better.

Ella: Aria, honey. You need to have some sleep, you're obviously exhausted. Don't worry about him, he's ok now.

Aria: my baby is sick, mom. He said he was tired, and I just said 'I know baby' when I actually had no idea that something was wrong with him. I can't go to sleep knowing my baby is sick because he got so scared that I might leave and never come back.

Ella: Aria, I'm not gonna let you beat yourself up for this. It's not your fault.

Aria: how isn't any of this my fault, mom? I'm the one who drove their dad away, now I'm the one they're afraid is gonna leave them too. My baby cried till he got himself sick. I'm the one letting them live in fear.

Ella: Then you should seek help Aria. You can't do this on your own. You need to talk to a doctor about this to help you figure it all out so you could help your kids.

Aria: I think I might actually call Dr. Sullivan. She really did help me back then with Ali's stuff.

Ella: one more thing, uh..

Aria: mom, what is it? What's wrong?

Ella: nothing is wrong... you know what? We'll talk about it tomorrow. Right now I might sleep on you. You could use some sleep yourself.

Aria: ok, if you're sure...

Ella: yes, I'm sure. Everything is fine, I promise.

_Next morning couldn't come any sooner. When Aria did actually get some sleep, well, more like a nap. She felt a small hand tapping on her shoulder. None other than Olivia's_.

Aria: morning, baby! Did you sleep well?

Olivia nods, but you can tell she's not being her happy self like mornings before. She's been really close to her brother ever since they were born, to see him tired or even sick really took a toll on her on top of being afraid that their mommy would leave them like their daddy.

Olivia: mommy, is Aiden ok now? I held his hands to make him better. I said a prayer so God would heal him. Did it work?

Aria: first I want my morning kiss, and then let's go wake him up and see for ourselves. I'm sure your prayer worked honey.

Aria: Aiden, sweetie. Are you feeling ok now? Does your head still hurt?

Aiden: I'm better, mommy. But I'm sleepy and I wanna see my dream again. I was so happy.

Olivia: I'm gonna pray really hard, Aiden. This time I'll ask God to bring daddy too so you can feel much better.

Aria: sweetie, what was your dream about?

Aiden: I was playing with my ball in the park, then I kicked it far away. But when I went to get it, I couldn't find it, then a man came to me and asked me why I was so sad, and when I looked up to see him it was daddy. It was awesome, mommy. He even bought me a new ball and told me that he was so happy to see me.

_Aria felt like tons of bricks on her shoulder, everyday her babies are getting older and missing their daddy even more. Soon, they'll be asking where he is and why he's not around._

Olivia: mommy, why are you crying? Are you sad?

Aria: no honey, I'm not sad. Sometimes we cry when we're happy, honey. And those are happy tears because this dream is really good, sweetie.

Aiden: is daddy really gonna come, momma? I want him to come back so we can play with my ball in the park.

Aria: I know baby. I miss daddy too. He's gonna come home soon, I promise. Come on now, we need to feed our tummies because I need to tell you something important. Wanna help me set the table before Nana wakes up?

Aria sets the table, hands the kids their bowls of Cheerios, and then pours two cups of coffee for her and Ella. Makes a patch of blueberry pancakes, scrambled some eggs, by then Ella had woken up and sat next to the kids at the kitchen counter.

Ella: good morning, everyone. How did you sleep?

Olivia: I slept good, Nana. I prayed for Aiden to get well. Now he's fine again, aren't you Aiden?

Aiden: yes, Nana. I'm good now. Thank you Olivia for praying for me. How did you sleep Nana?

Ella: I slept good, baby. Thank you. I'm really glad you're ok now. You got mommy scared, little bug.

Aiden: I'm sorry, momma.

Aria: it's ok, buddy. I'm just happy you're ok. I love you both my little munchkins, and I want you to know that we'll always have each other for ever and ever.

Olivia: I love you too, mommy. You're the best mommy in the whole wide world.

Aiden: I love you mommy, and I love daddy too. I can't wait till he comes soon.

Ella: come on little bugs, you need to finish your breakfast before I eat it all then you'll have nothing to have.

Aria: mom, I was thinking about what we talked about last night, and I think I'm gonna schedule an appointment for today.

Ella: and I think that's a good idea, honey. The sooner, the better.

_**Later that day;**_

Aria: ok, thanks, yeah. Well thanks again, Anna.

Ella: so, what did they say?

Aria: well, Dr. Sullivan. Recommended a different doctor for them. She says she's really good for them. So I called and made an appointment for tomorrow at 2pm. But I need to talk to the kids first. Honestly, sometimes I look back and wonder where I'd gone wrong with them. I knew there would come the day when they start asking about Ezra, but never once have I ever thought they would get to the point they fear the idea of me leaving them and thinking that their dad left because of them.

Ella: Aria, honey. You didn't do anything wrong with them. You've brought well-behaved adorable little kids that anyone would wish for. They're still very young, they're exposed to everything around them. You can't protect them from everyone or everything, you just have to be there for them and that should be enough. Everything is gonna be ok, I promise.

Aria: I sometimes wish that maybe someday soon, Ezra would just walk through the door and be back to our lives again. I know it's been years since I last heard from him, and we both probably changed over these years. I just keep hoping that we could just get together again. He probably had moved on now, but even if he had, I just wish he would at least want to get to know his kids.

Ella: maybe that's your problem honey, you keep wishing for him to walk back into your life again. It's been years, yet you're still wishing for him. It's not just you anymore, Aria. Your kids need to know that there might be a possibility that their dad might not come soon, if at all. I know it's devastating but I think it's better than giving them false hope than have their hearts broken over the fact that you lied to them about their daddy coming soon.

Aria: I think you're right. Now I better go talk to them before I chicken out. But really mom, thank you for everything you've done for us. You've always been there for me. I love you.

Ella: I love you too, honey. You are and always will be my baby girl even when you're a mom yourself now. I'm gonna go now. And I'll call you tonight to check on you guys.

Aria: ok. Aiden? Livy? Please, Come say bye to Nana.

Aiden: bye Nana. I'll miss you.

Olivia: bye Nana. Are you gonna come back tomorrow?

Ella: bye little bugs, and I promise, I'll come back tomorrow, maybe even with some goodies.

Aria: MOM! Please don't. I can't handle any more of their sugar intake.

Ella: oh hush, Ar. Nana always knows best. Love ya, bye.

Aria: so. I have something to tell you guys. I promise you everything is good, but we need to make some things better, ok?

Olivia: what is it, mommy?

Aria: tomorrow, we have somewhere to be. There's someone that I want you to meet. We're...

Aiden: is it daddy? Is he finally coming back?

Olivia: mommy, I want to wear my princess dress that auntie Hanna got for me. I want to look good when I see daddy.

Aria: I'm sorry guys, but we're not meeting daddy tomorrow.

Olivia: then who is it?

Aria: it's a doctor, she's a friend of mine. She's really good. And she wants to talk to you both.

Aiden: but why mommy, I'm not sick anymore. And Olivia is not sick either.

Aria: no honey, neither one of you is sick, thank God. And Dr. Collins is a psychiatrist, she listens to people and makes them feel better about things that they're upset about.

Olivia: but mommy, why do we have to go see her? We talk to each other about everything, right?

Aria: right, baby. But the three of us will go see her in her nice office after school tomorrow, she's gonna talk to us about anything you two would like. How about that?

"okay, momma"  
"okay, momma"

* * *

**So, What'd y'all think of these events?**

**waiting for the reviews and your ideas on what would probably happen next.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	9. Chapter9: Pour Our Hearts Out

**A/N: Hey, Hello and Hi. First of all, I'd like to thank all my devoted readers and reviewers for following my story. I really really hope you like how the story is going. I know a lot of you are waiting for Ezra's reaction or at least his return and i promise you he will, eventually ;) you just need to be patient. Everything is good on its own time. SO this is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Aria: so Aiden, can you tell me why you hit that boy at school?_

_Olivia: I told him to, mommy. Bad boy mommy, bad boy._

_Aiden: he lied mommy, he made Liv sad_

_Olivia: h-he said that d-daddy w-was away because he doesn't love us, and that he was m-mad at us for being b-bad._

_Aiden: are we bad mommy? Daddy hates us?_

_Olivia: he said you'll leave us at school and never come back for us. Are you mommy? Are you going to leave us there, mommy?_

_Aria: that's not true, daddy and I love you so much babies. You're our happiness in this life. And I'd never leave you, ever. I'll tell you what, here, this necklace was a gift from your daddy to me to keep him close to my heart. You wear it Livy to remind you of your daddy. And here, Aiden. This wristband was your daddy's, he wore it all the time. This way, you'll have daddy close to your hearts, ok?_

_Ella: look Aria, I know you're upset for the kids, I get that. But I also know that you've been putting up a good front, you always have, ever since you were a little girl. You miss him, and I know that it isn't gonna be easy to stop anytime soon. But you have got to move on from him. This isn't right for any of you. You keep hoping for the day he'd come back to you, honey it's been almost four years. He's gone! I know you know that, but you wouldn't admit at least to yourself._

_Aria: I can't, mom. I'm trying to forget about him, I'm trying to move on, but it's too damn hard. Every time I close my eyes, I dream about him the day he left, our last words to each other, then that he'd come back to me, to us. Every time I watch Olivia and Aiden cuddled up on the couch watching cartoons and laughing at something on TV, I remember me and Ezra doing the exact same thing. It's too hard for me to move on knowing he's out there in some place that isn't here with me and his kids, knowing that I was the one who pushed him away. I'm the reason he can't watch our babies growing up._

_Ella: Aria, none of this is true, and you know it. He loved you. You both loved each other so much, but you can't hold on to that, holding on to him forever hoping he'd walk right back into your life once again. You'll hurt yourself, you'll hurt your kids._

_Aria: I think I might actually call Dr. Sullivan. She really did help me back then with Ali's stuff_

_Ella: Aria, honey. You didn't do anything wrong with them. You've brought well-behaved adorable little kids that anyone would wish for. They're still very young, they're exposed to everything around them. You can't protect them from everyone or everything, you just have to be there for them and that should be enough. Everything is gonna be ok, I promise._

_Aria: I sometimes wish that maybe someday soon, Ezra would just walk through the door and be back to our lives again. I know it's been years since I last heard from him, and we both probably changed over these years. I just keep hoping that we could just get together again. He probably had moved on now, but even if he had, I just wish he would at least want to get to know his kids._

_Ella: maybe that's your problem honey, you keep wishing for him to walk back into your life again. It's been years, yet you're still wishing for him. It's not just you anymore, Aria. Your kids need to know that there might be a possibility that their dad might not come soon, if at all. I know it's devastating but I think it's better than giving them false hope than have their hearts broken over the fact that you lied to them about their daddy coming soon._

_Aria: so. I have something to tell you guys. I promise you everything is good, but we need to make some things better, ok? Tomorrow, we have somewhere to be. There's someone that I want you to meet. It's a doctor; She's really good. And she wants to talk to you both._

_Aiden: but why mommy, I'm not sick anymore. And Olivia is not sick either._

_Aria: no honey, neither one of you is sick, thank God. And Dr. Collins is a psychiatrist; she listens to people and makes them feel better about things that they're upset about._

_Olivia: but mommy, why do we have to go see her? We talk to each other about everything, right?_

_Aria: right, baby. But the three of us will go see her in her nice office after school tomorrow, she's gonna talk to us about anything you two would like. How about that?_

_"Okay, momma"_

* * *

_Today, hopefully is the day when we take the first step to being ourselves again. Today, I'm gonna take the kids to see Dr. Collins. I really hope she could help the kids have their selves back. Dr. Sullivan told me she was the best children psychiatrist here in the city._

"Mommy?" Olivia tugs on my sweat pants that I've grown comfortable with ever since I've had the kids.

"Hey sweetie, how did you sleep?" I ask her hoping for some sort of comforting answer.

"I slept good for a bit, then I woke up when I heard you talking in your sleep mommy, and I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't" Olivia answers.

"Really? What was I saying in my sleep?" _Did I really talk in my sleep? _

"I bet you were talking to daddy, mommy. Cuz you kept saying 'please come back soon'"

"I don't remember saying that honey. I'm sorry if I woke you up" I say, _and the worst part is I don't even remember what the dream was about._

"It's ok, mommy. Can I ask you something really really important to me?" Olivia pleads.

"Sure, Livy. You know you can ask mommy anything"

"What's daddy's name? All our friends have daddies and they know their names, but I don't have a daddy and I don't even know his name?" _Tears were brimming in Livy's eyes and it broke my heart that I'm the reason for my kids' heartbreak_.

_Right as I was going to answer, I heard Aiden padding his way to us._

"Good morning, sweetie. How'd you sleep?" I ask him gently ask I kiss his forehead.

"I slept good, mommy. Thank you" Aiden replies. "Good morning, Livy"

"G-good m-morning, Aiden" Lucy answers as she sniffles burying her face into my legs hiding behind me.

"Mommy, why is Livy crying? Who upset her?" Aiden asks getting upset for his sister.

"She's just a little upset about something, honey. Don't worry"

"I a-asked mommy i-if I could know my d-daddy's n-name" Olivia informs Aiden.

"His name is Z, right mommy? You told us before" Aiden replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's his nickname, sweetheart. But his name is Ezra. Your daddy's name is Ezra" _there's no point hiding it anymore._

"I like his name, mommy" Olivia says with a teary smile.

"I like it too , honey. I always have, ever since the first time I met him" I say dreamily.

Aiden: mommy?

Aria: yes, A.J.?

Aiden: why don't we ever talk to daddy on the phone? When you're away, we get to call you and sometimes we see you on the camera, right?

Aria: right. But I don't know if daddy has a phone anymore. I tried calling but I couldn't get a hold of him. So we just have to wait and hope that he would come back one day.

Olivia: is he _ever_ coming back?

Aria: I really don't know, honey.

Aiden: who's your daddy, mommy? Don't you have one too?

Aria: hey, why don't we go have some really delicious breakfast so we could start our day and get going to your school? Then I could go to my job?

Olivia: but Mommy...

Aria: come on, now. I'm gonna go make blueberry pancakes and pour us some apple juice. You two go ahead and brush your teeth and come help me.

"Ok, Mommy"

_After having breakfast and changing their clothes. The kids are dropped off at school_

Aria: ok, you guys have fun today. I'll pick you up on time. Love you.

"love you too mommy"

**** After school ****

Aria: hey, guys. Come on we have to get going otherwise we'll be late for our doctor friend.

Olivia: do we have to, Mommy? Can't we talk about everything we like, here? Like we always do?

Aria: I know you don't wanna go to see the doctor, but sometimes when we feel sad or confused about something, we should ask for help from doctors like Dr. Collins to make us feel better and understand difficult matters.

Aiden: mommy, I don't like talking to strangers, I feel weird when I have to meet new people.

Aria: honey, sometimes talking to strangers might help us more than talking to people we know. And if it helps, I never met dr. Collins before, too, I'm going with you to talk to her too. I don't want any of you to worry about anything, ok?

Olivia: ok, mommy.

Aria: Aiden, how about you try at least for me?

Aiden: ok, mommy. Only because I love you.

Aria: and I love you. Both of you. Now, let's go change our clothes and get going.

**An hour later, at the Doctor's office.**

"Dr. Collins is ready to see you" _Ok. So this is it._

Aria: ok, thank you. Come on guys. Let's go in. Remember, there's nothing to be afraid of and there's absolutely no need to be shy, ok?

"Ok mommy"

Dr. Collins: hello, I'm dr. Collins, but you can just call me Rose.

Aria: hi Rose, I'm Aria Montgomery. And these are my kids.

Olivia: I'm Olivia-Rose Montgomery.

_Aiden Looks at his mother for approval with a weary look on his face._

Aria: it's ok honey. Do you remember our talk?

Aiden nods : I…. I'm Aiden-James Montgomery.

Aria: sorry Dr. Collins. He's just a little shy.

Dr. Collins: it's ok. We're gonna work on it later. I did notice that he's quite shy from the moment he walked into my office hiding behind your legs, but as for miss Olivia over here she's the talkative one, am I correct?

Aria: yes, that's quite accurate. Olivia loves the attention and she really loves making friends and meeting new people. Aiden loves making friends but he's never the one to make the first move.

Dr. Collins: ok. We'll start from here. Dr. Sullivan already let me in on some of what's been going on with you. Sure, we'll talk about it but I'd like to discuss how we're gonna work together.

Aria: ok. Sounds good. Are the sessions for the kids only or can I maybe attend the sessions with them?

Dr. Collins: at first I'd like to earn their trust and friendship, I'd like to have a few sessions with the three of you together until the kids are comfortable with talking about everything with me and how they feel about things. Then I'd like for you to be there as an At-home observant to tell me how you see the changes in their behaviors at home and even at school.

Aria: do you think I'm the reason they're here? Do you think I may have taken a wrong turn in the way I'm handling things?

Dr. Collins: like I said Dr. Sullivan told me _**some**_ of the details so I don't have all the facts at hand. We will see to that later in our sessions. So Miss Olivia, I noticed that you have my name.

Olivia: no I don't. My mommy gave it to me. I didn't take it, I swear.

Aria: honey, what Rose said means that you have the same name as hers.

Olivia: oh, ok. Then I guess you have my name too, Mrs. Doctor.

Dr. Collins: yes I do. And please just call me Rosie because from now on we're gonna be friends, but only if it's ok with you, ok?

Olivia: I'd really like to. I love making new friends. And you can call me Liv. All my friends call me that, but only mommy calls me Livy unless she's super mad at me then she would call me by my full name.

Dr. Collins: ok, Liv. So how about you, Aiden? Do you think it'd be ok with you if we became friends?

Aiden: only if mommy allows us to, because only my mommy knows who's good friends for us.

Dr. Collins: So, mommy. Is it ok with you if me, you, Aiden and Olivia become good friends?

Aria: of course. That would be great for sure. Rose.

Dr. Collins: ok now, it's settled then. So, you would call Rose; that's what my friends call me, or you could call me Rosie but that's what only my nephew used to call me when he was about your age. And I must say that he looks a lot like you, Aiden.

Aiden: Really? Mommy says I look like my daddy only I have her eye color. But Livy has daddy's, as you can see.

Olivia: Rosie, did you know that my daddy is gonna surprise us soon? Mommy says that he loves me and Aiden so much. I love daddy too but not so much only a little bit because I have never met him before, only in picture. But I miss him soooo much though and I hope he gets back soon so I could introduce him to my class and tell that's my daddy and the best in the whole wide world.

Aiden: Me too. I'll show him to my friends and tell them all about how we're gonna spend our time together.

Dr. Collins: I'm sure you guys miss your daddy so much. But how about your mommy? Can you tell me how mommy is with you? But I want you to tell me the truth, you don't have to always say nice things because you're afraid of mommy to get mad. Remember, you always have to tell mommy how you feel all the time.

Olivia: mommy is the best mommy in the whole wide world, and I love her so very much. She always makes us laugh, and always gives us cuddles and kisses. She makes us brush our teeth everyday though and sometimes, I don't like to do it, but I know it's good for our teeth to be brushed so we don't tooth ache. I wish daddy is here with us, but I love my mommy too.

Dr. Collins: What about you Aiden? What does mommy make you feel like?

Aiden: I Love my mommy so much. She's funny, and a bit clumsy at home. She makes us laugh all the time. And she tells us good stories and reads to us at bed time. She watches cartoons with us on our lazy Saturdays. She always tells us about BIX. And she takes us to places like the park and the zoo. She always makes us happy, but…

Dr. Collins: But what Aiden? Don't worry. You can say anything to me or mommy.

Olivia: or me?

Dr. Collins: yes, or Olivia.

Aiden: mommy always makes us feel happy, but she's sad herself. Sometimes, I hear her cry in the bathroom whenever me and Livy cuddle on the couch.

Olivia: and sometimes when she's asleep too.

Dr. Collins: alright, this is it for today. I will hopefully see you soon. But Aria, I'd like to schedule a session alone with you first.

Aria: ok. Sure, anything to help my kids, I'll do whatever.

Dr. Collins: alright then. I'll see you guys soon. Is that ok with you?

Olivia: ok. I'd really like that, Rosie.

Aiden: ok, I'll come too.

Aria: ok then. I'll schedule the session as soon as possible for us. Thank you so much, Rose.

Dr. Collins: you're very much welcome. I already feel close to you all.

* * *

**So, what do y'all think? I'm sorry not much happened this chapter. But I've been feeling soooo down.**

**So please. R&amp;R so I could cheer up a little, maybe? Thanks.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	10. Chapter10: Clearer View

**A/N:Here i am again, with a new chapter, just for you guys.  
**

**i just wanna thank you guys for your reviews, follows and favorites. thank you so much.**

**Now please, R&amp;R ;)**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_"Mommy. Can I ask you something really really important to me?" Olivia pleads._

_"Sure, Livy. You know you can ask mommy anything"_

_"What's daddy's name? All our friends have daddies and they know their names, but I don't have a daddy and I don't even know his name?" Tears were brimming in Livy's eyes and it broke my heart that I'm the reason for my kids' heartbreak. _

_"His name is Z, right mommy? You told us before" Aiden replies in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"That's his nickname, sweetheart. But his name is Ezra. Your daddy's name is Ezra" there's no point hiding it anymore._

_"I like his name, mommy" Olivia says with a teary smile._

_"I like it too , honey. I always have, ever since the first time I met him" I say dreamily_

_ِt the Doctor's office._

_Dr. Collins: hello, I'm dr. Collins, but you can just call me Rose._

_Aria: hi Rose, I'm Aria Montgomery. And these are my kids._

_Olivia: I'm Olivia-Rose Montgomery._

_Aiden Looks at his mother for approval with a weary look on his face._

_Aiden nods : I... I'm Aiden-James Montgomery._

_Aria: sorry Dr. Collins. He's just a little shy._

_Dr. Collins: it's ok. We're gonna work on it later. I did notice that he's quite shy from the moment he walked into my office hiding behind your legs, but as for miss Olivia over here she's the talkative one, am I correct?_

_Aria: yes, that's quite accurate. Olivia loves the attention and she really loves making friends and meeting new people. Aiden loves making friends but he's never the one to make the first move. _

_Dr. Collins: ok. We'll start from here. Dr. Sullivan already let me in on some of what's been going on with you. Sure, we'll talk about it but I'd like to discuss how we're gonna work together. So Miss Olivia, I noticed that you have my name._

_Olivia: no I don't. My mommy gave it to me. I didn't take it, I swear._

_Aria: honey, what Rose said means that you have the same name as hers._

_Olivia: oh, ok. Then I guess you have my name too, Mrs. Doctor._

_Dr. Collins: Yes I do, Liv. So how about you, Aiden? Do you think it'd be ok with you if we became friends?_

_Aiden: only if mommy allows us to, because only my mommy knows who's good friends for us._

_Dr. Collins: So, mommy. Is it ok with you if me, you, Aiden and Olivia become good friends? _

_Aria: of course. That would be great for sure. Rose._

_Dr. Collins: ok now, it's settled then. So, you would call Rose; that's what my friends call me, or you could call me Rosie but that's what only my nephew used to call me when he was about your age. And I must say that he looks a lot like you, Aiden._

_Aiden: Really? Mommy says I look like my daddy only I have her eye color. But Livy has daddy's, as you can see._

_Olivia: Rosie, did you know that my daddy is gonna surprise us soon? Mommy says that he loves me and Aiden so much. I love daddy too but not so much only a little bit because I have never met him before, only in picture. But I miss him soooo much though and I hope he gets back soon so I could introduce him to my class and say 'that's my daddy and he's the best in the whole wide world.'_

_Aiden: Me too. I'll show him to my friends and tell them all about how we're gonna spend our time together._

_Dr. Collins: I'm sure you guys miss your daddy so much. But how about your mommy? Can you tell me how mommy is with you?_

_Olivia: mommy is the best mommy in the whole wide world, and I love her so very much. She always makes us laugh, and always gives us cuddles and kisses. She makes us brush our teeth everyday though and sometimes, I don't like to do it, but I know it's good for our teeth to be brushed so we don't have tooth ache. I wish daddy is here with us, but I love my mommy too._

_Dr. Collins: What about you, Aiden? What does mommy make you feel like? _

_Aiden: I Love my mommy so much. She's funny and a bit clumsy at home. She makes us laugh all the time. And she tells us good stories and reads to us at bed time. She watches cartoons with us on our lazy Saturdays. She always tells us about BIX. And she takes us to places like the park and the zoo. She always makes us happy, but...Mommy always makes us feel happy, but she's sad herself. Sometimes, I hear her cry in the bathroom whenever me and Livy cuddle on the couch._

_Olivia: and sometimes when she's asleep too_

* * *

Weeks passed like days, it all went in a blur. Livy and Aiden are doing relatively well with dr. Collins considering what happened when they had the slightest hint that Ezra would more likely be out of their lives for longer than they expected. They know now that he isn't exactly away at work. I must say that it isn't easy to tell your kids that their daddy left you after an argument or a fight, and that you don't know how to get in touch with him simply because he doesn't wanna be found. Yes, I said the kids are doing relatively well with Rose, but they're really distant from me. I guess they're angry with me for lying to them about their father, either that or the fact that he left us because of me. They didn't just come out and said it but I know that' show they're feeling. I just really hope that they could forgive me one day and could maybe be a little more understanding.

***+* Line break *+***

Ella: Aria!

Aria: yeah?

Ella: I said do you wanna go out with girls for coffee or something? It's been a while since you've all met or done something together.

Aria: I-I don't know, mom. I don't think that's a good idea.

Ella: when was the last time you did something for yourself? When was the last time you talked to someone other than me and your brother? Or even Rose? I know you're afraid that Aiden and Olivia might not forgive you one day, but I'm sure they will. But I am afraid I might lose you, I can feel you're already loosing yourself.

Aria: Mom, I ...

Ella: Mom nothing, Aria. You and I need to have a long talk. i know you're scared for your kids and their feelings, and so am I, but I'm also scared for mine too.

_Mike walks into the room with Aiden on his back and Olivia clinging to his leg_

Mike: hey guys. these kids are bored out of their mind sitting here all day, so i was thinking why don't we all go to the park and maybe get something to eat afterwards?

Ella: that's a great idea, mike we could all use some fresh air i need to have a talk with your sister anyways, so that works perfectly for all of us.

Aria: alright, i might as well get changed now. come on, kids let's change our clothes to get going.

Olivia: i want Nana to help me

Aiden: and i want uncle Mikey to help me.

Aria: but i know what you'd like to wear to the park. come on let me help you, please.

Olivia: No! i want only Nana to help me with my clothes. i don't want you.

Aria: A.J. ?

Aiden: my name is Aiden not A.J. don't call me that. And i want Mikey, not you.

Ella: HEY! why are you being mean to your mother? both of you, apologize now or you're both grounded.

Olivia: No. I'm not a meanie. I only say I'm sorry when i do something wrong.

Ella: ok. that's it. You're grounded. you shouldn't talk this way to your Mother. you know you should be nice to people and not hurt their feelings, and you hurt your mother.

Aria: mom, it's ok.

Ella: no, Aria. This is not ok. This has been going on for too long. you've done nothing wrong with them and they can't treat you like this. so either they say sorry to you now or they're going to be grounded for two weeks. no ice-cream or cookies for them for. Two. whole. weeks.

Aiden: i won't say sorry. i don't love you anymore, Nana or _her_. daddy left her cuz he doesn't love her anymore either.

Aria: Aide..

Olivia: i hate you, i wish i didn't have a mommy, but a daddy instead. I hope my daddy would come take us away with him so we could leave you all alone.

Mike: Olivia-Rose Montgomery. now you say sorry to your mommy before you'd have to deal with me. This wasn't a very nice thing to say.

Aiden: i wish i could call daddy so i could tell him to come and take me and Livy away so we never see you again.

_That has always been one of my deepest fears. The worst thing thing of it all is they have every right to this mad at me. I'm the one who drove their dad away, and out of their lives, I didn't even try hard enough to find him._

Aria: I'm so sorry

_i run out of the apartment, not knowing where I'm going. All i know is that i have to get out of here. the kids are right, i only hurt them when i lied t them. i was the one letting Ezra go and he never came back simply because he doesn't love me anymore. maybe they'd be better off without me._

_My phone rings, but i already know who it is. I can't talk to anyone right now. If I just can't. i could just spend a few days away from everything and everyone, maybe i'd be able to have a much clearer head and then I'd know what to do with everything._

"Aria?"

_I turn around to see Rose looking at me with concerned eyes. of course she would look at me this way. I'm just a stupid person running in the street bawling her eyes out. I'm sure i look pathetic._

Rose: Aria, Are you ok? did something happen to you? are the kids ok?

Aria: I.. I'm ok. Don't worry about me. I'm just A little upset. that's all.

Rose: Aria, I've known you long enough to know that you're more than upset. why don't you come with me for a cup of coffee? I live just down the street. and looks like you could definitely use the company right now.

Aria: Ro..

Rose: i mean it. now come on let's go.

Aria: O-ok I'm just gonna text my mom to tell her that i'm fine.

Rose: So? what's got you so upset? if you don't mind me asking, of course.

Aria: i guess i'm just overwhelmed by everything. you know how I told you that the kids are being distant these days?

_Rose nods._

Aria: well, they kinda blew out this morning. they made sure i got a pretty clear idea how they feel about me, how i betrayed their trust, how they don't love me anymore and so does their father that's why he left me. and that they pretty much wish he could just come to take them away so i end up alone.

Rose: I'm pretty sure you know that they're understandably mad at the situation and they're just saying things to hurt you just like they think you did to them. They're hurting right now, and they want everyone to hurt like them.

Aria: but they're right. i was the one who drove their dad away.

Rose: well, did you?

Aria: did I what?

Rose: did you intentionally drive him away? did you ask him to stay away from you?

Aria: no. of course not. I...

Rose: then why are you blaming yourself for this? he's the one who chose to walk away and stay wherever he is right now without any form of communication it's not like you never reached out to him or tried to find him. am i wrong?

Aria: you know, sometimes I lay down at night and think of all the last words i exchanged with him before he left, and where I'd gone wrong, that maybe if i'd done something differently, he would've been here right now, with his kids, not God knows where.

Rose: again, Aria, this has nothing to do with you. it's about a decision he made when he chose to walk away. As for the kids, i want you to do something for me.

Aria: sure. anything.

Rose: i know you're living in a tiny apartment so I'm not going to ask you to buy adopt a puppy. so I'm gonna give you Melly; my 2 months old puppy. i need a puppy-sitter for her anyway this next weekend, but I also want the kids to take full responsibility, well almost full responsibility, for her under your supervision of course.

Aria: sure. she's welcome to stay. but i don't get what it has to do with Livy and A.J.

Rose: I want them to know what it means to be responsible for something or someone, that it's not easy to do so.

Aria: so it's a kind of a lesson for them?

Rose; exactly. to easy their minds into the idea of being a responsible for doing what's right for people other than ourselves.

Aria: I really hope this would work well for them.

Rose: Don't worry too much, Aria.

Aria: I can't help but worry. but really, Thank you so much, Rose. for everything, really. I really appreciate your help for all of us. I'm really sorry about today. I'm sure you had better things to do today.

Rose: You're welcome, Aria. Don't worry about it. I actually enjoyed having someone to talk to. having this big house just to myself, it really gets lonely.

Aria: You live alone?

Rose: have been for ten years. i used to have my nephew come visit whenever he could. he actually used to live here in Rosewood. and one day, he decided to pack and leave. Sadly, he got into a terrible accident about five years ago and he can't quite get around as often

Aria: I'm so sorry about your nephew.

Rose: you know, he used to be full of life, but I've never seen him so down and depressed as I saw him even before his accident. He called me before he left here to say that he thought it was best to leave as to not cause more harm to the girl who will always have his heart. I never understood what he meant by that if he did love her as he claimed.

Aria: sometimes, we do things that might seem irrational to people, but at the moment, it would seem like the only right thing to do.

Rose: maybe you're right. he's actually the reason I need you to take care of Melly. he's scheduled to have a Back surgery this Saturday.

Aria: well, i hope all goes well for him. i really should go now. It was really nice talking to you, Rose.

Rose: thank you. you're welcome, honey. let me just grab Melly for you. _MELLY_

_a small ball of fur comes running into the room onto Rose's arms._

Aria: wow! she's such a sweetheart.

Rose: she is. and I think she's really gonna help the kids at least to get some steam off.

Aria: I really hope so. come here, _Mels_. Again, Rose. thank you so much for the talk today, and i promise to take a really good care of this angel for you.

Rose: honey, that's what's friends are for. I'm sure you will. and please say hi to the kids for me.

Aria I will. thank you . Bye.

Rose: Bye.

* * *

**Sooo. here it is. I hope you liked it. Please R&amp;R**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	11. Chapter11: Patch It Up

**A/N: hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, you all guessed right HE is ;)We're getting so close to the figuring the truth :D  
**

**here's the new chapter, Enjoy it. please R&amp;R.**

* * *

_**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**_

_Aria: A.J.?_

_Aiden: my name is Aiden not A.J. don't call me that_

_Aiden: I won't say sorry. I don't love you anymore, Nana or her. Daddy left her cuz he doesn't love her anymore either._

_Aria: Aide..._

_Olivia: I hate you; I wish I didn't have a Mommy, but a daddy instead. I hope my daddy would come take us away with him so we could leave you all alone._

_Aiden: I wish I could call daddy so I could tell him to come and take me and Livy away so we never see you ever again._

_That has always been one of my deepest fears. The worst thing of it all is they have every right to this mad at me. I'm the one who drove their dad away, and out of their lives, I didn't even try hard enough to find him._

_Aria: I'm so sorry._

_I run out of the apartment, not knowing where I'm going. All i know is that i have to get out of here. The kids are right; i only hurt them when i lied to them. I was the one letting Ezra go and he never came back simply because he doesn't love me anymore. Maybe they'd be better off without me._

_My phone rings, but i already know who it is. I can't talk to anyone right now. If I could just spend a few days away from everything and everyone, maybe I'd be able to have a much clearer head and then I'd know what to do with everything._

_"Aria?"_

_I turn around to see Rose looking at me with concerned eyes. Of course she would look at me this way. I'm just a stupid person running in the street bawling her eyes out. I'm sure i look pathetic._

_Rose: Aria, Are you ok? Did something happen to you? Are the kids ok?_

_Aria: i guess I'm just overwhelmed by everything. You know how I told you that the kids are being distant these days?_

_Rose nods._

_Aria: well, they kinda blew out this morning. they made sure i got a pretty clear idea how they feel about me, how i betrayed their trust, how they don't love me anymore and so does their father that's why he left me. And that they pretty much wish he could just come to take them away so i end up alone._

_Rose: I'm pretty sure you know that they're understandably mad at the situation and they're just saying things to hurt you just like they think you did to them. They're hurting right now, and they want everyone to hurt like them. Why are you blaming yourself for this? He's the one who chose to walk away and stay wherever he is right now without any form of communication it's not like you never reached out to him or tried to find him. Am i wrong?_

_Aria: you know, sometimes I lay down at night and think of all the last words i exchanged with him before he left, and where I'd gone wrong, that maybe if I'd done something differently, he would've been here right now, with his kids, not God knows where._

_Rose: again, Aria, this has nothing to do with you. It's about a decision he made when he chose to walk away. As for the kids, I'm gonna give you Millie; my 2 months old puppy. I need a puppy-sitter for her anyway this next weekend, but I also want the kids to take full responsibility, well almost full responsibility, for her under your supervision of course._

_Aria: sure. She's welcome to stay. But i don't get what it has to do with Livy and A.J._

_Rose: I want them to know what it means to be responsible for something or someone, that it's not easy to do so._

_Aria: so it's a kind of a lesson for them?_

_Rose: exactly. To ease their minds into the idea of being responsible for doing what's right for people other than ourselves._

_Aria: I really hope this would work well for them._

_Rose: Don't worry too much, Aria._

_Aria: I can't help but worry. But really, Thank you so much, Rose. For everything, really. I really appreciate your help for all of us. I'm really sorry about today. I'm sure you had better things to do today._

_Rose: You're welcome, Aria. Don't worry about it. I actually enjoyed having someone to talk to. Having this big house just to myself, it really gets lonely._

_Aria: You live alone?_

_Rose: Have been for ten years. I used to have my nephew come visit whenever he could. He actually used to live here in Rosewood. And one day, he decided to pack and leave. Sadly, he got into a terrible accident about five years ago and he can't quite get around as often. You know, he used to be full of life, but I've never seen him so down and depressed when I saw him even before his accident. He called me before he left here to say that he thought it was best to leave as to not cause more harm to the girl who will always have his heart. I never understood what he meant by that if he did love her as he claimed._

_Aria: sometimes, we do things that might seem irrational to people, but at the moment, it would seem like the only right thing to do._

_Rose: maybe you're right. He's actually the reason I need you to take care of Millie. He's scheduled to have a Back surgery this Saturday._

_Aria: well, i hope all goes well for him._

* * *

At Ella's apartment

Ella: Aria, is that you?

Aria: yeah. I'm so sorry for running out on you earlier. It's just…

Ella: It was too much for you, Aria. I know. But you should know that running out on this doesn't resolve anything. The kids need to know why you did what you did, that you didn't intend to hurt them. It was not your fault that Ezra walked away and it is certainly not your fault that he decided to stay away.

Aria: I know that. I just don't want to hurt their feelings any more than I already did. I don't want to crush their hopes in Ezra coming back.

Ella: their hopes or yours?

Aria: all of ours? Gosh! I don't know. I know now that it's not my fault that Ezra is out of the picture, but I'm the one who've given the kids the idea that we're a little happy family waiting for their daddy to come home so we could be a normal family like other kids their age. And now I burst that bubble because we're not a family, their dad is more than likely not coming back, and we're definitely not happy.

Ella: But you still have a chance to make another bubble with your kids with only people who make you feel happy and comfortable being yourself around them.

Aria: Where are the kids anyway?

Ella: Mike had to take them out to grab something to eat for dinner. You were out for a long time though.

Aria: Well, I was walking down the street looking like a crazy person crying my eyes out. And then I ran into the kids' therapist; or Rosie as you may have heard the kids call her. She invited me over for a cup of coffee at her house. We talked for a while. She actually asked me to watch her little puppy for her because her nephew is due to have back surgery this Saturday and she thought little Millie could actually help the kids learn about responsibility.

Ella: I think it might be a good idea. Where is that puppy anyway?

Aria: I dropped her off at Mrs. Rosenthal's before I got here, she's such sweetheart. I'm just scared the kids might love her too much to give her back to Rose.

Ella: I think that's their first lesson then. Millie isn't theirs, and they're gonna have to give her back to Rose once she gets back.

Aria: The first lesson of many to come.

_Mike walks through the door along with pouting kids, as expected_

Mike: hey, Ar. You're back.

Aria: yeah, Mike. Sorry about earlier.

Mike: It's ok, sis. You're ok now though, right?

Aria: hanging in there. So, what did you bring us for dinner? I'm starving.

Mike: It's pizza tonight. We just had a little problem passing the shops as some people wanted cupcakes although they already knew they're grounded claiming that it wasn't for them.

Ella: I already said Two. Whole. Weeks. No cookies and no cupcakes.

_A muffled sob was emitted from Olivia and tears sprung out of the corners of Aiden's eyes_.

Aria: OMG! What's wrong?

Ella: Aria, don't fall for it.

Aria: I know they are still grounded, but I can't see them crying and not do something about it. Come here.

Aiden: I wanna go home.

Olivia: Me too, Mommy.

Aria: Let's just eat with Nana and Mikey. Then we'll head straight home.

Olivia: but I wanna go now, please.

Ella: Dinner first, then home. Now sit and eat.

_Not more than five minutes later. _

Olivia: Mommy, I'm full.

Aria: but you only ate half a slice of pizza. And I know you love pizza.

Olivia: I'm full now. I don't feel like eating anymore.

Ella: Are you sure?

Olivia: uh-huh. I'm sure, Nana.

Aiden: I'm full too now, Momma.

Aria: ok. Grab your things and let's head home because there are certain things that we gotta talk about, just the three of us.

Aiden: ok, come on, Livy.

Ella: let me know how it goes tomorrow.

Mike: how what goes? Is there something I should know of?

Aria: nothing to worry about, Mike. Mom will fill you in. and hopefully all goes well.

"We're ready"

Aiden: My shoes aren't comfy.

Aria: That's because you have them on the wrong way honey. Just swap them.

Olivia: Told you.

Aria: ok, please kiss Nana and Mikey goodnight, please.

Olivia goes up to Ella to kiss her goodnight.

Olivia: Good night, Nana. I'm sorry, I was meanie to you today. I love you.

Ella: good night, honey bee. I love you too, and I think you should say sorry to Mommy too cuz you hurt her feelings not me.

Olivia: I'm sorry, Mommy. I'm sorry I said bad things to you but I don't hate you, pinkie swear. I love you to the moon and back.

Aiden: I'm sorry too, Momma. I love you and I never wanna leave you alone. And if daddy comes back I'll yell at him foe leaving you cuz you're the nicest Mommy in the whole wide world.

Aria: well, thank you for saying sorry. I love you both than anything in this entire world. And I know I hurt you too by lying about your daddy, but I promise you though, daddy would've loved you so much and if he comes back, I'll make sure he knows how much you've both missed him. Now, let's get going because I have a surprise for you at home.

Olivia: really?

Aria: yes really, now come on.

At the apartment.

Aria: now you guys wait in here, I'm just gonna go to Mrs. Rothensal's really quick with the surprise, ok?

Aiden: you're not gonna leave us alone momma, right?

Aria: I already told I would never leave you because you're my little angels and I will always love for ever and always. It'll be just a second, I'll just bring your surprise ove

"Ok, Mommy"

2 minutes later

_The kids' faces lit up as soon as they saw Millie carried by their mother walking through the door to the apartment._

Olivia: A puppy?

Aiden: is this even real, Momma?

Aria: it is a puppy; her name is Millie. And it is real honey. But she's not ours.

Olivia: whose is she?

Aria: she's Rose's little puppy, so we can have her over the weekend but then we'll have to give her back to Rose when she comes back.

Aiden: can't we ask her if we can keep her forever and ever? I always wanted a puppy, but you always said that we can't. Please, Momma, please.

Aria: We can't ask Rose to take Millie away from her, honey.

Olivia: Why, Mommy? I already like her so much.

Aria: Sweetie, Millie is like Rose's little baby. We can't take her away from Rose because they would both be sad. It's like what if someone liked you both so much and wanted to have you and keep you away from me? Would you agree to leave me?

Aiden: 'course not, Momma. You're ours and ours alone. No one can part us. Ever.

Olivia: Mommy?

Aria: yes, honey?

_Olivia's breath hitches and she tarts to shake, crying._

Olivia: d-did you hate me today, Mommy? Cuz I said b-bad things to you and I was a meanie and hurt your feelings like Nana said? I'm sorry m-Mommy.

Aria: Come here, honey.

_Olivia walks to aria who's sitting on the couch, crawls onto her lab, and nuzzles her head in her mother's chest._

Aria: I would never hate you, any of you. You two are my world and I would give up on anything and anyone but you two. You know, when your daddy left, I was so sad and I kept crying for so long, but when I found out that I had you in my tummy, I was happy because I thought of you as daddy's gift to me so I wouldn't be alone.

Aiden: so why did daddy leave, Mommy? Why doesn't he ever come back to us so we could all be happy again?

Aria: I really don't know, honey. Maybe he just had to go, or maybe he found someone else needed him more than I did then and they still do.

_Olivia giggles_. "Look, Mommy. Millie is licking A.J's hand. Why is she rolling on her back, Mommy?"

Aria: she likes you, A.J. when she rolls on her back, that means she wants you to rub her tummy, and she wants you to play with her. We need to put her to bed cuz it's getting late. And you boy\th need to change into your pjs and brush your teeth before we go to bed.

Olivia: where is she gonna sleep, Mommy? Can we all sleep in the big bed tonight? Please?

Aria: it won't fit us all, honey. Besides, she has her own bed over there by the window, so let's put her in her bed to sleep. Come on.

Aiden: Ok. Goodnight, Millie. I love you.

_Aiden picks the little puppy and kisses her on the bed._

Olivia: Goodnight, Millie. I love you even though you're not ours, but you're Rosie's. but we can always visit, right mommy?

Aria: She's always welcome to stay, honey. But we're gonna have to ask Rose about visiting her. Goodnight, Millie.

Fifteen minutes later, in bed.

Olivia _yawning_: Goodnight, Mommy. Good night, Aiden.

Aiden: Goodnight, Livy. Goodnight, Mommy.

Aria: Goodnight, my sweet angels. Sleep tight and sweet dreams.

Sunday afternoon.

_The kids really enjoyed Millie's stay with us. Of course there were some arguments about feeding her, like who should feed her, or when we should actually give her food because she needs it or we shouldn't give her food because she isn't due for her feeding just yet. They learned how to do what's best for Millie like bathing her, even if she doesn't want to and she just wants to plays around. She's just a sweetheart but also a trouble maker._

_Now I'm on my way to pick the kids up from school with Millie to drop her off at Rose's._

Aria: hey! How was your day? Did you guys have fun?

Aiden: we had lots of fun, Momma. And guess what?

Aria: what?

Aiden: I have a new friend. He's so cool, Momma. And he's so funny.

Aria: that's great, honey.

Olivia: And guess what, mommy. Aiden talked to him first. The other kids were mean to Jo, but Aiden helped him and they became friends.

Aria: Jo, is that your new friend's name?

Aiden: Yes, mommy. His name is Joseph, but he let's me and Livy call him Jo cuz we're friends. He was sad because the kids wouldn't play with him cuz he's new in class, so I talked and played with him to make him feel all better, and then we became friends.

Aria: That's really nice of you honey. I'm so proud of you. How about you, Livy? How was your day?

Olivia: It was good, Mommy. I colored pictures and Mrs. James read a good story.

Aria: we're here. I want you t be polite as you always are. This your first time at Rose's house and I want you to be on your best behavior when we say goodbye to Millie, ok?

"Ok, Mommy"

Aiden: I'll miss, Millie though.

Aria: I'll miss Millie too, but remember she's Rose's baby and she needs her so she wouldn't feel lonely.

Olivia: ok, Mommy. Come here, Mel Mel.

_Aria gets out of the car, lets the kids out of the car while holding Millie's leash._

Rose: Well, hello there.

Olivia: hi, Rosie. Thank you so much for letting Mel Mel stay with us. We love her so much. She's naughty sometimes, but then she does funny things and then…

Aria: Livy, honey. Slow down. Let us too say hi to Rose, ok?

Olivia: OK, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited to tell Rosie about everything we did.

Aiden: Hi, Rosie. I missed you.

Rose: I missed you my friends too. Come on in. I wanna hears all about what you did with _Mel Mel_?

Aria: It's what the kids decided Millie's nickname should be.

Rose: I like it. Come in. hey, Millie. Did you miss your Mommy? So, what's new with you?

Aria: Nothing much, we had a talk about their dad, and we cleared somethings out. Nothing big really happened. Well actually today something did happen with Aiden that made me more proud of him.

Rose: Really? And what would that be, Aiden?

Aiden: I made a new friend at school today. His name is Joseph, but I call him Jo.

Rose: Good for you, Aiden. Making new friends is a great thing. Does it make you happy to have a new friend?

Aria: That's not even the great part. Aiden, honey. Why don't you tell Rose how you became friends with Joseph?

Aiden: He's new in my class and doesn't know anyone, so no one would let him play with them and the other kids were mean to him, so I went up to him and played with him and we talked about cars, and then he felt all better, and that's how we became friends.

Rose: Now that is great, Aiden. I'm so proud of you, sweetie. It feels good to make people feel better, doesn't it?

Aiden: Uh-huh

Rose: What about you, Liv?

Olivia: I don't have anything new to tell. But last Thursday, I did something really bad and I hurt my mommy's feeling and then said I'm sorry mommy, and then she forgave me and kissed me.

Rose: How did you hurt mommy's feelings? How did you feel then?

Olivia: I missed my daddy, and I was mad at mommy for lying to me and Aiden. So I told mommy bad things to hurt her and make her mad like me. And then mommy left cuz she was really sad and crying. But then we went with Mikey to get pizza. And I asked him if I could get cupcakes cuz I know mommy likes the chocolate cupcake with lemon frosting, but I didn't wanna tell Mikey that, so he wouldn't get them because he thought that they were for me.

Rose: and then you said sorry to your mommy?

Olivia: yes I said sorry to Nana for being a meanie. And then said sorry to mommy, and asked her if she hated me for hurting her feelings, but she said that we were daddy gifts to her and she could never hate us.

Rose: Well, I'm so proud of you, Liv. Because when you knew you've done something wrong, you said sorry for it. That was really nice of you, sweetie.

Aria: How did your niece's surgery go? I hope everything is good now?

Rose: This was actually his third surgery in two years. It never gets easier, the waiting during surgery. After his accident he was in a coma for a month, and then we found out that his back was more damaged than the doctors assessed at first. But now we have that this would be his final one. He needs physical therapy of course, in New York actually, that's why he's gonna come stay with me during that time.

Aria: Well, that way you wouldn't be alone. And I hope he makes a whole recovery.

Rose: I sure hope so.

Aria: We really need to go now, so come on guys say goodbye to Millie.

"Goodbye, Mel Mel. We love you, and we'll miss you so much"

Rose: You could always visit us anytime you want.

Olivia: Really?

Rose: Yes, really.

Aiden: Thank you, Rosie.

Rose: You're very welcome, honey. come visit soon.

Aria: We will, and thank you so much for everything.

Rose: You're welcome. Don't hesitate to call anytime you need anything, and my door is always open for all of you.

Aria: Thank you, bye.

Rose: Bye.

"Bye, Rosie" "Thank you, Rosie"

_They open the door as someone was about to ring the door bell._

"Aria? What are you doing here?" _The person says in a very surprised way._

Aria: Uh..

* * *

**A/N: Any guesses who that person might be? Mmmm only me knows for now ;)**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	12. Chapter12: Searching For Answers (PT1)

**A/N: Here's the new chapter, I'm so sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**R&amp;R please.**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Aria: hey! How was your day? Did you guys have fun?_

_Aiden: we had lots of fun, Momma. And guess what?_

_Aria: what?_

_Aiden: I have a new friend. He's so cool, Momma. And he's so funny._

_Aria: that's great, honey._

_Olivia: And guess what, mommy. Aiden talked to him first. The other kids were mean to him, but Aiden helped him and they became friends._

_Rose: good for you, Aiden. Making new friends is a great thing. Does it make you happy to have a new friend?_

_Aiden: He's new in my class and doesn't know anyone, so no one would let him play with them and the other kids were mean to him, so I went up to him and played with him and we talked about cars, and then he felt all better, and that's how we became friends._

_Rose: now that is great, Aiden. I'm so proud of you, sweetie. It feels good to make people feel better, doesn't it?_

_Aiden: uh-huh_

_Rose: what about you, Liv?_

_Olivia: I don't have anything new to tell. I missed my daddy, and I was mad at mommy for lying to me and Aiden. So I told mommy bad things to hurt her and make her mad like me. And then mommy left cuz she was really sad and crying. But then we went with Mikey to get pizza. And I asked him if I could get cupcakes cuz I know mommy likes the chocolate cupcake with lemon frosting, but I didn't wanna tell Mikey that, so he wouldn't get them because he thought that they were for me._

_Rose: and then you said sorry to your mommy?_

_Olivia: yes I said sorry to Nana for being a meanie. And then said sorry to mommy, and asked her if she hated me for hurting her feelings, but she said that we were daddy gifts to her and she could never hate us._

_Rose: well, I'm so proud of you, Liv. Because when you knew you've done something wrong, you said sorry for it. That was really nice of you, sweetie._

_Aria: How did your niece's surgery go? I hope everything is good now?_

_Rose: This was actually his third surgery in two years. It never gets easier, the waiting during surgery. After his accident he was in a coma for a month, and then we found out that his back was more damaged than the doctors assessed at first. But now we have that this would be his final one. He needs physical therapy of course, in New York actually, that's why he's gonna come stay with me during that time._

_They open the door as someone was about to ring the doorbell._

"_Aria? What are you doing here?" The person says in a very surprised way._

_Aria: Uh.._

* * *

"Uh..." _Aria look baffled at the person in front of her. This... this is beyond belief._ "W-what are _you_ doing here?"

Rose: Hey, you're here early.

"Yeah, Rose. I decided to come a little early to see if you need any help" _The person answered locking gazes with Aria who then shifted her eyes to her kids tugging at her blouse._

Aria: we really need to go, we're gonna be late. Come on guys.

"Aria! Wait... I promised not to talk to you, but we really have to"

Rose: How do you two know each other? He's not the kids' –

Aria: He's not. But his brother _is._

Rose: OMG! Ezra?

Wesley: What kids? What about Ezra?

_Olivia peeked her head from behind her mother's leg, face lighting up._ "Daddy's name is Ezra"

Rose: Oh My Lord!

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" _Wesley asked raising his voice._

Aria: I have to go, I'll talk to you later, Rose. Bye.

"Bye Rosie"

Wesley: Aria, Wa-

Rose: Let her go, she needs time right now. She's just as shocked as we are. Come on in, I'll fill you in on everything I know, and you'll tell me how Ezra knows this poor girl.

The drive home was almost silent apart from the inner voices inside Aria's head screaming at her to turn around and go back to Rose's. A part of her wanted to do just that to know where Ezra is right now and how he's doing without her, but the other part of her; the part that made her run, was scared of the answers she might get. Did he move on from her? Of course he did, he was the one who left after all. What would he think of her for keeping his kids away from him, she was even worse than Maggie. What would he think of having, not a kid, but two? Two kids he had missed many years of their lives, all because of unknown reasons, but mainly all because of her?

Olivia: Mommy?

Aria: Yes, honey?

Olivia: Who was that man at Rose's? How did he know your name?

Aiden: Was he a friend of yours, Mommy?

Aria: These are a lot of questions for me answer while driving, guys. How about when we go home, we sit together, the three of us, and I'll answer all your questions? How about that?

Olivia: OK, Mommy. But will you tell us the truth about anything? Or is there something we shouldn't talk about?

Aiden: Yes, mommy. Because there are some things that would make you sad, that we shouldn't talk about.

Aria: Absolutely not, we will talk about everything you want to talk about, no matter how we would feel about it, I will tell you the truth that you would understand, and even if these things make me feel sad or cry, you can ask me or talk to me about anything you'd like, ok?

"OK, Mommy"

Aria: And now, we're here. Please unbuckle your seat belts and wait for me to come open the door for you.

Later that day

Aria: ok guys, now that we have finished our meal, we can talk about whatever you want.

Olivia: Who was that man who came to Rosie's? he knew your name, Mommy.

Aria: I did promise you the truth, didn't i?

"uh-huh"

Aria: He's your uncle Wesley. That's how I knew him.

_Aria looked at the kids' faces turn from confusion to acknowledgment._

Aiden: Like uncle Toby and uncle Caleb?

Olivia: So he's your friend, right?

Aria: No no. He's your uncle, like Mikey is.

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER?"

_Aria burst out laughing; her kids sure can lighten any mood._ "Oh Noo"

Aiden: What's so funny, momma?

Olivia: I don't understand. If he's not your friend, then how is he like our uncle Mikey if he's not your brother?

Aria: Do you guys know how Mike is your uncle?

Olivia: Because he's your baby brother, like me and A.J.

Aria: Right. So Wesley is your uncle, but he's not _my_ brother. Do you get it now?

Olivia: H-he is daddy's brother? That's how he is our uncle?

Aiden: Is that true mommy? That man is daddy's brother?

Aria: Yes, honey. He's daddy's baby brother, and he's also as old as I am. He used to be really close to daddy, just like me and Mikey, and just the same as you and your sissy.

Olivia: Does that mean he knows where daddy is? Maybe he came back too, with that guy? We have to ask him about daddy, Mommy.

'_I used to have **my nephew** come visit whenever he could. He actually used to live here in Rosewood. And one day, he decided to pack and leave. Sadly, he** got into a terrible accident about five years ago and he can't quite get around as often**'_

'_He called me before he left here to say that **he thought it was best to leave as to not cause more harm to the girl who will always have his heart**. I never understood what he meant by that if he did love her as he claimed'_

_How did your niece's surgery go? I hope everything is good now?_

'_This was actually his third surgery in two years. It never gets easier, the waiting during surgery. After his accident he was in a coma for a month, and then we found out that his back was more damaged than the doctors had assessed at first. But now we hope that this would be his final one. He needs physical therapy of course, in New York actually, that's why **he's gonna come stay with me** during that time'_

_Could it be E…? Maybe she has another nephew, but what was Wes doing there? Oh God!_

Olivia: Mommy? Why are you crying?

Aiden: We made you sad, Momma.

Aria: Wh... No no. you didn't make me sad, I just remembered something that got me thinking. Why don't you both go wash your teeth get ready for bed?

Olivia: OK, mommy. Please, don't be sad.

Aiden: yeah, Momma. Cuz it makes me sad too.

Olivia: Mommy?

Aria: Yes, honey?

Olivia: Can we ask Rose about uncle...?

Aria: It's Uncle Wesley, honey.

Olivia: Yeah, Uncle Wesley. Can we ask Rose about him, so we could know where daddy is?

Aiden: Yeah Momma. He's daddy's brother so he must know where he is.

Aria: Look, I know you want to meet your dad as soon as possible. But when I ask Wesley about your daddy, I have to be alone.

Olivia: But Mommy. Why can't we be there too? He's my daddy, and I miss him so much. I promise I'll be polite, mommy. Please.

Aiden: Momma?

Aria: Yes?

Aiden: Is Uncle Wesley nice and funny like Uncle Mikey?

Aria: I only met him a couple of times, and he was sweet and polite. Why do you ask, A.J.?

Aiden: Because you only keep us away from bad people, so why can't we meet Uncle Wesley again?

Aria: I didn't say you couldn't meet him. I just have to be alone with him when we talk about daddy, ok?

Olivia: Why? You promised, Mommy. No more secrets.

Aria: This is not a secret, honey. I'm just scared that he might say something to upset you. I don't know how he would react to the news of having a niece and a nephew. He might be happy, or he could get really upset; and in this case I don't want you there with us. But if he's happy to get to know you better, I promise I'll get you to meet him as soon as possible, is that ok with you?

Aiden _yawning_: It's ok with me, Momma.

Olivia: Ok, Mommy. I hope he's happy, and not mad at us.

Aria: I hope he is happy too, honey. But if he gets mad, he wouldn't be mad at you, he would be mad at me for not telling them about you two.

Olivia: Ok, Mommy.

Aria: Come on, Baby. It's getting late; you should've been asleep already by now.

"Goodnight, Mommy" "Goodnight, Momma"

Aria: Goodnight, Angels.

Next morning 

_Aria wakes up to the sound of her ringing phone_

Aria: Hello?

Rose: Hey, Aria. I didn't wake you, did i?

Aria: No, you didn't Rose. I should've been up already. I didn't sleep till really late.

Rose: I thought so, I just wanted to talk to you before work. Listen, I really need to talk to you. Wes filled me in on everything he knows, and I really wanna know _your_ full story. Can you meet with me today? Wes wanted to come to you and talk, but I just thought you'd be more comfortable talking to me first, is that ok?

Aria: It's fine. Ii's just… Can Wesley be there with us? There are a lot of questions I need answers to; as I'm sure you two do as well.

Rose: Only if that's what you want.

Aria: I think it's better that way. Is 5 ok with you? I'd be free by then.

Rose: That's fine by me. I'll just have to check with Wes.

Aria: Ok. See you later, Rose.

Rose: See you later, Aria. Bye.

Aria: Bye.

_Aiden pads his way to his mother._

Aiden: Good morning, Momma.

Aria: Goon morning to you too, honey. How did you sleep?

Aiden: I slept well, Momma. How did you sleep?

Aria: I did too, honey. Come on; go wake your sister up so you wouldn't be late for school.

Aiden: Ok, Momma.

Later that day

Rose: I'm really glad you agreed to come, Aria. I can't believe we've been talking about the same person this whole time and we had no idea we were talking about our Ezra.

Aria: I can't believe it either. And I'm sorry about walking out on you yesterday, I just…

Rose: It was a lot to comprehend? Believe me I know what you mean. I only stopped Wes from going after you because I knew you needed time to take everything in, and it would also give you time to explain who this stranger is to the kids.

Aria: Well, they did ask how he knew me, I was tempted to say he was just a friend, but figured it'd be best to just blurt the truth out. They took the news very well, they even wanted to meet Wesley to ask if he knew where their daddy is. So… are Ezra and Wesley your only nephews?

Rose: Yes. They're my also my twin brother's boys.

Aria: So that's how I got pregnant with twins? It must have come from your family because we don't twins on my side of the family.

Rose: Must be. So Olivia does have my name. huh?

Aria: Yeah, she most certainly does. I named her after Ezra's favorite aunt, who's obviously you. He was so smitten by you, that he decided to name our baby Rose, but I always thought of it as a middle name, as for the name Olivia, it was my late grand mother's name.

Rose: Well, I'm honored for Olivia to have my name. What about Aiden's name? Did you have particular reasons for it?

Aria: I always loved the name Aiden, I loved the ring to it, and I choose the middle name James after my mother's youngest brother; he died when he was ten years old, and I just wanted to honor my mother in a way to thank her for being there for me.

Rose: Well, that's very thoughtful of you.

Aria: Thank you.

Rose: You asked me if Ezra and Wes are my only nephews.

Aria: Ye-yeah, I did.

_Aria breaks down not a second later. Rose rushes to envelope her in a tight hug._

Rose: I'm so sorry, Aria. I know this must be really as much hard on you as it is on us as well.

Aria: I know where you're going with this, I just didn't want it to feel real. How did it happen, the accident, I mean?

Rose: He was driving back to Rosewood. A truck came crashing into his car on the driver's side. By the time he tried to do anything, it was too late.

Aria: H-He was coming back?

Rose: He was, I don't know why though. When he talked to me before he decided to leave, I got the feeling that he was leaving for good, and not coming back.

Aria: Do you know why? Why he left so suddenly? I mean he said pretty mean word to hurt me, and he brought up some things he never blamed me for before.

Rose: Like I told you before, all he said was that it was best if he left as to not cause more harm. I never understood what he meant. He loved you so much Aria, that's what I'm sure of. He never told me your name, though.

Aria: Then why did he? I know he loved me, and I loved him, I still do. But did he seem different to you? For two weeks before he left, he seemed distant, he wouldn't return my calls and when he did, he was always busy.

Rose: He did seem pretty distant, but I just assumed because of some problems between you two, he always seemed awfully stressed then. I have a feeling that Wes has an idea about it.

Aria: Where is Wes?

Rose; He should be here now. He said he would be here by six-ish. He said he some errands to run before he coming.

Aria: Is he ok about the kids? I mean does he blame me for not telling them about Olivia and Aiden? Because…

Rose: Aria, breathe. Don't worry about Wes. He's very excited about being an uncle, but I think he's even happier for his brother.

Aria: I don't even know how Ezra is gonna react to this. I mean he was pretty upset for the Malcolm situation, he was mad at me for not telling him about his ex-girlfriend having their baby. But now I'm the one to blame for him missing the first years of his kids'.

Rose: First of all, knowing you for a short period of time, if you would've known a way to reach him, you would've told him in a heartbeat. And second of all, i think this would be Ezra's motivation to push through everything he's going through right now, he'd have reasons to look for the light at the end of the tunnel.

Aria: How is he now? I mean is he really ok after his surgery? There isn't any permanent damage, is there?

Rose: As the doctors told us so far, he'd still be in a wheel chair for a long time while having his physical therapy. He's used to it, but I'll tell you, he's not happy about. He's not the Ezra we used to know. He doesn't look at life the way he used to.

Aria: What does that mean? How long is he gonna be in a wheel chair?

Rose: I really don't know honey. It all depends on however he's cooperating with this. He needs support and so much patience. That's why I told the kids would motivate him more than you think.

_The doorbell rings_

Rose: That must be Wes. Excuse me.

_Minutes later Rose returns with Wesley, with Millie behind them._

Aria: Hey, Mel.

_Millie runs towards._

Wes: Hello, Aria.

Aria: Wesley.

Wes: It's Wes. The only person who calls me Wesley is Dianne.

Aria: your mother.

Wes: Yeah, well, and Ezra when he's really mad at me. But still.

Aria: Ok, Wes.

Wes: So you know, Mel?

Rose: Yeah, Aria watched her while my stay with Ezra in the hospital. She was aria's little helper too.

Wes: Helper? With what?

Aria: Yeah. She was.

Wes: So, How do you two know each other?

Aria: In Rose's Office.

Wes: You mean as a doctor? Why would you… Oh!

Rose: Yes, Wes. As a children psychologist.

Wes: Why? Are the kids not ok?

Aria: They're fine. At least they're getting there.

Wes: What are their names anyways?

Aria: Olivia-Rose and Aiden-James Montgomery.

Wes: Montgomery? Not Fitz?

Aria: It wasn't really my decision to give them Ezra's last name without talking to him first, which never happened. And I didn't want them to ask why their last name is different than mine.

Wes: Yeah, you're probably right.

Aria: so, are you ok with this? I mean with being an uncle all of a sudden?

Wes: Are you kidding me? I'm over the moon about this. I just hope you know that Ezra is gonna be too, he just want be able to show it properly.

Aria: What do you mean 'show it properly'? He's either happy about this and he'd want to be a part of at least his kids' lives or he's not and he'd want nothing to do with us all together.

Wes: That's not what I meant. Look, it's not a matter of him accepting the kids, because I know he will, and I hope you realize this too. It's just about whether or not he's gonna let you or the kids in. for the past five years, he's pushing people away, never letting them in. you probably figured that out when he suddenly decided to pack and leave this town for good.

Aria: So what you're saying is that we should give up on him? Is that what you're saying? This isn't about me and him anymore, this is about my kids too, they've been through so much, and you have no idea what I have to brace myself every morning for, to make sure they don't hurt physically and more importantly, mentally.

Rose: All we're saying is we're not talking about the same Ezra you used to know, before the accident, he was determined to fix his problems and ask for help. But now all he thinks is that the accident is the answer to his problem, and that he deserves to be helpless like this.

Aria: What kind of problems was he trying to fix? Why didn't he ask for _my_ help? Why did he have to push me away?

_Wes and Rose look wearily at each other, and they both fall silent._

Aria: WELL, WHAT IS IT?

Wes: He was an addict

Aria gasped as she took what Wes just said in. _How could I have not seen this?_

* * *

**This is it you guys. hope you liked it. Please review to tell me what you think of it. and I really need your help setting a title to this chapter, I honestly couldn't come up with one.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa**


	13. Chapter13: Searching For Answers (PT2)

**A/N: Hey guys. finally i could update this new chapter for you, but i couldn't help but wonder what you guys really think about the story because the reviews are just getting fewer, so please tell me if i should stop it all together? but i just wanna thank all the people who are constant reviewers to the story, thank you so much.  
**

**enjoy, and please R&amp;R.**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Olivia: Who was that man at Rose's? How did he know your name?_

_Aria: He's your uncle Wesley. That's how I knew him._

_Aiden: Like uncle Toby and Uncle Caleb?_

_Olivia: So he's your friend, right?_

_Aria: No no. He's your uncle, like Mikey is._

_"HE'S YOUR BROTHER?"_

_Aria burst out laughing; her kids sure can lighten any mood. "Oh Noo"_

_Olivia: I don't understand. If he's not your friend, then how is he like our uncle Mikey if he's not your brother?_

_Aria: Do you guys know how Mike is your uncle?_

_Olivia: Because he's your baby brother, like me and A.J._

_Aria: Right. So Wesley is your uncle, but he's not my brother. Do you get it now?_

_Olivia: H-he is daddy's brother? That's how he is our uncle?_

_Aria: Yes, honey. He's daddy's baby brother, and he's also as old as I am. He used to be really close to daddy, just like me and Mikey, and just the same as you and your sissy._

_Olivia: Does that mean he knows where daddy is? Maybe he came back too, with that guy? We have to ask him about daddy, Mommy._

_Aria: Look, I know you want to meet your dad as soon as possible. But when I ask Wesley about your daddy, I have to be alone._

_Aiden: Is Uncle Wesley nice and funny like Uncle Mikey?_

_Aria: I only met him a couple of times, and he was sweet and polite. Why do you ask, A.J.?_

_Aiden: Because you only keep us away from bad people, so why can't we meet Uncle Wesley again?_

_Aria: I didn't say you couldn't meet him. I just have to be alone with him when we talk about daddy, ok?_

_Aria: How did it happen, the accident, I mean?_

_Rose: He was driving back to Rosewood. A truck came crashing into his car on the driver's side. By the time he tried to do anything, it was too late._

_Aria: H-He was coming back?_

_Rose: He was, I don't know why though. When he talked to me before he decided to leave, I got the feeling that he was leaving for good, and not coming back._

_Aria: Do you know why? Why he left so suddenly? I mean he said pretty mean words to hurt me, and he brought up some things he never blamed me for before._

_Rose: Like I told you before, all he said was that it was best if he left as to not cause more harm. I never understood what he meant. He loved you so much Aria, that's what I'm sure of. He never told me your name, though._

_Aria: Then why did he? I know he loved me, and I loved him, I still do. But did he seem different to you? For two weeks before he left, he seemed distant, he wouldn't return my calls and when he did, he was always busy._

_Rose: He did seem pretty distant, but I just assumed because of some problems between you two, he always seemed awfully stressed then. I have a feeling that Wes has an idea about it._

_Aria: How is he now? I mean is he really ok after his surgery? There isn't any permanent damage, is there?_

_Rose: As the doctors told us so far, he'd still be in a wheel chair for a long time while having his physical therapy. He's used to it, but I'll tell you, he's not happy about. He's not the Ezra we used to know. He doesn't look at life the way he used to._

_Aria: What does that mean? How long is he gonna be in a wheel chair?_

_Rose: I really don't know honey. It all depends on however he's cooperating with this. He needs support and so much patience. That's why I told the kids would motivate him more than you think._

_Aria: So, are you ok with this, Wes? I mean with being an uncle all of a sudden?_

_Wes: Are you kidding me? I'm over the moon about this. I just hope you know that Ezra is gonna be too, he just want be able to show it properly._

_Aria: What do you mean 'show it properly'? He's either happy about this and he'd want to be a part of at least his kids' lives, or he's not and he'd want nothing to do with us all together._

_Wes: That's not what I meant. Look, it's not a matter of him accepting the kids, because I know he will, and I hope you realize this too. It's just about whether or not he's gonna let you or the kids in. for the past five years, he's pushing people away, never letting them in. you probably figured that out when he suddenly decided to pack and leave this town for good._

_Aria: So what you're saying is that we should give up on him? Is that what you're saying? This isn't about me and him anymore, this is about my kids too, they've been through so much, and you have no idea what I have to brace myself every morning for, to make sure they don't hurt physically and more importantly, mentally._

_Rose: All we're saying is we're not talking about the same Ezra you used to know, before the accident, he was determined to fix his problems and ask for help. But now all he thinks is that the accident is the answer to his problem, and that he deserves to be helpless like this._

_Aria: What kind of problems was he trying to fix? Why didn't he ask for my help? Why did he have to push me away?_

_Wes and Rose look wearily at each other, and they both fall silent._

_Aria: WELL, WHAT IS IT?_

_Wes: He was an addict._

* * *

'_**He was an addict'.**__ These exact words kept repeating in her mind. He was an addict, that's exactly what Wes just told her. But Ezra wouldn't do that, at least the Ezra she thought she used to know wouldn't be like that. __**Her**__ Ezra wouldn't do something so self-destructive like that, an addict? Why and how would he even begin to think of doing something to hurt himself like that? And to hurt everyone around him too? How could she have been so blind to this side of him? The self-harming side that didn't care about the consequences of what he was doing to himself before others?_

Wes: Aria? Hey, are you ok?

Aria: No. how could I be? Wh-when did this happen? Why would he do this, Wes? Why would he endanger himself like this? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he ask for help?

Wes: I don't know the details, Aria. All I know is that he called me saying that he was coming home for a while, and to keep it under wraps from Dianne, because you know how she is. Next time I got a call from his number was an officer talking to me in gibberish, or at least I thought so at the time, it was until he said '_This phone's owner has been in an accident_', it was then I could make the least bit of sense of what was going on. I didn't even tell anyone about the accident until almost three weeks after.

Rose: I remember when I got Wes's call like it was yesterday.

**-*-Flashback-*-**

_Rose: Hello?_

_Wes: H-Hey, Rose._

_Rose: Wes? Is something wrong? You don't sound so good? Please honey, tell me did something happen?_

_Wes: I-It's Ezra. He's been in an accident, Rose. And I don't know what to do. Everything is so messed up. I didn't know who else to call at a time like this._

_Rose: But he's alright, isn't he? He's gonna be ok, right?_

_Wes: I don't even know what to tell you, Rose. He's been in a coma for almost three weeks now, and the doctors are starting to lose hope. They're suggesting taking him off the life support, but I refuse every damn time._

_Rose: Three weeks? He's been in the hospital, lying in a coma for three weeks and you're just now calling me? Why didn't your father or even Dianne call me?_

_Wes: Th-They don't even know._

_Rose: How could you have not told them, Wes? Have you been alone in the hospital this whole time?_

_Wes: I couldn't call anyone. He'd called me before the accident saying he was coming home and asked me not to tell anyone the reason why. And when I got the call, I just didn't know what to do? Should I call someone? Should I stay silent and wait for updates on his health before worrying everybody? but now I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, that's why I'm calling you, rose. I know how close you are to each other._

_Rose: I'm already on my way now, Wes. Hang in there. I'll be there as soon as possible._

**-*-End Of Flashback-*-**

Rose: I was so afraid when I got there; I saw how worried you were when I arrived at the hospital, and I just feared for the worst.

Wes: I was worried about him too and too scared to even close my eyes not knowing if something bad might happen while I'm asleep. I literally lived on hospital food. I had no one to talk to or even take their opinion on what I should do. I only called you, Rose because I knew how close you guys were, and I knew you were the only person Ezra would've wanted to say goodbye to if anything were to happen.

Aria: Why did he even leave all of the sudden? He just left for no obvious reasons, well apart from having an addiction as a problem, but why didn't he say anything? Why did he decide to leave everyone and everything here and just pack up his whole life and move away?

Wes: He was in a really dark place, Aria. And he probably still is. I don't know how or why it all started, but all I know is he really wanted to be away from Rosewood. He said that a lot of things happened in this town, horrible things and innocent people were harmed as in result to these things, and he couldn't keep deluding himself into being ok with everything.

Aria: Everything as in us, you mean? He just decided to leave everything and _me_ behind because he just couldn't do it anymore?

Rose: Again, Aria. You're talking about the Ezra you think you'd known, but this Ezra we're talking about now, was depending on pills to go on with his day.

Wes: I don't think he left because of you, Aria. At least that's what I think I know. When he first came home, I asked him about the reasons why he did what he did, but he kept changing the subject like it was nothing that mattered. I even asked him if he'd done it because of his problems with you. He told me that he only neglecting you the weeks prior to his departure, and his harsh words to you, but he knew it was the only way you'd hate him enough to let him go.

Aria: Like I'd already told Rose. The things he blamed me for? He'd never blamed me for those things before then. It was like he was searching for, and saying the most hurtful things to me, for me to tell him to go. I just still don't understand why he wouldn't tell me what was going on with him.

Rose: Ever since Ezra was a little kid, he would always push people away when he thinks that he should be enough to deal with the situation, even when he's not. He would never ask for help even when he comes to the conclusion that he's incapable of solving the problem. That's why he never told us anything about his addiction problem before he left. Had he told you about it, would you have let him go?

Aria: Of course not, I would have stood by his side till I got him back to the being the Ezra I'd known and loved.

Rose: There you have it. I think that's why he intended to hurt you, so you could be the one to leave the relationship not him, at least not willingly. It was hard for him to walk away from you, so he wanted to make it a bit easier for both of you if you were the one to leave.

Aria: But he ended up hurting the both of us a lot more than he thought.

Wes: You know when I first got to the hospital, and the doctors were all over the place, I kept wondering if I should call you, but then again like I said earlier, I'd promised him that wouldn't talk to you. When he first called me to tell me about the addiction, I was so confused as to why he would do something so stupid, that I started accusing you for it. I even asked him if he was doing to impress you, or too get over the age gap between you guys. He got really mad at me to even go there. He told me that it had nothing to do with you, that it was his own problem and he's the only one to blame for it. I kept pressing him to just give me at least one valid reason why, but he said that he would always keep it to himself and if I ever to meet someone from Rosewood, specially you or Rose to never spill it to any of you.

Rose: I always thought that if I ever had any of my nephews to do something like that, it would be Wes but never Ezra. When first Wes told me about this, I expected myself to be really mad at him for it, but I realized that I wasn't. In fact I was really disappointed that he never came to me about this, that he thought he couldn't to me about it.

Aria: When does he leave the hospital anyway?

Wes: Next week actually.

Rose: I've already got the room ready for him when he comes to stay.

Aria: What do you think I should tell the kids about this, Rose? They already want to meet Wes as it is.

Wes: Well, I'd love to meet them too, only if it's ok with you of course.

Aria: It's not about you, Wes. It's about the fact that they already know you were close to their daddy, so they have hope you'd finally tell them where he is.

Rose: I say they can handle the truth, Aria. You should tell them that you found their daddy, but it's gonna be a while before they can actually meet him because he has to get a little better first.

Aria: I can't believe all this has happened to him, and we're finally going to meet really soon.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. i know not a lot has happene, but i' working on it ;) **

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	14. Chapter14: Face It As You Should

**A/N: The new update is finally up. I'm so sorry guys you had to wait for so long. i hope you like this one. Ezra is (probably) back the next chapter or the after that. i don't even know when. so please read and tell whether or not i should continue with this story because the reviews keep getting fewer and fewer with each chapter. **

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_**-*-Flashback-*-**_

_Wes: I-It's Ezra. He's been in an accident, Rose. And I don't know what to do. Everything is so messed up. I didn't know who else to call at a time like this._

_Rose: But he's alright, isn't he? He's gonna be ok, right?_

_Wes: I don't even know what to tell you, Rose. He's been in a coma for almost three weeks now, and the doctors are starting to lose hope. They're suggesting taking him off the life support, but I refuse every damn time._

_Rose: Three weeks? He's been in the hospital, lying in a coma for three weeks and you're just now calling me? Why didn't your father or even Dianne call me?_

_Wes: Th-They don't even know._

_Rose: How could you have not told them, Wes? Have you been alone in the hospital this whole time?_

_Wes: I couldn't call anyone. He'd called me before the accident saying he was coming home and asked me not to tell anyone the reason why. And when I got the call, I just didn't know what to do? Should I call someone? Should I stay silent and wait for updates on his health before worrying everybody? but now I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, that's why I'm calling you, rose. I know how close you are to each other. _

_**-*-End Of Flashback-*-**_

_Aria: Why did he even leave all of the sudden? He just left for no obvious reasons, well apart from having an addiction as a problem, but why didn't he say anything? Why did he decide to leave everyone and everything here and just pack up his whole life and move away?_

_Wes: He was in a really dark place, Aria. And he probably still is. I don't know how or why it all started, but all I know is he really wanted to be away from Rosewood. He said that a lot of things happened in this town, horrible things and innocent people were harmed as in result to these things, and he couldn't keep deluding himself into being ok with everything._

_Aria: Everything as in us, you mean? He just decided to leave everything and me behind because he just couldn't do it anymore?_

_Rose: Again, Aria. You're talking about the Ezra you think you'd known, but this Ezra we're talking about now, was depending on pills to go on with his day._

_Wes: I don't think he left because of you, Aria. At least that's what I think I know. When he first came home, I asked him about the reasons why he did what he did, but he kept changing the subject like it was nothing that mattered. I even asked him if he'd done it because of his problems with you. He told me that he only neglecting you the weeks prior to his departure, and his harsh words to you, but he knew it was the only way you'd hate him enough to let him go._

_Rose: Ever since Ezra was a little kid, he would always push people away when he thinks that he should be enough to deal with the situation, even when he's not. He would never ask for help even when he comes to the conclusion that he's incapable of solving the problem. That's why he never told us anything about his addiction problem before he left. Had he told you about it, would you have let him go?_

_Aria: Of course not, I would have stood by his side till I got him back to the being the Ezra I'd known and loved._

_Rose: There you have it. I think that's why he intended to hurt you, so you could be the one to leave the relationship not him, at least not willingly. It was hard for him to walk away from you, so he wanted to make it a bit easier for both of you if you were the one to leave._

_Aria: When does he leave the hospital anyway?_

_Wes: Next week actually._

_Rose: I've already got the room ready for him when he comes to stay._

_Aria: What do you think I should tell the kids about this, Rose? They already want to meet Wes as it is._

_Wes: Well, I'd love to meet them too, only if it's ok with you of course._

_Aria: It's not about you, Wes. It's about the fact that they already know you were close to their daddy, so they have hope you'd finally tell them where he is._

_Rose: I say they can handle the truth, Aria. You should tell them that you found their daddy, but it's gonna be a while before they can actually meet him because he has to get a little better first._

_Aria: I can't believe all this has happened to him, and we're finally going to meet really soon._

* * *

**At Ella's Apartment**

"Hey, Mommy" "Hey, Momma"

"Hey, guys. How was your day with Nana?"

Ella: They were great. A little hyper but fun to hang out with, as always

Aria: Good. Uh. I actually need to talk to you, Mom

Ella: Is everything alright? How did it go?

Aria: It.. It went well, I guess? Just… hey guys, why don't you walk into the other room so I could speak to grandma for a bit?

Olivia: Is it a grown up talk? Do we have to, Mommy?

Aria: Yes, it is. And yes you have to. Don't worry I'm gonna tell you all about it when we go home, ok?

Aiden: Ok,Mommy. Let's go, sissy.

Olivia: Ok but can I ask you one question before we go though?

Aria: Sure, Livy.

_Olivia walks towards her mother gesturing for her to bend so she could whisper in her ear._

Olivia: Is this talk about daddy? Did you talk to Uncle Wesley?

Aria: Yes it is, and yes I did talk to Wes. But we'll talk about this later at home. I promise.

Olivia: Ok, Mommy. Thanks for telling me.

Aria: You're welcome, honey. Now go play in the other room with your brother while I talk to Nana.

_The kids leave the room almost immediately._

Ella: So.. Spill.

Aria: Have you got the headlines yet? Or do I have to start from the beginning?

Ella: Either way, you're gonna tell me every single detail. All I know right now is that the kids think there's hope of "finding daddy soon" and I could see it in their eyes that it wasn't just words you said it was into actions. And when you asked me to watch them while you go talk to "Aunt Rosie" I got my suspicions. So again, spill.

Aria: Well, the other day when we were at Rose's to return Millie, her nephew came to visit.

Ella: It can't be Ezra; otherwise the kids would've recognized him already.

Aria: No, it was Wesley; his brother. He was visiting Rose, who apparently, is Ezra's aunt. His father's twin sister actually.

Ella: So that's how we got the twins then? From their side of the family?

Aria: Yeah. Anyway, I basically ran out of there as soon as I found out about Rose's connection to Wes, let alone to Ezra. I was so confused and it was a lot to take in. I was afraid of the answers I might get out of them, but I knew that I had to do it, at least for Livy and A.J. they even asked me how Wes knew me, and you should've seen their reaction when I told them he was their uncle. At first they thought he was my brother, but when they figured out that he wasn't mine, that he was in fact Ezra's; they became very excited that he could have the answers about their father.

Ella: I could only imagine their reactions to this situation. They said that you wanted to go to Rose's alone so you could talk with them first. I think that was a good call. First of all, you had no idea how Wes's reaction to having a nephew and a niece would be. And second of all, I don't think the talk about their father's reasons to leave and stay gone is exactly the type of talking they had in mind.

Aria: Believe me it was not the talk I had in my mind. I heard things I never wanted to. Both Rose and Wes are sure that Ezra now is no longer the person we once knew. He had an accident years ago, which left him bound to bed and wheel chair. They said he's become so distant. They haven't completely given up on him yet, but they wouldn't be surprised if he completely shut down.

Ella: But is he safe to be around the kids? Are you comfortable enough with the idea of them meeting Ezra and getting to know him better?

Aria: I'm not one to give up on him, Mom. He's been through so much these past years.

Ella: And so have you, Aria. I'm not saying you should give up on him, I'm just making sure you know what you're getting yourselves into before you do anything. What did Rose say about this anyway?

Aria: She recommended that I should be honest with kids about Ezra having had an accident, and him not being able to move much as before.

Ella: I just don't want you or the kids to get hurt all over again. Why did he leave anyway? And how did his accident happen?

Aria: He never told anyone the exact reason why he left but he also asked them not to talk to me. And the accident happened on his way back to Rosewood, although he's made perfectly clear he would never come back no matter what. Listen, Mom. We really have to go now before it gets late. I still need to talk to the kids, Olivia knows I talked to Wesley and she's dying to know what I got out of him about their father. I just hope they take it well. Would you please fill Mike in on everything? I'll give you a call soon, ok?

Ella: Ok, Just be safe and take care of yourself and the kids. And don't get me too worried about you.

Aria: Ok, I will. I promise. Aiden! Olivia! Come on guys, time to go.

The kids come running into the room, excited to go home.

Olivia: Bye, Nana. I love you.

Ella: I love you too, honey.

Aiden: Bye, Nana. I will see you soon. I love you.

Ella: Bye, A.J. I love you too. Take care of your girls as a real gentleman should. And I will see you soon.

Aria: Bye, Mom. I'll call you soon, ok? Tell mike hi for me.

Ella: Will do. Take care you all.

**30 minutes later, At the apartment.**

Aria: Go change into your pjs please so we could have some pizza slices in the microwave to heat up because we have a lot to talk about. Come on guys.

Olivia: I'm really excited to hear about daddy, Mommy. Aren't you excited too, A.J. ?

Aiden: Of course, I am. I can't wait to meet him too.

Aria: Well, come on now.

**After dinner**

Aria: So…I want you guys to listen to me very carefully because what I'm about to say maybe a little difficult to understand. I don't want you guys to be upset by what I'm about to say, ok? Do you understand?

Olivia: Is it bad news, Mommy? You seem sad.

Aiden: Daddy isn't coming home, is he?

Aria: No, that's not what I meant at all. Well, I talked to your uncle Wesley, and he can't wait to meet you both. He's really excited about having you as a niece and nephew. He also said that daddy is going to be staying with Rose at her house for a while because he has some stuff that he has to deal with.

Olivia: Like What?

Aria: Remember when I told you guys that me and daddy had a pretty big fight and he said some bad words to me then he went away and never came back?

"Uh-huh" The kids nod their heads in understanding.

Aria: Well, Uncle Wes told me that daddy was very sad then and that's why he said these mean words to me, then he went away to where Wes lives. But then after a while he was actually coming back to Rosewood but he had a big accident.

Olivia: Did daddy get hurt?

Aria: The truth is, yes, he did. He got very hurt that he has to stay in bed and not move a lot.

Aiden: L-like this one time when saw a man in a chair that moves on wheels you said he can't move or walk on his legs like we do, Mommy?

Aria: Yes, baby. Daddy had a lot of surgeries to help him walk again, remember when we had to look after Millie so Rose could go to look after her nephew? Well, her nephew is your daddy, and he had just had another in his surgery but he still needs some therapy to get him more help. That's why he's going to stay at Rose's.

Olivia: So when can we meet him?

Aria: I don't know, baby. Maybe when he gets better, at least enough to have some visitors. Remember he doesn't know he's a daddy yet, so we don't want to surprise him and make him feel bad about leaving us too soon, ok?

Olivia: But when?

Aiden: We wanna help him get better, Mommy. Like you help us when we get bad tummy.

Aria: I'll have to ask Rose first then we can all meet with daddy. I promise. Maybe even sooner than you think. But right now, we have to get ready for bed. It's already past your bed time.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	15. Chapter15: A Step Closer To Daddy

**A/N: I would like to thank each and every one of my reviewers on the previous chapters. your words mean a lot to me, that's what keeps me THANK YOU.**

**Here's the new chapter, sorry for taking so long. I've been busy with life, other fanfictions, and PRETTY LITTLE LIARS is back tomorrow. Aren't y'all excited? i know i am.**

**Ok enough rambling. enjoy the new chapter. Don't forget to R&amp;R.**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Aria: No, that's not what I meant at all. Well, I talked to your uncle Wesley, and he can't wait to meet you both. He's really excited about having you as a niece and nephew. He also said that daddy is going to be staying with Rose at her house for a while because he has some stuff that he has to deal with._

_Olivia: Like What?_

_Aria: Remember when I told you guys that me and daddy had a pretty big fight and he said some bad words to me then he went away and never came back?_

"_Uh-huh" The kids nod their heads in understanding._

_Aria: Well, Uncle Wes told me that daddy was very sad then and that's why he said these mean words to me, then he went away to where Wes lives. But then after a while he was actually coming back to Rosewood but he had a big accident._

_Olivia: Did daddy get hurt?_

_Aria: The truth is, yes, he did. He got very hurt that he has to stay in bed and not move a lot._

_Aiden: L-like this one time when we saw a man in a chair that moves on wheels you said he can't move or walk on his legs like we do, Mommy?_

_Aria: Yes, baby. Daddy had a lot of surgeries to help him walk again, remember when we had to look after Millie so Rose could go to look after her nephew? Well, her nephew is your daddy, and he had just had another surgery but he still needs some therapy to get him more help. That's why he's going to stay at Rose's. to make it easier for him._

_Olivia: So when can we meet him?_

_Aiden: We wanna help him get better, Mommy. Like you help us when we get bad tummy._

_Aria: I'll have to ask Rose first then we can all meet with daddy. I promise. Maybe even sooner than you think_.

**A week and a half later**

"AUNTY SPENCY" "AUNTY EM"

Spencer: Hey guys. I missed you sooo much, maybe even more than Mommy, but let's not tell her that.

Emily: Hey champs. Have you two grown bigger than I'd last seen you? You look much older. You might even become taller than Mommy as you grow up.

Aria: Hey! What's with you two ganging up on their Mommy? I thought we were BFFs.

Spencer: We are. That's why we're doing this to you, because that's what best friends are for, shorty.

Emily: I missed you too, Ar. Finally we are all home. That way aunty Han won't have to brag about having these little ones all the time all for herself, right guys?

Aria: The whole gang is back in town now. And these little ones need new babysitters. Don't you think?

Spence: I'll go first. You should totally forget about Hanna. She's history, in the past. I'm their favorite aunty now, and they can have all they want.

Emily: HEY! Why do you get to have them first? I want to go first. We're gonna have so much fun.

Olivia: We should totally have a sleepover soon. Right, Mommy?

Aiden: Yeah, that would be so much fun. Aunty Han would always bring cupcakes, ice cream and pizza. And then we would all cuddle together, and watch movies and tell stories.

Olivia: We should do it this coming Saturday. Then we'd play dress-up like always.

Aria: Baby, only you and Han always play Dress-up. Me and A.J. are always your audience. We cheer for you, and give our honest opinion.

Spencer: Now, we feel worse for missing these sleepovers, don't we Em?

Emily: Absolutely. I guess we have to make it up for them. That's why we brought you guys presents, to say we're sorry for not being here with you more often.

Spencer: But from now on, Em and I will always be here for you, play with you, eat with you, and a lot of things together, ok?

Aria: What do you guys think about that?

Aiden: That shouldn't even be a question, Mommy. Of course it's great to all of our aunties here with us, right sissy?

Olivia: That's fantastic. All the people we love are back with us. Well, except for D...

Aria: How about we order some takeout, aren't you guys hungry? I know I am.

Spencer: You should order some food while we grill your children for some news you seem to have forgotten to tell us.

Emily: I think there' something you're not telling us, Ar. So either you tell, or these two would be our news reporters.

Aria: There are a lot of things you don't know. I will tell you all about it, I promise. Just don't ask right now, because I can't talk at this moment. This topic is not for young ears, ok?

Spencer: As long as you promise to tell every single detail.

Aria: Promise. Now for that food, what would you like to have?

**An hour later, **

_Aria's phone starts ringing._

Aria: Hello?

Wes: Hey, Aria. It's me, Wes.

Aria: Hey, Wes. What's up? Is something wrong?

_Spencer gives her a quizzical look; her own quizzical look, while Emily looks confused._

Wes: No.. no. nothing is wrong. It's just we haven't seen or heard from you in a while. And if it's ok with you, I'd like to meet my niece and nephew? Just in case.

Aria: Of course it's ok with me, and the kids would love to meet their uncle. We're free today, if you'd like. Maybe we'd meet for dinner at the grill.

Wes: Really? Today? OMG! Of course I would love to. Just.. just tell me what they're into. What toys do they like? Anything for them, just say the word.

Aria: Wes, just breathe. It's the first time they'll see you. They might not talk to you at all, or they might just chat your ears off. I don't really know how they'd react at first.

Wes: But what if they don't like me? Maybe then I should buy my way into this.

Aria: So the first time you meet my kids, you wanna bribe them into liking you? Don't worry, Wes. They'll like you just fine. The only thing that gets them to do about anything is food though.

Wes: Food it is. Again, thank you so much, Aria for letting me meet them.

Aria: You're their family too, Wes. Don't mention it.

Wes: So I will see you at 7. Is that ok for you?

Aria: That should be fine. Uh.. Wes?

Wes: Yeah?

Aria: how is he?

Wes: The same. He's definitely improving, but not attitude-wise. He's just angry all the time, especially since coming back to Rosewood.

Aria: Hopefully, He'll make a full recovery, for his and the kids' sake. I have to go now to get myself and the kids ready to meet their uncle.

Wes: ok, Bye.

Aria: Bye.

_Aria hangs up the phone to four pair of eyes staring at her, waiting for obvious unuttered questions to be answered._

Aria: First of all, stop looking at me like that. And second of all, Aiden and Olivia need to get ready to meet Wesley for dinner, he's like to meet you. And last but not least, Aunty Spencer and aunty Emily need to go so I could get ready to go too.

Spencer: Like I would just leave you after what I just heard. Are you meeting with Wesley? As in Wes? As in….

Olivia: He's daddy's baby brother; our uncle Wesley.

Aiden; Mommy, I'm nervous. What if he doesn't like us, a-and tells daddy not to come back?

Aria: Honey, uncle Wes is kind and polite. He would never not like you, he's gonna love you both. In fact, he's worried that you wouldn't like him.

Olivia: Is Rosie gonna be there with him too?

Aria: No, Sweetie. She's busy. Come on, or we're gonna be late.

Emily: I loved this talk, the one that we knew nothing about? What is this about meeting Wesley? And when did you find him?

Aria: And I said that I will tell you guys all about it, later. I swear. When we're alone so I could tell you every detail, ok?

Spencer: Can we at least ask Hanna for headlines? Anything to keep us in the light, sort of. Please?

Aria: What makes you think she knows anything?

Emily: She doesn't know either? This must be bigger than we thought, isn't it?

Spencer: Obviously you won't be telling us anything right now. So we're leaving you to get ready to go. We'll talk later.

Aria: Are you trying to guilt me into spilling right now?

Spencer: Well, Is it working?

Aria: Not now, it's not.

Emily: Then no we're not trying to do anything.

Aria: Good. Because I can't.

_The Kids came charging into the room, fully clothed._

Olivia: Mommy! You haven't dressed yet? We're gonna be late.

Aiden: Momma, You take forever to get ready.

Aria: Alright, alright. I'm going. Now you're excited to go? Don't worry, we won't be late.

Spencer: I call dips on Olivia's hair. Sorry, Em.

Emily: Go for it. I can't handle little girls screaming their heads off while doing their hair. I'm gonna play with Aiden here, maybe with his cars or something.

Aria: You brought it on yourself, Spence. Let's hope she doesn't go all Hanna on you.

Spencer: Who? Olivia, Like Hanna? Never. Come here, sweetie.

**15 minutes later, at the Grill.**

Wes: Aria! Hey.

Aria: Hey, Wes. How are you?

Wes: Nervous, but fine. You?

Aria: Handling it. Hey guys, this is your Uncle Wesley. Wes, these are Olivia-Rose, and Aiden-James; your niece and nephew.

Wes: Hey guys. I'm Wesley, but please call me Wes, or Wesley, whichever you'd like. I'm your uncle and I would really like it if you give a chance to get to know you better? It's totally up to you.

Olivia: You talk a lot.

Wes: Sorry.

Olivia: I like you already.

Wes: Really? Thank you. I like you too, you look beautiful.

Olivia: Thank you, Wes.

Aria: Aiden, baby. Why don't you say hello to Wes?

Aiden: Hi.

Wes: Hi, Aiden. I like your outfit.

Aiden: Thank you. I like your jacket too.

Wes: Thanks. What would you guys like to eat? I heard you like food. I think that's awesome because so do I.

"YAY"

**After The Meal.**

Olivia: Wes, Where do you live?

Wes: Well, I live in New York, but I'm staying with my aunt Rose for a while now.

Olivia: You're staying with Rosie?

_Wes nods in confirmation._

Aiden: I miss Rosie, Mommy. Can we go see her now?

Aria: It's getting late now, baby. She could be asleep right now, or busy. We can go visit her another day.

Olivia: But I miss her, and I miss Mel Mel too.

Wes: Mel Mel?

Aria: Millie. We had to look after her for a while, when Rose had to go away.

Olivia: Yeah. She stayed with us, we fed, bathed her, and we even took her to the park, right Mommy?

Aria: They both took the responsibility of taking care of Millie while she stayed with us.

Wes: That's really great, guys. I think Millie is gonna be excited to see you again.

Aiden: Mommy, I'm tired. Can we go home now?

Wes: Bored of me already, little man?

Aiden: No. I'm just sleepy, I promise.

Aria: It's almost their bed time anyway. Come on A.J. Livy. Come on, let's go. I'll talk to you later, Wes.

Wes: Yeah, sure. Let me pay first then I'll help you with kids and say goodbye to them before you go.

Aria: Ok. Come on guys. Put on your jackets please.

Olivia: I already did, Mommy. You should put yours on too.

Wes: I'm done. Let's go if you're ready.

"I'm ready" "Me too"

Aiden: Are you gonna ride with us in the car, Wes?

Wes: No, buddy. I already got my car over there.

Olivia: But we're gonna see you again, right? You're not gonna leave like daddy and never come back, right?

Wes: I would never do that to you, and I want you to know that your daddy loves both of you more than anything in this entire world. He's just not here because he can't, not because he doesn't want to.

Aiden: Is it because he's hurt?

Wes: Yes, because he doesn't want anyone to see him hurting.

Olivia: But we love him so much. We should help him feel much better like mommy does when I have bad tummy, or when A.J's head hurts.

Aria: I told you guys we're gonna meet daddy when he's ready, probably soon. I promise.

Aiden: Ok. Bye, Uncle Wes.

Olivia: Bye, Wes. Kiss Mel Mel for me. I'm gonna see you soon, right?

Wes: You will, I promise. I'll talk to you later, Aria. Drive safe. Bye.

Aria: Ok, you too, Wes. Bye.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this new one. How did you like Wes meeting the kids? i know not a lot happened in this chapter, but i hope you liked it. please Review to tell me how you feel about it.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	16. Chapter16: He's back too

**A/N: First off, I'm sooooo sorry for the long delay. I've been super busy. Secondly, THANK YOU SO MUCH for dedicating your time to read my story. So again, thank you.**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Olivia: That's fantastic. All the people we love are back with us. Well, except for D..._

_Aria: How about we order some takeout, aren't you guys hungry? I know I am._

_Spencer: You should order some food while we grill your children for some news you seem to have forgotten to tell us. _

_Emily: I think there' something you're not telling us, Ar. So either you tell, or these two would be our news reporters._

_Aria: First of all, stop looking at me like that. And second of all, Aiden and Olivia need to get ready to meet Wesley for dinner, he'd like to meet you. And last but not least, Aunty Spencer and aunty Emily need to go so I could get ready to go too._

_Spencer: Like I would just leave you after what I just heard. Are you meeting with Wesley? As in Wes? As in…._

_Olivia: He's daddy's baby brother; our uncle Wesley._

_Emily: What is this about meeting Wesley? And when did you find him? _

_Aria: And I said that I will tell you guys all about it, later. I swear. When we're alone so I could tell you every detail, ok?_

_Spencer: Can we at least ask Hanna for headlines? Anything to keep us in the light, sort of. Please?_

_Aria: What makes you think she knows anything?_

_Emily: She doesn't know either? This must be bigger than we thought, isn't it?_

_Aria: Hey guys, this is your Uncle Wesley. Wes, these are Olivia-Rose, and Aiden-James; your niece and nephew._

_Wes: Hey guys. I'm Wesley, but please call me Wes, or Wesley, whichever you'd like. I'm your uncle and I would really like it if you give a chance to get to know you better? It's totally up to you._

_Olivia: You talk a lot._

_Wes: Sorry._

_Olivia: I like you already._

_Aiden: Hi._

_Wes: Hi, Aiden. I like your outfit. _

_Aiden: Thank you._

_Olivia: But we're gonna see you again, right? You're not gonna leave like daddy and never come back, right?_

_Wes: I would never do that to you, and I want you to know that your daddy loves both of you more than anything in this entire world. He's just not here because he can't, not because he doesn't want to._

_Aiden: Is it because he's hurt?_

_Wes: Yes, because he doesn't want anyone to see him hurting._

_Olivia: But we love him so much. We should help him feel much better_

_Aria: I told you guys we're gonna meet daddy when he's ready, probably soon. I promise._

_Wes: You will, I promise. I'll talk to you later._

* * *

Aria: Livy, please come pick up your toys off the floor.

Olivia: ok, Mommy.

Aiden: I'll help.

Aria: Mike is gonna be here soon to pick you up for a fun day out.

Aiden: I'm so excited, Momma. We're gonna have loads of fun today.

Aria: Just remember to not tire Uncle Mike out. And Livy, please don't boss Mike and your brother around.

Olivia: Mommy, I'm always nice to them. I don't boss them around. I just tell them to do things for me because I'm a princess. Mikey always tells me so, so they have to do things for me.

Aria: Being a princess doesn't mean you get people to do things for you. What uncle means is that you're our precious baby girl and we like treat you like a pretty princess?

Olivia: Ok, Mommy. I promise to be nice and not to ask too much of them.

Aiden: Momma?

Aria: Yeah baby?

Aiden; I want uncle Mikey and Uncle Wes to be friends; so that neither one of them would feel bad when we go out to have a fun day. They can be friends, right?

Olivia: That would be so awesome.

Aria: I think that's a great idea, baby. Maybe when you get to know Wes better, we'd have a date night with Mike and we could call Wes over to spend some time with him. But now you need to get ready to go out with Mike. You're gonna have so much fun today.

Aiden: What about you, Momma?

Olivia: Why don't you come with us to have some fun? I'm gonna be the only girl. If you come, we'll be two of each.

Aria: I already have plans with your aunties. Maybe next time, baby. Don't worry I'm sure Mike will make sure you don't get bored being the only girl with them.

Olivia: Why can't I stay here with the girl then?

Aria: Because me and aunties are gonna have some grown-up talk and then you're gonna be so bored for sure.

Olivia: If you say so.

Aria: I do say so. You…

_The door ball rings._

Aria: Go get your hair brush, Livy so we could do your hair before you go.

Mike: Well, let her say hi to her favorite uncle first.

_Olivia runs to Mike to hug him._

Olivia: Hi, Mikey. I missed you.

Mike: Hey, princess. I missed you too. And my little man; A.J.

Aiden: I missed you too, Mikey. I hope you're ready to have a fun day out today.

Mike: Of course I am. How can I not have fun with my favorite niece and nephew? It's like impossible. I just hope _you're_ ready.

Aria: Oh, Mike. Believe me they are. They wouldn't stop talking about it since they woke this morning. Make sure they're not out till late and …

Mike: And make sure they're in sight at all times, don't give them too much junk food or sugar. Oh my dear sister I know the rules like the back of my hands. Don't worry.

Aiden: But you give us all the ice cream we want every time we go out.

Olivia: AIDEN!

Aria: So you know the rules, yet you break them every time you take the kids?

Mike: Chill out, Sis. I promise to give them all the things they need, just not too much, ok?

Olivia: I want…

Aria: Olivia!

Olivia: Sorry. Can I get Ice cream and chocolate chip cupcakes?

Aria: Only one of each. And only after having a decent meal first.

Mike: Promise.

Olivia: Ok, Mommy. I promise.

Aiden: Can I get blueberry muffin, Mikey?

Mike: Anything you want, little man.

Aria: Have fun with Mike today, I'm gonna miss you guys so much.

Aiden: I'll get something for you too, Mommy.

Olivia: Can we go now, please? I don't wanna be late.

Mike: Late for what?

Olivia: I don't know.

Aria: Alright babies, off you go.

Aiden: I'm not a baby, Mommy.

Mike: Neither am I, Aria. You're the baby.

Olivia: Come on, let's go. No one is a baby.

**Thirty minutes later, With the girls.**

Aria: So, where do I start?

Hanna: Let\s say right from when you started hiding things from us.

Emily: Hanna!

Spencer: Other people might say begin from the start.

Aria: First, I'd like to apologize for not telling you guys about what's been going on. I just really couldn't tell you guys over the phone, or even tell Hanna, we all know she couldn't hide a secret for the life of her, and I didn't want you to feel left out. That's why I didn't tell anyone, well except for Ella and Mike. But they only know because the kids told mom about it.

Spencer: Well, just tell us. What's with Wes? When did you find him? And why is Ezra not back yet?

Hanna: I may not be able to completely forgive you right now, but I need to know with you and my Godchildren. I heard that they met Wes the other day. How did it go? Wh…

Emily: Guys, slow down, give her a chance to tell us what she have to say.

Aria: Thanks, Em. Well, you all know Dr. Collins, right?

"Yeah" "yes"

Hanna: Yeah, Rosie. She's a nice person, and really kind.

Spencer: How do you know? Have you met her?

Aria: No, you haven't. So how do you know how she is? And don't tell me from the kids, because you sound so sure about it.

Hanna: Well, what kind of a Godmother would I be if I don't make sure the people in my Live and Aiden's lives are up to measures?

Aria: I don't wanna know what you did, Han. But thank you anyways.

Hanna: You're welcome. Now you shall continue.

Aria: Well, what you didn't know is that Rosie is Ezra's Aunt, his father's twin sister.

Hanna: Huh, not his mother's? Must be why she is so nice.

Emily: Moving on. How did you know that? I mean how did you figure out that she he's aunt if you hadn't met Ezra again, yet?

Aria: The first time rose laid eyes on Aiden, the first thing she said was that he looked like her nephew, that's why she suggested they call her Rosie like he did. And then one weekend when we had Millie; her puppy while she went to look after her nephew had his back surgery. When she came back and we went to her place to give Millie back. We met Wes. He was there to help her with some stuff in the guest room at her house.

Hanna: Like what kind of stuff?

Spencer: Hanna! Would you please let her finish?

Hanna: Sorry.

Aria: As I was saying. He was there to help Rose get her guest room ready for Ezra to stay in it.

Spencer: Wait! You said her nephew got a back surgery, if it's not Wes, then is it Ezra? Or they have another cousin?

Aria: It's Ezra indeed. When he left town, he called Wes and told him that he would never come back to Rosewood. But one day, he decided to come back, for unknown reasons. He was on his way back to Rosewood when he had a car accident. Wes got the call, and he just didn't call anyone about it. He didn't even call Rose till three weeks later as Ezra was in a coma and the doctors were starting to lose hope.

Emily: Then what happened? He's ok now, Right?

Hanna: Did he ever tell Wes why he wanted to leave Rosewood for good?

_Tears spring up in Aria's eyes._

Spencer: Ar, Ezra is ok, isn't he?

Aria: He's been on bed ever since the accident, he's had several back surgeries to help him walk again. All this time he's been in a wheel chair. And I'm here thinking he wanted a better life and that's why he left.

Spencer: But why did he leave in the first place.

Aria: Wes told me that the reason why he wanted to leave so bad, was because he became…

Emily: Became what?

Aria: He became an Addict.

**Meanwhile, At the grill.**

Livy's POV:

Olivia: I had so much fun at the park, Mikey. Thank you.

Mike: You're welcome princess. Now that we've eaten our meals, we need to get going to get cupcakes and maybe have ice cream before we have to head home.

Aiden: We have to get a cupcake for mommy. I want to make her happy.

Mike: Anything you want, A.J. Come on let's head out.

Olivia: I need to use the bathroom, Mikey.

Mike: Ok, let's go. Me and Aiden will be waiting for you by the restroom's door. You're gonna be ok in there, right?

Olivia: I'm not a baby. I can go and come back by myself, Mikey.

Mike: You know the rule, Livy. Come on.

_I walk into the bathroom and I jump up and down trying to snatch a tissue to put over the toilet so I can go pee pee. But I can't. some lady comes out and hands me one. I thank her and she asks me if I need help, but I say 'No, thank you. I'm a big girl' I lift up my skirt and pull down my leggings and undies. I sit on the toilet, and I hear Mikey calling my name._

Olivia: Yes?

Mike: Are you ok in there?

Olivia: Not yet, you're never to interrupt a lady in the bathroom, Mikey.

Mike: Just making sure you're ok, Livy. Listen, I have to take A.J. to the other bathroom, ok? Don't leave until I come tell you to come out, ok?

Olivia: Ok.

_I finish my Pee Pee. And then hop off the toilet. I make sure my clothes are ok as they were before, and then walk out. I see a kiddie wooden ladder by the sink, mommy lets me stand on it to wash my hands every time we come in here. I stand on the box, and then wash my hands. I wait for Mikey to come but they're taking too long. I decide to just wait outside the bathroom till he comes back, I'm a big girl so I can wait for them outside._

_When I step outside, I don't see Mikey anywhere, I can't go into the other bathroom because it's for the boys only. So I wait and wait. Suddenly, I see Wes over there in the corner getting two cups of something, I don't know what, so I decide to go say hello to him, and maybe he could meet Mikey and become friends._

_As I walk to Wes, I can see him talking to someone. But Mike comes out of the bathroom and stops me_

Mike: Olivia! What did I tell you about coming out of the bathroom? Didn't I tell you to wait tell we came back to get you?

Olivia: I'm sorry, Mikey. But I got bored in there so I came out here to wait for you. Look! Here's Wes over there, I want to go say hi and I want you to meet him too.

Aiden: I want you to become friends with him too, Mikey. Please, let's go say hi to him.

Mike: Ok, just for a little while though. We don't wanna be late your mom, ok?

Olivia: Ok, come on hurry.

_I run up to Wes and hug his legs._

Olivia: Hi, Wes. I missed you.

Wes: O-olivia? Hey, how've you been? Aiden, how is my little man doing?

_Why does Wes look like he did something wrong?_

Aiden: I missed you Wes. This is my uncle Mike, but we call him Mikey.

Mike: Nice to meet you Wesley. I've heard a lot about you.

The man, who was talking to Wes was sitting in a funny chair that walks on wheels, turns around to look at Mike. H-he's

"MIKE?"

"EZRA?" "DADDY!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, Are you surprised to hear Ezra is back? i know i even surprised myself ;P  
**

**please tell me what you think of it.**

**kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	17. Chapter17: Across The Threshold

**A/N: Hey guys. missed me? So sorry for the delay. here's your new chapter, hope you enjoy it. let me just warn you "DRAMA AHEAD!"**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Aria: Mike is gonna be here soon to pick you up for a fun day out._

_Aiden: I'm so excited, Momma. We're gonna have loads of fun today._

_Aria: Just remember to not tire Uncle Mike out. And Livy, please don't boss Mike and your brother around._

_Olivia: Mommy, I'm always nice to them. I don't boss them around. I just tell them to do things for me because I'm a princess. Mikey always tells me so, so they have to do things for me._

_Aiden: Momma, I want uncle Mikey and Uncle Wes to be friends; so that neither one of them would feel bad when we go out to have a fun day. They can be friends, right?_

_Aria: I think that's a great idea, baby. Maybe when you get to know Wes better, we'd have a date night with Mike and we could call Wes over to spend some time with him. But now you need to get ready to go out with Mike. You're gonna have so much fun today._

_Olivia: I had so much fun at the park, Mikey. Thank you. I need to use the bathroom, Mikey._

_Mike: Ok, let's go. Me and Aiden will be waiting for you by the restroom's door. You're gonna be ok in there, right?_

_Olivia: I'm not a baby. I can go and come back by myself, Mikey._

_Mike: You know the rule, Livy. Come on._

_I finish my Pee Pee, and then wash my hands. I wait for Mikey to come but they're taking too long. I decide to just wait outside the bathroom till he comes back, I'm a big girl so I can wait for them outside._

_When I step outside, I don't see Mikey anywhere, I can't go into the other bathroom because it's for the boys only. So I wait and wait. Suddenly, I see Wes over there in the corner getting two cups of something, I don't know what, so I decide to go say hello to him, and maybe he could meet Mikey and become friends._

_As I walk to Wes, I can see him talking to someone. But Mike comes out of the bathroom and stops me._

_Olivia: Look! Here's Wes over there, I want to go say hi and I want you to meet him too._

_Aiden: I want you to become friends with him too, Mikey. Please, let's go say hi to him._

_Mike: Ok, just for a little while though._

_I run up to Wes and hug his legs._

_Wes: O-olivia? Hey, how've you been? Aiden, how is my little man doing?_

_Why does Wes look like he did something wrong?_

_Aiden: I missed you Wes. This is my uncle Mike, but we call him Mikey._

_Mike: Nice to meet you Wesley. I've heard a lot about you._

_The man, who was talking to Wes was sitting in a funny chair that walks on wheels, turns around to look at Mike. H-he's _

"_MIKE?"_

"_EZRA?" "DADDY!"_

* * *

**Olivia's POV: **

Olivia: Daddy, you're back. You're really back, finally!

_I say as I jump up and down in happiness. Oh I'm so happy. I walk towards my daddy so I could hug him, but he's sitting down on his moving chair, so I decide to just sit on his lap and hug his neck. As I start to try getting up on his lap, daddy pushes me away, and he looks upset. Oh no! I made daddy upset. He's gonna leave again and never come back, mommy is never gonna see daddy again. I should say sorry and try to make daddy happy so he wouldn't leave us._

Ezra: What are you doing, little girl? Mike, who are those kids? And why the hell did they just call me daddy?

Wes: Ez..

Mike: Because you are. You're their father, Mr. Fitz.

Aiden: I can't believe we finally found you, Daddy. I missed you so much.

Olivia: Da...

Ezra: Stop saying that word! I'm no body's daddy. I don't have kids. And how do you know Wes?

Aiden: But you're my Daddy. Momma said you are our daddy, and she promised not to tell us anymore lies.

Olivia: I'm sorry I made you upset, Daddy. Please, don't leave again. You're not going away again, are you?

Wes: Mike, why don't you call Aria and tell her to meet us at Rose's house. We can't exactly talk in here, people are already staring at us.

Ezra: Wes, tell me right now. What's going on here. Who are these kids? And why are they so convinced that I'm their father? Last I checked, I didn't have any kids, and now I suddenly have two?

Wes: Ezra, please. Let's go home, and then you'll know everything.

_Why is daddy being a meanie? Why doesn't he want to hug me or Aiden? Why is he so mad that we called him daddy? He's so meanie to all of us, I don't want to talk to him anymore. Daddy made me so sad. I want my mommy right now_. _Mommy told us that daddy loves us, and he would be happy to see us, but he's not. I wish I never met him._

**Mike's POV**

_This is bad, this is so bad. Aria is gonna kill me once she hears about this, but I don't have a choice, I have to call her, right now._

Aria: hey, Mike. Having fun?

Mike: A-aria.. umm.

Aria: Mike? What's wrong? Did something happen? Are the kids ok? MIKE!

Mike: Something happened. Don't worry, the kids are fine. It's just.. Look, we need you to meet us at Rose's place.

Aria: MIKE MONTGOMERY! What happened? You tell me right now, and why are you at Rose's? Mike, I swear to God, if something happened to the kids, I...

Mike: Aria, I swear the kids are fine, nothing happened to them. We just ran into Wesley, but unfortunately he wasn't alone.

Aria: Who was he with? ... OMG! Don't tell me it's...

Mike: It's Ezra. Olivia recognized him from the pictures. And now he's freaking out on all of us, even the kids.

Aria: I'm on my way now. Mike, don't let the kids near him any longer than they'd like to. If he's freaking out on them, nothing good is coming out of this. Tell them I'll be there as soon as I possibly can.

Mike: Don't worry. We'll follow Wesley to Rose's in my car and I'll even have Rose take them into a separate room as soon as we get there.

Aria: Alright, Mike. I'll be right there, bye.

Mike: Aria is on her way to Rose's.

**Meanwhile **

**Wesley's POV:**

_Out of all days, when Ezra finally starts to open up to us, we run into the kids, and they have to recognize him?_

Ezra: Wesley!  
_Oh! He's mad._

Wes: Yeah?

Ezra: For the love of God, tell me what's going on here? And please tell me this isn't another Malcolm situation. And why are you talking to Aria, when I specifically told you not to.

Wes: I didn't talk to Aria, well, technically I did. But it's not like I went to purposely have a talk with her. Look, I met Aria, a couple weeks ago, literally, at Rose's door. I was about to knock on the door when she opened it with the kids by her side. That was the first time, I met either of them.

Ezra: So why didn't you just tell me that she knows Rose? That there was a possibility that she might find me at Rose's? How does she even know Rose? And what about the kids? Are they really mine? And why didn't any of you tell me?

Wes: I know you're angry and confused. But please try to understand, Aria tried to find you, after she found out she was pregnant, we tried to find you to tell you herself, but then she couldn't. The further along she's been into the pregnancy, the harder it got for her to go around asking where she could find you. You changed your cell phone, your contacts and no one knew where you were. And you know the last person to ask about you was Dianne. So, she had to do it on her own. Then Rose became the kids' psychiatrist. She and Aria became close friends, along with the kids of course. But all the while, neither one of them knew they were talking about the same person. Rose always talked about her nephew, and the kids always talked about their daddy who they've been dying for him to come back.

Ezra: That still doesn't explain why you never told me this when you found out about this.

Wes: Honestly, Ezra, When? When could I've told you about this? There was never a good time to tell you, he'll, there was never a good time to even have a quiet conversation with you when you're not busy pushing everybody away.

Ezra: I...

Wes: Look, Ezra. I'm not blaming you for anything. I just want you to go easy on Aria. She's been through a lot, and she's done everything she could for her kids till you get back for them.

Ezra: I'm not mad at Aria, Wes. I'm mad at this situation. Hell, I still can't wrap my head around this. If anyone, Aria should be the one who's angry.

Wes: I promise you, she's not angry. She's just been blaming herself for you missing out on the first years of your kids' lives. I just think you really upset Olivia when you pushed her away earlier.

Ezra: My kids! Wow! So... They're Olivia and...?

Wes: Olivia and Aiden.

_Mike and the kids walk toward them._

Mike: Hey, uh. We should get going. Aria is on her way to Rose's. We'll follow you in my car.

Wes: Ok, let's go then.

_I look at Ezra, and I see him focusing only on Aiden and Olivia._

Wes: Uh, Ezra?

Ezra: Y-yeah, let's go.

**Thirty minutes later. At Rose's.**  
**Aria's POV:**

_Where the hell are they? They should've been here by now. _

Rose: Aria, don't worry, I'm sure they'd be here any minute.

Aria: I can't help but worry about the kids, Rose. Mike told me that Ezra freaked out on the kids and I don't have any idea what they might feel about him suddenly swooping into their lives.

Rose: Whatever happens, the kids will always have you, your family, your friends, Wes, and me; both as a friend and their therapist. Just try not to ask them about how they feel about it, we want to let them process everything first before expressing how they're feeling about it.

Aria: Thank you so much, Rose. I just hope everything works out well, for the kids' sakes.

Rose: And it will.

_The doorbell rings._

"Mommy!"

Aria: Hey Guys. I missed you a lot today. Did you have fun at the park today?

Mike: We had fun at the park. And then….

Aiden: It was ok. Can I Go play with Mel?

Aria: S-sure. Are you guys ok?

Aiden: Yes, mommy. Can we go now? I missed Millie.

Rose: Why don't you guys go find Millie and take out in the backyard?

Aiden: Ok. Thank you, Rosie.

_Olivia just nods her head, and goes off._

Aria: That's weird. Olivia is awfully quiet. And Aiden is just so eager to go away. Plus, neither of them mentioned a word about meeting…

"Aria!"

Aria: …. Ezra! Uhh, Mike. Can I have a word with you alone, please?

Mike: Sure.

**Ezra's POV:**

_Even after all these years, she's still as beautiful as the first day I met her. More mature, still a little on the short side, but still breathtaking._

Ezra: Aria.

_She turns to look at me, her eyes are still mesmerizing, but they look .. different, almost empty._

Aria: Ezra!

_Even the way she says my name sounds distant, not the same way she always used when she call out for me. _

Aria: Mike. Can I have a word with you alone, please?

_Well, what did I expect? For her to run back into my arms after I ran away like a coward? After everything I've put her through, and then left her all alone to deal with everything on her own? I wouldn't be surprised if she never wants to see me again. She can't even stay in same room as me right now._

Mike: Sure.

_I look at her as she and Mike make their way out of the hallway, into the living room, I wheel my chair turning to look at Rose._

Ezra: Why didn't you tell me, Rose? Why didn't you tell me that you knew Aria, and that you knew she has kids, _my_ kids? Why didn't any of you tell me before I came to stay here?

Wes: Ezra, What difference could it have made if you knew before or after you came back?

Ezra: I feel like you tricked me into this. You thought that if come back and find out about them, then there's nothing I could do about it.

Rose: Tricked? Tricked how, Ezra? There is nothing you could do about it but man up and be there for at least the kids.

Ezra: Honestly, had I known about this before I came here, I never would've come back.

**Meanwhile**

**Aria's POV:**

Mike: What is it, Ar?

Aria: Mike, I need you to tell me exactly what happened between Ezra and the kids. Why are they acting weird and not mentioning meeting their father? Aiden was eager to leave before Ezra came in, and Olivia simply said nothing and looked heartbroken.

Mike: Olivia saw Wesley and she and Aiden both insisted that I should meet him and befriend him. So we went there to say hi. But what I didn't know was that he wasn't alone, Ezra was there with him. Olivia was the first to see, and of course, being Olivia, she had to make a big squeal about "daddy" and kept jumping up and down in joy that her daddy finally came back.

Aria: Then what happened? How did Ezra react to this?

Mike: He completely freaked out when I confirmed that they were indeed his. He even told the kids not to call him daddy, that he wasn't theirs. He even…

Aria: He even what? Mike, what did Ezra do?

Mike: Olivia tried to climb up to sit on his lap to hug him or whatever, but he freaked out and asked her what she was doing, and pushed her away.

Aria: H-he did that? How could he? Mike, go get the kids, and take them home. There are a lot of things I don't want them to see or hear.

Mike: Are you gonna be ok? I don't want you to be alone here.

Aria: I'm gonna be just fine, Mike. Just take the kids and go. Ezra doesn't get to break my kids' hearts and get away with it.

Mike: Ok, just call me if you need anything.

_We step back into the hallway, they all seem to be having a heated conversation._

Rose: Tricked? Tricked how, Ezra? There is nothing you could do about it but man up and be there for at least the kids.

Ezra: Honestly, had I known about this before I came here, I never would've come back.

_He never would've come back? So, just like that, he decides to not have anything to do with kids? And walk out of their lives just as just stepped in?_

Aria: Good to know where you stand with all of this. I hope you have a nice life, Ezra. But before I go…

_I walk over to him and slap him as hard as I can across his face_

Aria: This is for breaking MY kids' hearts and letting them down. Come on, Mike. Let's go.

* * *

**A/N: let me know what you thought of this in the reviews, thanks in advance.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	18. Chapter18: Wish He Was Never Back

**A/N: Thank you so much guys. for your continuous support for this story. here's your new update, as promised.**

**Hope you like it. nothing much happens in this chapter. it's mainly about Aria and the kids' reactions to Ezra's return, and how he reacted to the news about having kids.**

**Again thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Previously on "The Blue Pendant"**

_Olivia: Daddy, you're back. You're really back, finally!_

_Aiden: I can't believe we finally found you, Daddy. I missed you so much._

_Ezra: Stop saying that word! I'm no body's daddy. I don't have kids. And how do you know Wes?_

_Aiden: But you're my Daddy. Momma said you are our daddy, and she promised not to tell us anymore lies. _

_Olivia: I'm sorry I made you upset, Daddy. Please, don't leave again. You're not going away again, are you?_

_Mike: Aria, I swear the kids are fine, nothing happened to them. We just ran into Wesley, but unfortunately he wasn't alone._

_Aria: Who was he with? ... OMG! Don't tell me it's..._

_Mike: It's Ezra. Olivia recognized him from the pictures. And now he's freaking out on all of us, even the kids._

_Aria: I'm on my way now. Mike, don't let the kids near him any longer than they'd like to. If he's freaking out on them, nothing good is coming out of this. Tell them I'll be there as soon as I possibly can._

_Aria: Hey Guys. I missed you a lot today. Did you have fun at the park today?_

_Aiden: It was ok. Can I Go play with Mel?_

_Aria: S-sure. Are you guys ok?_

_Aiden: Yes, mommy. Can we go now? I missed Millie._

_Rose: Why don't you guys go find Millie and take out in the backyard?_

_Aiden: Ok. Thank you, Rosie._

_Aria: That's weird. Olivia is awfully quiet. And Aiden is just so eager to go away._

_Ezra: Why didn't you tell me, Rose? Why didn't you tell me that you knew Aria, and that you knew she has kids, my kids? Why didn't any of you tell me before I came to stay here? I feel like you tricked me into this. You thought that if come back and find out about them, then there's nothing I could do about it._ _Honestly, had I known about this before I came here, I never would've come back._

_Aria: Good to know where you stand with all of this. I hope you have a nice life, Ezra. But before I go…_

_I walk over to him and slap him as hard as I can across his face_

* * *

**Aria's POV: **

Aria: This is for breaking MY kids' hearts and letting them down. Come on, Mike. Let's go.

Rose: Aria, why don't we go get the kids? I need to talk to you for a moment.

_I turn to Mike_.

Aria: Mike, you go ahead and go home, I won't be long here. I'll just get the kids and go.

_Mike comes near me and whispers_

Mike: Are you ok enough to drive with the kids in the car? I mean, I could wait for you guys outside.

Aria: We'll be fine, Mike. We'll see you tomorrow at Ella's. Just don't tell her anything tonight. We'll visit tomorrow, or you both could just come by. I'll call you later, ok?

Mike: Ok, call me as soon as you get home so I don't worry much.

Aria: I will, bye.

_I walk with Rose to the backyard where the kids took Millie to play._

Rose: Aria, ...

Aria: Look, Rose. I'm truly sorry about what happened in there.

Rose: I completely understand where that came from. It was not just you being hurt by his words, but it was also because of your maternal instinct to protect your kids from getting hurt. All I need you to do right now is not talk to the kids about this until they open up to you about it. They are obviously very upset about whatever happened with Ezra when they met him, so we need them to process this on their own time. They could talk about it today, maybe tomorrow, or even in a week. We don't want to rush them into dealing with anything they're not ready for. Whatever happened earlier with Ezra must've been big to get them this upset.

Aria: Mike told me that when the kids recognized him from the pictures, Olivia tried to sit on his lap to hug him, but Ezra freaked out on them, he even pushed her away from him.

Rose: They must be feeling rejected right now, this is gonna be difficult, I must say, but we're gonna be here for the kids whenever they need us.

_We walk into the backyard to see Aiden playing with Millie, and Olivia nowhere to be seen._

Aria: Aiden! Where is your sister? Why isn't she here playing with you?

Aiden: I don't know, Mommy. She didn't want to play with us. She went that way, and told me not to go with her.

_Rose offers to talk to Olivia first before we head home._

**Rose's POV:**

_I walk towards Olivia and I can see her clothes are already messed up and dirty._

Rose: Mind if I sit here with you, Olivia?

_She looks up at me, and I could see the poor girl's eyes all red and puffy. She slightly nods her head, and then bows her head. So I take a seat next to her by the pool._

Rose: I know you're feeling sad right now, but you don't have to be alone right now, Liv. Everything will be ok, I promise.

_Olivia looks back up at me, probably looking for words to describe how she's feeling, but all she does is shrug her shoulders as if she's not so sure of what I just promised._

Rose: Your mom wants to leave. We should probably go back to her. I just want you to know that we're all here for you and Aiden. If you wanna talk to me, mommy, or even Aiden, we're all here to listen and help you with anything.

_She looks at me with a sad appreciative smile, but still, no spoken words._

_We walk back to where Aria and Aiden are waiting for us._

Aria: Hey, Livy. Come on, baby. Didn't you have fun with Mike today? You never told me what you guys did.

_Olivia only shrugs her shoulders, once again._

_I hint for Aria to come have a word with me, alone._

Aria: Ok, guys. Just wait for me in here, I'll be right back.

Rose: Olivia didn't say a word ever since they came back.

Aria: That's what I've noticed too. I usually have to ask Olivia to stop rambling when she'd spent a fun day out with Mike. But today, she's just awfully quiet.

Rose: When I talked to her by the pool, she only looked at me, nodded, and shrugged her shoulders. Not a word or even a hint of smile. Children react differently to situations like this, I can clearly see that Aiden taking this in a different way to how Olivia is taking it, which is understandable, because yes, Ezra freaked out on them both, but he physically pushed Olivia away.

Aria: So what? You mean Olivia may not talk at all? Is that what you're saying?

Rose: No, that's not at all what I mean. All I'm saying is that, for now, we need to be more attentive to them, more so than ever. They might do things they're not supposed to, as a way to decline the current situation with Ezra. You just have to be patient with them, especially Olivia.

Aria: I just hope we could get past this, with the kids not emotionally hurt anymore than they already have been. I can't help but feel like this is entirely my fault. I've put them in this position, them, and Ezra. But then hearing what he said in there, just..

Rose: Just nothing. Leave Ezra to me, and please stop blaming yourself for what happened and focus only on what's happening right now. Now, let's get back to the kids before it gets late, and if you or the kids need anything, don't hesitate to call me right away.

Aria: Thank you so much, Rose, for everything, and again I'm so sorry for the inconvenience we've caused you these past few weeks.

Rose: Don't worry about it honey. We're family now.

_We walk back to the kids, and they're just as we left them; Aiden is still playing with Millie, and the poor baby girl is still keeping her distance from everything._

**Thirty minutes later.**  
**Aria's POV:**

_I sit down on the couch with kids, watching cartoons. We definitely have to move out. Since Ezra is back in town, we need to get out of this apartment, his apartment. It's 7:30 and we already had dinner, well, we just played with the food in our plates, and the kids are too quiet right now. I just wish I was there with them when they met Ezra, maybe I could've done something differently to avoid all this mess._

Aiden: Mommy?

Aria: Yeah, baby?

Aiden: We met Ezra today.

Aria: I know, honey. Mike told me. I know you've missed daddy a lot, A.J.

Aiden: He's not daddy, he's just Ezra! And he's a meanie.

Aria: Aiden, it's not polite to talk like that about people, and he is you father.

Aiden: No, he was a meanie to me and Livy, and he even yelled at Wes. He said he' snot anyone's daddy. I don't want him to be my daddy. I wish he never came back!

_I've never seen Aiden this upset, he's always been so excited about meeting his daddy and spending time with him, but now he's so angry like I've never seen him before._  
_I look at Olivia to try to figure out her feelings or reaction to this, but nothing, absolutely nothing. She doesn't even seem to pay attention to anything around her._

_Olivia gets up and walks to the bathroom to wash her teeth. That's unusual because every night, I have to beg them to brush their teeth and go to bed at bed time. She brushes her teeth and goes straight to bed._

Aria: Livy? Are tired baby?

_Olivia only nods her head not even turning to look back at me. I get up off the couch and tuck her in._

Aria: I love you baby girl. Never forget that.

_No reaction what so ever._

Aiden: She loves you too, Momma. I know it. And I do too.

Aria: I just wish I know how to make you two happy all the time, baby. It hurts me when you're upset and I don't know how to help you. Now, come on. Let's go brush our teeth to go to bed.

Aiden: Ok, Momma.

**The Next Morning.**

**Olivia's POV:**

_I wake up very early, I don't think the alarm went off yet. Mommy and A.J. are still sleeping, so I get up to go to the bathroom. Today is Sunday, so we don't have to go to school. That's good because I don't want to go anywhere today, I just want to stay at home. I hate not talking to mommy, but I don't know what to say. Rosie told me that I shouldn't feel lonely because I have a lot of people around me to help me feel better. But what if they don't want me like da.. Ezra doesn't? I won't talk to anyone or go hug them because if I do, they might do like HE did. I'm so sad and lonely, and I don't know how to feel happy anymore._

_I go sit by the window, there's a chair mommy always sit on it when she can't sleep at night, or when she wakes up super early. Sometimes I wake up and I watch her sit there, because my mommy is super beautiful. I know mommy loves HIM, but I don't ever wanna see him again, and seeing him again would upset A.J. too because Aiden is mad at HIM too. I don't want HIM to come near me or Aiden, but not seeing HIM again would also make mommy sad. I don't know what to do or say, I don't want to make my mommy sad or mad at me. I don't want her to hate me like Ezra does._

_The sound of mommy's beautiful voice cuts my thoughts off._

_I turn to look at mommy and she looks sleepy because she just woke up, but she's still my beautiful mommy._

Aria: Livy, baby what are you doing up so early?

_I don't know why I woke up super early since it's Sunday. So I move my shoulders up and down._

_Mommy looks sad. I don't know why. Maybe Ezra hurt her too. I don't know. She comes and sits next to me and then she pulls me up to sit on her lap. My mommy cuddles me to her chest, and it's so warm and comfy._

Aria: Baby I want you to know that I love both you and Aiden so very much that it kills me to see you like this. I want you to know that I will always be here for you and your brother for as long as you want and need me. I will always be here for you if you need to do or say anything, I'll be by your side. You're my babies, no matter how old you are, I will always love and protect you.

_I look up at mommy. And I only want to do one thing for sure, I want to kiss my mommy's cheek and make her feel all better like she always does to me._

_I don't know what mommy would say, but I want to take off the necklace. It was a gift from daddy, and if daddy is Ezra, then I don't wanna hold on to this necklace anymore, and neither should mommy. I should wait, if I see HIM again, I will give it back to him so he could give it to his new family when he gets one._

_I cuddle more into mommy soft and warm embrace. I love my mommy so much._

**Aria's POV: **

_Olivia is still not saying much today. Last night she went to bed early and woke up this morning early too. Usually, I have to beg her to do so, especially on weekends._

_Olivia tugs at my t-shirt. I look down into her eyes, and I see so much sadness, hurt and vulnerability. God! Ezra, you've caused so much more damage by leaving than you would've ever thought. _

_Aria: do you want some breakfast, baby?_

_Olivia nods, and then looks at Aiden sleeping._

Aria: Don't worry about Aiden. How about you and I make breakfast together, and then wake Aiden up?

_She nods again and her mouth twitches into what seems to be a small smile._

_I think Olivia is trying, but not really able to, put up a face for me as if she's not that much hurt._

Aria: Come on then.

An hour later.

The phone rings.

Aria: Hello?

Ella: Aria, hey honey, it's me.

Aria: Hey, mom. How are you?

Ella: Listen, I know something happened with kids, and I had to grill Mike for answers. How could you not tell me what happened? You should've called me to come right away.

Aria: Mo..

Ella: Every time something happens, I'm the last to know, and I have to know from someone else, not you. I'm really pissed at you right now, Aria. But honestly, I'm more worried about the kids than I am mad at you for not telling me.

Aria: I already told Mike that I should tell you in person, that's why I told him we would meet today at yours or mine.

Ella: I'm already on my way right now. I want to see the kids for myself. Believe me I wanna go to Ezra to rip his friggin' head off first, but the kids are far more important to me right now.

Aria: Ok, Mom. We'll be waiting for you. See you.

Ella: See you.

_We all wanna rip his head off, even the kids wanna do it too._

* * *

**A/N: The End of this chapter. please tell me how you think of what happened? and what do you think Olivia would do with the necklace?**


	19. Chapter19: Honesty At Best

**A/N: Hey guys. i noticed the last chapter didn't get as many reviews as the one before it. i don't know if people are getting bores of the story so just please tell me if i should continue writing it.**

**in this chapter i skipped the "previously on the Blue Pendant" part because i wanted to update as soon as possible. please R&amp;R.**

* * *

**Three weeks later**

_I'm taking the kids to the park today as a change of scenery, for both them and me. I've been really busy with work these past weeks, and we haven't spent much time together. The kids are either with mom, who watches them like a hawk, or they spend most of their time with one of the girls (whoever wins the debate, every single time). So I thought why not spend the day out, since it's a warm day out. The kids are still upset about what happened with Ezra, but they're definitely improving. Aiden is now all but demanding to spend as much time with his "best buddy" Jo as possible, and Olivia is starting to talking to us again, not as much as she used to but still, it's better than nothing. Rose says that some kids might take even years to start talking and opening up again, so that's a great improvement. Last I heard, Ezra was doing great in his physical therapy as well, good for him, he tried reaching out to me, but I never talked to him since the incident with the kids. I mean what could he possibly say or do to make it up to his kids who he deeply hurt? Of course I want the kids to have a relationship with their father, but as long as my kids are uncomfortable with him in the picture, I have no intention to just let him back into our lives. _

Aiden: Momma, we wanna go on the swings.

Aria: Ok, but first, I need to talk to you two about something important.

Aiden: What is it?

Aria: You know mommy needs to work hard to make enough money for the three of us, right?

_The kids nod._

Aria: Well, in my work place, my boss asked me to do some job for him so he would give much more money if I do it right.

Olivia: What is this job?

Aria: Well, he asked me to take pictures of an important place which most people are talking about nowadays. But there's a slight problem with this job, and I needed to talk to you about it.

Aiden: What is this problem, Momma? Can't you do this job? Is it a difficult one?

Aria: No baby, it's actually a great one. My boss asked me to take photos of the new Art Museum that will be opened next week. But the problem is that this museum is in New York, not here in Rosewood.

Aiden: So you're leaving?

Aria: Only for a few days.

Olivia: That's not fair.

Aria: I know, baby. But..

Olivia: NO! You want to leave us, and go away. You're never coming back for us. Everybody leaves us because they hate us. You are going to leave and when you come back, you're gonna push us away, just like Ezra did, and then we'll have no one to love us. We'll go to the orphanage and never see anybody ever again. Why does everyone leave? Why does no one love us and stay with us forever? We didn't do anything bad. Why do you want to leave us, just like Ezra did? I don't want you to leave like HIM. If you do, I'll never talk to you ever again.

Aiden: You always tell us that you love us, but you always want to leave. I heard you once talking to Auntie Spence, you told her that you wish Ezra would have taken responsibility for us just once. So now you want to leave us to Ezra. Why are you lying to us? You want to be all by yourself now, without us.

_Ok that's it. They need not only to hear me, but to listen to what I have to say. I'm not taking the heat for Ezra anymore._

Aria: I want you both to listen to me, and listen carefully. I am nothing like your father. I will never, ever leave you. I always tell you I love you, because I do, so so much it hurts. Your father left, I didn't, and I never will. I'm not lying about my job, I really have to go do this job to prove to them that I'm good at what I do. I'm only working hard, and doing everything I can so I could give you everything you both want. If I leave my job, you won't have toys to play with, and I won't be able to put proper meals on our table. Your daddy isn't a bad man; he just made a bad choice. When he first met you, he was just surprised to find out that he had kids he never knew about. He never meant to hurt you, and I'm sure he feels bad about the way he treated you.

Aiden: If he feels bad about it then why didn't he come to us to say sorry for what he did?

Aria: Remember when we all helped Uncle Caleb to pull a prank on Han on her birthday?

Aiden: She was so mad at him that she hit him and told him not to talk to her again.

Aria: But then what happened? Didn't they make up and now they're happy together?

Olivia: But Auntie Han loves Uncle Caleb. Ezra doesn't, and he doesn't want to be with us. It's ok, I don't want to be with him either, and he's not my daddy anyways.

Aria: He is your daddy. And once he gets to know you better, he'll just fall in love with you just like I am.

Aiden: He said he wasn't anyone's daddy. He said that.

Aria: Only because he didn't know he was.

Olivia: Even if he is, I don't want him to be. And if I see him ever again, I'll pretend he's not there, but I'll give him this necklace back because I don't love him anymore.

Aiden: I already took the wristband off and left it at home. I don't want to be anywhere near him. And I'm sorry I yelled at you, Momma.

Aria: I'm sorry I yelled at you too, baby. I know you're both sad and even upset with Ezra, but I promise everything will work out in the end, and everything will be just fine. And I promise I will talk to my boss tomorrow and decline the job, if that makes you happy. I don't want you to feel like I love my job more than I do you.

Olivia: No need, Mommy. I don't want you to be sad either. I know you love taking pictures, and I don't want your boss to be mad at you. I want you to show them the good pictures you will take at this museum so they would be really impressed by your work and praise you for it. As long as you promise to come back for us, I'll be ok with it.

Aiden: Me too, Momma.

Aria: Are you sure? Because I can just tell my boss that I can't go to New York.

Aiden: We're sure, aren't we, Livy?

Olivia: Hundred percent sure.

Aria: Ok, as long as you're sure. But if you change your mind, just tell me straight away. I won't be mad, I promise.

Aiden: Can we play on the swings now, before it's time to go home?

Aria: Alright, let's go.

Olivia: Mommy?

Aria: Yes, Honey?

Olivia: I want to ask you something.

Aria: Sure, baby. Anything.

Olivia: Everyone has a daddy, right?

Aria: Of course, they do. Everyone has a mommy and a daddy.

Olivia: So where's yours, mommy? You never told anything about your daddy.

Aiden: We have Nana, who's your mommy, but we don't have a Papa like Jo does. He always talks about going to his Papa's house where he plays with his cousins.

Aria: I don't talk to my daddy very much now. A few years ago, something happened to me, your grandpa thought that it was wrong, but I thought that it was the best thing that's ever happened to me. So we had a disagreement, that's why we don't talk much.

Aiden: What's your daddy's name?

Aria: Byron.

Olivia: I heard Nana and Mikey talking about a Byron once. Mikey was so mad at him, but I didn't know why. What is he like, Mommy?

Aria: When I was a little girl, I always thought that my dad was the most handsome man on the entire planet. He would always make sure that no one would be mean to me, even your uncle Mike. I was his little princess.

Aiden: If you were his little princess, why would he not treat you like one? Why would he not talk to you?

Aria: Because I grew up, I stopped being his little baby girl anymore.

Olivia: But you always tell us that no matter how old we grow, we'll always be your babies, and you'll always be our mommy, and love us forever.

Aria: When I first met your daddy, your grandpa didn't approve of him. He thought he wasn't the right person for me. He thought that if I was with your father, then I would stop needing my daddy anymore, but he was wrong. And when your daddy left, grandpa said that he knew that your daddy wouldn't be right for me. That's why I don't talk to him. He used to think that all my decisions regarding Ezra were simply wrong, that's why we didn't agree on a lot of things.

Aiden: So Byron didn't like Ezra?

Aria: And probably still doesn't. I don't want you to worry about people who don't like you, I only want you to be happy with the people you have in your life who love you so much almost as much as I love you.

Olivia: Mommy, if Rosie is Ezra's Auntie, what does that make her to us?

Aria: Remember that she's your friend before anything. And because she's Ezra's auntie, that makes her your great auntie.

Olivia: So I was named after my great auntie?

Aria: Yes, Years ago, when I used to talk about having kids with your daddy, he always wanted to honor his auntie Rose and give her name to our baby girl if we ever have one, because he loves his auntie so much.

Aiden: Nana always tells me that I got the name James after her little baby brother who died really young, is that right, Momma?

Aria: I never really met my Uncle James because he died when he was really young. But Ella used to tell me stories about how they used to play together, and how much she loved him and how she misses him more every day. Now it's getting late, what do you say, we go to the grill for quick lunch? What would you both like to eat this fine da?

"FRIES"

Aria: Typical. Now come on let's go.

**Later that night.**

Lying in bed.

Olivia: Today, I had the best day with you, Mommy.

Aria: I had a good day too, pumpkin. But you didn't get to play much though.

Aiden: As long as we got to spend the day with you, Momma, it's good for me.

Olivia: Me too, Mommy. Besides, we got to talk it all out. I love you, Mommy.

Aria: I love you too, honey, both of you. Now go to sleep, because we have an appointment with Rose tomorrow. I hope you're ready for it.

Olivia: I'm gonna tell her everything I told you today, Mommy.

Aria: Whatever suits you, baby. I only wanna see you happy.

**Next day, at Rose's office.**

Rose: So, how is everyone doing?

Olivia: Good.

Aiden: I'm fine, thank you.

Rose: And how are you, Aria?

Aria: I'm Good, thank you. How are you?

Rose: I'm actually great.

Olivia: Rose?

Rose: Yes?

Olivia: Mommy said that you're our great aunt, is that right?

Rose: Yes, honey. If I'm your daddy's aunt that means that I'm your great aunt.

Aiden: does that mean that we have to call you Auntie Rose?

Rose: That still means you get to call me whatever you want. Just because I'm your auntie, doesn't mean we stop being friends. What do you say about this, Livy?

Olivia: It's fine. I like being friends with you, and I like calling you Rosie.

Rose; That's fine with me as well. So, I feel like you have things to tell me, but can I have a word alone with mommy first before I speak with you two?

"Ok"

Rose: Would you mind going to the play area so you don't get bored?

Aiden: Ok, I don't wanna get bored.

Olivia: I don't wanna get bored with grownup talks either.

_As the kids walk to the small play area in Rose's office, I wonder what she wants to talk about without them being present._

Aria: Is everything alright?

Rose: Oh, don't worry. Everything is more than alright. I actually wanted to talk to you about Ezra.

Aria: What about him?

Rose: He told me that he's been trying to reach you, but you've been ignoring him.

Aria: Well, can you blame me? He's been gone for years, leaving me to answer my own questions, and raising our kids all on my own. But then when he comes back, he doesn't want anything to do with them? He said he wouldn't come back to Rosewood if he'd known about the situation. He even went as far as to break my kids' hearts and both emotionally, and physically push them away. Do you know what the kids said to me yesterday? They told me that they're perfectly fine with the idea of having no father. They don't want Ezra back in their lives; they even refuse to refer to him as daddy, or even father.

Rose: I understand. But you both need to talk about this. You need to make decisions about the kids together. He's been trying to call you to ask for you to meet him so he could apologize to you and the kids. He's only asking for a chance to properly meet you, all of you. I'm not taking sides here, but I really think you should talk to him, and give him a chance to explain, and hear what he has to say.

Aria: I can't promise anything. I'm only doing what I think is best for the kids. I don't wanna force Ezra on them; this has to be on their own pace.

Rose: And I totally agree with that. I actually wanna talk to them separately in today's session. I want to know how they really feel as individuals. Especially since they're twins, they tend to reflect on each other's feelings. One of them would only express what they think is the best for the other one.

Aria: They're both upset, no questions there. But I think that Olivia is more so than Aiden is. She literally even told me that she doesn't want Ezra to be her father.

Rose: Rejection is a powerful feeling, to have, especially from a parent.

Aria: Believe me I know it firsthand.

Rose: I noticed you and the kids always talk about your mother but never you dad. Is he not in the picture?

Aria: Sadly he hasn't been in the picture since he found out about the fact that I got pregnant at 18.

Rose: Would it be intrusive of me to ask about what happened?

Aria: It depends on whether you're asking as Aunt Rose or Dr. Collins.

Rose: I'm asking only as your friend.

Aria: Well, my dad never really approved of me and Ezra. He always thought Ezra was trouble, and the fact that he was my teacher didn't really help with that. We would always argue about what I should or shouldn't do when it came to Ezra, he threatened to call the police on him, tried to chase him out of town, and he even got him fired from Hollis just to get him away from me. And when Ezra left town, I was surprised to find that he left me a letter with my dad to give me after he'd left, Ezra even told dad that he didn't need to worry about us being together anymore. And that's when I broke down and told my dad about me being pregnant. I had a panic attack on that day; it was really bad that I actually had to be taken to the hospital. My dad insisted that I should have an abortion; he said that as long as I'm living in his house, I can't have the baby. That's why I had to leave the house at 18, with a baby, to live on my own.

Rose: I'm so sorry to hear that, Aria. It must've been really tough for you to raise two kids all on your own, at such a young age.

Aria: It was. Surely, I had people to help me with the kids, but having a daddy figure in their life would've made a lot easier, for both them and me.

Rose: It certainly would've done, but you've raised two well-behaved kids all on your own. You should be proud of yourself.

Aria: I'm really proud of both of them, of how they turned out to be.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	20. Chapter20: A Wish To Come True

**Aria's POV: **

Olivia: Mommy, please. What's the surprise?

Aiden: How long do we have to wait for till we find out what the surprise is?

Aria: You just have to be a little patient.

Olivia: Well, are we gonna find out before or after you go to New York tomorrow? We can't wait for that long.

Aria: Baby, you'll definitely know today before I go. And you're gonna like it too, I'm sure of it.

Aiden: Is it something big or small?

Aria: Well, it's something that we'll do together, with Han too.

Olivia: Auntie Han knows?!

Aria: Yes, I had to ask her if she could do that thing with us.

Aiden: I can't wait till I find out about the surprise.

Aria: Are you two ready now? We have to go to the brew to meet Nana for breakfast. We don't wanna be late.

**In The Car**

Olivia: Mommy?

Aria: Yes, baby?

Olivia: When I grow up, I wanna be pretty just like you. I want my hair to be as beautiful as yours. I wish I could've had eyes like yours though.

Aria: Oh baby you are so pretty, I can't believe that you're all mine, and your hair is just as beautiful as you are.

Aiden: I'm gonna miss you when you go to New York, Momma.

Olivia: Mommy, do you know what today is?

Aria: Monday, baby, why?

Olivia: No, Mommy it's the Monday!

Aria: _The_ Monday? What do you mean?

_I know exactly what she means by the Monday._

Aiden: It's the Monday before our birthday. Did you forget, Momma? We're gonna turn five, Momma, five! A whole hand.

Olivia: You're gonna be here for the birthday, right, Mommy?

Aria: Of course I remember. How could I forget about my babies growing a year older? I remember when you just got out of my tummy, you were both so tiny, I could just eat you. From the first moment, I've loved you both so much more than anyone or anything in this whole wide world. And now you're already about to turn five, and go to school.

Olivia: How did we get in your tummy, Mommy?

Aiden: I know how. Jo told me all about it.

Aria: W-What?! What did Jo tell you?

Olivia: Why didn't you tell me, A.J.? I wanna know how grownups grow babies.

Aria: Aiden, what did Jo tell you about babies? And why were you two talking about babies in the first place?

Aiden: I asked him if he knew how babies are made, and he told me that his mommy told him that when a mommy and a daddy love each other enough, a baby magically appear in the mommy's tummy. But he didn't tell me how they come out. How did we come out of your tummy, Mommy?

Olivia: You loved Ezra enough, Mommy, didn't you? That's how we come in your tummy, right?

Aria: It's not just about love, honey. It's about trust too. I trusted that I would be happy with him for the rest of my life.

Olivia: But now you're not happy with him, Mommy. We don't have him for the rest of our life. But we don't need him, or Byron, we are happy together, just the three of us.

Aria: Look, we're here. How about you ask these questions to Auntie Han, I'm sure she would be glad to answer these questions, ok? But only when I say you can ask her.

Aiden: Ok, Momma.

Aria: Now let's get inside; we're already 15 minutes late.

Olivia: Oh boy! We're gonna hear Nana's 'You're late' speech.

Aiden: Can we wait here outside please? Nana can give the speech all to you. We don't want to hear it again and again.

Aria: Hey! I can't have it all to myself, we all have to share. Besides, she might not even give any speech to any of us.

_As they walk into the Brew, the smell of coffee and freshly baked muffins hits their senses._

Aria: Hey, mom. Sorry we're late.

Ella: First, I need a hug from these two munchkins, then we can talk about being late.

_The kids run to Ella to hug her and kiss her good morning._

"Good morning, Nana" "Sorry, we're late, Nana"

Ella: Good morning, Bugs. Morning Aria.

Aria: Morning, Mom. Did you order something or do you want me to order for you as well?

Ella: I just had my coffee; I'll just have a muffin; chocolate, of course.

Aria: Alright, what do you two want to have?

Olivia: I want a chocolate muffin too, like Nana, and any kind of juice, please.

Aiden: I want to come with you to choose, Momma. Can I?

Aria: Of course, come on then.

_As Aria and Aiden leave the table, Ella turns to Olivia. It's amazing how much she looks like he mother when she was her age, and character wise, for sure. She's always been trying to seem and act tough, for everybody's sake, even when she was on the verge of breaking down herself._

**Olivia's POV:**

_Nana is staring at me, why is she doing that? Do I not look pretty? Do I have something on my face? But I haven't eaten anything yet. Why is she smiling like that? She's acting really weird._

Olivia: It's not nice to stare at people; they might get upset with you.

Ella: Sorry. Hey, come here, Livy I need to talk to you.

_Olivia walks to Ella to sit on her lap._

Olivia: I'm not in trouble, am i?

Ella: No! Not that I know of. Did you do something you're not supposed to?

Olivia: No.

Ella: Well then you're not in trouble. You know how much I love you and A.J., right? You two are the greatest grandbabies anyone could ever ask for. And I'm so proud to call you mine.

Olivia: I love you too, Nana, so much.

Ella: You know, you remind me so much of your mommy. When she was your age, she used to try and do everything on her own. She always liked to take care of her baby brother; Mike, just like to care for your baby brother; Aiden. She used to call him her baby. She would always try to feed him, and change his diaper. She's always been so helpful to me with him and everything in the house. She's smart, kind, and pretty, just like you are, Livy.

Olivia: I'm all of those? Really?

Ella: Of course, Honey. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. And i want you to promise me that you'll always be my bug. if you need anything, or if you need to talk about anything that's bothering you, you would tell me, ok? I don't want you to be sad and feel lonely. I want you to always be happy, and share whatever you're feeling with me, or your mommy, or even your aunties, even Mikey and Aiden will be there for you as well, promise?

Olivia: Ok, I promise, Nana. I love you.

Ella: I love you more, sweetheart.

_What! I don't believe this. I love Nana more than anything in this whole wide world._

Olivia: Not possible. I love you more.

Ella: We both love each other more, but my more is more than yours. I'm way older than you, missy.

Olivia: Oh! It doesn't matter anyway. As long as we love each other, I'm happy.

Ella: I'm so happy too, baby.

_Nana cuddles me even tighter; I always love Nana's cuddles almost as much as Mommy's._

Aria: What made you two so happy? And what's with the cuddles? Looks like we missed a lot, A.J.

_I haven't noticed mommy and A.J. walking back to the table. I feel bad for A.J. sometimes because he is the only boy with a lot of girls. I mean I always have mommy, Nana, and aunties, but Aiden doesn't always have a boy to hang with, except for sometimes, Jo and Mikey,_ _but Mikey is either at school, or work most of the time. I love our family so very much and Rosie as well, she's almost family too._

Olivia: We're happy that we love each other. It doesn't matter who loves the other more as long as our love is enough for both of us.

Aria: Aha. So what about me and A.J.?

_Mommy asks as she puts down our food and the waitress; Mandy, gives us our drinks._

Aiden: Yeah, what about me and mommy? Don't you have enough love for us too?

_How can they think that? I can see A.J. as he pouts; I hate it when A.J. feels sad._

Olivia: Of course, we love you two too. We have enough love for all of our family, aunties, Rosie, and Millie too.

Ella: We love you all. Let's dig in, please. Aren't you guys hungry?

Aiden: Starving!

Olivia: Me too.

Aria: Alright let's.

**Later that night, At the apartment.**

**Aria's POV:**

Olivia: Auntie Han I know you know about the surprise mommy is keeping from us.

Hanna: Yes, I do.

Olivia: What do we have to do for you to tell us what it is

Spencer: OMG! Hanna. Bribery? What have you taught the kids?

Hanna: Some later-in-life skills. But sorry miss Livy, it's not gonna work this tie.

Olivia: Why not? I would do anything. Pretty pleeease.

Aria: Honey, it's not nice to bribe people like that.

Olivia: What does that mean?

Aria: It means offering to do anything, or give anything to people in order for them to do something for you in return.

Aiden: But we wanna know what the surprise is, so bad.

Aria: It's still not acceptable to bribe people. And I promise that you'll both know all about it when Ella arrives.

_I really hope it's all worth it in the end._

_There's a knock on the door. Probably Ella._

"Nana!" "You're finally here"

_Yup! Ella is definitely here._

Ella: Am I too late to see their reactions to the surprise?

Aria: No, you're actually on time. So guys please come here with me.

_The kids come over to where I'm standing._

Aria: Alright, now auntie Han is gonna says a few words to you, and let's see if you're gonna guess the surprise too, ok?

_The kids are obviously excited to know as the vigorously nod their heads._

Hanna: Big Apple!

Aiden: New York. Mommy told me it's what The Big Apple means, is that right?

Spencer: Aiden, you're a genius.

Olivia: It's a good thing you're smart, A.J. but New York is where mommy is going to do the job her boss asked her to do, right?

Aria: Right. Now Auntie Han, please give the the next hint.

Hanna: Family.

Olivia: People connected by blood or love.

Aiden: Like me, Livy, Mommy, Nana, And Mikey. We're bound by blood. But we're bound to our aunties by love.

Emily: Lots of love.

Aria: Ok, so, so far we have The Big Apple which is New York, and Family which includes me, Nana and your aunties. Now I will be the one to give the third and final hint. Trip!

Olivia: Fall?

Spencer: Your parents are English nerds. You can tell for sure.

Aria: Spence!

Spencer: It's funny because it's true.

Aiden: A trip means either to fall or go on a journey.

Hanna: God! Aria, what have _you_ been teaching the kids?

_My kids are really smart and I'm so proud of them. _

Aria: I've been reading to them since they were babies. English is in their blood. Just like me.

Ella: You've taught right, Aria. English runs in the family for sure.

Emily: So, back to the surprise. The hints are New York, Family, and…

Olivia: Trip.

Hanna: Can you guess it yet?

Olivia: I don't get it.

Aiden: Um, mommy is going on a trip to New York?

Olivia: That's not a surprise. We already know that.

Aria: But I'm not going alone.

Hanna: Yeah, I'm going too.

Aiden: So we won't Have Mommy Or Auntie Han? That's not a nice surprise.

Olivia: Auntie Han loves to go shopping in New York. She always tells me about how much fun she has shopping there. I wish I could go with you and mommy to New York.

Aria: But, this is the surprise. We're gonna take you both and Aiden to New York with us!

_At first there's silence as the words left my mouth. But then,_

_Olivia runs to me crying and hugs my legs._

Aria: Baby, What's Wrong? Don't you like the surprise?

Olivia: no, I love it, Mommy. I'm just so happy to go with you an auntie Han. Oh my God, Mommy. This is my wish coming true. I love you. Mommy.

Aria: I love you too baby. I'm glad you liked it. What about you A.J.? is this surprise worth the wait?

Aiden: Is it for real, Momma? Or are you joking with us?

Aria: Yes, baby. It's for real. You and Livy are coming with me to New York. I already asked Han if she could come with us to watch you two, just till I finish the job, then we could walk around the city, and we could go to Central Park, and everywhere we wanna go see.

Aiden: That's so cool, Momma. You're the best mommy in the whole wide world.

_Aiden runs to my and Livy and hugs us both._

_I'm so happy they're both excited about this. _

_They deserve to be happy, I deserve to be happy._


	21. Chapter21: Too Much Hurt To Heal

**A/N: Hey guys. here's a new update. i hope you enjoy it.**

**About all the reviews in regards to the lack of Ezra's POV, i know he's not shown a lot, but you have to understand that he's out of the picture, he's been in the dark, for so long. Ezra's been in a dark place during the addiction, _and _after the accident. this story began in the prospective of Aria's life after being left by Ezra and having to deal with the situation on her own. But now since he's back in the picture, we'll see more of him, i promise.  
**

**i wanna say thank you to all my reviewers, especially, T.K. for the refreshing review. i'm sorry if the story doesn't meet your expectations, i promise I'll try to improve iit as much as i can.**

**Now enjoy your reading, hopefully, you will.**

* * *

**Aria's POV: **

_We've been here in New York for a week; the kids are having a blast. After I've successfully done the job at the museum, and emailed the draft of article to my boss, and he liked it so much that he promised me a raise; I decided to take two days off work to spend with the kids her in the big apple. We already went on walks in Central Park twice. Today we're gonna go out for dinner at a nice restaurant after spending the whole day shopping for toys and clothes for all four of us, celebrating my raise. I even bought a nice dress for Hanna as a thank you to her for taking care of the kids while I had to work in and out of our hotel room._

Olivia: Mommy?

Aria: Yes?

Olivia: I want this doll, look, Mommy. It talks, laughs, cries, and I have to give her a bottle to feed, I even have to change her diaper. I like it, mommy. Please, can I have it?

Aria: I don't know, honey. I really wanna get it for you, but it's a little expensive for me to buy for you. I'm sorry but you have to choose something else.

_I hate not being able to buy everything my kids want._

Hanna: Aria, I can buy it for her. It can be my early birthday gift for her.

Aria: Hanna, that doll is way too expensive to be a birthday gift. I can't let you do that. I know Livy really wants it, but sadly, she's gonna have pick something else.

Olivia: This is the third doll you said you couldn't for me. Why can't I have anything I choose, that's not fair.

_Olivia all but shouts back at me. This, for some reason, makes me burst._

Aria: Well, miss Olivia. I'm sorry that I have to work for little money, to feed and get clothes for all three of us, and I'm sorry that I don't have enough money to get everything we want. Your Nana, Uncle and Aunties can only help too much, and I don't even know how to repay them for all they've done for us.

Hanna: Ar…

Aiden: Don't yell at my sister!

Aria: No, Han they both should know that not everything we want in life, we can get. We have to work hard for some things that we may never get in the end. So either you settle for what you have and be satisfied with it, or else, you're gonna be unhappy for the rest of your life. Now come on, Olivia, pick something that we can get, please.

Olivia: I only want this doll, if I can't get it, then I don't want anything else.

"I can get, if you'd like"

_Oh God! This is certainly nor the place or the time to have this encounter._

_The kids look in longing, yet with a hint of anger at, as they refer to him, HIM._

Aria: Thank you, Ezra. But I don't think we would need anything from you anytime soon.

Ezra: Please, Aria, I know I've messed up big time, but I'm really sorry. I just want one more chance to get to know my kids.

Aria: Ez..

Olive: You're not my daddy. And I don't want you to be my daddy, Ezra. You can take this necklace; I don't want to wear it anymore. You can give to your other family when you get one. I hate you. I don't wanna see you again.

_So much for pretending he's not there, Livy. My poor baby is still hurting by what he did to her. Damn you Ezra. But as much as I'm mad at him, I can't help but feel a little sad as I see the look of hurt in his eyes as Olivia throws the necklace at him._

Aiden: You told us not to call you daddy because you don't have any kids. Why are you here, Ezra?

Aria: Kids, this is not a way to talk to someone, especially an adult. So apologize to Ezra now, please.

Olivia: I'm sorry, Mommy, but I don't wanna talk to HIM. Ever.

Aiden: Go away, Ezra. We don't wanna see you.

**Ezra's POV:**

"_I don't think we're gonna need anything from you anytime soon" "I hate you, I don't wanna see you again" "Go away Ezra"_

_Well, you're really done it, Ezra. You've ruined your life, Aria's and your kids who you never met before that day at the Brew. You decided to walk away all these years back, so you wouldn't hurt anybody, but you ended up hurting a lot of people in the process, including the kids you've taken their father from._

Ezra: I'm really sorry. I swear I'm gonna be a better person. If you'd like I'd be extremely happy to be just your friend, if I can't be your day. I promise to try my hardest to be the best I can be, and make it up to you.

_If I don't get the chance to be the best daddy to my kids, then I'll try my damn hardest to be the closest best friend they have ever had in life. As long as they'll have me in their life and don't shut me out._

Aria: Look, let's not make a bigger scene here in the store than we've already made. We can talk back in Rosewood, when we get back because now is definitely not a good time.

Ezra: As long as you promise to answer when I call, I'm fine with it. Aria, all I'm asking for is a chance to redeem myself. I know I've probably used up all of my second chances with you, but I truly am so sorry for the way I acted back then, and even these days. If you'd just give me a chance to try and be the best thing to you and the kids, I'd be happy with only half a chance.

Aria: It's not about me giving you a chance because you're right; you've used up all your second chances with me. It's only up to the kids and Dr. Collins to decide ig they should give any chance at all. We have to go now, before it gets late. We will be back in Rosewood in two days. Maybe then we'll get the chance to talk, about how you'll get to see the kids.

Aiden: Mo..

Aria: Not now Aiden. We will talk about at the hotel, not here in the store. Come on let's go.

Olivia: Yeah, Mommy. Let's go. I don't wanna stay here anymore.

Aiden: Me too. Come on, Auntie Han.

_Understandably, I've hurt Aria in ways I never intended to. I thought she would be the hardest to convince to forgive me, but the kids are so mad at me too. They're also so stubborn, so much like Aria has always been. I hope for all of our sakes that I can get them to see the new improved person I'm trying my hardest to be for them. I know that I only have one slight chance to make it up to them, all three of them. I almost lost my life to the addiction, but I sobered up, and then I miraculously survived the car accident. If these weren't signs from God that I should man up and face hell to be with Aria again, then I don't know what will convince me to stay out of this battle to get back with my family._

Ezra: I'll be the best I could be to prove to you that I'm here to stay, and I'm not leaving you again, any of you. I swear.

Aria: As I said before, it's up to the kids to decide that, as long as Rose sees it's what's best for kids' sakes though.

Ezra: Of course, thank you.

Aria: We really have to go now. Do you need help getting to the car, or are you ok on your own?

_Even when she can't stand the sight of me, she cares about my well-being. She still cares._

Ezra: I'm ok, thank you. I'll be just out of here in a few minutes anyway.

Aria: Ok, we'll see you back in Rosewood.

_She grabs the kids' hands and guides them out of the dolls aisle. Olivia looks back at me like I've ran over her father. Well, I did tear the perfect picture of her daddy that she had in her head. Words can't even describe how much of an asshole I see of myself. God! I've really messed up. _

_I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the death glare Hanna is sending me._

Hanna: You were gone that day, and we were the ones there to pick up the broken pieces of Aria's heart that you've stepped on. You haven't even once reached out to her to see what you've damaged in her. And then one day, you came back, and not only broke hers, but you also broke your kids' hearts too. I wish you would man up and take your head out of your ass, and be there for them. I don't know about you with Aria, but really hope the kids get to have a father-figure in their life for once. I know how it feels to grow up with a father, not at all, in the picture, who only resurfaces when I'm in trouble. I want you to be there for the kids because you want them and care enough about them to stay, not because you have to be in their life. One last thing I want to say to you, if you as much as hurt them with one word and lose the kids, I'll make sure you'll never have more after them. See you around, Fitz.

_With that she walks away from me, leaving me to sulk away by myself in the middle of the toy store._

_But what did she mean the kids need a father-figure for one in their life? Where's Byron in all of this? Does that mean he's not in the picture? I know Mike sure is._

_I pick up my phone and dial the desired numbers._

"_Hello?"_

Ezra: It's Ezra. We need to talk ASAP. I'm in New York. Are you free now?

"Yeah. I'll meet you in the restaurant near my apartment in half an hour. Is everything alright?"

Ezra: you'll know when I meet you, I don't even know myself.

**Half an hour later**

_As I'm sitting here waiting for him to arrive, I think about the possibility of Byron not being in Aria's life. I don't even want to start thinking about her life must've been when I left, if she'd done it all on her own. This would make me feel even worse about my decision to leave. I don't regret leaving, at all, I just regret hurting Aria in the process and not making sure she would be fine after I'm gone. But if she did raise the kids on her own, then she's done a hell of a great job bringing them up._

"Have you been here for long?"

Ezra: Please, have a seat.

"What's going on?"

Ezra: I don't know, you tell me. When you came to me before the accident to tell me that Aria needed me then, why didn't you tell me that she was pregnant? Better yet, why didn't you tell me that she moved out of the house and had no help from her _father_ who should've been her rock, and the shoulder to cry on when she feels like falling?

"Do you think I wanted to her be pregnant by her English teacher and ruin her life? The only reason I reached out to you, is because I wanted you to be there for her in ways that I couldn't. And then the accident happened, and you were in a dark place, and maybe you still are. I don't regret not telling you. I only wish I would've reacted in a better way than I have when I found out about it"

_That asshole has no reason at all to keep my kids away from me. I mean yeah, I was in a dark place when he came to me years ago, a place I don't wish upon my worst enemy, but I still had the right to be there for Aria when she needed me, and be there for my kid's birth._

Ezra: BYRON! Because of you I probably lost Aria for good, because of you, I've missed out on my kids' life. They all hate me and never wanna see me again. Because of you God damn ego, they now see me as a shitty father who walked out on them and never wanted to come back for them.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-Oh! What did you think of what happened with Byron and Ezra? Now we know why Ezra was on his way back to Rosewood. What do you think would happen next. Don't forget to R&amp;R.  
**

**kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	22. Chapter22: The Fitzs To The Rescue

**A/N: hey guys. I'm back, FINALLY. I'm so sorry for the delay, but the piece of sh* t of a computer I have is acting up, and so is my i-stupid-pad. UGH. BUT I finally updated. Hopefully you'll like this one. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

_It's been two days since we've run into Ezra at the toy store in New York, two days since we've been back here in Rosewood. These two days have been absolute hell for me. The kids are acting up, and talking back to me. Olivia certainly didn't take the run in with Ezra very well, especially since she didn't get the doll she asked for. Aiden is mad as hell because I yelled at his sister, and for even talking to Ezra. Hanna on the other hand is pissed at me too for not telling anyone about my financial problems, I mean what's there to tell? How could I possibly say anything to them about that? Should I just walk up to them and_ say_ "hey guys, I just wanna tell you that I can't afford most of the things the kids need for luxury or sometimes even as necessities?" or should I ask them to babysit the kids while I look for another job to support them, so they could have a better life?_

Aria: Livy, come pick up your dolls off the floor, please.

Olivia: No.

Aria: Don't talk back to me, Livy. And I'm asking you one more and last time, put away your dolls, please, or you're on time-out.

Olivia: No! I don't want to.

Aria: Olivia-Rose Montgomery! When I say to pick up your dolls, that means that you do it right away, not talk back to me. If you don't wanna pick them up, then I will take them away myself, and no playing with dolls for you unless you apologize to me. Now you'll have to go sit in the time-out corner for good five minutes.

Olivia: No. I'm not naughty. I won't sit in there.

* * *

Aria: Right. This. Minute. Olivia.

Aiden: Why are you a meanie? I don't wanna stay with you anymore.

Aria: Aiden, please. Not you too. You two have to listen to what I say. I'm the parent in this apartment. I'm the adult, not you. so you have to do what I ask you to do, got it?

_I walk to Olivia and take her hand to make her sit in the time-out corner in the apartment. Of course, she doesn't want to, but she has to because I said do._

Olivia: No! Let me go. I don't want to sit here. No!

Aiden: Leave my sister alone you meanie. You're not nice to us anymore. I'll ask my Nana to take us to her house because she loves us more than you do. let go of my sister.

_Aiden runs to us trying to "save" his sister from being put on time-out._

Aria: Aiden, your sister misbehaved and she has to be on time-out until she says that she's sorry to me.

Aiden: She didn't do anything wrong. Let her go.

_Aiden all but bite me in the leg to make me let go of his sister, which I did, hissing._

Aria: DAMN IT! You too are both on time-out. Now, I will count to three. If you're not siting in that corner by the second I say three, I will drag you both, if I have to. I am not joking. One. Two. Th...

*Knock Knock*

Aria: You have got to be kidding me! You two stay there. Move one step out of place, and that would be one minute longer to your time-out. And I mean it.

_Who would be coming now? I didn't know someone was stopping by, no one who's talking to me anyway._

_I open the door to see a very concerned and worried Wes at the door._

Aria: Wes? What are you doing here?

Aiden: WES! You're here.

_Aiden exclaims before launching at Wes who is still looks like he's just seen a ghost, he must've heard all the yelling._

Wes: Um, is everything ok?

Yup. He did hear us. great.

Aria: Aiden, didn't you hear what I just said? That's a minute longer for you. Sorry, Wes, would you let yourself in while I sort this out?

Wes: S-sure.

_I walk to the kids Aiden is, of course, sending daggers at me for yelling at them earlier, and for giving him the extra minute. Well, I did warn them. Olivia, on the other hand, is crying silently. It seems like it's her new habit to cry when she doesn't get what she want._

Aria: Now you two have to sit her in the naughty corner. Five minutes for Olivia, and six for Aiden. You're both sitting here on time-out because you talked back to me when you know it's polite to do so, and Aiden you bit, when you know that it's absolutely not acceptable to bite people. By the end of those six minutes, you both have to say sorry to me and promise to not do this a gain.

Olivia: Y-you should sit here too, because you're not nice to us anymore. And you have to say sorry too. I-I d-don't want t-to t-talk to you ever again. I w-want t-to l-leave, Wes, c-can y-you t-take u-u e-elsewhere? I d-don't w-wanna s-stay here a-anymore.

Aria: You don't mean that. You're just upset that you didn't get what you want. After the six minutes pass, we'll talk about it more.

Aiden: No, we don't wanna stay here with you. You aren't nice. This is why Ezra left and never came back for so long.

Wes: Aria, I can take them for a little while, if you'd like.

Aria: You don't have to, Wes. I-it's fine, really.

Olivia: I wanna go with Wes. I wanna get away from you. You never give us anything we want anymore, and you're a meanie. I bet Ezra doesn't ever wanna see you again too.

I_ know that the kids are only saying this to make me sad because they're upset themselves, but that doesn't make what they say hurt any less._

"kids enough!"

_My head shot up to see Ezra in his wheel chair by the door that remained open amidst all this, and as soon as I made eye contact with him, I couldn't hold back the sob that wrecked through my body, I rush my hand over my mouth and run for the bathroom closing the door behind me.. I slide down the wall, and cry, wishing the hurt and pain away._

_Fifteen minutes later, I hear the apartment door close. I don't know who left, I just wish it was all four of them, but seconds later I hear knocking on the bathroom door. No brainer, it has to be, the oh so caring, Ezra._

Ezra: Aria, can you come out, please?

_I remain silent. I don't want to anyone, especially him, he'll, if I could mute all the voices in my head, that'd be great._

Ezra: Aria, please. I would just come in if I could, but I can't, under the circumstances. Please, come out and talk to me.

_Talk to him? Now he wants me to talk to him? For years, he's been gone, and now he wants to comfort me?_

_I get up off the cold bathroom floor, and snatch the door open. I look down at Ezra sitting in his chair, and all I see in his eyes is concern. Well, I don't need his charity._

Aria: You want me to talk to you? You've been gone for almost six years, six freaking years, and never once came back, or even cared enough to ask how I've been doing. And now you wanna talk? Fine let's talk, but let me go first. You left me, after all the -A thing was over, you just packed your things and left. I guess you got all your "true crime" book material, so you had nothing to have stayed here for. You didn't even give me a chance to fight for you to stay, you avoided me for weeks because you decided to take the easy way out of this relationship, you never cared about me enough to think what that might do to me.

Ezra: Ar...

Aria: No, you wanted me to talk to you, so let me finish. You left me to wonder what I did wrong that caused you to leave without a trace. When I first found out I was pregnant, most people would've been over the moon about it, but not me, I cried my eyes out because I felt alone and disappointing to the people around me, which I was, and still are. You weren't there when I told Byron, God, the look he gave me just shattered my whole being. My own father kicked me out of the house because I refused to give into aborting my baby. I was lucky to have the apartment you left for me, and I will always be grateful to you for it, because God only knows, what would've happened to me, eighteen and have no idea what I had to go through during the pregnancy, the stares and the whispers from people here in this doomed town. I was so convinced that I would never be a good mother to the baby growing inside of me, I needed someone to be there for me. Yes, I had mom, Mike, and the girls, but they were not the one person I needed the most to make sure everything would be ok. I tried to find you everywhere, I had no contact with anyone who could possibly have known where you were, the easiest person to reach out to was your mother, but I couldn't do it. I was afraid if she was to find out about the baby, then we would've had a repeat of the Malcolm situation. And I couldn't risk it. You left me with what you thought only a letter, a necklace, and a key chain, but you never knew that you left me with more valuable gifts growing inside me. And then when you finally came back you pushed the kids away, both emotionally and physically. And you wished you'd never come back. I had to console two five year olds, trying to convince them that their daddy didn't mean to be rude, that he was just too surprised by them to act more nicely towards them. You have no idea what I've been bracing myself for Every. Single. Day, just to make sure they're happy and healthy. But now, my kids are hurting, and I can't do any damn thing about it. My kids aren't happy, my friends are mad as hell at me, and even my mother still disapproves of some of my decisions. Every time you leave, I have to deal with hurt and pain on my own. You go and fall off the face of the earth, and then you come back as nothing ever happened, willing to have everything just the way you left it. Well, news flash, Ezra. Nothing is!

_I don't think I'm capable of thinking about anything anymore right now, I just wanna curl into a ball and cry into oblivion. He hurt me, over and over again, and he expects me to run back into his arms once again, as if nothing changed between us._

Ezra: I'm so sorry, Aria that I've put you through this, and you had to do it on your own, I know that no matter how much i say to say how sorry I am, it won't be nearly enough, but I want you to understand that i had to lea..

Aria: You had to leave, I get it. I get that you had to leave town, you had to leave me, and stay away. But what I don't understand is why, why did you have, no want, to leave? Why wouldn't you stay?

Ezra: I'm sorry I had to leave, but Aria, believe me, I had my reasons.

Aria: Which are?

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria: Which are?

_I open my mouth to respond as I search for an answer but I can't seem to find any. I can't find an answer that would hurt her any less, so I avoid her eyes which are burning a hole into me._

Aria: Well, since you're not talking, let me make it easier for you. You left because as I said before, you wanted the easy way out. You left because you didn't care enough about the relationship we used to have to fight for us, you didn't think about the relationship that I thought it meant to you just as much to you as it meant to me, but apparently it didn't. And most importantly, you didn't trust me enough to share you the secret of your problem with me. I don't know how I didn't see the signs, but I guess you're too good of a liar for me to notice.

_My problem? How could she have possibly known? Damn it, Wesley. Couldn't you just keep your damn mouth shut?_

Ezra: Y-you know about that?

_I say as I avert my gaze up at her._

Aria: Yes, Ezra, I know, again, I found out something about you, and it once again wasn't you who told me.

Ezra: I'm truly sorry, Aria, but I couldn't just tell you about... my problem.

Aria: It would've been our problem, Ez...

Ezra: Which is exactly why I didn't tell you, I didn't tell anybody.

**Aria's POV:**

Aria: You told Wes. You called your brother rather than just call me for help. You didn't even give me the chance to have a say, I could've been there for you to get you help, hell, you even told him not to talk to me

Ezra: Aria...

Aria: Don't Aria me, I don't wanna hear you say you're sorry. Sorry doesn't cut this time, Ezra. I just wanna know why you felt the need to leave without a plausible reason. You broke me Ezra, you broke me, and I don't know if I can be fixed anymore. The only thing that's keeping me sanely together are my kids, who I feel like slipping through my hands.

_By now I'm a sobbing mess on the floor. I'm tired of pretending to be holding it together. I'm tired of feeling like one day, a very soon day, everything will be crashing down around me, and I'll be left all alone to pick up the pieces._

Ezra: I-I couldn't tell you, Aria. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it was because I couldn't. I knew I had a problem, I just didn't acknowledge it until I ended up in the hospital, for mixing drugs and alcohol. God, that was the worst day in my life. I was in a really dark place then, and I couldn't drag you, or anyone else into it. It was my mess to clean, not anyone else's. I'd had already lost everyone and everything that mattered to me, but when I woke up in that damn hospital, I realized that I didn't wanna end my life like that.

Aria: Why? Why didn't you just tell me that you had a problem that you had to sort it out on your own? Did you not trust me to tell me? Or did you not think I was mature enough to handle it, to help you through it? Ever since you left, I've been asking myself what I could've possibly done that was so wrong to make you leave me, to hurt me like you did. You left me all on my own to answer my own questions. You know, when Byron first found out I was pregnant, he never said the words 'I told you so', he just told me that he'd known you were trouble, but I defended you. God, Ezra, I defended you to my so-called father, my whole family, and to my friends. I even painted a beautiful picture of the perfect man I thought I knew to my kids, our kids. Everyday, I've had to tell the kids that you were going to come back for them, and be happy to be their father, and proud of how they've become. I don't know if I'd been trying to make them believe it or myself. But the first thing you ever did when they introduced themselves to you, was to push them away and deny them of their right to have a father. My kids had, and still have, several meltdowns when it comes to you.

Ezra: Again, Aria, I'm so so...

Aria: Ezra, I told I don't wanna hear you say you're sorry. I just want you to be there for the kids. I want you to give them the chance, and prove to them that they do have caring, and loving parents. That's all I'm asking of you, please. You know, for all these years I've been so scared that something would happen to me, and that I'd leave them alone, I got scared out of my mind every time one of them got a fever or a stomachache. Every time they asked about you, I would tell them that you were on a trip and that you left them as a gift to me so I wouldn't be sad and lonely. Do you have any idea how many times they' eh told me they hated me because I lied to them about you? But I only lied to protect them, because I didn't want to hurt their feelings by letting them think that they got dumped by their father too.

Ezra: I don't know what to say, Aria. I just want you to know that I will always be here for the kids, and you too, I promise.

Aria: The kids need you, Ezra. I really hope you wouldn't leave again, they wouldn't handle it very well. Believe me, I know what it's like not to have a father when you need one the most.

Ezra: I will never leave again, not by choice anyway. I promise to be the best version of a father, and a friend to you, all of you. Aria, I'm sorry that I've put you through all of this, and I'm willing to make it up to all of you. I'm back, for good, and I'll always be there for you if you ever need anything.

Aria: Thank you anyway, Ezra. You never told me how your... uh... problem started?

Ezra: I think you're too tired to listen to the whole story right now. I bet you're exhausted by now. Why don't you rest for the night, and I'll keep this story for another day?

Aria: Well, I am tired, but I have to wait for the kids. Where did Wes take them anyway?

Ezra: He took them out for dinner and ice-cream. I thought it best that they weren't here while you were all upset.

Ari: It's ok. Hey how come you and Wes came by, I didn't know you were coming.

Ezra: I-I just begged him to get me here to see you and the kids. He insisted that we should call first, but knowing you, you'd have made up an excuse not to meet us, we'll, me. So I had to take a chance. I'm sorry if we came by unannounced.

Aria: No, it's ok. I'm just sorry you had witness what happened earlier with the kids.

Ezra: Aria, from now on, I'll be here for all of you, and again I promise to try my best to be your and the kids' rock, and I'll help you as much as I can.

**A/N: Please, let me know what you thought of this, Ezra is coming into the bright side with Aria and the kids. What do you think triggered Ezra's problem in the first place? How will the kids react to Ezra trying to be a part of their life?**

**let me see the reviews.**

**kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	23. Chapter23: A Promise To Keep

**Ezra's POV:**

_As I sit here in an awkward silence with Aria, I take a closer look at the apartment where we sure shared a lot of good memories and some bad ones as well. The apartment looks a lot different than it did the last time I'd been here. Sure, when I left there wasn't much of my stuff left, and Aria has brought a lot of hers in here, so it certainly isn't the same anymore. I'm guessing Aria sold my desk and replaced it with a smaller one to make room, in the corner by the big window you can see deep brown bunk beds with storage drawers and a desk to the side. But despite all this, I still feel like it's my home, it's where I found myself away from my dysfunctional family, but it's also where I almost lost myself to my own self-destruction behavior. It doesn't matter now. It's all in the past, and I'm more than determined to make amends with the people I care about here in Rosewood. I turn in my chair to look at the broken girl, well she's a woman now, but she still takes my breath away every time I look at her. She looks almost exactly as the last time I saw her before I left; broken. And it's all my doing, it's all my fault that she is hurt and lost, but that's all about to change, I'll see to it._

Aria: Do want something to drink? I can make us coffee, or tea.

Ezra: Uh coffee would be great, thanks.

_She gets up to make us coffee as I continue to look around, but I was knocked out of my thoughts by Aria asking the dreadful question that must've been eating at her._

Aria: Why did you do it?

_I know she's referring to my addiction problem, not leaving._

Ezra: As I said earlier, Aria, I was in a really dark place.

Aria: Everybody keeps telling me that, that you were in a really dark place, that you've become someone else. But what I would like to know is why. Why were you in such a dark place? Why did you go into that path and pushed everyone and everything away? You said you didn't want to drag me into it, which I don't get why, but you could've asked for someone else's help. You could've at least talked to Rose about it, but you chose to drown more into that darkness, and you chose to not be saved.

Ezra: Aria, as I told you earlier**, **I didn't even acknowledge my… problem until I hit rock bottom, until strayed away from the light at the end of the tunnel. I didn't ask for anyone's help because I wasn't used to it, and I still feel uncomfortable asking people for help even now when I basically live off of the people around me. I can't even do a damn thing without needing to have help even moving around.

Aria: Why did you do it?

Ezra: I…

Aria: When did it all start?

Ezra: Does it really matter? It was in the p…

Aria: Well, I wanna know how long I'd been oblivious to it. How love you'd managed to keep it from everyone.

Ezra: It all started after I got shot. At first it was nothing serious, I just used the prescribed painkillers to ease the pain I would get every now and then, but by the time when we figured out who –A really was, it'd gotten worse. I figured that the pain I was feeling was only in my mind. God, the only thing that had kept me standing all this time was fear, my fear of losing you, or even you getting hurt in any way. I kept popping those pills as if my life depended on them. And one day things got really dangerous for people around me, so I decided that they're just better off without me.

Aria: So you just decided that on your own? You didn't wanna hurt people by staying, so you decided to hurt by leaving? Is that it? Why didn't you tell me that you needed to leave?

Ezra: Aria, you have no idea how seriously dangerous I'd become back then.

Aria: You're right, I don't, because you didn't even give a chance, or a clue about how your life had become. You …

Ezra: I almost hit a woman for taking a parking spot before me. I almost hurt another person because of my actions and stupid decisions. God, Aria, the look on that woman's face was like a hard slap to the face. She actually thought I would hurt her, and honestly I think I was so dangerously close to doing it. I apologized to her, got in my car and sped to the nearest bar. I kept chugging drinks for God knows how long. By the time I'd decided to leave the bar I had a massive headache, so stupid me, took several pills to ease the pain of both my mind and head. Not even fifteen minutes, I was rushed to the hospital by strangers who found me in a dark alley near said bar. When I woke up in the hospital bed, at first I didn't know where I was, and I certainly had no clue what had happened, but I knew it was related to my problem. The same day I was released from the hospital, was the day I started packing to move away.

Aria: So you didn't once stop to think of how I'd feel about you dumping me all on my own? You just thought about yourself getting out of here? Because the way I see it; it's either you're selfishness took over, or it was all _because of me_.

Ezra: I don't want you, for even a second, to think that you had something to do with this. It was my stupidity that got in the way. Not you.

Aria: Really? Then why did you not tell me about it when you first realized that you had a problem? Why did you ask Wes to not talk to me? Why did you want me to not know about it, at all? I feel like I didn't know you at all back then, and even now I feel like you're this whole new person who just popped back into our life.

Ezra: I asked Wes to not talk to you because I knew he would tell you about it, and then you'd react exactly how you just did. I knew you'd start blaming yourself for things you didn't do. I never wanted you to know because it wasn't your burden to carry, and it still isn't. I messed up our whole relationship, I know I did, big time. I'm not gonna ask you for a second chance with you, because I know I'm not worthy of it, I…

Aria: Ezra, you're…

Ezra: No, please, let me finish. I'm not worthy of a new chance of a relationship with you, or anyone else for that matter, but I just want to ask you for a chance to get to know the kids, and try to make it all up to them. I also wanna help you with the financial matters. I know it must've been, and still is, a struggle, raising two kids on your own.

Aria: Ezra, you really don't have to. I can afford…

Ezra: I know you can't anymore, Aria. I-I heard you the other day at the toy store in New York. And even if I don't have to, which I do, I want to. I know that me buying them things all the time wont magically make all their problems disappear, but if it gets them to at least see me as a friend, then I'll be happy to be able to make up for all the years of their lives that I've missed out on.

Aria: All you have to do is be there for them, Ezra. all I hope for is that you don't bail on them at any given minute. I mean, just the other day you wished you'd never come back if you'd known about them, so why the sudden change of heart?

Ezra: Aria, when I said that, I never meant that I wished for them to not exist. What I meant was that they're better off without a father who can only sit in a wheelchair and watch them go around. I would never be the father who plays ball with his son, or help his little girl reach the things she needs from the cupboard. They deserved, deserve better than that. They deserve a father that could and would do anything and everything for his kids, and share the precious moments of their life, and not just by watching from the side, but by being a participant in these moments too. Once I started making real progress in physical therapy, and the doctors said that they think that there is a big chance for me to walk again, I just started to feel hope again. That's when I decided that I'll be damned if I don't try my absolute hardest to make amends with all of you. when you slapped me, I knew exactly how much if an asshole I've been. All the time, people around me had been walking on eggshells, but you, Aria; you showed me no pity for my condition. You showed me that just because I'm sitting in a wheelchair, I can't just be a pain in the ass about it, you showed me that I have to step up and be there for all the people I care about.

Aria: When I heard you say that, it was like you walking out on me all over again. I felt like all I'd thought all this time was true, that you never really wanted to be in this relationship anymore, that you never were the person I thought I knew, or hoped you were. Hearing you wishing to have not come back to us was a hard slap to the face, Ezra, for me and the kids. I loved you, and God only knows that a part of me always will, but now I have to look out for my kids. As long as you promise to be the father I set you to be for them, I promise to try to let you be a part of their life, but only if they're willing to let you in.

Ezra: I promise, Aria. I swear I'll try my best to at least be their friend who they can trust, and would wanna spend as much time they'd like with. Thank you so much for giving me this chance, Aria, really, I'm so grateful for it.

Aria: No need to…

_The phone rings interrupting her._

Aria: Hey, Wes.

**Aria's POV:**

Aria: Hey, Wes.

Wes: Aria, Hi. I just wanted to make sure that the coast is clear before we head up to the apartment, We just arrived in the parking lot. Can we come up or do you need more time?

Aria: No, it's fine. You can come up now, it's almost bed time for the kids anyways.

Wes: Ok, see you in a bit. Bye.

Aria: See you, bye.

_I hang up and turn to find Ezra looking outside the window, he looks so deep in thoughts that he doesn't even seem to notice that I hung up the phone._

_I don't know if I should really trust him to let him in the kids' life. I know I can trust him enough to let him get to know him better as friend first, but I don't know I if can trust him as a father figure who can really be there for them when things get tough. I can't guarantee that he'll always be reliable. I mean what if things get too weird for him or the kids again, and he decides that he wants to leave again? I guess that's just a risk I would have to take; I just don't think that the kids could handle not having him in their life again. As much as they say they hate him, I know they're happy that he's come back to them. _

Aria: Wes and the kids are coming up.

_He's still deep in thoughts. I wonder what he's thinking about. Is he having second thoughts about being involved with the kids? No, Aria, stop it. Don't over think this._

Aria: Ezra!

Ezra: Uh, s-sorry, I was just thinking. Is everything ok with the kids?

Aria: Yeah, everything is fine. They're actually on their way up. I have to get them ready for bed, I'd just be grateful if Wes tired them out so they wouldn't put much of a fight.

Ezra: Well, I should head out then, I don't wanna upset them more than I already have.

Aria: They love you, you know. They put up a tough front whenever they're hurt, but deep inside they're just happy you're there for them.

Ezra: They seem like someone I know.

Aria: Hey…

*Knock Knock*

Wes: Hey.

Aria: Hey, Wes. Thank you so much for taking them out. I hope they weren't much trouble for you.

Wes: Oh no, not at all. We had so much fun, didn't we, kids?

Aiden: We sure did, right Olivia?

_Olivia nods her head and then bursts into tears._

Aria: Olivia, what's wrong? Did something happen?

Wes: No, nothing that would make her upset.

Olivia: Yes, something happened. I was so happy with Wes and A.J. and I forgot that I made Mommy sad. And now when I came home and I saw Mommy, I remembered that I made my Mommy cry too. So now Mommy and Ezra both hate me, and I won't have a Mommy **or** a Daddy. I'm a bad girl, and nobody loves me.

_I look at Ezra, giving him the hint that he too should be involved in calming his daughter down, if he wants a second chance with the kids._

_Ezra gets the hint and wheels his way to Olivia_

Ezra: Olivia. You're not a bad girl, and nobody hates you.

Olivia: You don't mean that. Why are you talking to me? You don't love me, you hate me, and you don't wanna be my Daddy. It's fine, I don't need you either. I don't want you to lie to me and say that you love me, because you don't. When we told you that you're our daddy, you yelled at us and told us not to call you daddy because you don't have kids. I tried to hug you, but you pushed me away. You broke my heart, Ezra! I hate you!

Aria: Olivia-Rose! I've already told you before, I understand that you're upset, but I will not let you talk this way to people anymore, it's not polite, and it hurts their feelings. Ezra came here to apologize for what he did. He said sorry to me, and he wants to say sorry to you too, both of you. You don't have to be rude with anybody just because you're upset with them. And as for you, Aiden, I already told that hitting people is not acceptable, and now biting takes it to a whole new level. It's not ok to hurt people when you're upset or angry with them.

Olivia: I'm sorry, Mommy.

Aria: I'm not the only one who you **both** should apologize to right now. I want you both to apologize to Ezra, and introduce yourselves as if you've just met.

Aiden: Bu….

Aria: Now!

Ezra: Aria, really, it's me who need to…

Aria: Ezra, No. they need to know that it's not ok to hurt people with words or actions.

Aiden: I'm sorry, Momma. I'm sorry, Ezra. I'm Aiden-James.

Olivia: I'm Olivia-Rose Montgomery.

Aria: I didn't hear you say sorry.

Olivia: Ezra has to say it first. He's the one who left you and hurt you, and he's the one who hurt me and A.J. too. He hurt us first, so he has to say sorry first.

Aria: Oli…

Ezra: She's got a point, Aria. I'm sure she's gonna be a great lawyer one day. I do need to apologize for leaving you behind, all of you. I'm sorry too for treating you the way that I did. I'm sorry for hurting you guys, and I'll do my absolute best to make it up to all of you. I hope that one day, you guys would be willing to forgive me. I intend to be your friend for as long as you want me to be, and I promise to be there for you at any time of the day.

Aiden: So you want to be our friend? Not our Daddy?

Ezra: I can be whatever you'd like me to be. I'll just be more than happy to be a part of your life.

Aria: Olivia? Would you like to say something?

Olivia: I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ezra. you hurt me really bad, but that doesn't mean I could hurt you too.

Ezra: I'm sorry too, for yelling at you both the other day, when we first met, and I'm sorry again for hurting your feelings.

Aria: Well, why don't you guys go get changed, and ready for bed.

"Good night!"

Wes: We both should head home too; we don't want Rose to worry about our whereabouts.

Ezra: Yeah, we definitely don't want that. Good night, Aria.

Aria: Good night, Ezra.

_Wes and Ezra head out the door. I wonder if I should invite them to the kids' birthday party._

Aria: Hey!

Ezra: Yeah?

Aria: Uh.. The kids turn six next Saturday, so we're throwing them a birthday party at spencer's barn. I was wondering if you both would like to come, it's just that it's only for family and friends. Rose is already coming, so…

Wes: That's great. I guess I have presents to look for.

Aria: You don't have to get them anything, Wes, really.

Wes: Oh, nonsense. How could I not get birthday presents for my favorite niece and nephew?

Ezra: Actually, I already got the kids their birthday presents. I was gonna send them with Rose because I didn't think I would be welcomed there.

Aria: Of course, you're welcome. They're your kids too, Ezra.

Ezra: Thank you, Aria, really, for everything.

Aria: See You on Saturday, Ezra. You too, Wes.

Wes: See You.

Ezra: Yeah, See you all on Saturday at the party. Bye, Aria.

Aria: Bye, Ezra.

_Today has certainly been a long day._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I'd already written it, but then my stupid computer decided to get most of it erased :'(. but anyhow. i finally got it done. let me know what you think of it.**

**kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	24. Chapter24: Happy Awkward Birthday

**Aria's POV:**

_Today is a big day for me, and surly for the kids, it's not just that today is their fifth birthday. It's their first birthday with Ezra around. They still have no idea that I invited him to the birthday party; actually, no body does, well, except for Rose. She told me that it's best for the kids to know about Ezra coming before the party, not during opening presents, that was two days ago, and I still haven't figured out a way to break it to them. I think they'll either be upset about it, or really indifferent, but I know they won't be happy._

Aiden: Momma, are you up?

_I roll on my other side and look into my big boy's sparkling eyes. I can tell he's so excited for the party today._

Aria: Yeah, Baby. I'm up.

Aiden: Momma, I'm not a baby. I'm five-years old, Momma. Five!

Aria: Oh, hush, you. You and your sister are always gonna be my babies, no matter how old you get. Come here.

_I tell him as I pat the space on the bed next to me for Aiden to hop on, which he does._

Aiden: I love you, Momma.

Aria: Well, I love you more, honey.

Aiden: Then I love you most, beat that!

Aria: I. Love. You. For. Infinity.

_I say as I tickle him while kissing him on the cheek._

Aiden: S-stooop, Momma, please. Stoooop.

_He giggly screams._

Aria: I'll only stop because I don't want you to wake up your sister before breakfast is ready.

Aiden: Can I help you make it? Please, Momma. I'll be a great help, plus, I wanna make the special birthday breakfast for Livy as a surprise.

Aria: Sure you can. Come on, let's wash up first then head to the kitchen.

**20 minutes later,**

_Ok, so, "The Special Birthday Breakfast" is ready, which consists of heart-shaped pancakes, bacon, heart-shaped fried eggs, and apple and orange juices. Now we have to wake our sleeping princess up. I swear this girl __**loves**__ to sleep in._

Aria: Princess Olivia, it's time to wake up, your majesty.

Aiden: Livy, come on wake up, wake up. It's our birthday. Our party is today. I made you breakfast. Come on, wake up!

_Olivia's eyes flutter open while a bright smile graces her pretty face._

Olivia: Good morning, Mommy. Good morning, A.J. Happy birthday!

_Olivia says as she sets up on her bed and hugs her little brother. _

Aiden: Happy birthday, Livy. Come on you have to get up and see the breakfast that I helped Momma make, it's so delicious, and it smells good too.

Olivia: Thank you, A.J. Thank you, Mommy.

Aria: Come on now, go wash up and we'll be right here waiting for you.

Olivia: On it. Oh! I'm so excited for the party today.

**15 minutes later, eating breakfast.**

_Here goes nothing._

Aria: So, I know you're both super excited for your birthday party at Spencer's barn today.

Aiden: Of course, Momma. We're gonna see everybody we love today; our family and friends.

Olivia: Yes, I am. I'm so happy. I can't wait to see everyone. Auntie Spency, Uncle Toby, Auntie Han, Uncle Caleb, Auntie Em, Nana Ella, Uncle Mike, Uncle Wes, and Rosie too.

Aria: Did any of you invite Wes to the party?

Olivia: Uh-Oh. No, I didn't, Mommy, I didn't. Did you invite him, A.J.?

Aiden: No. how could I forget? He's gonna be so sad that we forgot about him, Momma.

Aria: Well, I hope you don't mind if I already did?

Aiden: You did?!

Aria: Yes, I did invite Wes to the party, and he promised to bring you presents, but I don't want you to get your hopes up about it because it's his first time buying birthday presents for kids, ok?

Olivia: Ok, Thank you, Mommy, for inviting Wes.

Aria: But I also invited someone else; someone who's important to be there.

Aiden: Who, Mommy?

Olivia: Is it Ezra?

Aria: Yes.

Aiden: Why? I don't want him there.

Aria: Because he's your Daddy.

Aiden: N..

Aria: He's your Daddy no matter what he said or did. He's always gonna be your father, whether you like him or not. I know you don't want him to be there, but he's going to be there because I asked him to come. No matter how many times you say you don't like him, or how you don't want to see him, I do know that you're happy he's back. I don't want you to make trouble at the party once he shows up. I know he hurt you so bad, but he apologized for it, and I would like for you to give him a chance to prove it to you that he's better now. Can you promise me that?

Aiden: Do I have to talk to him today? I wanna enjoy the party.

Aria: You don't have to talk to him, but at least I want you to thank him for the present he got you. How about you, Livy?

Olivia: I don't know, Mommy. I don't want him to be there, but I'm not upset that he's coming either.

Aria: Well, can you at least promise to be nice to him?

Olivia: I promise.

Aria: Ok, now. It's time to give you both my secret birthday present. I want you to close your eyes. Don't peek.

"Ok, Mommy"

_I walk to the corner and bring the box that holds the little fluffy surprise. _

Aria: Now open your eyes, and take it easy. Ok?

Olivia: Oh My God! This is the best birthday ever!

_There in the box, a little fluffy grey kitten with blue eyes. _

Aiden: A kitten? You got us a kitten, Momma? Or is it like Millie? Do we have to give it back later?

Aria: So much for taking it easy, Guys. So I take it you like it?

Aiden: Momma, I love it. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

_Aiden squeals as he hugs me as tightly as he might._

_I look at Olivia who's observing the little ball of fur, and lightly sniffling._

Aria: Olivia, baby, don't you like your surprise?

_Olivia looks up at me with tears in her eyes, and shakes her head._

Olivia: No, Mommy. I love this little kitten. It's so beautiful. Thank you.

Aria: Then why are you crying?

Olivia: Because I'm really happy that we finally got a little cat of our own, and that we have the best mommy in the whole wide world, and that no matter how bad we treat you, you still love us. Thank you, Mommy. I love you.

_She says as she too comes to hug me._

Aria: Aww. I love you too, baby. I love both of you so very much. You two are God's greatest gifts to me, and each and every day I'm more than grateful for you.

Olivia: What's its name, Mommy?

Aria: She doesn't have one yet. You both have to agree on a pretty name to give her.

Aiden: We get to name her too?!

Aria: Yes, now, remember that we all need to agree on the name.

Aiden: How about Kat, with a K?

Aria: That's a cute name, we can call her Kit Cat what do you think, Livy?

Olivia: I always thought that when we finally get a cat I would call it Meredith, like Taylor Swift's Cat. Can we name her that, Mommy?

Aria: I love that name, honey, but I knew a person called Meredith a while ago, and she wasn't a nice person to me. Can you think of another one, sweetheart?

Olivia: Well, her other cat's name is Olivia.

Aiden: I think one Olivia is enough for us.

Aria: Nice try, Livy, but no thanks.

Olivia: Can't blame a girl for trying.

Aria: Hey, who taught you this line? Although I have a pretty good idea who did.

Olivia: Auntie Han did. She was once trying to get Uncle Caleb to come shopping with us, but he wouldn't do it, but she tried to make him again and again, she even kissed him, EW! But he still said No, and then she told him 'you can't blame a girl for trying'.

Aria: Not everything an adult says or does means kids could do it. Especially when Auntie Han says something, that doesn't mean you can say it too.

Aiden: Like this one time when she said the word 'shit', and made us promise not to tell you that she said it in front of us?

Aria: When was that? And why didn't you tell me? That's a bad word, guys. I don't want either of you to say it ever again.

_God, Hanna! You really need a mouth filter._

Olivia: That was a while ago, she was painting her toenails and they got all messed up, than she got all mad and kept saying it, but once she knew that we heard her, she made us promise not to tell you.

Aria: I want you guys to promise me right now that when you hear someone, anyone, say a new word, you ask me what it means first, and if you could say it, Ok?

"Ok"

Aria: Now, back to our topic. What are we gonna name this little furry kitten?

Olivia: What about Nellie?

Aria: That's a good name too.

Aiden: I like it too, Momma. And it goes well with Millie because they're gonna be best buddies, I'm sure. That's a good name, Livy.

Aria: So the name is Nellie? Is that the final decision?

"Nellie it is!"

**Later at the barn.**

Hanna: My niece and nephew are finally here. Happy birthday princess Olivia, and happy birthday prince Aiden! Come here, let me hug you both.

"Auntie Han!"

Aria: Easy there, Han. Don't get them more hyped up than they already are.

Spencer: Today is the day you let go, half SpAria. We are here to celebrate the fifth birthday of our niece and nephew, and no one, not even you, could stop us.

Emily: We sure are gonna have lots of fun today. But first, there are thing that need setting up before people start showing up.

Hanna: But first, who is this cutie?

Olivia: This is Nellie. Mommy got her for us as our present.

Aiden: Isn't she beautiful, Auntie Han?

Spencer: You got them a kitten?

Aria: Well, a friend of mine at work gave her to me, her cat gave birth to four kittens so I asked her for one.

Hanna: That's a cute little ball of fur. She's so adorable.

Aria: Spence, can I talk to you for a second?

Hanna: Is everything ok? And why do you wanna talk to them and not me?

Aria: Everything is fine. I just wanna tell them about something, and I won't tell you because right now I just wanna pull your tongue out.

Hanna: Why? I didn't do anything; I'm adorable, aren't I?

Aria: You're gonna figure it out on your own and I already told the kids not to tell you anything.

_I say as I walk away with Spencer and Emily._

Spencer: So what is it that you wanna tell us, but not Hanna? Is it something serious? Is it something to do with the kids?

Emily: Aria, please tell us, what is it?

Aria: If you guys would just give me a second to speak, I'd tell you that Wes is coming to the party.

Emily: That's what you wanted to tell us? You made it sound so important, I thought something bad had happened.

Spencer: Rose and Wes are coming, so does that mean Ezra is coming too? Is that what you wanted to tell?

_Spencer says giving a knowing look._

Aria: Yes, I invited him to the party. I just thought it was the right thing to do since it's the kids' first birthday since he came back.

Emily: Are you sure about this, Aria?

Aria: I felt like I had to, Em. He's really trying to be a better father to the kids, and I thought it might be the best chance for them to get closer.

_Spencer is really quiet, which is really scary, and quite expected._

Aria: Spence?

_She looks at me in the eye, and she looks like, I don't know, mad, maybe?_

Spencer: Do the kids know he's coming?

Aria: Yes I told them this morning.

Spencer: How did they react when they found out?

Aria: Well, Aiden certainly wasn't happy about it, he doesn't want Ezra here. He wants to "enjoy the party", and Olivia doesn't want him to come either, but wishes he would show at the same time.

Emily: What did Rose say about inviting Ezra over?

Aria: She thinks that it would possibly be a good chance for the kids to see Ezra trying to make it all up to them, and for Ezra to feel somehow accepted in his kids' lives.

Spencer: Of course, she does.

_Spencer mutters. _

_Ok, what's her problem? It's like she's mad at me for asking Ezra to come to the party or something._

Aria: What's with you, Spencer?

Spencer: Nothing, I just don't see why the sudden rush to get back to him after everything he's put you through all these years.

Aria: I'm not trying to get back with him. I'm just…

Spencer: For God's sake, you're already defending him, all over again. _'He's trying', 'he'll be better', 'I feel like I have to' _

Emily: Spencer, cut her some slack, ok? Why are you being so harsh?

Spencer: I'm being so harsh because I'm the one who had to console her when she was falling apart; we were the ones who saw their best friend having breakdowns when she thought she lost everything. And I am the one who was scared out of her mind that she could lose her best friend because she'd lost too much weight after having her babies.

Aria: Spence, ….

Spencer: Don't! It's not my business to get in the middle of this. I'll just ask you one thing, Are you really willing to risk everything, once again, for him?

_She asks as she turns and walks away from me, not even waiting for me to_ _answer._

Emily: Aria, you know she's just scared for you, she didn't mean to hurt you with her words

Aria: Let's just give the kids a great party today, Em. Then, I'll talk to Spencer later.

**Three hours later:**

Ella: I can't believe those kids are already five. It's like just yesterday I was in the delivery room with you, Aria.

Aria: I know, Mom. I just want them to stop growing up so fast and just stay this young forever.

Ella: That's what life is all about honey.

Olivia: Nana, come with me. I want to you to meet Rosie, she just got here.

Aria: Olivia, Honey. Let me say hi to Rose first then you could introduce her to Nana.

Aiden: Momma, Wes is here too.

Olivia: Yeah, and Ezra came too.

Ella: Ezra? Ezra is here?

Aria: Yes, mom. I asked him to come. I invited him to his kids' first birthday since he came back. Can we please talk about this later? Please?

Ella: It was just a simple question, Aria. Why are you so jumpy?

Aria: Sorry, Mom, but I just had a fight with Spencer, well technically, she did all the fighting.

Ella: Let's go greet them, and get this party started, and then we'll have quite a talk.

_We make our way to Rose and Wes who was helping Ezra get out of the car._

Aria: Hey, thank you all for coming.

Rose: Thank you for inviting us.

Wes: Yeah, I'm so excited to be attending the kids' party, I just hope they like the presents I got them.

Aria: Don't worry, Wes. I told them to go easy on you. Rose, Wes, this Ella; my mom. Mom, this Rose; Ezra's aunt and the kids' doctor, and this Wes, Ezra's brother. And of course, you remember Ezra.

Ella: Nice to meet you, Rose and Wes, I've heard a lot about both of you. nice to see you again, Ezra.

Ezra: Nice to see you too, Mrs. Montgomery.

Ella: Ezra, you've dated my daughter, you were once my colleague and my ex's too, and now you're the father of my grandchildren. If that don't convince you that you could call me Ella, I don't know what would.

Ezra: Right, Ella. Again, Aria, thank you so much for inviting me to the party, I really appreciate it.

Aria: You're welcome.

Rose: It's so nice to meet the famous Nana.

Ella: Famous? Well, I'm just doing my job.

_The kids come running to greet Rose and Wes._

Olivia: Rosie, I'm so glad you came.

Aiden: Hi, Wes. What took you so long?

Rose: Hey, Olivia. Hey, Aiden. I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world.

Wes: The party hasn't even started yet you guys. For once in my life, I'm not late for something.

Ezra: True that.

Olivia: Hi, Ezra.

Ezra: H-hi, Olivia. You look very pretty in your dress.

_Ezra stutters at first, probably not expecting the kids, especially Olivia, to acknowledge him._

_Aiden just looks at his feet. _

Olivia: Thank you.

Ezra: How are you Aiden?

Aiden: I'm good.

Aria: Alright everybody, let's go inside with everyone.

Ezra: Uh... Aria, can I speak to you for a minute?

Aria: Sure.

_I say as mom takes everyone else inside. _

Aria: What's up?

Ezra: It's nothing bad, don't worry. I just wanna make sure you, and everyone here, are ok with me here because if you're not, I …

Aria: Ezra, I already told, I'm ok with it. I'm the one who asked you to come, remember? As for anyone else, it doesn't matter what they think, today is all about you and the kids.

Ezra: I just didn't wanna cause any trouble today, I know I'm not in everybody's good books.

Aria: Don't worry about them, but just to be safe, stay away from Spencer.

Ezra: Aria, when I said everybody, I actually meant Spencer Hastings.

Aria: Then you should worry about her because she wasn't too happy when she found out you were coming, she might actually corner you.

Ezra: There's actually another thing I wanted to tell you before the kids open their presents.

Aria: What did you get? I know your family loves to go all out on presents.

Ezra: I just.. I just got Olivia the doll she asked for, in the toy store in New York, and I just wanted to know if you're ok with it.

Aria: The doll that I specifically said no to?

_I'm not angry, I'm just, I don't know how to feel about this. Should I be mad because he still bought it after I told him not to? Should I be happy that my baby girl will finally get the doll she's been asking for? Or should I be embarrassed that I couldn't give it to my daughter in the first place? _

Ezra: Yes?

**Ezra's POV:**

Ezra: Yes?

_It comes out more as a question than as a statement._

_She looks mad. Stupid Ezra, I knew I should've asked her before buying the doll. I just hope she's ok with it._

Aria: Why?

Ezra: Why?

Aria: Why did buy this specific doll? Even though I told you that you shouldn't.

Ezra: Honestly? I just saw the look on Olivia's face, and I just saw my opportunity to get on her good side. I knew that if I get her something she wanted, then maybe at least, she'd give me another chance. I- I didn't get it to spite you, I swear. I just wanna take every chance available to get a second chance with the kids.

Aria: Ok.

Ezra: Ok? You're… you're not mad?

Aria: I don't think I am, just so we're clear, don't do it again without asking me first, ok?

Ezra: Promise. I'll ask first next time.

Aria: Chill, Ezra. I was only kidding. By the way, what did you get Aiden?

Ezra: I had no idea what he likes so I went for airplanes. So I got him a remote-controlled plane.

Aria: Ezra, that's too much.

Ezra: They deser…

_Hanna comes out interrupting me mid-sentence._

Hanna: Aria, What's taking you so… Oh, dammit Fitz. Are you two planning on making a grand entrance or what?

Aria: Hanna, We're not planning anything. What did you want?

Hanna: It's time for cake. And I think parents should be there for it.

Aria: Ok, We're coming.

Hanna: No funny business, hurry up.

_She says as she walks back inside._

Aria: Do you want me to wheel you in?

Ezra: No, No, I'm good on my own, thanks. You just go ahead; I'll be in in a minute.

Aria: Ok. Don't take too long.

_She says hurrying back inside._

_Ok, Ezra this is your second chance. Either you make it all up for them, or you're gonna be the ass-hole of the year. Now, get your ass in there, man up, and be the best you could be for the kids, and Aria._

_I wheel in, and I don't sound so paranoid, but almost every head in the place turns toward me._

_Let the whispers and the stares begin. God, this feels so awkward._

Aria: Come on, Ezra. We're about to turn the lights out.

_Oh thanks, Aria. I really needed more attention._

Hanna: LIGHTS OUT!

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Olivia and Aiden! Happy birthday to you!"

Olivia: THANK YOU EVERYBODY!

Aiden: Thank you all for coming. But first we'd like to say something.

Olivia: Yes, we do. One second.

_Olivia says as she pulls out a folded paper out of the pocket in her dress. I think they actually wrote a speech._

Aiden: Thank you all for coming to our party today. We're so thankful to you.

Olivia: And even if someone didn't get us presents, your love is more than enough.

_Laughing erupts in the place._

_I'm so proud of these kids, I just wanna scream to the world 'I'm these kids' father"_

Aiden: We also wanna thank Momma for her love and kindness.

Olivia: We love you, Mommy. You're the best mommy in the whole wide world.

_Aria is actually crying. Honestly, these are so beautiful words._

Olivia: Nana helped us make you a crown to give you as our queen, and we also wrote you a card for just you to read later.

Aiden: We are so proud to call our Momma Queen Aria. We love you, Momma.

_I've officially missed out on so much in my kids' lives._

_Aria has done so good raising these kids. I'm so proud of her._

Aria: I love you so much you guys.

_Aria tells them as she hugs the kids smiling through her tears._

**Opening presents**

_Ok, now the kids opened all presents except for mine. Let's hope they like them._

Aiden: Who is this from?

Ezra: That's from me.

Aiden: Oh…

Ezra: If you don't like it, I could get anything else you want.

_Aiden tears the wrapping paper with help of Wes. The look on his face and the way his eyes lit up, just gives me hope._

Aiden: I LOVE IT! Thank you, Ezra. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

Ezra: I'm glad you like it.

Aria: Now, it's time for the last present; Olivia's .

**Aria's POV:**

Olivia: What is it, Ezra?

Ezra: You're just gonna have to tear it open so you could find out.

Olivia: Am I going to like it?

Ezra: I surely hope you still want it.

Aria: Just tear it open, Baby.

_I encourage her._

Olivia: Ok. 1… 2…

_She reaches her little hands to tear the wrapping paper, anxious to find out what's inside, but once she sees the doll inside, she just freezes, she's actually crying._

Olivia: …3

Aria: Livy?

_She looks up at me, with tears in her eyes. I know she's happy, I know these are tears of happiness, but there's just this feeling showing in her eyes that I can't figure out._

Ezra: Do you like it?

_Ezra looks nervous like he's asking a girl he just met out, it's cute actually._

_Olivia turns to look at him, she takes a step closer to him, then immediately steps back._

Olivia: Thank you.

Ezra: You're wel…

_He stops mid-sentence when Olivia takes off running away sobbing_

Aria: Olivia!

_I call out after Olivia as I start running after her, but a hand on my arm stops me. I turn to find Rose smiling softly at me._

Rose: She's Fine. I know what she's feeling. Let me go talk to her.

Aria: Are you sure?

Rose: Trust me she had to get away. We'll be back in a minute.

**Ezra's POV:**

_Ezra, you idiot. You screwed it all up. Now, I know I should've asked Aria before getting this doll_

Ezra: I'm sorry, Aria.

Aiden: What's in the box, Momma?

_Aiden asks as he reaches for the box, great, now he's gonna find out how I manages to upset his sister, and I'll end up on his bad side, again._

Aria: Ezra, she loved the doll, she just got overwhelmed. I don't know why she ran away, but I do know that she loved it.

Ezra: Nevertheless, I still managed to upset her, again.

Aiden: But this is the doll Livy has asking to get for a while, why is she sad now that she finally got it? I don't understand.

Aria: Hopefully, Rose would be able to get her to talk.

**Meanwhile, **

**Olivia's POV:**

_I tear open the paper that's covering the box Ezra got me, and when I finish counting and open it, I find the doll I've been asking for. I really really wanted this doll, but mommy couldn't get because it costs a lot of money, and Ezra got it for me. Ezra got me the doll I wanted. I was so happy when I found the doll in the box, but I don't know what I started to cry, I'm not sad. I don't know what to do, I have so many feels in my heart, so I just say thank you to Ezra, and then I run away so no one could see me crying and looking ugly._

_I sit here, all alone crying, but as I look up, I see Rosie coming towards me._

Rose: Can I sit here with you?

_She asks me nicely. I love Rosie because she's nice and kind, and she tells me all the right things to make me feel better._

_I nod saying yes, so she sits next to me and hugs me gently, kind of like Mommy and Nana do._

Olivia: I'm sorry I ran away and left everyone. I hope no one got mad.

Rose: It's ok, I told them that you were ok. Your mommy got a little worried back there, but I assured her that everything is gonna be fine.

Olivia: So she's not mad? I didn't hurt anyone's feelings?

Rose: No she's not mad at you, but one person felt bad that he made you cry and run away.

_Oh no! I hut someone's feelings, but who thinks he made me cry? Nobody did that._

Olivia: Who is it? No one did anything to upset me, I didn't cry because someone made me sad.

Rose: Tell me first, didn't you like the doll you got?

Olivia: No, I love it. I asked Mommy many times to buy me this doll but she said that it costs a lot of money, and mommy doesn't have enough money to get it for me. She told that if she could, she would've bought it for me, but she can't.

Rose: Then why were you crying?

Olivia: I don't know, I was so happy to get that doll, but somehow when I saw it, I started getting tears in my eyes.

Rose: And why did you run away?

Olivia: Because I didn't want anyone to see me crying, because I look ugly when I cry.

Rose: First of all, you don't look ugly at any time, especially when you're crying, you're always beautiful. And second of all, that's not the only reason you took off running, is it?

_How did she know? I didn't tell anyone that I ran away because of Ezra._

Olivia: No.

Rose: Then what really made you run away from everyone back there? Actually, _who_ made you?

_Should I tell her? Maybe she could tell me what to do then. I look up at her ready to speak, but she does first?_

Olivia: Was it because of Ezra?

_How did she know that? She must know a lot of things._

_I only nod looking down at my feet._

Rose: It's ok to tell me what you're feeling so I could help you feel better, Olivia.

Olivia: How did you know? I didn't tell anyone, not even A.J.

Rose: I saw how you got closer to him, but then you stepped back and took off running away. You were worried, weren't you?

Olivia: Y-yes.

_I answer and I start to cry again._

Rose: Oh, Olivia. It's ok, honey. Tell me, why were you worried?

Olivia: I-I was so excited to f-finally get the d-doll I wanted, and I w-wanted to thank E-Ezra because he g-got it for m-me.

Rose: And?

Olivia: And I wanted to hug him to show that I really liked the doll, but when I got close to him, I remembered when I tried to hug him when we first met and I got scared that he might push me away and break my heart again.

_I say as cry harder. If Ezra ever hurt me again, I would never forgive him, and I would never talk to him again._

Rose: Do you trust me, Olivia.

Olivia: Ye-Yes. You're my good friend. Mommy says good friend trust each other with everything.

Rose: Then believe me when I say that you've got nothing to worry about. Matter of fact, I know Ezra would've been so happy if you would've hugged him.

Olivia: How do you know?

Rose: Because he already feels bad for hurting your feelings, and Aiden's too. He's really trying to make it all up to you. you know, when you cried and ran away when you saw the doll, he felt bad that he made you upset because he thought you didn't like it, and he kept saying sorry for getting the wrong birthday present.

Olivia: But I really liked it. I should've told him that so he wouldn't feel bad. Should I say sorry when we go back?

Rose: Do or say whatever you feel like. I promise you, everything will be perfectly fine.

Olivia: Are you sure?

Rose: I'm hundred percent sure. Now, shall we go back so they wouldn't worry too much about where we are?

_I nod and get up waiting for Rosie to stand up too, and we head back to where everybody is waiting for us._

**Ezra's POV:**

_I look and see Rose heading back with a smiling Olivia. I really hope she's not upset with me. I won't forgive myself if I screwed everything because of something as stupid as getting the wrong birthday present._

_Olivia look up at Rose who nods down at her, then Olivia looks at me like she wants to do something but she's a bit worried._

_She starts walking toward me, ok, here comes the yelling. I guess I had it coming._

Olivia: Thank you so much, Ezra. Thank you for getting me the doll I've wanted for so long.

_She says as she attempts to get on my lap and hugs me._

_I actually cry. I'm actually, a grown-ass man, sobbing. My God! It feels so good to be finally accepted by my own kids._

Olivia: I'm sorry you felt bad when I ran away crying because you thought I didn't like the doll.

Ezra: No No. I'm the one who's so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry and I promise to be better to you, I swear.

_I tell her as I hug her back looking at Aria so she would get that I wasn't apologizing only to Olivia, but to the three of them_.

_And then I look at Aiden who's looking at me and Olivia. He looks like he wants to join us, but afraid or shy to ask._

Ezra: Can I have a hug from you too, Aiden?

_He hesitates at first, but then nods slowly._

_Let me just tell you, it feels so damn great to have my kids in my arms for the first time. I wish it was under different circumstances, but better late than never, and I wouldn't have it any other way._

_I'll be damned to ever let that go, or mess it up._


	25. Chapter25: The Naked Truth

**Ezra's POV:**

_Last Saturday was simply a success, at least, to me. The kids had a blast in their birthday party. They loved every single present they got, and, thankfully, the ones I got them as well._

_Today is Friday; I was thinking maybe I could invite Aria and the kids here, or maybe we could go out for ice-cream. So I pick up my phone to dial Aria's number. _

Aria: Hello?

Ezra: Hey, it's me.

Aria: Oh, hey, Ezra. How are you?

Ezra: I'm fine, thank you. How are you? And the kids?

Aria: We're good, thanks. _Aiden, don't make repeat myself; put Nellie down right now, I told it's her nap time. We don't want a grumpy kitten on our hands now, do we?_

_Nobody really would like a grumpy on their hands, especially a grumpy female._

Ezra: ….

Aria: Hellooo, Ezra? Are you still there?

Ezra: Uh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. I just got a bit distracted.

Aria: Are you ok?

Ezra: I…

_Olivia: Is that Ezra on the phone, Mommy?_

Aria: yes, Livy. Would you like to say hi to him?

_Olivia: Yeah_

_I hear Olivia reply, and then I hear shuffling._

Olivia: Hi, Ezra.

Ezra: Hi, Olivia.

Olivia: Where are you? We haven't seen you in ages.

Ezra: I've been super busy, I'm really sorry.

_I hope they don't feel neglected by me. It's just that I've been so busy with physical therapy and my new book that I barely have time for even myself._

Olivia: It's ok, just as long as you come visit us sometime. You could visit me, Aiden, Mommy, and Nellie too.

Ezra: I promise you I will.

_Aria: Livy, give me the phone back, please._

Olivia: Ok, Mommy. Bye, Ezra.

Ezra: Bye, Olivia. I'll see you soon.

Aria: Hey. Sorry about Olivia, she loves to talk.

Ezra: It's ok, I'm just glad she gave a second chance to talk to her.

Aria: Yeah, that's really great of them to forgive you. They tend to push people away when they're hurt.

Ezra: They sound like someone I know.

Aria: Yeah, it's probably the only trait they got from me, but everything else, they got from your genes.

Ezra: I-I was thinking, would you like to go out for ice-cream, cupcakes, or anything else you'd like?

Aria: We'd love to, Ezra, but we can't today. Maybe another time?

Ezra: Yeah, of course. Just say when.

Aria: Maybe tomorrow? We usually go to the park near the apartment every Saturday, maybe you could join us?

Ezra: Really, Aria, I'm not the one to miss the opportunity to spend as much time with his kids. Count me in.

Aria: Alright then, we're usually there at eleven.

Ezra: Sounds like a plan. Thank you, Aria.

Aria: You're welcome. Goodbye, Ezra.

Ezra: Bye.

_I hung up, excited, I feel like I've just become ten years younger. I know I'm still young, but I feel giddy like I'm a teenager all over again._

_I turn around with my chair to find Rose with a bemused look on her face._

Ezra: What?

Rose: Everything is good with Aria and the kids I see?

Ezra: I'm trying to keep it that way.

Rose: I know you are, and I know you all started on the wrong foot…

Ezra: But?

Rose: No No buts. I know you'll do everything in your power to work it out; I just don't want you both to rush into things.

Ezra: What things? I'm not trying to get back to Aria, if that's what you're getting at. I just wanna get back into her good books; I don't wanna lose any chance of getting involved in my kids' life.

Rose: You always told me that what you have with her is something that comes once in a lifetime. What changed?

Ezra: What we had. And I know I sure did change.

Rose: How did you change, Ezra? And don't you dare say it's because you're in a wheelchair. You and I both know that's not an excuse to push people away from you. That chair doesn't qualify who you really are.

Ezra: Doesn't it though? It may not dictate who I am as a person as much, but it sure qualify what I can't do, doesn't it?

Rose: Since when did start looking at the empty half of the glass? Besides, you're not bound to that chair forever. You're doing well in physical therapy, and soon you'll be able to do the things you're not able to do anymore just yet. You can't lose hope just because you can't see it yet.

Ezra: I always dreamed of having a family of my own with Aria, and _this_ is not how I imagined it would be. I didn't think I'd be incapable, sitting in a wheelchair, and begging for Aria and the kids' forgiveness. I always thought we'd have this one happy family, not two ex-lovers sharing two kids whom I'm afraid of making any wrong move around them that might cause me to never see them again.

Rose: The kids love you, Ezra. Yes, you've hurt them, but they can see you're at least trying to make it all work out. They know you're back in their lives to stay, for as long as they need you. It may take long for them to fully trust you again, but they're more than thrilled about you coming back. Let me tell you though, Aiden might be harder than Olivia to gain back his trust.

Ezra: What happened to them that made you their therapist? I know that's how you've become acquainted with Aria and the kids, but I never knew the real reason why they became your patients.

Rose: Now as your Aunt, I can tell you the reason, but as their therapist, I can't tell you more than that, or what we discuss in sessions. When they first came to me, they were broken, and scared out of their minds that they might lose Aria the same way they'd lost you. Some kid gave them the idea that you only left them because you never loved them, and that's why Aria would too. That kid made Olivia upset, and then Aiden had to hit him for it.

Ezra: So that's why they became your patients? Because of me?

Rose: Nothing is because of you, Ezra. Stop beating yourself up for everything that happens with the kids.

Ezra: It is my fault though. If I'd never left Aria, and them, none of this would've happened.

Rose: Had you stayed, do you think it would've been a good idea, given the circumstances back then?

Ezra: That's what I thought, but I would've asked for help, here, near Aria. I could've at least, been there for her in some way.

Rose: You didn't know, Ez…

Ezra: I did though. I did know she needed me, and I still didn't come to help.

Rose: What?! H-how did you…

Ezra: Her father came to me, before the accident. He told me that I'd better get my ass back to Rosewood because Aria needs me. I didn't even blink before I started packing. He never told me why she needed me, or what happened. I didn't even ask him how he found me. If it had been one of her friends, I wouldn't have come back. I would've told them she would get over me and move on, but it was her father; the one person who refused even the idea of us being together, so I figured it must've been something serious. That's why I was on my way to Rosewood when the accident happened.

Rose: Why haven't you told me this before? Did you even tell Aria?

Ezra: Of course I didn't. If she knew that I was on my way to Rosewood, for her, she'd blame herself for it. Even if I did assure her that it wasn't not her fault, she'd still beat herself for it.

Rose: She has to know, Ezra. For her peace of mind, she needs to know that you were trying for her; she needs to know that at least her father tried to help her in any way he could.

Ezra: You know, I talked to him, when I was in New York, when I had the run-in with Aria and the kids in the toy store. I called him to meet so I could understand how he never told me she was pregnant. He just said _'Do you think I wanted her to be pregnant by her English teacher and ruin her life? The only reason I reached out to you, is because I wanted you to be there for her in ways that I couldn't. And then the accident happened, and you were in a dark place, and maybe you still are. I don't regret not telling you. I only wish I would've reacted in a better way than I have when I found out about it'. _Those were his exact words, he won't even admit being in the wrong for his daughter's sake.

Rose: Nevertheless, she needs to know, from you; not someone else. You need to be honest with her from the start. The lack of honesty and trust is what got you both here in the first place.

Ezra: I'm meeting her and the kids tomorrow. Do you think it's a good idea to tell her then, or should I wait when we're alone?

Rose: Preferably alone. We don't know how she would react to this, and we don't want the kids to be there if it gets bad. I tell you what, why don't you bring the kids after, so I could spend some time with them, that way you could tell her all about it?

Ezra: I'll have to check with her first. But I'll let you know.

Rose: Ok. Well, I'll let you be. I hope everything goes well between all of you.

Ezra: I hope so too.

**Next day, at the park.**

_I've been waiting here for an hour, no, they're not late, I just came early so I wouldn't be. Parents are gathering with their kids to have fun out in the open air. Fathers are playing with their kids at swings and slides. And I'm just sitting here, waiting for my kids to arrive so I could only watch them play on their own._

_I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Aria approaching me with the kids._

Aria: Ezra?

Ezra: Huh? Oh hi.

Aria: Are you ok? Have you been here for long?

Ezra: No, not for long. I just came a while ago. Hi Aiden.

Aiden: Hi.

_He replies as he avoids my gaze._

Olivia: Hi, Ezra. I'm here too, you know.

Ezra: Of course I know. How could I miss the princess standing in front of me?

Olivia: How did you know I'm a princess?

_She gasps. I must say this warms my heart; seeing my daughter looking at me with even a little bit of love._

Ezra: It just shows because you're just as beautiful as a princess, maybe even more.

Olivia: Thank you, Ezra. Did you hear, Mommy? He said I'm a princess, and I didn't even have to tell him.

Aria: I did, baby. Why don't you and your brother go play on the slides for a bit?

Aiden: Yeah, let's go, Olivia.

_I watch as he grabs for his sister's hand to go play together. I noticed he's very protective of her. Maybe that's what Rose meant when she told me that he might be harder than Olivia for me to gain back trust; because he doesn't want his sister to get hurt again._

Aria: So, how have you been?

_I turn to look at Aria. Her eyes may be the same color, but they definitely don't have the same sparkle they used to have, and my shitty actions are the reason for her to lose it._

Ezra: The same. How are things with you?

Aria: Busy.

_We fall in an awkward silence for a while, watching the kids play. I decided to break the silence._

Ezra: I'm really glad you agreed for me to spend some time with the kids.

Aria: Ezra, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to thank me for letting you see them; they're your kids too.

Ezra: Because I know that me getting a second chance with them is more than I deserve.

Aria: Ez…

Ezra: No, really, I know what you're going to say. That I didn't know, and that none of this is my fault, but in a way it is my fault that we're in this mess in the first place.

Aria: Why do you keep beating yourself up for this? I already told you that what really matters is that you're here for them now.

Ezra: I'm here for them now, but I was not there for you back then when you needed me. I was too coward and pathetic to come back for you even…

Aria: Even what?

Ezra: Look, we need to talk; no actually, I need to tell you something if we really wanna have an honest fresh start.

Aria: Ezra, what's going on? What is it that you wanna tell me? Should I be worried?

Ezra: Well, I don't know how you'd take it, but there's something that's happened years ago that I don't want you to know from someone else but me because I know if you did, you'd once again, lose your trust in me, and I don't wanna risk that. Even though I don't want to, I know I have to tell you.

Aria: Now, I'm totally worried.

**Aria's POV:**

_What could possibly be that serious that he needs to be the one to tell me rather than from someone else?_

Aria: Ezra, that was the past. Can't we just get past it and move on from it? It was no one's fault where we are now. Yes, we're in a pretty messed up situation, but we can work it out if we both give it hundred percent of effort. Unless you've changed your mind?

Ezra: Never! Aria, I told I would never leave you or the kids again. I'm here for all of you.

Aria: It would be more than enough to be here just for the kids.

Ezra: Aria, I here for you too, I know I don't have a chance with you, but I'm here for you as my kids' mother, and as a friend. That if you'll have me.

Aria: That's…

_I'm cut off by the sound of the kids calling me, running towards us._

Olivia: Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom really quick.

Aria: We're gonna have to go to the Grill to use the bathroom there.

_I look at Ezra who looks like he's still worried about what he was talking about, which I still have no idea what it is._

Aria: We're gonna have to go. Ezra, would you look after Aiden till we get back?

Ezra: Yeah, Of course.

Aiden: Can't I just go with you? I'll wait outside the bathroom door.

_He looks at me pleading for me not to leave him alone with Ezra. I know there's tension between the kids, especially Aiden, and Ezra, but the need to work it out sooner rather than later._

Aria: Unless you too need to go, no, you're staying here with your **Father**.

_I stress on the word father to show that he is to show respect and be nice to Ezra, even though he doesn't exactly like him at the moment._

Ezra: Aria, It's ok, I can wait here for you to come back. I don't mind being by myself.

_Oh, Ezra. Would you just go along with it? We're not glass you should be afraid of breaking._

Aria: He'll stay, right, Aiden?

Aiden: I'll staaay.

_He sighs before Olivia and I walk away._

**Ezra's POV: **

_I can feel how Aiden doesn't really wanna stay anywhere near me. Maybe this my chance to try and breaking the ice between us._

Ezra: Hey, Aiden?

_He looks at me expectantly, not saying a word. Well, at least, he acknowledged me._

Ezra: I know that you hate me right now, but…

Aiden: I don't hate you.

_Well, that's a good start._

Ezra: But you don't like me?

Aiden: No, I don't.

_He says as he averts his gaze to look somewhere else but into my eyes._

Ezra: I'm sorry.

Aiden: What for?

Ezra: For giving you a reason to not like me, for hurting your sister's feelings and yours.

Aiden: Oh.

_He says as he looks down, kicking off the pebbles at his feet._

Ezra: Is there ever a chance for you to…. maybe, forgive me?

_I ask, hopefully, he'd say yes._

Aiden: I don't know.

_He mumbles._

Ezra: Would you at least think about it?

Aiden: Why?

Ezra: Why?

Aiden: Why did you come back again, after telling us that you're not our daddy?

Ezra: Because I feel sorry, because I wanna be the best father to both of you that I can be. When I said those words to you and your sister back then, I didn't mean them, I just was so upset that I took it out on you. I want to make it all up to you and Olivia. I want to be there for you guys when you need me.

Aiden: Momma always said that you were nice, but when you came back, you weren't very nice to me or Olivia. You hurt us. You even hurt Momma, you left her, and you made her cry in the bathroom every day when she thought we were sleeping.

_That's it; he's opening up to me. Well, even though his words are like knives to my heart, at least, now I know how he feels about me._

Ezra: Again, I'm so sorry for leaving all three of you on your own.

_I say, hoping he would believe me._

Aiden: I don't hate you.

Ezra: You told me.

Aiden: And I don't know how to like you again.

Ezra: But you'll give me a chance to show you that you could like me, right?

Aiden: Maybe, I don't know, Ezra. You really hurt me.

_I can see his eyes beginning to wet, and his chin trembling, but he's holding back the tears trying to be tough in front of me._

Ezra: Why are you trying to be tough with me? I know you're holding back your tears.

Aiden: No, I'm not.

Ezra: Yes, you are.

Aiden: I am, but I can't cry.

Ezra: Yes, you can.

_He looks at me trying to keep his composure, with semi-determination in his eyes._

Aiden: Men don't cry.

_It that why he doesn't want to cry in front of me? He wants to prove that he's man enough to handle things without breaking?_

Ezra: Men cry all the time. It doesn't mean they're weak, it means they had been through enough problems to last a life-time. If you cry, it only means that you've been tough enough for too long. And you know what, it's ok to be weak every once in a while. I cried in the past myself, so it's ok if you do now.

Aiden: You did?

_He asks me with his big brimming eyes. How is he so surprised that I cried before? How come Aria never told him that's perfectly fine to cry every once in a while?_

Ezra: yes, actually, multiple times.

_That's all it took him to cry his eyes out. Dammit Ezra, you're the one who caused this. That's entirely your damn fault._

Aiden: You h-hurt m-me, Ezra.

Ezra: I'm sorry, Aiden. I'm so so sorry. Come here.

_He leaps into my arms as I pull him up onto my lap. Kissing his forehead and patting his back in a soothing motion._

_Hearing his cries is ripping my heart out of my chest, and stomping down on it._

Ezra: I'm sorry for leaving your mother, I'm sorry for leaving you and your sister, and I'm so sorry that I when I got back, I was mean to all of you. I'll try my best to give you everything you'd like from me. I will always love you more than myself; I'll always put you first, and I will always be there for both of you when and if you need me, for as long as you need me.

Aiden: I was so happy when you came back to us. I thought 'Finally, I'll have a daddy and I'll get to spend some man time with him', but then you were mean to us and you hurt us with your words. You made Olivia cry and not speak with anyone. I hated you because you didn't love us like Momma told us. She said that you would be happily surprised to know about us, but when we met you for the first time, you didn't even want us.

_My own tears are slowly slipping down my cheeks now. Two weeping boys in the middle of the park, not how I imagined my day going._

Ezra: I know I'll probably never gain your trust in me back, but I give it all in me to make you at least not wanna kill me, ok?

Aiden: Ok.

Ezra: Now why don't we wipe our tears before your Mommy and Olivia come back? We don't want them to worry about why two men are crying in public now, do we?

Aiden: No. thank you, Ezra.

Ezra: What for?

Aiden: For listening to me, for being nice again to me, Olivia and Momma, and for trying to be our daddy again. And thank you for calling me a man, even after I cried.

Ezra: You are so very welcome. And thank you for giving me another chance to be your daddy, which gets me to the next topic. Would you like to have a man day with me some day? After asking your Mommy, of course.

Aiden: Really?

_He gasps as his eyes widen, lightening up. I can tell he's really excited about it already._

Ezra: Really. We can come here to the park to fly the remote-controlled helicopter you got for your birthday, we can go to watch a game, we can really do anything you'd like.

Aiden: Thank you, Ezra. I'd really love to have a man day with you.

Olivia: We're back.

_I hear Olivia shouting from behind. Once her and aria are in the view, I can see they're both panting._

Ezra: Why are you both out of breath?

Aria: Sorry, Olivia wanted to run the way back, and apparently, I'm no longer in shape to do so.

Olivia: But it was fun, Mommy.

Ezra: Oh come on, if anyone is out of shape, it's obviously me.

_I say trying to lighten the mood, but it only earned me a sympathetic look from Aria._

Ezra: Why don't we go to the cupcake shop to have whatever you'd like? Or maybe ice-cream?

Aria: Did we miss something?

_She asks as she eyes Aiden's blotchy face suspiciously._

Ezra: No, we just had a man-to-man talk, that's all, right, Aiden.

_I reply as I give her we'll-talk-later look._

Aiden: Yeah, we did.

Aria: Ok, let's go then.

_We head to the cupcake first, and then the ice-cream parlor because Olivia wanted cupcakes, but Aiden wanted ice-cream._

_I look at Aria giving her the hint that we need to talk alone for a second._

Aria: Guys, why don't you go see those fish in that tank over there while I talk to Ezra for a bit?

"Ok"

Aria: So, what's on your mind?

Ezra: Would the kids be able to spend some time with Rose this afternoon while we talk alone for a while? Because I already told you that I need to tell you something.

Aria: S-sure. They'd love to visit Rose anytime really. They already miss Millie. But what is this really about?

Ezra: Well, it's about when I went away.

Aria: And? That can't be why you're so nervous to tell me about it.

Ezra: Rose told me that it's best that we talk about this alone, without the kids around, just to be safe.

Aria: It must be really serious then?

Ezra: Very.

Aria: Ok, why don't we drop the kids at Rose's so can get this over with? You know patience is not something I'm familiar with.

Ezra: Whatever you'd like.

**An hour later.**

_We dropped the kids off at Rose's and now we're sitting in the brew. And I'm nervous as hell about what will happen once I tell Aria about Byron._

Aria: So, Now we're alone, no kids, and no reason to hold this back any longer. So what is it that you're so nervous to tell me?

Ezra: You said you searched for me once you found out you're pregnant, but you never did find me.

Aria: Yes. I did everything in my power to try to find leads on you, but I never found anything. Mom, Mike, and my friends all helped me to find you, even Toby and Caleb did, but nothing. You were good at hiding.

Ezra: But someone did.

Aria: Someone did? Who? Who could've found you and not tell me they did?

Ezra: Two days before my accident, I got a surprise visit from your father.

Aria: B-Byron? He found you? But how? And why did he try to find you when he obviously wanted nothing to do with us?

Ezra: He came to tell me that you needed me. It was your father who searched for me, who tried to get me back to Rosewood, so I knew it had to have been dead serious with you that he had to come for me. I still don't know how he found me, I never asked his what was wrong with you, or how you needed me. He told me that I have to come back for you, so I knew that I definitely had to get my ass back to Rosewood. I started packing everything in my view, not really caring what was put in the suitcases.

Aria: That's why you were on your way back to Rosewood? You were coming back for me?

Ezra: Yes, I decided that I couldn't wait for a plane ticket, or a schedule, so I jumped in the car the next morning.

Aria: And then you got into the accident? Trying to come back, for me?

Ezra: That's exactly why I didn't wanna tell you.

Aria: What?

Ezra: You, beating yourself up, and trying to find a way to blame this on yourself. I knew that if I told you about this, you'd think it was your fault.

Aria: But…

Ezra: No buts. That is not your fault. That was nobody's fault, well, except for that drunk driver who drove into my car. I don't want you to start blaming yourself for every little thing that goes wrong with anything.

Aria: And after the accident, you were in a coma?

Ezra: Yeah, I woke up a month later, when everyone was starting to lose hope. I opened my eyes, and for some reason, I thought I saw you there in that hospital room, but of course, you weren't. Later, we found out that I had more problems than me being in a coma; I couldn't feel my legs, I couldn't even set up. That's when I started to lose hope myself. They kept saying there was a ray of hope for me, but I never saw it. Surgery after another, I kept trying to find it in me to fight and get up. Some improvements happened, but not a lot. Then Rose started scolding me like when I was a kid, she told me that if I don't start trying hard to make it happen, it may never will.

Aria: She told me that day of your last operation that her nephew was having one to help him walk again after his accident.

Ezra: That was when I decided that if days later, I can't still feel my legs, I would save myself the misery, but then two days later, I started feeling twitches in my toes, and the doctors said that that was the hope I was looking for. I started physical therapy at the hospital, as well as, seeing a therapist, and then they wanted me to go to the doctor in New York who I'm with now.

Aria: But you never tried to reach out to me again, did you?

Ezra: I figured that if years had passed, then you must've come whatever it was that you were going through. And honestly, what good would I have been if I'd come back on a wheelchair?

Aria: Apparently, your therapist is no good.

Ezra: What?

Aria: Your therapist clearly isn't doing his\her job if you think you'd be judged for _temporarily_ being in a wheelchair.

Ezra: Well, she is still trying to.

Aria: Do you ever think what would've happened, had you come back?

Ezra: Not coming back is a terrible decision I'll have to live with it consequences for the rest of my life. Every time I look at Aiden eyes that hold resentment towards me, or Olivia's face when I pushed her away from me the first day we met, these things will haunt me till the day I die, and I'll forever regret being the cause of them.

Aria: Aiden doesn't resent you. he just doesn't see you the same way I set you out to be. What was the deal with you two earlier in the park anyway? I know you'd both been crying.

Ezra: We had a man-to-man talk. He told me how he really feels about me, and how I'd better be on my best behavior around all of you. huh, he basically toldme that I crashed down his dreams with me.

Aria: Aiden has always been overly protective of me and his sister, even when they were in the womb. She'd been hiding behind him up until mid-pregnancy.

Ezra: Was it hard? The pregnancy, I mean?

Aria: Well, it was not smooth, I'll tell you that, but the hardest thing was knowing that you might never know about them or get to hold them in your arms. No one besides my mom knew I was having twins. it was really something to see their faces asking what I had; the boy or the girl? Spencer and Hanna kept fighting and betting; Spencer thought it was a boy, but Hanna of course wanted a girl; I guess they both lost the bet, but kind of won at the same time.

_She says dreamily. God, how I wish I'd been there to witness and welcome the birth of my kids. I wish I'd been there to hold Aria's hands through it all._

Aria: Ezra!

Ezra: Y-yeah?

Aria: What got you so out of it?

Ezra: Oh, nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about.

Aria: Nothing? Ezra, you're crying, so it can't be nothing.

Ezra: Sorry, I just got carried away thinking what it must've been like to see the kids for the first time.

Aria: Oh.

_She looks like she regrets talking about it._

Aria: It seems like the Malcolm situation all over again, doesn't it?

Ezra: In a way. You didn't intentionally hide them from me for years, but it still is ten times worse than the Malcolm situation though.

Aria: Why?

Ezra: With Malcolm, I tried finding Maggie trying to help, but I willingly left you on your own, Aria. Plus, this time, I'm hundred percent sure they're my kids; my flesh and blood.

Aria: You didn't know I was pregnant, so you didn't leave me knowing that you'd be missing out on your kids' life.

Ezra: I still wasn't there for all of you.

Aria: Are we back to this again? Let the past go, Ezra. you're here now.

Ezra: I'm really glad I told you about Byron and got it all off my chest, it's been eating at me for quite some time.

Aria: I haven't really talked him since I got out of the house. Mom and Mike talk to him, but I never did. I can't believe that he found you and never told anyone, but I still don't get how he could when we obviously couldn't.

Ezra: I have an idea, but I'm just afraid of the answer if I ask the dreaded question.

Aria: What question?

Ezra: What if he found me the only way you didn't choose?

Aria: You mean your mother?

Ezra: Dianne is as deceitful as the devil can get. You know she was never ok with our relationship. So she could do anything to keep that from happening.

Aria: God, I just can't imagine my dad and your mom sitting together plotting this.

Ezra: I can, they're two peas in a rotten pod.

Aria: Well, thank you for being honest with me, Ezra. I really appreciate it that you felt the need to tell me in person before I found out from someone else.

Ezra: Honesty is all I got left now. I don't wanna risk anything with you and the kids.

Aria: Speaking of kids, it's getting late we should probably head back, it's almost their bed time.

Ezra: Sure.

_I'm so glad everything is fine with Aria. I was really nervous to get that off my chest._

_It all turned out quite alright, and hopefully, it'll stay that way._


	26. Chapter26: Unravel

**Ezra's POV:**

_It's been a week since I've told Aria about Byron and how I thought he had found me through Dianne. I know it's awful of me to make such an assumption, but haven't you met her? You know how she could be. She would do anything to just make or keep herself good in front of her highly sophisticated acquaintances._

_I haven't seen or talked to Dianne for seven years. I remember the last time I spoke with her was when she threatened to sue Maggie for lying about Malcolm being mine, but I convinced her to let it go. That was the last time I heard from her, I didn't even see her at the hospital after my accident._

_That's why I decided that I need to talk to Byron and then go meet with her, if she indeed had something with keeping me out of my kids' life for six years._

_I pull my phone out, and call Byron's number._

Byron: To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me at such a fine hour?

Ezra: Byron, always the nicest man to talk to.

_I say sarcastically._

Byron: What do you want, Ezra? You know you're the last person I wanna talk to right now, or ever at that.

Ezra: We need to talk. There are a lot of things that I'd like to know from you.

Byron: Such as?

Ezra: I can't really talk about that over the phone. Are you still in New York?

Byron: Actually, I'm in Philly right now.

Ezra: That's great. I can meet you in an hour if you're not busy?

Byron: I wouldn't exactly call it great, but oh well. Can I at least get a hint?

Ezra: For starters, I'd like to know how you found me years ago when nobody else could. Ill see you in an hour, Byron.

_I say as I hung up on him, not waiting for a response._

_Now, the big question is, do I tell Aria before I go or after I get everything out of Byron?_

_I think I'll tell her, when or if I get any news from him._

_I wheel out of my room, into the living room where Rose is tending to Millie._

Ezra: Hey, Rose.

Rose: Oh, hey. You startled me.

Ezra: Sorry. Have you had your breakfast yet?

Rose: No, I actually haven't. I was waiting for you.

Ezra: Actually, I have to go out right now. I'm going to Philly to meet with someone.

Rose: Well, you have to eat something before you go out, and no, I won't take no for an answer.

_She says making her way to the kitchen, and gesturing for me to follow._

Rose: Who are you meeting and why is this meeting so important for you to miss your breakfast?

Ezra: Just someone who's important for me to meet.

_I answer vaguely._

Rose: Is it Aria?

_Is she actually smirking at me? Why would she assume that?_

Ezra: Why would you think I'm meeting her? And is that mischief in your eyes?

Rose: I won't lie and say it's not. I just figured Aria is the only person you'd skip everything to go to; her and the kids, of course.

Ezra: I can promise you that it's not Aria I'm meeting, and I can't tell you who either.

_I say as I wheel myself out of the kitchen, but I stop in my tracks when I hear Rose's next words._

Rose: You're not in trouble again, are you?

Ezra: Wh-what?

Rose: I know that the situation with Aria and the kids puts a lot of pressure on you. You've been distracted all through these last two weeks, and suddenly, you have important meetings with people that have you on edge. I'll ask again, are you in any kind of trouble? Are you using again?

_Is she seriously accusing me of returning to drugs? I guess, yeah, I left them with little trust in me, but how could she think that I would blow up my chance of being able to be involved in my kids' lives?_

Ezra: No, I'm not back on drugs. Those were the darkest days of my life, that I wish to never, ever, live again. And I would never risk my chance of being my kids' father who will always be there for them whenever they need him.

Rose: I was just making sure because last time, you were behaving just like this; distant and always rushing to go somewhere or meet someone. You didn't even ask for help until after you cut ties with the most important people in your life.

Ezra: Rose, I swear to God, for as long as I'll live, I will be the father my kids would be proud to call theirs. That means no drugs, no rash decisions, and absolutely nothing to jeopardize my relationship with them. Now, I really have to go, I can't be late.

_I can see that she's a bit hesitant to let me go wherever I'm going, but at least, she's not saying anything to stop me again, so I take this as my cue to leave._

**Meanwhile at Aria's apartment.**

**Aria's POV:**

_Ezra promised Aiden to take him out and spend the day with him tomorrow. I'm really glad that he's trying to win the kids back, but I'm more than happy that Aiden is willing to give him the chance to get to know him better. Right now, my task is to make sure Olivia is ok with only Aiden spending the day with Ezra tomorrow._

Aria: Aiden, come here, please.

_I watch as he puts his toys in his toy box and walks over to me on the couch._

Aiden: Yes, Momma?

Aria: Look, I have to tell you something important, so you have to listen carefully, please.

Aiden: Is it something bad?

Aria: No, baby, nothing bad. Look, I know you're excited to spend the day tomorrow with Ezra, but I don't want you to show too much of your excitement in front of Livy.

Aiden: I know, Momma. She is gonna be sad if she knew that I'll go with Ezra, and she won't. I wanna be happy about it, but I also feel sad for Livy.

Aria: No, honey. I want you to be as excited as you wanna feel, but I just don't want you to show too much excitement when you're with Livy, ok?

Aiden: I want to tell her, Momma. I tell Livy everything. You said we shouldn't keep secrets between us.

Aria: Don't worry about it, baby. I'll talk to her after we've had breakfast. I will explain everything to her then.

Aiden: But I wanna be with you when you tell her so she wouldn't think I kept a secret.

Aria: Ok, but I want you to know that when we first tell her...

Aiden: She's gonna be so sad and cry.

Aria: Yes, she is. But it's because she doesn't understand that it's not because Ezra loves you more than her. At first, she'll think that, but when we explain what it is really about, she'll understand.

Aiden: I hope she doesn't get mad at me.

Aria: Maybe when we first tell her, she would be. But when she understands perfectly, she wouldn't anymore.

**After breakfast.**

Aria: Livy!

Olivia: Yes, Mommy?

Aria: Aiden and I want to tell you something, and we want you to understand that it doesn't mean Ezra loves you any less, ok?

I _look at her watching as she takes what I just said in. All I see is confusion._

Olivia: What is it? Did Ezra leave again? Did he, Mommy?

Aria: No, baby. Ezra didn't leave again.

Olivia: Well, what did he do then?

Aiden: Remember when we went to the park the other day, Livy?

Olivia: Yeah, we had so much fun that day. I wish we could have another fun day with Ezra, Mommy. Why don't we call him to ask if he could visit?

Aria: I don't know if Ezra is free today, but he is already coming tomorrow, baby. You can see him then.

Olivia: Really?! Oh, I'm so happy. I want to tell him all about my new clothes you bought me, Mommy. I'm gonna go get them ready to show them to Ezra when he visits tomorrow.

_Olivia says, her face all lit up. You can already tell she's very excited for Ezra's visit. This is gonna be so hard to explain that he's only coming to pick up only Aiden so they could have a boys-day together._

Aiden: But, Livy. He's not coming to visit.

Olivia: Then why is he coming here? I don't understand.

Aria: Honey, do you remember when we went to the grill so you could use the restroom?

Olivia: Yeah.

_She answers as she furrows her eyebrows in confusion._

Aiden: When you and Momma went to the bathroom, I and Ezra had a man talk.

Olivia: So? Did you tell him to come? But if you did, then why is he coming but not visiting?

Aria: Livy, who do you think loves Ezra more, you or A.J.?

Olivia: I think I do. A.J. doesn't like him very much. He loves Ezra but not as much as I do.

Aiden: I told him that I used to love him so much, but not anymore.

Aria: Wh..

Olivia: Why would you do that? That's why he's coming tomorrow, to say that you hurt him and he's going away again, isn't he?

_Olivia all but shouts._

Aria: Olivia! Inside voices, please. Now, A.J. what exactly did you tell Ezra? You never told me what you talked about.

Aiden: He said that he knew I don't like him very much, so I told him that he hurt me when he yelled at us. I told him that you told us nice things about him, but when he first met us, he wasn't very nice to us.

Olivia: What if you've hurt his feelings? Maybe that's why he's coming tomorrow but not visiting us, because he's upset.

_She asks, with her bottom lip wobbling, and tears already rolling down her cheeks._

Aria: Livy, baby, come here.

_I tell her as I open my arms for her to hop on my lap_.

Aria: Aiden, please, go put your toys away. I will talk to your sister alone now.

Aiden: Are you mad at me?

_Aiden too has watery eyes, feeling bad what he'd said to Ezra. I don't completely blame him for speaking his mind to Ezra. Aiden has always been protective of both me and Olivia. And I knew there was no way that he could let Ezra in easily._

Aria: No, Baby, I'm not mad at you. I just need to explain everything to Livy so she wouldn't be upset anymore.

_I let him know and watch as he makes his way to where his toys are_.

Aria: Livy, please, look at me.

_She looks up at me with tears running down her cheeks._

Aria: Why are you crying, baby?

Olivia: Because what if Ezra was hurt by what Aiden had told him, and now he wants to leave again? I'm scared that he would leave us and never ever come back.

Aria: Didn't Ezra promise you both that he would never leave again and that he would always be there for you whenever and for as long as you need him? He's gonna keep that promise to you, no matter what.

Olivia: But what if Ezra breaks his promise because Aiden hurt him too much?

Aria: Honey, Ezra is not coming tomorrow to tell you that he's leaving again, I promise.

Olivia: Then why is he coming, mommy?

Aria: Because Aiden doesn't like so much.

Olivia: Huh?

_She looks at me with confusion all over her face._

Aria: The other day at the park, Ezra and Aiden had a talk with each other, and Ezra promised A.J. to make it up to him, to both of you. So they agreed to spend a day together tomorrow, so they could have a guys' day out.

Olivia: So Ezra is coming tomorrow to take Aiden out so they could have a day together?

_A look of comprehension washes over Olivia's face_.

Aria: Yes?

_It comes out as more of a question, because I can't really predict her reaction to this_.

Olivia: Oh.

_She mumbles averting her gaze towards Aiden_.

Olivia: Is this why you've been so happy lately, A.J.?

_Aiden silently nods his head while facing away from us._

_A sudden sob escapes Aiden's mouth, and his body is actually shaking right now_.

Aria: Aiden?!

Olivia: A.J.! Why are you sad?

_Olivia gasps as we both make our way to Aiden's shaking body_.

_She runs to her baby brother to hug him comforting him for whatever reason that got him this upset_.

Aiden: I-I made m-my sister s-sad, and s-she m-might never s-speak to m-me ag-again.

Oh my overly protective, yet sensible little man.

Olivia: But you didn't make me sad.

_Olivia assures him._

_She's not sad? Did she not get the part that Ezra is spending the day tomorrow with Aiden only?_

Aiden: Don't lie to me. I know you're sad because I'm the only one of us to spend the day with Ezra. I know you're mad at me for not telling you.

_Aiden Wimpers_.

Olivia: You have to believe me, A. J. I'm not mad or sad.

Aria: We just thought you might get upset that Ezra is only taking A. J. out to spend the day together.

Olivia: I wish he would've wanted to take me out with them, but I'm not sad or mad. I'm happy that Aiden gets to have the man day out with Ezra he's always wanted. A. J. always has been with us on our girls' day, and most of the time he would get bored, but now he finally gets the chance to do something men do.

_Oh My God! How is it that these kids have this much understanding? They're kind, respectful and considerate. I'm so very proud of who they've become._

**Ezra's POV**:

_I just got a text from Byron that he's on his way and wouldn't be long. Five minutes later, I hear the bell above the door, so I turn to see he just entered the café._

_Byron walks in, searching for me, and once he's found me, he smiles that cocky smile of his as he's making his way over to me. Oh, he's such an arrogant son of..._

Byron: Hi, Ezra. Nice to see you again.

_He's being sarcastic, as usual._

Ezra: Byron.

_I curtly nod at him_.

Byron: So, you said earlier that you have some questions for me? That doesn't mean I have the answers for you, but I'm willing to listen.

Ezra: Aria said that she, and her friends, couldn't find me so she could tell me about the baby. She said the only way she could think of, to find me, was through my mother, and I understand and know all too well why Aria didn't take that chance with my first question for you is, is this how you found me? Through my mother?

_Byron ruefully chuckles_.

Byron: Your mother was quite the lady.

_He says sarcastically._

Ezra: So I take that as a yes then?

Byron: I figured that the only way to find you was through your roots. I figured that if I went to where you originally came from, maybe I'd get a better chance to find where you are, rather than to search blindly everywhere I can. At first there were rumors that you went to California to start over, but then I remembered the incident in your family's museum in NY so I thought why not start there. I used a PI so he could get me information on who you and your family really are. Once he got me an address, I didn't hesitate to go ask about your whereabouts. I was met by your mother, who didn't waste much time before asking who I was and what I wanted.

Ezra: That doesn't explain how you found me though, because I doubt it that my mother even knew where I was.

Byron: Before I went to meet her, I'd made a mental note to ask about you as a former colleague, just trying to find you to ask how you've been, and not ask about you as the father of you student who you'd knocked up before fleeing. Huh, you should've seen the look she gave me. She looked me in the eye, and said "I know who you are, Montgomery. So why don't you tell me exactly what you want?" I still didn't give in, so she told me where your brother was, and he's the only one who knew where you'd be.

Ezra: So Wes told you where to find me?

_But how come Wesley never told me about this?_

Byron: He didn't have to tell me anything. When I went to talk to him, he was already going out, he was on the phone with you telling you that he was on his way to your place, so I figured why not follow him to get to you? At least, I'd be sure to get where you were sooner than I thought.

Ezra: That's when you found me? When you came to me, I thought the worst had happened, why else would the great Byron Montgomery come to me after he's been so intent on driving me away.

Byron: I'd already let my daughter down. I'd pushed her away when she needed me the most. I didn't think she would be able to raise a child on her own at just 18 years old.

Ezra: Byr...

Byron: I didn't think she could, but she did, she raised two well-behaved kids all on her own, but she was struggling, she still is. So I decided that I had to give all I have to find out where you were.

Ezra: But you still didn't tell me she was pregnant.

Byron: Had I told you she was, what would've you done?

Ezra: Of course I would've been there for her as soon as I possibly could.

Byron: When I saw you there standing in front of that building, I'd had every intention to tell you about Aria being pregnant.

Ezra: Yeah? Why didn't you?

Byron: I had to make sure that you still cared for my daughter. So, I only told you that she needed you. I wanted you to car for her, for her, not just the baby. I wanted to make sure that you'd help her because you wanted to, not because you had the obligation to. And you did, you didn't even blink before hurrying back to Rosewood, but...

Ezra: But then the accident happened.

Byron: I got the call from you mother the week after the accident. I'd left her my phone number, in case she'd heard from you. At first, I didn't believe her, I thought you'd planned it together so you'd get out easily, so I went to the hospital, and I just saw you there with tubes going in and out of your limb body. I heard the doctors giving Wesley the updates, and I just couldn't bring myself to walk up to him to say sorry.

Ezra: Sorry?

Byron: Sorry for being the reason you laid there lifelessly, barely hanging on to life. Sorry for making you drive recklessly back to Rosewood.

Ezra: It's not your fault, Byron. Believe me, I'm not trying to make you feel better, but it's the truth. It was nobody's fault but the drunk driver's, who decided to get drunk off his ass and get behind the wheel to put others' lives in danger.

Byron: But if...

Ezra: No buts, Byron. I'm not saying that what you did was the right thing to do, it's not, but that's what you thought it was. I just need to make sure, did my mother really not know about Aria being pregnant?

Byron: Well, I didn't tell her anything. Ella had briefed me in on the Malcolm situation, and I didn't want a repeat with my daughter.

Ezra: I'm pretty sure, she'd already figured out who you were once you'd stepped into the property. I can almost bet that she hired a PI just to find out what you, and Aria, really wanted.

Byron: But if she'd known about Aria's pregnancy, why didn't she do something about it?

Ezra: Sadly, to get the answer to that question, I would have to meet with Dianne Fitzgerald, face to face.

**Next morning**

**Aria's POV**:

Aria: Aiden, baby, this hat is too big for you. Please, take it off.

Aiden: But what if we go to a place where I have to where a hat? It's sunny out anyway, so I have to wear a hat outside, Momma.

Olivia: Mommy, A.J. is only wearing it to impress Ezra.

Aiden: No, I'm not.

Olivia: Yes, you are. I know you.

Aria: Is it true, A.J.?

_Aiden looks down at his feet mumbling a faint "yes_".

Aria: Honey, look at me.

_He looks up at me, expectantly, and already blushing_.

Aria: You don't need to impress anyone, especially when their your parent. Ezra already loves you both so much. If anything, he's the one who's trying to do his best to impress you both so you would love him again after he'd hurt you. People should love you for who you are, if they don't, it's their loss.

Aiden: I want Ezra to see me as a man, not a baby. I want him to see how strong and brave I am.

Aria: Then you show him in action, not by what you wear. Baby, I want you to know that Ezra would never judge you for what you look like or what you do. He's your father, he's gonna love you both no matter what.

Olivia: Like you do, Mommy?

Aria: Yes, exactly like I do.

Aiden: Promise?

Aria: Promise, honey. Now let's get you ready for when he gets here to take you.

**Fifteen minutes later.**

_There's a knock on the door._

Ezra: Hi.

Aria: Hi, Ezra. Come on in.

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria: Hi, Ezra. Come on in.

I _wheel my way inside. I find Olivia helping Aiden adjust his too-big hat on his head._

Ezra: Good morning, guys.

_They finally notice me in the room._

_Aiden seems surprised to see me earlier than we agreed to meet._

Aiden: Am I late?

_He gasps._

Ezra: No, not at all. I'm just here a little early because I wanted to see Olivia too.

_I say as I avert my gaze to look at Olivia who's looking a bit off_.

Olivia: Thank you.

_She mumbles_.

_I turn to look at Aria searching for an explanation for Olivia's behavior_.

Ezra: Is something wrong?

_I ask in confusion. Olivia is usually more than excited to greet someone, but now she's like hiding something._

Aria: Livy, why don't you say hello to Ezra more properly?

_Olivia walks to me, climbs up to settle on my lap, and hugs me. And I certainly hug her back._

Olivia: Good morning, Ezra.

_She says as she kisses my cheek._

Ezra: Good morning, princess. How are you today?

_I greet her back as I kiss the side of her head gently._

Olivia: I'm good. I like your shirt.

_She says as she clutches the item in her tiny hand, snuggling deeper into my c_hest.

Ezra: Thank you. Actually, I brought you and Aiden matching ones, in different colors.

Aiden: Really?

Ezra: Yeah, and hats to go with them too, just like mine.

Olivia: Thank you, Ezra.

Ezra: You're more than welcome, sweetheart. Are you ready to go now, Aiden?

_As soon as I ask, I notice Olivia's body stiffens on my lap, and her grip on my shirt tightens even more_.

Ezra: Olivia, are you ok?

_I ask in concern_.

Olivia: Y-yeah. I'm ok. Thank you for the shirt and the hat, Ezra.

_She says as she slips off of my lap after kissing me on the cheek._

_I think Aria noticed Olivia's behavior, and she's about to say something, but I beat her to it._

Ezra: Actually, can I have a word first with Olivia, out in the hallway before we go?

_I ask looking at Aria, letting her know that I got it._

Aiden: Ok.

Aria: Sure, come on, A.J. Let's put your shoes on.

_I get Olivia back on my lap, and wheel us outside._

_I notice that Olivia's gaze is on her fiddling hands at her lap._

Ezra: Hey, Olivia, please look at me.

_I ask her as I put my hand under her chin to tilt her head back to look into her eyes._

Ezra: I want you to know that you will always, always be my little baby girl, my little princess, no matter how old you get. I don't want you to think that I would ever love you less than I already do, if anything, I would love you more and more everyday. I know you're sad because I'm spending the day with Aiden, and not you too.

Olivia: I'm not sad.

_She says, shaking her head. But I can see the tears welling in her eyes._

Ezra: Then why do I see tears about to pool out of you pretty eyes?

I ask wiping a lonely tear that managed to escape her left eye.

Olivia: I'm not sad, I'm happy for Aiden for finally having the guys' day with you like he always wanted. I'm just scared.

_She bursts into tears as she says the last part._

_Scared? What could she possibly be scared of?_

Ezra: What are you scared of, princess?

Olivia: I'm scared that when you spend more time with A.J. than you do with me, then you'll love him more than me.

Ezra: Why would you think that?

_Olivia simply shrugs her shoulders._

Olivia: Maybe because he's a boy like you, so you'll like the same things and you would stuff together, but I'm a girl, I wouldn't know any of the things boys do or say.

_She says as she looks at me with puppy eyes, just like her mother_.

Ezra: You're right, you're a girl. But that doesn't mean I'd love Aiden more just because he's a boy like me. You are my little girl. You are my little princess. You are mine, to love and protect. I'm glad I have Aiden as my boy, do you know why?

_She shakes her little head in answer._

Ezra: I'm glad I have Aiden as my boy, because that means we will both be there to protect our princess; to protect you. I promise you, honey, that I will forever and always love you with all my heart and soul, and nothing will ever change that, no matter what.

_I promise her as I hold her close to my heart_.

Olivia: Thank you, Ezra, for always telling me that you love me, like Mommy always does. I love you, too.

Ezra: You are my precious baby girl, and I will never stop telling you that I love you.

Olivia: Thank you. Now let's not keep A.J. waiting for you.

Ezra: Ok, let's head back inside.

_I wheel us back inside where we find Aria waiting patiently with Aiden_.

Aria: Is everything ok now?

_She asks eying Olivia's teary face_.

Olivia: Yes, Mommy. Everything is ok.

Ezra: Yeah, we cleared everything up. Are you ready to go now, Aiden?

Aiden: I sure am. Are you ok, Livy?

Olivia: I am now. But I'll miss you though.

_She says as she hugs her brother_.

Aiden: I'll miss you too, sissy. I promise to get you something when I come back.

Aiden tells her, hugging her back.

**Later that day.**

_We had such a great time, me and Aiden. I found out he really likes planes(which I had no idea about when I got him his birthday helicopter present)._

_Right now, Aiden is nodding off on my lap. He must be exhausted. We spent the whole day at the park playing with his helicopter, throwing the ball around, and even Wes came by the park with Millie, we had so much fun._

_I look down at my son. Huh, my son. I never thought there would be the day when I have kids of my own, with Aria, but not really with her. She's gone through so much in her short years of life. She's done a hell of good job raising two perfect kids on her own, and I wasn't there for her, for any of them. But from now on, I will always be there for them whenever they need me._

_Aiden is so respectful and polite. Olivia is so kind and sensible. They're both like Aria, plus the rebellious part_.

Ezra: God, Aiden. I love you so much. You don't even know it.

Aiden: I love you, Daddy.

_He mumbles into my chest, clutching at my shirt._

_Even sleeping, hearing him say that warms my heart. This is such a precious moment, no doubt that every moment with my kids is, but this particular moment is priceless._

_Right now, we're in the car on our way to drop Aiden off at Aria's. We stopped by Lucky Leon's to get cupcakes for both Olivia and Aria so they wouldn't feel unloved, or so thought Aiden._

_Today wouldn't hopefully be the last I get to know both my kids better._

_Today has been a bless_.


	27. Chapter27: You're My Old Daddy

**A/N: Finally, an update! Thank God. I've been trying to put some happy scenes into this story, but I always tend towards drama. Please r&amp;R. Let me know what you think of this. **

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

_I'm suddenly awoken by loud voices and nudges to my chest. I turn my head to find my two beautiful children smiling down at me._

_You see, today is my birthday, and as a surprise, Aria offered to drop the kids off yesterday to sleep over and spend the day with me, which was I was hoping to ask her, but she beat me to it._

Ezra: Good morning.

"Good morning, Z" _They both greet me._

Ezra: Who told you about that silly nickname?

Aiden: Momma did.

Olivia: Yeah. At first, she told us that your name is Z, but one day I asked her what your real name is and she told me that your name Ezra. I said that I really liked your name, and Mommy said that she loved it from the very first time she heard it.

_Just like I've loved her name from the very first moment she's introduced herself to me._

Ezra: Well, I pretty much prefer my real name, thank you very much. My old colleagues used to tease me with that nickname, and your mommy also used to do it.

Aiden: Momma used to tease you? That's not very nice to tease people with something.

_Aiden gasps, not believing that Aria would something so "bad"_

Ezra: It wasn't a bad kind of teasing, Aiden. It was only the kind that would start a war.

Aiden: A war? But that's bad.

_He asks with his eyes open wide in surprise._

Olivia: What kind of war?

Ezra: A tickle war. When your mommy used to tease me with that nickname, I then would tease her with hers, and start the tickle war so she would apologize for teasing me.

Aiden: Really?

Olivia: What was her nickname?

Ezra: She'd be so mad at me for telling you guys about her nickname. She hated it so much back then, just as much I don't like mine.

Olivia: But she told us your nickname.

Aiden: Yeah, it's only fair if you too tell us hers.

Ezra: You both spend too much time with Spencer, don't you? You've got such convincing skills at such young age.

Olivia: So? What is it?

Ezra: PookieBear.

_I say chuckling at the memory of the first time I'd heard it._

Aiden: It is silly.

Olivia: I'll never complain about someone calling me munchkin again.

_Olivia states bursting into laughter._

Ezra: Hey!

_I playfully scold them, failing to hold back my own smile to see both my kids happy._

Ezra: Now, have you both had your breakfast yet?

_They both shake their heads._

Olivia: Rose is in the kitchen making breakfast, and she told us to wake you up so you could eat then you'll open the presents we all got for you.

Aiden: How old are you today?

Ezra: Twenty-eight.

Olivia: That's a lot of years.

Aiden: Yeah, we're only just five fingers. You're already more than fingers and toes counted together.

Ezra: Yeah, I guess, I am. Now, let's go see what Rose made for our breakfast, shall we?

"Ok"

Ezra: Ok, just give me a minute to wash up and get ready, then I'll be right with you.

Olivia: Don't take too long.

_She orders me in almost her mother's commanding manner._

Ezra: Yes, ma'am.

_I watch as they make their way out of the room. Then I shuffle my way out of bed into the wheelchair._

_I've been doing good in physical therapy, actually I've been doing really great. In fact I broke down in tears when I took the first step in nearly six years, but no one knows about it, except for my doctor of course._

_I wheel my way into the bathroom, finish my morning routine, and then wheel back into the room to change into my outfit of the day. It's not as difficult as it was at first, it was a struggle, but now it's more of an adaptation to the situation. I manage._

_I wheel myself through the hallway, into the kitchen where I find Rose putting the plates on the table and the kids chatting her ears off while organizing utensils._

Ezra: Good morning, Rose.

Rose: Oh, good morning, birthday boy.

Ezra: Wow, that's a lot of food.

Rose: Well, today is a special day. It's your birthday, besides, we have important guests joining us for breakfast.

_Rose responds, gesturing towards Olivia and Aiden._

Ezra: Ok, let dig in then.

Olivia: Oh! I thought you'd never ask.

Aiden: I thought we would just starve in here.

_We all laugh at their remarks._

_Honestly, this is the happiest of all my birthdays._

**After breakfast.**

Olivia: Now it's time for you to open presents!

_Wow the kids are more excited for opening the presents than I am._

Ezra: Ok, let's do it. Which one do I get to open first?

_I watch as they "consult" with each other before they turn to look at me._

Aiden: This one. It's from Olivia and I, with Momma's help too.

_He says, gesturing at the rectangular shaped gift at the top of the box of presents in front of me._

Ezra: Well, thank you both.

Olivia: You didn't open it yet. Come on.

_I chuckle at her impatience, which she obviously inherited from her mother._

_I tear up the wrapping paper, eying the kids who are anxiously waiting to see my reaction to this present._

_Actually it's a framed picture of the kids holding a "B26" banner, smiling at the camera._

Ezra: Wow, thank you so much, guys. I really, really love this picture.

Aiden: Do you know what it means?

Ezra: B26? Of course, I do. It's happiness.

Rose: I think I'm a little lost here. What does B26 mean?

Aiden: B26 is our happiness.

Olivia: B26 is Momma and Ezra's love story.

_Rose looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to elaborate._

Ezra: When I first met Aria, we met in a pub. There was a song playing in the juke box, number B26, which I listed, it was "Happiness" by The Fray. It was both mine and Aria's favorite song, and from then on, it became our song.

Olivia: But then you wrote a poem for Mommy, also B26.

Ezra: You know about that too?

_I ask, surprised by how much Aria's told the kids about us, about me._

Aiden: Yes, it's our favorite story that Momma tells us at bedtime.

Ezra: Is that so?

Olivia: Uh-huh. It's so romantic.

_Olivia exclaims dreamily._

_I swear this girl spend too much time with Hanna_.

Ezra: Alright, next present, please.

Aiden: This one. It's from Olivia.

_He says as Olivia picks another rectangular, yet bigger, messily wrapped box. No doubt that she wrapped it herself. She hands it to me nervously._

_I open up the box after unwrapping it, it reveals what seems like a kids' book. I read the cover "When daddy comes back -by Olivia"_

_Tears spring into my eyes as I open the book to the first page as I read Olivia's dedication_.

'My daddy came back, and I'm finally happy. I love you, Daddy.'

_I look up at Olivia who's giving me a weak, uncertain smile_.

Ezra: Thank you so much, Olivia. I love it.

Olivia: Really?

Ezra: Of course. Do you wanna know which part I like the best?

Olivia: But you haven't read inside the book yet.

Ezra: Well, I'm sure I'll love it too, but I really really love that you wrote Daddy and not just Ezra.

Olivia: So can I call you daddy now?

Ezra: Only if you want to. I've been waiting to hear you say it for so long, and I only want you to call me daddy whenever you're ready.

Olivia: Ok, d-Daddy.

_Olivia says before bursting into tears. I know these are the same in my eyes, tears of joy and happiness_.

Ezra: Come here, princess.

_She springs into my arms, and within seconds, she's sitting on my lap clutching my shirt, almost afraid of letting go_.

Rose: Olivia? Tell us how you're feeling now, honey.

_I look up at Rose who's hinting at me to listen carefully to what my daughter has to say, which I obediently do, as I'm trying to sooth her crying_.

Olivia: I'm really happy. I got my daddy back with me. Now I can tell my friends all about my daddy and what we do together, and I could finally tell them about how I'm daddy's little princess and how he treats me really well. All my friends always had a daddy, and they would always pick them up at pre-school, but me and Aiden always only had Mommy. Now we can finally be a happy family like our friends have their families.

_She informs us as looks up into my burning teary eyes_.

Ezra: Does that mean you've finally forgiven me?

Olivia: I forgive, and I love you, Daddy.

_She says as she hugs me even tighter, but this time, not in fear of letting go of me, but in showing her forgiveness and love to me._

_I look up at my equally emotional son. I don't want him to feel left out, so I beckon him to come join us_.

Ezra: Aiden, why don't you join us too so we could be happier together?

_Almost immediately, he springs at full speed towards us_.

Ezra: I want you both to know that I love you both so much, and I'm more than willing to do anything for you. Whenever you need me, I'm there for you, always.

_I tell them, holding them both in my arms, inching them closer to my chest_.

Aiden: I love you too, Daddy.

Ezra: Y-you forgive me too?

_I gasp at his words_.

Aiden: Only a bit, well, not a little bit, but a big bit, just not all the way though.

_He tells me, almost feeling bad about how he's feeling about me_.

Ezra: Well, I'm just happy with whatever I get, and I promise you both that I'll do my best to be a better daddy to the both of you.

Olivia: Now, it's time for A.J.'s present.

Aiden: Almost forgot.

_He giggles_.

_He makes his way to the box of gifts where his present is the last to open_.

Aiden: At first, I didn't know what to get you, but momma said that you love books like I do so I brought you one that momma said you really like. It's old, but momma said you'd love it no matter what.

_I tear the wrapping paper open, and I find an old copy of "To kill a mockingbird", specifically, my old copy which I gave to Aria back when we were still dating. It still has the dedication I wrote to her. But I also notice a new one beneath it._

'I'm still a child, I may be innocent, but I sure know more than adults do -A.M.'

Ezra: Thank you so much, Aiden.

Aiden: Do you like it?

Ezra: Of course I do. This is one of my favorite books.

Olivia: A.J. was nervous because he thought you may not like because it's old.

Ezra: Not everything old is bad, you know.

Aiden: Like what?

Ezra: Like old cars. Some people like to collect as many old cars, or even old parts of cars as they could find.

Olivia: Like Mommy's old camera that she loves so much and she is very protective of it. She says it's so close to her heart.

Ezra: Exactly like it.

_I can't believe Aria is still keeping that vintage camera I gave her_.

Aiden: Daddy?

Ezra: Yes, Aiden?

Aiden: Would you... I mean do you mind, maybe, read this book to me some time.

_He sheepishly asks me_.

Ezra: Of course I don't mind. But I think that book isn't for your age. How about we go to the bookstore some day, and we'd buy some books for me to read to you both?

Aiden: I'd really love that.

Olivia: I don't like books.

_Olivia whines_.

Ezra: Well, what do you like then?

Olivia: I like...

Aiden: She loooves to go shopping.

_Aiden says giggling and playfully rolling his eyes_.

Ezra: Hey. There's nothing wrong with doing a little shopping.

_I playfully defend Olivia_.

Rose: How about we go shopping some time, princess Olivia? I would love to spend a little time with my niece, you know.

Olivia: Really? You'd want to?

Rose: Why, of course, I'd love to. But can I talk to your daddy for a minute before our other guests arrive, please?

Aiden: Ok, we'll go play with Millie, right, Livy?

Olivia: Yeah.

_She says as she reluctantly gets off my lap_.

_I smile to myself when I hear her whispering "When can we hear these grownup talks?" to Aiden._

_I turn to look at Rose who's looking like she's worried about something_.

Ezra: Rose, are you ok?

Rose: Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just...

Ezra: I know there's something you'd like to say. You've been quiet since we started opening the presents.

Rose: What do you think of the presents, the kids got you?

Ezra: I think they're really thoughtful of them, and Aria. Why? I know they might seem simple to you, but they really mean something to us.

Rose: Us? As in you and Aria?

Ezra: What do you mean?

Rose: I mean look at this picture. These aren't just your kids smiling at the camera and holding a banner. This is, as you've put it, your happiness. Aria could've taken a photo of the kids just smiling , or just being happy in the photo, but she chose to remind you of B26 that started off you whole relationship. Even Aiden's present, he said that Aria told him you'd like the book, which you've given her after she'd added the tribute in it.

Ezra: What are you getting at?

Rose: I'm only stating what you refuse to admit.

Ezra: Which is?

Rose: Aria is still in love with you.

Ezra: Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. So?

Rose: So, what are you going to do about it?

_Now that's what she's getting at?_

Ezra: Nothing. We've been apart for almost six years, everything changed between us. I don't know about her, but I certainly have. Those past years were hard for both of us, they changed the way we think, not how we think of each other, but how we look at life in general. We can't just go back together now that we're both available.

Rose: I never said you should go back together.

Ezra: Then what are you saying? Because you're certainly implying it.

Rose: All I'm saying is that you both need to figure out where you stand, so you would be ready to answer the kids' questions about why they have two homes, why their daddy isn't living with them, and why they have to split their time between their parents at different times.

Ezra: That's something I wanted to talk to you about, actually. It's more about Aria than it is about the kids.

Rose: What is it?

Ezra: Have you noticed any change in Aria's behavior lately? In you sessions, did the kids say anything that would indicate that there's something going on at home?

Rose: What are you trying to say, Ezra?

Ezra: I don't know for sure, but I know things are a little tight with Aria, financially. Did you notice that the presents the kids got me are all simple and things Aria already had at home? They're sentimental, and believe me they mean a lot to me, but Aria has always been big on gifts. Occasion or not, Aria has always made sure to get something that would show how much she's put in it, both emotionally and money-wise.

Rose: So?

Ezra: When we had the encounter in NY, I overheard her telling the kids about how hard you would work for somethings you may never get, and they have to be satisfied with what they had because not everything they want, they could get. That's why I was nervous about the kids' birthday presents when I bought them.

Rose: You were worried Aria would be upset with you because she would think you're trying to be the better parent who would get them what they want?

Ezra: That's why I wanted to talk to her before opening the presents, I wanted to make it clear that I intended to only make it up for the kids for not being there for them when they needed me.

Rose: So you think Aria needs help, and you don't know how to approach her with that?

Ezra: Exactly. I mean I wanna help her with kids obviously, but I don't want her to think I'm overstepping at the same time. She already questioned me about the doll I got Olivia and what my motives were when I bought it.

Rose: All I can tell you is that you have to talk to her about all of this. Tell her that you want to financially be there for the kids, not that you have to, but because you want to. Tell her that you want to give them everything they need so they would be happy. Don't say that you know she needs it, tell her you don't want the kids to think you're always there when there's only trouble. Tell her you know it's tough being a single parent, so that's why you want to help her raise the kids and give them everything they need or want.

Ezra: Ok, I'll do that. Thank you.

Rose: You're more than welcome. You know, Ezra that I've always considered you and Wes as my own sons because I never had any of my own, so l'd be glad that I could help you any way I can. Now, let's see what the kids are up to.

**Meanwhile at Aria's.**

**Aria's POV**:

_I've been pacing around the apartment all day. I mean why not? I've got nothing else to do since I quit my job. The only way I could support for my children, and I just had to be my usual stubborn self. Why couldn't I just agree to the boss's decision? He wanted her, his b****, to be my superior, even though I'm the one who's been working her ass off to make a living for my kids, unlike her, she just sits at her desk chewing her gum all day surveying the latest of fashion magazines. I've been working so hard, but now I'm not working at all. Now I have to look for another way to pay the rent, put food on the table, pay the school fees for the kids, and pay for the sessions with Rose. I couldn't even get freaking presents for the kids to gift Ezra. How do I even tell everyone that I'm not employed anymore? UGH!_

_Last night I got a call from Caleb, which isn't weird at all, he practically calls me everyday to check up on me and the kids. Anyway, he wanted me to go ring shopping. He's finally proposing to Hanna. She's gonna be through the roof about the engagement. I mean she's always dreamed about her wedding day, plus she loves Caleb to death, she wouldn't wanna marry anyone else but him_.

Ring

Aria: Hey, Spencer.

Spencer: Hey, are you busy?

Aria: No, actually, I'm free. Why?

Spencer: Do you mind if I come by your place later? I kinda need to talk to you.

Aria: Of course, is everything alright though?

_She sounds serious. It also sounds urgent_.

Spencer: Don't worry, Ar. Everything is more than just fine.

Aria: Oh, good. Stop by whenever you'd like. I've nothing to do.

Spencer: When do you get off work though?

Aria: I didn't go in today, Spence. I'll talk to you later when you come by, ok?

Spencer: Are you ok? Aria, did something happen?

_She asks frantically_.

Aria: Nothing big, Spence. I promise.

_I try to assure, as well as myself_.

Spencer: So are you ok? And the kids?

Aria: Me and the kids are perfectly fine, Spencer. As a matter of fact, they've spent the night at Rose's to celebrate Ezra's birthday today.

Spencer: Oh. Now I get it.

Aria: You get what?

_What is she on about now?_

Spencer: We're having an early slumber party today before the kids get home.

Aria: We are?

Spencer: I'll talk to you later, Aria.

_She tells me._

Aria: H-hello? Spence? Spencer?

_She hung up before even answering my question._

_Weird._

**Back at Rose's.**

**Ezra's POV:**

_The kids are really excited about the "real" birthday party that's supposed to start in about thirty minutes._

Olivia: Daddy?

Ezra: Olivia?

_I mimic her, chuckling at her, much like Aria's, puppy look_.

Olivia: May I use your phone to call mommy? We missed her so much.

_She asks me with a very hopeful tone_.

Ezra: Of course. But, are you not having fun here?

Aiden: We are, but we've never spent two whole days away from Momma.

Ezra: Ok sure we'll try and call her, but she might be busy at work.

Olivia: Mommy isn't at work, she's at home.

Ezra: How do you know?

Aiden: Because Mommy doesn't go to work anymore.

_Olivia suddenly gasps at Aiden's statement_.

Olivia: Aiden! You weren't supposed to tell.

Aiden: Sorry.

_He mumbles, looking at his feet, as if of shame_.

Ezra: Your mommy doesn't go to work anymore? How long has this been going on?

_They both look at each other, then back at their feet_.

Ezra: Ok, let's get you both on the phone with Aria now.

_They've clearly been given orders not to tell anyone about this._

_I can't believe she still keeps secrets from me. We agreed to tell each other everything, especially when it comes to the sake of our kids._

_I reach for my phone on the counter, and dial Aria's number_.

Aria: Ezra?

Ezra: Yeah. Um, the kids wanted to talk to you.

Aria: I thought that your party had already started by now?

Ezra: Well, the guests are about to arrive, so they wanted to talk to you before it get too busy in here. I thought you'd make an appearance, but apparently, you won't?

Aria: Y-yeah. Sorry, I'm just exhausted from work. But, happy birthday, anyway.

_She used to be a better liar than this. And the fact that she just lied to me like this, is just UGH_.

Ezra: Yeah. OK.

_I can't help but scoff at her excuse_.

Aria: Ezra, are you ok?

_Why wouldn't I be?_

Ezra: The kids want to talk to you. Here's Olivia.

Aria: E-

_I've already handed the phone to Olivia._

**Aria's POV:**

_What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he so distant? And did he just scoff at my "fake" excuse of being tired after work. Does he know that I don't work anymore? No. I mean how could he? No one knows about it, well, except for the kids. THE KIDS! They must've told him about me not going to work. This has to be it._

Olivia: Hi, Mommy.

Aria: Hi, Livy. I missed you so much, baby.

Olivia: I missed you too, Mommy, so so much. When are you picking us up?

Aria: In. A couple of hours, baby. Why? Are you not having much fun?

Olivia: No, we are. But we missed you, Mommy. You never left us for so long before.

Aria: I will see you soon, honey. I promise. All your aunties are stopping by soon, so you'll see them when you come back. Now let me talk to your brother, please.

Olivia: Ok, love you.

Aria: Love you too, honey.

_I hear some shuffling sounds before I hear Aiden's angelic voice on the other end of the phone_.

Aiden: Hi, Momma.

Aria: Hi, baby. How are you enjoying yourself at Rose's?

Aiden: Daddy liked the present I got him so much, Momma, like you told me he would.

Aria: Yeah? He did?

Aiden: Yes, and he told us stories about each one of the presents too. He was so happy this morning when he opened them.

Aria: I bet he's gonna be more excited about the cake though.

_I tell him, chuckling as I remember how excited Ezra gets when it comes to cakes, and even more, pies_.

Aiden: Momma?

_He's nervous about something_.

Aria: What is it, baby?

Aiden: I- I broke the promise.

_He whispers_.

Aria: What promise, A.J.?

Aiden: I told daddy that you don't go to work anymore. I'm sorry, Mommy.

_He whimpers._

_Aiden always feels guilty whenever he thinks he did something "wrong". Now I get that I shouldn't have told the kids to keep this as a secret, especially when I know that Aiden can't keep a secret to save his life._

Aria: It's ok, baby. Don't worry about it.

_I try to assure him_.

Aiden: B-but, Momma, you told us not to tell any one. But I didn't mean to, I swear. Daddy said that you might be busy at work, so I told him that you don't go anymore.

_He defends himself_.

Aria: Aiden, listen to me. It's ok, really. Just put Ezra on the phone please. Love you.

Aiden: Love you too, Momma. Thank you for not being mad. Daddy! Momma wants to talk to you.

Ezra: Aria.

_Oh. He's mad_.

_But why the hell would he be mad at me? It's my job, my life_.

Aria: I hear that the kids told you.

_There's no point in bluffing now, is there_?

Ezra: Yeah.

_He curtly replies_.

Aria: Why are you mad, Ez...?

Ezra: Now is not the time to discuss such matters. Talk to you later, Aria.

_He says before hanging up, not even waiting for my reply._

_What the hell was that all about?_

**Ezra's POV:**

Olivia: Daddy, why are you sad?

Ezra: I'm not sad, sweetheart. I'm just thinking about something.

Olivia: But you are. I know you are.

Aiden: I'm sorry, Daddy.

_Aiden whimpers._

Ezra: What are you sorry for little man? You did nothing wrong. Come here.

_He immediately jumps onto my lap, bursting into tears_.

Ezra: Ssh. It's ok, Aiden. Why are you this upset? Nothing happened.

_I try to assure him_.

Aiden: I b-broke my p-promise to M-momma. I told you something you shouldn't know, and now you're sad, and mad at Momma too.

Ezra: But I'd already had an idea about it, so you didn't exactly tell me. You just confirmed what I thought of. I promise you I'm not mad at your Mommy. I may be a little upset that she didn't tell me about it herself, but I'm not mad.

Olivia: But you won't be for long, are you?

_Olivia asks me in concern_.

Ezra: I promise you that I'll talk to your Mommy about it all, and then all should be well. Now, let's go see who Rose invited to my birthday party.

_I wheel out of the kitchen into the living room, hearing Rose talking to someone with a very familiar voice_.

Rose: He's doing really well, right now. It's been really hard for all of us these past years, but now it's hopefully going for the better.

"Wes, dude, why didn't you call me? I would' expectations come to drag his as-"

Ezra: Hardy!

_I had to interrupt him. The kids are around, and I would most definitely not want them to hear what he was about to say_.

Hardy: Ezra, you... Oh, who do we have here?

Olivia: I'm Olivia, and that's my brother Aiden. Who are you?

Hardy: I'm Hardy. Nice to meet you, Princess Olivia.

_Hardy greets her as he grabs her hand to gently kiss it._

_Such a gentleman, notice the sarcasm_.

Olivia: You really know how to treat a princess.

_She giggles._

_Oh. My. God. Hanna mini me_.

Hardy: Of course, I do. And hello there, Aiden man.

_He shakes Aiden's hand_.

Aiden: Hello.

Olivia: You're Hardy, but who are you?

Aiden: Yeah. How do you know Daddy?

_Hardy nearly chokes on his spit_.

Hardy: D-Daddy?

_He asks looking expectantly at me, with his eyes almost bugging out of their sockets_.

Ezra: Yes, Hardy, daddy. You don't have to look so shocked.

_I know Hardy is horrified of the idea of having kids of his own, but right now he looks like a little kis who was told that the boogeyman is coming to get him_.

Hardy: I'm not shocked that you're a father, man. I'm just shocked, and quite hurt, that you're a father and you didn't think to tell me, about anything.

_He accusingly tells me_.

Wes: Apparently, you two have a lot to catch up on, but now is not the time for this talk. I have one more special guest for you, Ezra.

Ezra: Who else did you invite, Rose?

_I ask bemused by the excitement in her eyes_.

Wes: Just wait here and you shall be surprised.

_He says, making her way out of the room._

_I turn to look at the kids_.

Ezra: Do you know who it is?

Olivia: I don't know. It's a girl though.

_She shrugs_.

Ezra: A girl? Who...?

"Happy birthday, old man"

_I turn around and gasp at my childhood best friend; Daniella, or as I used to call her, Annie_.

Ezra: Annie? Wha..? Oh My Gosh. Come here, you.

Daniella: Hey, Ezra. It's been a while.

_She says as she hugs me tightly_.

Ezra: I missed you, little Annie.

_Annie is like the sister I never had. She's always been there for me, as I have for her. She used to live near our house in LA, her house has always been my resort when my parents fought. She's always been my girls' guru, always helped me with girls problems. She was actually the one, along with Hardy, to advise me to break up with Jackie, but I refused, and we all know what happened later. When Hardy saw my relationship with Aria as my free ticket to jail, she was the one who told me to follow my heart and do what only felt right_.

Daniella: Hey! I'm not that little anymore.

_She playfully scolds me._

Ezra: Well, you still are to me. How have you been?

Daniella: I've been good. How do you feel about hitting the twenty-eight border line?

Ezra: It feels great to celebrate it with all the people I care about.

Wes: Almost All of them.

_Wesley's snarky comment surely doesn't go unnoticed by people in the room, especially, Hardy_.

Hardy: Is there still someone special I don't know about? You know, since you've a lot to yourself?

_He asks me raising an eyebrow in accusation_.

Ezra: Rest assured, Hardy, there is not. Now if there's no other surprising guests, let's head to the cake.

Daniella: Ezzy, Who are these cute little guests you have here?

Hardy: Believe it or not, these are Olivia and Aiden; Ezra's kids.

Daniella: W-what? You have kids? How could you keep something like this from me?

Hardy: Glad to know I'm not the only one who was left in the dark.

Daniella: Ezra Michael Fitz! Why didn't you tell me when you were with me in NewYork?

Rose: Kids, now is not the time to talk about what should've been told. You can all talk later.

_Rose says gesturing at the kids who are looking between all five of us, but I notice that Olivia is sending daggers at Annie_.

Ezra: Olivia? Is everything ok?

_Olivia totally ignores my question, still glaring at poor Annie_.

Olivia: Who are you?

_She asks Annie, almost accusing her of something_.

Daniella: I'm Daniella, but you can call me Dani, or Annie, like your daddy does.

_Annie answers Olivia as she bends down to look her in the eye._

Olivia: I'll just call you Daniella. I don't know you well, you're not my friend. Let's go, Aiden.

_Olivia responds, grabbing Aiden's hand as she walks away._

_What the hell is the matter with kids? They were just excited about the cake and the guests, but all that changed as soon as the met Annie_.

Daniella: Did I do something wrong?

_She asks, concerned about the kids' attitude._

Ezra: No, you didn't. But something is off.

Hardy: You must've scared them off.

_Hardy smirks at Annie._

Daniella: Oh God! You're sooo funny.

_Annie sarcastically laughs at him. I swear they're both always at each other's throats._

Wes: Is it time for cake yet?

Rose: Is there a time when you don't think about food?

Wes: Of course.

Daniella: Oh? And when exactly is that?

Wes: When I'm eating.

_He bursts out laughing._

Rose: Dani, honey, please get the cake ready while I go check on the kids.

Ezra: I should go.

Rose: It's my job, Ezra. I'll just make sure everything is ok.

_She tells me, making her way after the kids._

**Rose's POV:**

_I think I have an idea why Olivia shut Dani out. Jealousy is a powerful weapon._

_I walk out into the garden to find the kids playing with Millie, well, Aiden is the only one playing with her, Olivia on the other hand, is just sulking by herself._

Rose: Everything alright out here?

_Olivia turns to face me, huffing and puffing._

Olivia: I'm so angry, Rosie. I'm so so angry.

_She tells me stomping her feet trying to make a point._

Rose: And why is that, Livy?

Aiden: She doesn't like fungus face.

_Aiden puts in._

Rose: Who?

Aiden: That lady in there with Daddy.

_He clarifies._

Olivia: Her name is Daniella.

_She says her name with such bitterness and disgust that proves my theory._

Rose: Guys, it's not nice to call people names.

_I inform them both, while I'm trying my best not to crack up at the silly name she just gave poor Dani._

Olivia: I don't like her. Why is she here?

Rose: Well, she's your Daddy's best friend, she and Hardy both are. They're here to celebrate his birthday with us. And just because you don't like her very much, doesn't mean you could call her bad names.

Olivia: I'm sorry, Rosie, but she just makes me veeeery angry.

Rose: And how did she do that? She didn't do anything wrong.

Aiden: She likes Daddy so much and she's very nice to him.

Rose: And is that a bad thing?

Olivia: No, but she's too nice. She's gonna take Daddy away. I just know it. And then he's gonna love her too and they will go away together and Daddy will forget all about us.

_Olivia tearfully tells me the made-up story that just came to her mind._

Rose: Olivia, honey. Do you really think your Daddy would leave you to go away again? He would never even think about it. Besides, your Daddy does love Daniella, but only as his best friend. Daddy never had a sister of his own, so Dani is like the one he never had, that's why they're so close.

_I assure them._

Olivia: So Daddy doesn't like love her, love her? Like uncle Caleb loves auntie Han? They won't kiss on the lips like in the movies?

_She hiccups._

Aiden: I don't want Daddy to love anyone else but Momma.

Rose: Your Daddy and Dani aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, I promise. They're like brother and sister. Your Daddy and Mommy love you both so much and that's all you need to worry about.

Olivia: But if Daddy doesn't love Mommy, then how are we gonna be a happy family?

_And here comes the question I've been waiting for._

Rose: Just because your Daddy and Mommy are not boyfriend and girlfriend, doesn't mean they don't love each other. I just want you guys to know that no matter what, you all will always be a family.

Aiden: Are Momma and Daddy divorced?

Rose: No, sweetheart, they're not. They were never married to begin with.

Aiden: Jo's parents don't live together. Sometimes he has to spend time with his Daddy, but most of the days, he stays with his Momma. Just like I and Livy do.

Olivia: Why can't we all live together like one happy family?

Rose: I think these questions should be directed to both your parents. Now, let's go get some cake before Aria comes to pick you up.

Olivia: Ok.

_She sighs._

_We walk inside, and immediately, all eyes are on us_.

Ezra: Is everything ok?

Rose: Everything is just fine. We cleared everything up. Lights out, please. Let's cut this cake for the birthday boy.

Ezra: Olivia, Aiden, come here please. Help me blow out the candles.

**Meanwhile at Aria's.**

**Aria's POV: **

_The girls have been here for a while, chatting the ears off of each other_.

Spencer: So, Aria.

Aria: Spencer.

Spencer: You know, my mom asked me for a favor, which her friend asked her for, which now brings me in here to ask you...

Aria: Spence, you're rambling.

Spencer: Oh, yeah, sorry. Ok, so my mom's friend is looking for a wedding photographer for her daughter. She was telling my mom all about it, and mom sort of, recommended you?

Aria: is that a question or a statement?

Spencer: Depends on how you take it?

_Spencer Hastings is actually nervous_.

_I would normally say no to these kind of offers, but under the current circumstances, I'm in no place to say no, to anything_.

Spencer: It's ok if you don't wa...

Aria: It's ok, Spence. It's just that, I've never done these kind of events before, and I don't even know if she'd be ok with my work.

Spencer: I kind of already sent her some of your photos you took of us over these past years. She really really loved them, and she could tell that you know what you're doing.

_She nervously says_.

Aria: And now she wants me to do it?

_I have to make sure I got it all right._

_Spencer nods at me_.

Aria: When is this wedding?

Spencer: In two months.

_She beams at me_.

Aria: Ok.

Hanna: What about your job? Isn't that bitch Jessica giving you a hard time already at work?

Aria: Actually, she doesn't get to do that anymore.

_Well, I guess it's time to drop the bomb now, isn't it?_

Emily: Is she your superior or something?

Hanna: No, she's her colleague, she just happens to be the bitch sleeping with boss. She always thinks she's above all, bitching around all day.

Aria: Actually she became my superior, Han.

Hanna: What?! When did this happen?

Aria: Right before I quit.

_I mumble quietly , hoping somehow that they wouldn't hear me, but of course they did_.

Spencer: When did all this happen?

_Spencer asks me in a serious tone_.

Aria: A week ago.

_I answer, bowing my head to avoid their burning stares_.

Emily: Aria. Why didn't you say anything before?

_Emily, always the emotional one_.

Aria: I was hoping to find another job before someone finds out.

Spencer: Someone like Ezra.

_She states_.

Aria: Specially him. I-I couldn't just bring myself to say that I stopped doing the only thing I do to support my kids.

Hanna: You've given the kids so much, Aria. We all knew you hated your job. Yeah you lov taking pictures, and you love writing, but you despised working that editing job where you had to take pictures of things that most people wouldn't be interested in. You should start thinking about you now, Ar. It's not wrong to do so every once in a while.

Aria: I still have to think of a way to support the kids' needs, Hanna. I can't just think about what I want, I have to think about what's best for the kids too.

Spencer: They have a father now, Aria. I don't know about you, but I don't think Ezra is the type of guy to let you take care of the kids all on your own, now that he's in the picture.

Aria: The kids already told him today about me not going to work anymore, and he's pissed as hell. He wouldn't even talk to me on the phone earlier. I just don't get why he's so angry at me.

Emily: Maybe because he had to find out from the kids, not you.

Aria: It still doesn't give him the right to hang up on me when I tried to explain, which I don't have to, by the way.

Hanna: If you don't have to, then why do you wanna explain?

_She raises her perfectly waxed eyebrow_.

Aria: I feel like I have too, but then I think I don't have to do it. I honestly don't know.

_I sigh_.

Spencer: Why are you so against asking for help? I think we learned the hard way that it's not a bad idea to admit defeat.

Emily: I'm with Spencer on this one, Aria. It's not like you're asking a stranger for help. He's their father after all. When are you supposed to pick the kids up anyway?

Aria: I should be heading out right now. I promised the kids to pick them up so they would spend some time with you guys.

Spencer: I'm coming with you. Let's go.

_She informs me before standing up and dragging me up with her._

Aria: Do I at least get to change before going out?

_I gesture at my sweats._

Spencer: Sure.

Hanna: We'll be waiting here for you.

**Fifteen minutes later.**

**In the car, on the way to Ezra.**

Spencer: You're still hung up on him.

Aria: What?

Spencer: Aria, don't play dumb with me. You're still in love with Ezra.

Aria: Spencer. I don't...

Spencer: If what's about to be said is a big fat lie, then I don't want to hear it.

Aria: It's complicated, Spencer. Besides, it doesn't even matter.

Spencer: So, you are in love with him?

Aria: I've been in love with him for so long, I don't even know how not to. I'm not saying that I wanna go back with him right away, God know how much we've both changed.

Spencer: So that's it? You love him, but you don't wanna rush into things, and then you wouldn't wanna date anyone else either? How is that a life? Tell me, who was the last guy you dated? I think his name was William, right? That was four years ago, Aria.

Aria: Do you even know why I broke up with him? We'd been dating for a few months, and when I thought it was time for the kids to meet him, do you know what happened? They called him 'Dada' and he freaked out. My kids' first word was Dada, I should've been thrilled, but no, I was heartbroken. He told me he wasn't ready for that serious commitment, and I honestly didn't argue with him on it, I didn't try to stop him when he was walking out the door, Spence. Ever since then, I promised myself and the kids that I wouldn't date anyone until their father gets back so I wouldn't give them the idea that I was giving up on him coming back.

_By the time I finished talking, I was a sobbing mess so I parked on the side of the road._

Spencer: Let me drive. You're in no condition to be behind the wheel.

_She says as she gets out of the car and I scoot over to the passenger seat._

Spencer: Aria, listen to me, and listen to me carefully. You're hurt, I get that. You've been through a lot. I know how much you love Ezra, you've spent too much time on the phone with me, fan girling over him. You two defied all the odds to prove you love to the world. You my friend, push people away because you don't want them to notice that you're in need, but the truth is, they do. Tell me, Ezra's birthday present for Livy, what was it?

Aria: The doll she wanted in NY and I told her I can't get it for her.

Spencer: You also told Ezra not get it for her either.

Aria: But he still got it anyway. Where are you going with this, Spence?

Spencer: Possibility number one, Ezra bought the doll so he would a better-looking father to the kids.

Possibility number two, he wants to help you, and to be involved in his kids' life.

Possibility number three, which is more likely to be the case, both of the above possibilities; he wants to help you since he witnessed what happened in the toy store, and he wants to be a part of the kids's life.

Aria: You're right, Spence. I just don't wanna get my hopes up, and then get hurt again. Besides, the kids are involved in this.

Spencer: All I can tell you right now is whether you get back with Ezra or not, you should let him more into your kids' life; emotionally and financially.

_I sigh, looking outside the car window._

_I know Spencer is right. I should work things out by myself and with Ezra._

_Minutes later, Spencer parks the car in front of Rose's._

Aria: I won't be long.

Spencer: Take your time, Aria. I'm gonna make a call anyway.

_I get out of the car, walk to the front door to knock._

_The door swings open, but it's not Rose or Wes, it's_..

Aria: Hardy?

Hardy: Excuse me? Do I know you?

_Of course, he doesn't remember me_.

Aria: Um, I'm Aria?

Hardy: No!

_He gasps. His eyes almost pop out of their sockets_.

Aria: Pretty sure I am.

Hardy: Jail bait? Oh please, don't tell me you're ... Oh My God! Do you happen to have two kids with Ezra? Please say no.

Aria: As a matter of fact, I do. Do you have a problem with that?

_I ask defensively, folding my arms_.

Hardy: Only if you tell me you had them when you were younger than eighteen?

Aria: What's with the third degree? May I come in to get my kids, please?

Ezra: Is everything alright in here?

_I look behind Hardy to find Ezra wheeling his way to the door where we're standing_.

Aria: Everything is just fine. I just came to pick up the kids.

_I inform him, maybe a little bit rudely_.

"Mommy!"

Aria: Hey guys.

_I greet them, before the water work begins_.

Aiden: Mommy, are you ok?

He says as he wipes my falling tears.

Aria: I'm ok, baby. I just you both a lot.

_I assure him, hugging both of my kids. They've always been my soothing lullaby. Every time I look at them, I know that better life is yet to come. Whenever I have them in my arms, I know I still have hope_.

Ezra: Aria, can I talk to you for a second?

_I look into his eyes, he looks worried, and concerned. Of course he would be, he's worried about his kids. He's worried that I could be unable to ensure a good life for them_.

Aria: I...

"Ezzy, What's taking you so... Oh"

_I'm interrupted by a female voice that belongs to a blue-eyed girl with long blond hair, who looks about Ezra's age._

_I look back at Ezra who looks at me, waiting for me to go with him some where we could talk_.

Aria: Now, I get why it's not the time to talk. Uh, I'll talk to you later. When you're not too busy. You know I don't have anything to do anymore. Guys, come on, grab your things and I'll be waiting for you by the car.

_I say, just before turning on my heels and make my way back to the car_.

Ezra: Aria.

_I can hear Ezra calling from behind me._

_I honestly can't talk to him, or even turn to look at him._

_Spencer gets out of the car, probably wondering about what's going on_.

Aria: Ezra, please, go inside now. We'll talk later, ok?

_I ask him, not turning around, trying to keep calm. I feel like everything is closing in on my. Everything is falling apart. Everything is a mess_.

Ezra: Aria, we need to...

Aria: DAMN IT, EZRA. I SAID LATER.

_I shout angrily at him before I begin kicking and punching the car, cursing every damn thing in the world_.

Aria: DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!

_My breath quickens, and I start to see dark spots._

_I know what's coming next._

_A panic attack._

_I fall to the ground._

* * *

**A/N: The longest chapter I've ever written. Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to leave a review below to let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**kisses,**

**Esraa**.


	28. Chapter28: False Assumptions

**Aria's POV:**

_Something is squeezing me. Actually, it's two things on either sides of me._

Ezra: Kids, let's give your mother some space to be able to breathe.

_Wait! Why was I asleep? And why is Ezra here while I am sleep? And more importantly, why are the kids squishing the life out of me?_

_Oh crap! Now it's all coming back. Crap crap and crap again!_

_I slowly open my eyes, and I find both the kids practically sleeping on me._

Aria: Hey.

_I say as I hug them_ both.

"Mommy!" _They both excitedly scream in my ear._

Olivia: Are you ok, Mommy?

_Olivia raises hear little head, just enough to look into my eyes._

Aria: I'm ok, baby. Don't worry. See? I'm just fine.

_I assure her._

Aiden: You fell, Momma, and you closed your eyes. They told us you were tired, and you needed to sleep for a bit so you could get a bit better. Are you good now, Momma? Do you need to sleep some more?

_Aiden all but whimpers._

Aria: A.J. I promise you, I'm ok. I was just a little upset, that's why I fainted, but now I'm all good.

Olivia: Mommy?

_She whispers._

_I turn to look at her._

Aria: Yeah, baby?

Olivia: Daddy said once you woke up, you'd be in a lot of trouble.

_She whispers again before turning to look at Ezra who's sitting on the couch opposite from the bed, looking like he could kill someone._

Aria: Really?

_I whisper back at her, not taking my eyes off of Ezra._

Aiden: Yes, Momma. He said that you...

Ezra: Enough. Guys, why don't you go change your clothes, and get ready for bed, ok?

Aria: Bed?

Olivia: Daddy said we could all spend the night here, Mommy. Isn't that great?

_Olivia kindly informs me._

_What the hell? How could he tell them that without talking to me first? And what's this about all of us staying here? I didn't know I had to do anything he tells me to do._

Aria: Really?

_I ask them while keeping my gaze at Ezra, who's looking, rather defiantly, at me._

Ezra: I thought it was better that way.

_He answers my unspoken question._

Aria: Go wait for me outside, please. I need to talk to your father before we go home.

_I ask them, not taking my eyes off Ezra's._

Ezra: Oh, but you're not going anywhere.

_Is he actually challenging me?_

Aria: Well, I'm not staying here against my will, so...

_I trail off. He's really starting to piss me off._

Ezra: You're free to go, but the kids are staying here.

_I'm pretty sure my jaw just hit the floor at that. Is he.._

Aria: Are you trying to take my kids away from me?

_I all but raise my voice at his audacity._

Ezra: Aiden, please, take Olivia and wait for your mother in the guest room.

_The kid must've felt the tension in the room, because they couldn't have left the room any faster._

Ezra: First of all, they're both our children. Second of all, of course not, I would never take a child from his mother, I'm not a monster, Aria.

_He quietly tells me, but I could still feel the anger in his voice that he's trying to hold back._

Aria: Then why are you telling me that if I were to go home, I'd go alone?

Ezra: Because it's what's gonna happen.

_He simply states._

Aria: And what makes you think I'd let it?

Ezra: Because you only have two options; stay here with kids, or go home alone.

Aria: You can't keep me locked in here.

_Right now, I'm furious. How the hell is that not taking my kids away from me?_

Ezra: I'm not locking anyone here, Aria.

Aria: Aren't you?

_I really couldn't help but scoff at his mixed answers._

_I get off the bed where I was sitting up, and now I'm standing right in front of him._

Ezra: Yes, Aria, I'm not.

_He yells at me._

Aria: Well, what do you call this then?

_I yell back._

Ezra: Taking care of our kids, and doing what's best for them right now.

Aria: And you don't think I do that?

_I squint my eyes at him, trying to figure out what he's getting at._

Ezra: Well, I don't think you can do that anymore, if you can't even take care of yourself.

Aria: This is about me not working anymore, isn't it?

_Now, I get it. Just because I don't have a way to support my kids anymore, he thinks he could just step in and take them away from me to take "better" care of them?_

Ezra: This is about your malnutrition, this is about you not taking care of your own self. God damn it, Aria, you're putting up walls to keep everyone out of your life. This is about you still treating me as a stranger. For God's sake, you just had a panic attack because you were too afraid to ask me for help with our kids. I mean, why didn't you just tell me that you don't go to work anymore? I'm their parent too. I should help you raise them, Aria.

_He yells again._

_I look down at my feet at his words._

Aria: Well, wouldn't you just love that?

_I mumble as I sit back down on the bed._

**Ezra's POV:**

Ezra: Love what exactly? You not getting healthy enough to take care of the kids? You not looking at me as their father who should be a part of every aspect of their life? Or what exactly? Please, enlighten me.

_She turns to look at me with her teary hazel eyes._

Aria: You know I never liked asking for someone's help.

Ezra: Well, I'm not just someone, Aria. That's the whole problem. You see me as a stranger to you, and the kids.

Aria: I was afraid, Ezra, I still am. Do you have any idea how many times the kids threatened me to go away with their father and leave me alone? I think that they're happy to have me as their mother, but only because they didn't have a father, but now that you're back, they can have a father who can get them whatever they want as their mother can't even get them what they need. I didn't wanna look defeated and weak. I don't wanna lose my kids.

_She sobs, covering her face with both her hands._

Ezra: Aria.

_I breathlessly call out her name._

_How can she think that way? How can she even think I would do that to her, or the kids?_

Aria: I want you to help the kids, only because you want to be a part of their life, not because you think you have to. I...

Ezra: Aria. I may have changed, but I still have a heart. Why would you even think I would hurt the kids, or you this way? By tearing you apart? Apparently, you never knew this well.

_Quite frankly, I'm hurt by her assumptions._

Aria: You can't blame me, Ezra. I mean my own father, who should've been my rock all my life, kicked me out of his house because he thought I was a disgrace to his ego. I lost two of the most reliable men in my life within a week. I had no one to turn to. I had to make a living for myself and my kids too. Of course, I had my mother, Mike, and my friends, but I still needed some one who I know that when I fall, they'd catch me. I didn't have that sense of security back then, and I certainly don't have it now.

Ezra: So you don't trust me? Is that it? You don't trust me around the kids, you're afraid that I might just take them away from you, only because I can provide for them "better"?

Aria: It's not that you might take them away, I'm afraid that they would chose to leave me for you. I mean they worship you, Ezra.

_She says._

Ezra: Aria, come here.

_I tell her as I pat the spot next to me on the couch._

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra: Aria, come here.

_Ezra says as he pats the spot next to him on the couch._

_I hesitantly walk to the couch, and take a seat on the couch. I look down at my fiddling fingers, avoiding looking up at Ezra._

Ezra: Do you know what I thought earlier when you were having that panic attack? I was worried about you, but at the same time, I was sure you were gonna be ok. You know why?

_I look up into his comforting blue eyes._

Ezra: Because I knew I would never let you get hurt, and not only because of the kids, but because I care about you, Aria. What I saw earlier was sixteen years-old Aria, who used to put up walls around her to push people away when she thinks she's weak. Your mother once told me, that when you're hurt, you push people out, that they could die of frost bite. I know you're afraid, I know I'm the reason you're hurt, and I'm incredibly sorry for that, but you've got to learn to trust me. I would never hurt you that way, Aria. I promise.

Aria: There was a chance you could've not missed all those years of the kids' lives, you know.

_I_ _mumble as I look down at my hands again._

_Certainly this is gonna be the deal breaker between us. Ezra wouldn't be happy at all by what I have to tell him; that I am indeed the reason he didn't get to meet the kids earlier._

Ezra: W-what do you mean? What are you talking about?

Aria: All those years back, when we had our final fight. When I walked out the door, I started to feel sick, but I didn't think much of it, I'd been feeling sick for a week. That same exact day was when I first suspected I was pregnant. I was all alone in that damn bathroom throwing up and counting back the days to when I last had my period, that's when I realized that I was too late.

_Tears are slowly running down my cheeks right now as I recall what happened that day._

Ezra: Why didn't you call me, Aria? I could've been there for you.

Aria: You'd just kicked me out of you life, Ezra. Do you seriously think you would've picked up, had I called? You made feel like a heartless bitch, that I only intended to use you just like you'd used me. So I kind of acted on it.

_I scoff at my lame excuse._

_Ezra sighs loudly. He must be pissed at me right now._

Aria: I was scared of what yet to come, Ezra. You were the only one I could really open up to, but then you were suddenly gone. When I told the girls i thought I was pregnant, they all tried to help me as much as they could. Hanna and Emily even met you when they were buying me the pregnancy tests.

_I look up at him, trying to figure if he remembers._

**Ezra's POV:**

Ezra: I remember that day. I always thought there was something about the way they acted strangely when they bumped into me.

**Flashback**

_I can't believe I just did that to Aria. I never thought I'd be the one to push her out of my life, but it's definitely what's for her best interest. I can't stay here any longer, only to hurt her. She's better off without an addict like me. She must be heartbroken, but I'd hurt too much already, I can't put her through more trouble than I'd already done._

_Suddenly, I bump into someone and knock their things down._

Ezra: Oh, I'm so...

_I'm cut off as I look up and see its Hanna and Emily. That's weird, what are they both doing here outside of Rosewood?_

Hanna: Oh! Sor...

Emily: H-hey, Mr. Fitz!

Ezra: Hey girls! What are you doing here, far from home?

Hanna: Uhh... Nothing.

_She says as she looks down at the bag as I pick it up_

Ezra: Oh! Here you go, I hope you get the result you want. I know Caleb is a great guy.

_Poor Hanna. She must be so worried about the results of these tests. No wonder why they're here, away from Rosewood. But I know Caleb is a decent guy, he would never leave her to go alone through this._

Hanna: What?! No I'm no...

_Emily nudges Hanna._

Emily: Yeah, we're really hoping it's just a bug.

_They're both acting so strange. There's something off about the two of them. Oh well, it's not my issue to deal with anymore._

Ezra: Ok, good luck you two.

_I walk away, but I thought I heard Hanna say something like ' What the hell, Em? Now he thinks I'm pregnant'_

**End of flashback**

Ezra: That was the only chance to know I had a baby, or two, on the way, and I blew it up.

_I can't help but let the tears flow down. This has been my fault all along._

Aria: I'm sorry.

_What is she sorry for? I should be the one ashamed of myself for being so stupid and ruining everything._

Ezra: It's not your fault, Aria. If anyone is to blame, it's me.

Aria: How is any of this your fault, Ezra? If I'd never told my friends to not tell you anything, you could've been involved in the kids' life. You should be hating me right now, not blaming everything on yourself.

Ezra: I'd hate to quote myself but, I could never hate you, Aria, ever. I was the one who pushed you into doing this. I left you alone to deal with something that was supposed to be shared and dealt with by the both of us, together. I wasn't there for you then, but now I'm here, and I'd like another chance.

**Aria's POV:**

_He wants another chance? At what? A chance of a relationship or a chance of being there for the kids?_

_Nuh, I'm sure he means the kids, I mean, he does have a girlfriend, after all._

Aria: Ezra, you're the kids' father. Of course, you get a million chances to be there for them.

Ezra: I wanna be involved with them, but I'm not talking about the kids, Aria.

_He says as he puts his hand on mine, both on my leg._

_I look up into his eyes, and I see hope._

Aria: W-what do you mean?

Ezra: You know exactly what I'm talking about, Aria. I'm talking about you giving us a second chance.

Aria: uh, I...

_What the hell is he doing isn't he already involved with someone?_

_I didn't realize I pulled my hand slipped out of his._

Ezra: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung this all on you now when you're already stressed. I mean, you might already be involved with someone. You don't have to...

Aria: I'm not. I'm not involved with anyone, Ezra, but aren't you?

Ezra: What? Where did you get this idea?

Aria: Um, the blue-eyed girl with long blond hair, who looks about your age that I saw earlier?

Ezra: Who? ... Oh.

_He bursts out laughing like there's no tomorrow._

Aria: What's so funny?

Ezra: You are. Oh my God. You think I'm dating Dani?

Aria: Dani? Ok, that's her name, but I still don't know what's so funny about you dating her.

Ezra: Aria, it's Dani, as in Daniella; my childhood best friend, also the sister I never had.

Aria: Oh, that Dani? Well, in my defense, I never knew what she looked like. She also looked very cozy with you earlier, and I ...

Ezra: You're rambling. And you're jealous.

_He cuts me off by putting his finger on my lips._

Aria: No, I'm not.

_I defend my lie._

Ezra: Rambling or jealous? Ar, I know you. I've seen you in the Simone and Jackie situations. You look absolutely beautiful when you're jealous by the way, even though you have no reason to be.

_I can't help but blush at his words. That's why I look away from him._

_He always knows how to make blush._

_I feel him shifting closer to me on the couch, so I turn to look his way again. Our face are only a couple of inches apart._

_He's looking into my eyes as I'm looking into his._

Ezra: So?

Aria: So what?

_I ask breathlessly._

Ezra: Will you, Aria Montgomery, give us another chance and be my girlfriend?

_Yes! But, ..._

Ezra: It's ok if you say no. I mean, ...

Aria: I'd love to be your girlfriend.

Ezra: But?

Aria: I'm scared I might get hurt again.

Ezra: Aria...

Aria: No, Ezra. I'm scared I might wake up one day to find that I've been dreaming all along. If I get hurt again, I might not make it. I..

_I'm suddenly cut off by Ezra's lips on mine. It's been years since I've been kissed by Ezra, and I damn well missed that feeling._

_I slowly pull away, catching my breath. I open my eyes._

_I sob. I'm not scared anymore. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder. I feel relieved, at last._

_I lunch myself at Ezra and cling to him as if my life depends on it. It kinda feels like it does. I feels his comforting arms around me, and I grasp him even tighter._

Aria: Don't let me go, Ezra. Please.

Ezra: Never.

_He promises._

_He pulls my head away just enough for me too look into his eyes._

Ezra: I never stopped loving you, and I'll be damn if I ever do.

Aria: I love you too.

_I say right before my lips crash onto his once again._

* * *

**A/N: Oh My God! Ezria happened. Um, once again, Oh My God! Now, I wish Aria had quit her job long ago.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa**.


	29. Chapter29: Always There

**Aria's POV:**

_Right now I'm cuddling into Ezra's body, after I spent a good hour crying my eyes out. Things have always been so complicated with us, but we always managed to overcome whatever came our way._

_We always found a way to get back together. Ever since we became a thing, we'd always be there for one another. Together, or million miles apart, our feelings for each other only grow stronger._

_This is how I'm feeling right now. No matter how I try to move on from Ezra, he's always there in the back of my mind, trying to force himself on me, certainly in a good positive way. Even while dating other guys, I always thought of him, and compared them to Ezra. How they walked, talked, laughed or even when they smiled. I always thought of what Ezra would've done in a certain situation. But the truth is, they never could compare to him. None of them could really see me for who I really am, none of them could really predict what I was doing or what I was about to do, except, Ezra always did. He even knows me better that I know myself._

_There's no denying that I've changed, he did too, but we're both willing to try and know more about each other. That's what started our relationship anyway, right?_

_But I'm not going to rush into things, though. We still have the kids to think about first. It's not just about us anymore. We have to take the kids' feelings into consideration. I know they'd be thrilled to have both their parents with them, preferably, together, but it's just best to take things slow in order to build a firmer base to our family_.

Ezra: What are you thing about?

_He asks me, as he runs his fingers through my hair._

Aria: Us.

_I simply respond._

Ezra: In which way exactly?

_I sigh loudly before starting to answer._

Aria: We've been through so much together...

Ezra: Aria...

_He tries to cut me off._

Aria: No, no, listen. We've been through so much trouble together; telling my parents, you giving up your job for us to be together, Jackie, Maggie and the Malcolm situation, your mother, and let's not forget about A and the book...

Ezra: Aria, what are you getting at?

_I guess I was just rambling on and on, I had to be cut off._

Aria: I've always been scared of losing you, I don't mean physically, I mean, I feared that too, but I ways feared the day you'd realize that you really can't stand to have me in your life anymore. You were everything I had, Ezra. You were my first real boyfriend, my actual one and only. You were the one I actually saw myself spending the rest of my life with. When you left me, I thought I'd lost every hope of ever getting you back, but then I found out I was pregnant. I thought of the baby as a reminder of what we had, a reminder of your love for me, and mine for you. But as the kids started growing up to ask why you're not in their life, like other kids have dads, I realized something, I realized that the only thing that I have left of you, is also the one thing that could finally make you realize how you'd made a bad decision to be with me. I kept your kids away from you, knowing what had happened with the Malcolm situation. You were devastated, I witnessed that, yet, I still chose to keep them to myself. I realized that the day you'd find out about the kids, is the day when you'd finally despise me forever. You always told me how much you loved me, and how you could never hate me, but the idea of me keeping the kids a secret from you, had me thinking how much you'd regret ever knowing Aria Montgomery, and I'm so so sorry for that, Ezra.

_I tell him, truthfully._

**Ezra's POV:**

_I listen to Aria as she tearfully pours her heart out to me. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything she's told me tonight, but none of it makes me feel any different about her. She's only just proved to me how strong she really is. She's just managed to make me fall in love with her even more._

Ezra: Nothing you just said to me makes any sense, Aria. I told you before, and I'll keep telling you till the day I die, I. love. you. And nothing, I mean, _nothing_ could ever change that. You **are** still my everything. I only push you out, when I need you the most, but don't wanna hurt you at the same time. Yes, I wish I'd been there for you when you first found out you were pregnant, or during the pregnancy with the crazy cravings and mood swings, or when you needed my hand to squeeze while pushing out our babies, but I'm thankful you didn't tell me back then, you know why? Because given my circumstances back then, had I known about the pregnancy, I never would've stuck around to find out how exactly I'd hurt you or the kids. My addiction was a ticking bomb, Aria, and I never want to imagine how much worse I would've made yours and the kids' lives back then. When you kept the kids away from me, you unknowingly kept them safe, and I only have to thank you for that.

_I confess to her. There's no way I could possibly let her blame anyone else for this but myself._

_She's confused. I can tell. Just by the way her eyes are slightly squinting at me, and her mouth is slightly agape, I can tell there's something on her mind, or she's trying to say something but can't form the right words_.

Ezra: What?

_I push her to say what's on her mind_.

Aria: I just... I just don't know what I ever did to deserve someone as forgiving and loving as you are. I don't know how it's ever possible for someone like Dianne to have a perfect kind-hearted son like you.

Ezra: Believe me I know for a fact that I'm not perfect, but I ask myself that question everyday though. I just wanna know in which universe did she ever think she'd be a good mother to a child.

_I really have to scoff at the idea of Dianne Fitzgerald discussing the aspect of motherhood with her highly-sophisticated acquaintances_.

Aria: Being a mother now myself, I get how you'd try to do anything you can to help out your child, Ezra. Not that I agree with your mother's ways, but I really understand her fears for yours and Wesley's future.

_I really can't hold my laughter in at what she just said_.

Aria: Ezra, I'm serious. Why are you laughing?

_She asks, confused by my reaction._

Ezra: Aria, you are a great, wonderful mother, Dianne Fitzgerald is anything but. I haven't seen the woman in seven years. She never once came to visit me in the hospital. So what kind of a mother do you think she is to not have the slightest fear for her son's life?

Aria: Wow.

_Is all she had to say._

Ezra: Exactly. She only cares about her image in front of other people. She only worries about how she talks, speaks, eats, and even about the way she smiles at someone. She cares about the legacy of the family, but never, ever did she care about her family itself.

Aria: I'm sorry you have such a horrible mother.

_She says, taking my hands into hers, and looking at me with sad eyes._

Ezra: And I'm equally proud to have you as a mother of our kids. They're pretty great, you did a hell of a great job to raise them to grow into respectable people, so thank you for that.

_I tell her honestly._

Aria: Thank you. Speaking of the kids. I think it's time to tuck them in bed.

_She says._

Ezra: Yeah, I guess. Why don't you go get them? You could all sleep in here, the bed is big enough for the three of you. I'll just sleep in the other room.

_I tell her, as I set up straight on the couch, getting ready to hop on my chair._

Aria: Why don't you sleep in here with us? I think the kids would be happy to sleep with you in the same bed.

_I know she needs me to be as near as possible right now, but I think that would give the kids the wrong idea, maybe not wrong, wrong, but we do have to take things slow for now._

Ezra: I think you three would be ok on your own for tonight. Besides, I'm supposed to be angry at you, tomorrow, I'll be discussing your punishment with the kids to decide what we should do with you.

_I playfully scold her._

Aria: Thank you, Ezra.

_She says, hugging me._

Ezra: For promising to punish you tomorrow?

_I sarcastically ask, knowing exactly what she's talking about._

Aria: For still loving me after every stupid and reckless thing I've done.

_She answers, kissing me on the cheek before getting up to go get the kids._

**The next morning.**

**Aria's POV:**

_My eyes slightly flutter open, ready to be hit by the awfully too bright sun rays seeping through the window, but surprisingly, the light is just right, and easy to get accustomed to. At first I panic, as to where I could be, but I'm soon reminded of the fact that I stayed the night at Rose's, in Ezra's bedroom, by his smell lingering around these four walls._

_The kids are still sleeping on the bed on either side of me, cuddling my side. They look so peaceful, sleeping with no care in the world. I hope they always get this peaceful sleep without anything to keep them awake at night or even worried through the day._

_I'm cut off of my thoughts by a gentle knock on the door._

Aria: Come in.

_I say quietly, as I try to set up, making sure I don't wake up the kids._

_I see the door knob twisting before Ezra's head pops into the room._

Ezra: Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you?

_He says, giving me his boyish smile that I just can't help but fall in love with time and time again._

Aria: No, no. I just woke up actually. Come on in. What's up?

Ezra: I was wondering if you're up for a trip, not that you have any other choice but to go really, but I just thought I should let you know.

_He's actually smirking at me._

Aria: A trip? Where? I can't just leave the kids and...

Ezra: Who said anything about leaving the kids? They're coming with us.

Aria: But I can't..

Ezra: Yes, you can, and you will. Now, let's wake up the kids and get ready for a day full of fun and excitement.

_He giddily exclaims._

Aria: Can I at least know where we're going before waking up our five year olds? They're gonna ask questions, you know.

Ezra: Only Olivia and Aiden will know, you on the other hand, won't. That's your punishment, miss Montgomery. You keep secrets from people around you, so it's your turn to be left in the dark, at least for a while. So for the upcoming week, you'll have no idea what's going on, you will not get the chance to make any decision, or object to anything.

_He slyly explains to me._

_I squint my eyes at him, giving him somewhat of a glare, letting him know I don't like this punishment, but looks like he's not gonna budge, so I avert my gaze to the sleepy heads beside me._

_As if sensing my eyes on him, Aiden's eyes flutter open, looking up at me_.

Aria: Good morning, A.J.

Aiden: Good morning, Momma.

_He says, yawning while sitting up, cuddling more into me_.

Aria: Look who's here with us, honey.

_I tell him, trying to get him to notice Ezra at the foot of the bed._

_He opens his eyes properly trying to look around the room._

Ezra: Good morning, buddy.

Aiden: Oh, Good morning, Daddy. Sorry I didn't see you sooner.

_He replies, scampering down the bed, towards Ezra to cuddle into him on his chair._

_My heart melts at the sight. I'm really glad Aiden is letting Ezra in, in his life. I know it's hard for Aiden to forgive Ezra, so I'm really happy he's giving him a second chance._

_I watch as Ezra leans down to whisper into Aiden's ear, briefly looking up at me with a mischievous glint._

Aria: What are you two whispering about?

Ezra: Nothing ...

Aiden: ... Pookiebear.

_I'm pretty sure my jaw just the floor, or at least the mattress underneath me._

Aria: Ezra, you didn't.

_I gasp at him._

Ezra: Oh, yes, I certainly did. It wasn't my fault though, you started it.

Aria: You know I hate that name.

_I whine._

Ezra: As you know I hate mine too, but you still told them about it. So yesterday morning, they woke me up, saying "happy birthday, Z" not Daddy, Z. So you only have yourself to blame.

Aria: Ezra.

_I'm pretty sure our banter is what woke Olivia up._

Olivia: Mommy?

_She says, yawning._

Aria: Hey, Princess. Good morning.

Olivia: Good morning, Mommy. Where's Aiden?

Aiden: I'm right here, Livy.

_She turns her head, looking at him._

Olivia: Oh. Hi, Daddy.

Ezra: Good morning, Princess Olivia.

Aria: You slept good, baby?

Olivia: Yes, Mommy, but I don't feel too well though.

_She says burning her head into my side._

Aria: Oh no. What's wrong?

Olivia: I think I'm gonna be sick, Mommy. My tummy hurts too.

_I can hear her voice cracking._

_I look up at Ezra who's looking at me in concern._

Aiden: Momma, is Livy sick?

_I can tell he's pretty worried too._

Aria: Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna take good care of her. You just go with Daddy, freshen up, and then have your breakfast. I'm just gonna stay here with Liv till she's all good, ok? I don't want you to catch whatever bug she has.

_I tell him, hoping Ezra would get the hint to take him away from Olivia so he wouldn't catch this damn bug._

Aiden: But I don't wanna leave Livy.

_He argues._

Ezra: What do you say we go make some breakfast for Mommy and light one for Olivia, buddy? I'm sure they'll both be hungry soon, and we have to take care of that.

_Ezra suggests._

Aria: That's actually a great idea.

_I go along with it._

Aiden: Ok. Get well soon, Sis. I love you.

Olivia: Thank you, A.J. I love you, too.

_She mumbles._

_As Ezra wheels himself and Aiden out of the room, I turn to tend to Olivia._

Aria: Baby, what hurts?

Olivia: My tummy hurts, Mommy, very much

Aria: Do you still wanna throw up?

_I ask her as I feel her forehead slightly burning up._

_She only nods her head._

Aria: I'm just head to the kitchen, get a wet cloth, and be right back. I'll get you a bucket, too, ok?

_I tell her, trying to make my at out of bed._

Olivia: No, Momm...

_She's cut off by throwing up on herself and the bed too._

Aria: Sh, baby, it's ok

_I try to soothe her._

Olivia: I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to.

_She sobs._

Aria: I know you didn't, honey. It's ok, you're just a bit sick. Now cone on, we'd gonna be staying in the bathroom for a while. I'm just gonna draw the bath for the both of us to try and bring down your fever, ok?

_She tiredly nods her head._

_I walk into the bathroom, turn on the tab to fill the bathtub. Looks like me and Olivia are gonna be bathing together for a while till her fever goes down. I could use a shower too right now. I strip down to my underwear, it's probably best if I do it before I go get Olivia in here._

_I walk back into the room, I find Olivia still lying on the bed with her eyes closed. I gently shake her, and she groans._

Aria: Come on, honey. You'll get to close your pretty eyes for some time when get in the bathtub.

_I tell her, carrying her to the bathroom where I strip her down off her dirty clothes._

_I carry her again, and step into the bathtub with her. I lay down, with Olivia's back to my front, letting her lay down on my body._

_I can feel her body shaking at the coldness of the water._

Aria: It's ok, honey. The water has to be cold so your temperature would go down not up.

_I tell her, rubbing her chest soothingly._

_About ten minutes later, Ezra suddenly wheels into the bathroom._

Ezra: Oh, sorry, I didn't know you'd be...

_He starts to apologize._

Aria: It's ok, Ezra. It's nothing. I just had to do this to get her to cool down.

_I assure him._

Ezra: Is she ok?

_He asks me, looking at Olivia who's sound asleep on top of my body._

Aria: She only threw up once on the bed, I'll clean it up when I make sure she's well enough to get out of the tub.

Ezra: Don't worry about it, just make sure she's alright. Are you sure she doesn't need a doctor? I could...

Aria: Ezra. She's gonna be just fine. I'm sure it's just a nasty bug, that's all. As long as she eats something and stays hydrated, she'll be alright.

Ezra: How can you be so calm about this?

Aria: Well, I've been there only one too many times, and I've learned that it doesn't really help to freak out.

_I assure him._

Ezra: Oh. O...

_He's cut off by Aiden's gasp from behind him._

Aiden: I'm sorry, Momma.

_He calls out, running out of the bathroom._

Aria: It's ok, A.J.

_I giggle at his behavior._

_Ezra looks at me, confused by our actions._

Ezra: What's so funny? What just happened right now?

Aria: They're not supposed to see each other naked, that's why he hurried out so quickly.

_I explain to him._

Aria: Ever since they were little babies, I would always give them a sense of privacy with their bodies. I would bathe each one of them on his own, not together at the same time. They can walk around at home in their underwear, but not completely naked. They know that boys' bodies are different from girls'. They know that a boy has mr. P, while a girl has ms. V, and no one is allowed to touch, or see these private parts except for their Mommy or the doctor.

_I add._

Ezra: You've done a really good job raising them, Aria. I'm really proud of you, and what they've become.

_Ezra's_ _words mean a lot to me. I'm really happy with the way the kids have evolved. They're just amazing and wonderful and really kind-hearted._

Aria: Thank you, Ezra. Hearing you say that really means a lot to me, more than you could ever know.

_I feel Olivia beginning to stir in my hold, and her eyes slightly flutter open_.

Aria: Hey, baby. How are you feeling now?

**Ezra's POV:**

_I look at my tired Olivia, embraced by her caring mother. She looks a lot like Aria, little and vulnerable._

Ezra: Are you feeling any better now, Princess?

_She slowly shakes her head 'no'_

Olivia: I'm not feeling very good. I'm tired.

Aria: Ezra, would you hand me that towel? I think it's been enough time for the both of us in this tub.

_I nod my head, getting two towels for them, while Aria gets herself and Olivia out of the bathtub. I feel like it's a little weird to see her in her underwear,and see my daughters naked body too, so I excuse myself and wheel myself out of the bathroom, giving them time to change in private._

_As I wheel into the room, I find Aiden sitting on the bed, fidgeting rather anxiously as he waits for us to step out of the bathroom._

Ezra: Hey, buddy.

Aiden: Is Olivia ok now?

Ezra: She's a bit sick now, but she will be ok, don't worry.

Aiden: I'm sorry I walked in the bathroom without knocking, but the door was open, so I thought it was ok to go in.

_He sounds so genuine about his apology, that you'd think he committed a felony._

Ezra: It's ok, champ. We know you didn't mean to peek. Come here.

_I assure him, patting my leg for him to just hop on my lap, which he does immediately._

_I hear a knock on the door, so I turn to find a very concerned-looking Rose._

Rose: How is she?

Ezra: She's with Aria in the bathroom, she's trying to cool her temperature for a bit. She said she was tired, and only threw up once so far. Honestly, I'm only calm because Aria is, she assured me that it could just be a nasty bug.

_I inform her_.

Aiden: Maybe it's not a bug. Maybe it's because of all the sweets she ate yesterday. I told her not to eat to many cupcakes so she wouldn't be sick like Momma always tells us, but she did it anyway.

Ezra: Maybe it's just that, buddy. I'm sure she'll be ok soon though.

Rose: So that's where all the cupcakes went? I honestly thought it was Wes who ate them.

_Rose chuckles._

_At this moment, Aria walks into the room carrying a whimpering Olivia, both fully clothed._

Rose: Hey. How is my little Olivia?

_She coos at Olivia patting her back to soothe her._

Aria: She doesn't really like being sick. Her tummy still hurts a little bit, but after she has something to eat, it'll all be ok, right, baby?

_Olivia only nods, sniffling._

Ezra: Here, give her to me. I'll give her a ride to the kitchen so we could all have something to eat.

_I offer, and Aiden hops off my lap, making his way to Aria so that Olivia would be able to settle comfortably on my lap, which is best to do so he wouldn't be sick too._

_Olivia reaches her arms our for me to take her, and I do. As soon as she settles down on my lap, she buries her head into my neck, wrapping her arms around it. I kiss her slightly damp hair._

Ezra: Get well soon, baby girl. I love you so much.

_I whisper in her ear._

Olivia: I love you too, Daddy.

_She mumbles._

Aria: I'm just gonna make a phone call, and then be right behind you.

**An hour later.**

_We've just finished having breakfast, when there's a knock on the door._

_I guess Aria called Hanna because I could hear her loud and clear when Rose answered the door._

Hanna: Where's my little bug? Oh my Livy, what have they done to you?

_She comes barging into the kitchen, immediately taking Olivia off my lap and cuddling her into her chest._

Olivia: Auntie Han. I'm sick. I don't like being sick.

_Olivia whines._

Hanna: I know you don't, baby. Who made you sick? Just tell me and they will have to deal with me.

_She threatens_.

Olivia: No one. I just... I just ate a lot of cupcakes. I know shouldn't eat too many, but they were just so yummy, auntie Han.

_She murmurs to Hanna._

Aria: So that's what got you sick? I always tell you not to eat too much sugar or else, it'll hurt your tummy.

Olivia: Aiden kept telling me not to eat that many, but I looove cupcakes, so I kept eating them. I'm sorry, Mommy.

Aria: Just don't do it again, alright? Now you know what happens when you don't listen to what I say.

Hanna: Alright, I'll let it slide this one time. Are you all ready to go yet? Nellie missed you guys, and she's been looking all around the apartment for you. I bet she's gonna tackle you once we get home.

_I though maybe Aria had called Hanna for a change of clothes for her and the kids maybe, but just hearing that she'd called he for a ride, honestly, hurt a little, that she didn't even think to tell me that she's willing to leave so soon._

Aria: Let me just change my clothes and Olivia's, Aiden is all ready to go. We'll be quick.

_She tells Hanna, taking Olivia from her._

_Honestly, I can't help but get a little upset by this. I mean, Olivia is still sick and she wants to go home with kids? What about me? Why do I have to sit back and watch them go to their "home"? Why do I have to stay here and wonder if something happens to Olivia while Aria is the one taking care of her?_

_As soon as they leave the kitchen, I tell Aiden that I love him, give him a kiss on his forehead, and tell him that I'll see him soo. I wheel myself to the backyard where I find Millie just running around probably chasing something._

_It's probably been a few minutes when I hear Aria's voice behind me._

Aria: I'm surprised you weren't still in the kitchen with the others to say goodbye to us before we leave.

Olivia: Didn't you wanna say goodbye to me, Daddy?

_She asks._

_I turn around, and see Olivia now standing on her own feet, probably feeling a little better._

Ezra: I always hate saying goodbye to you and Aiden, Olivia, because it means that you're leaving me, but I would never not wanna give you a kiss till the next time I see you.

_I tell her, before kiss her forehead the same way I did to Aiden._

Olivia: I love you, Daddy.

Ezra: I love you too, Princess. Always and forever. Feel better soon, ok? I like seeing my Olivia happy, not sick.

Olivia: Ok, Daddy.

Aria: Are you ok?

_She probably picked up on the change of my attitude._

_I clear my throat before answering._

Ezra: Uh, yeah. I'm ok. I just needed some air.

_I try to get away with it, but a always, Aria doesn't buy it._

Aria: Liv, baby. Can you please go back inside while I talk to your Daddy for a minute?

_Olivia nods her head before heading back inside with Millie following behind._

Aria: Ok, What's wrong with you?

Ezra: I'd say nothing , but that would be a complete lie.

_I sigh._

Aria: Then tell the truth.

_She demands._

Ezra: I feel helpless. I've been around for the kids for almost all their life, and seeing you with Olivia so calm about the whole thing while I'm freaking out, just proves to me how incapable I am of taking care of anyone...

_I confess._

Aria: Ezra...

_She tries to cut me off._

Ezra: The first time my little girl gets sick, and I have no idea what to do to make her feel better. And now, I can't even be there for her because you decided it was time for you all to go "home" while I stay back here wondering if she's getting better or not.

**Aria's POV:**

_I never thought this how Ezra would feel about us leaving, but it's not like we were staying here forever, besides, I only thought taking Olivia to her own bed in our apartment would maybe help her feel better sooner._

Aria: I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I called Hanna, obviously, I didn't think this through before I did it. I honestly didn't mean to make you feel this way at all, Ezra. I just thought it would be best if Olivia slept in her own bed today, that's all. And for the record, you are not helpless, Ezra Fitz, you are the most loving, caring, and supportive father I've ever known. Don't ever think any less of how you fit into our lives, ok? The kids love you, a lot, sometimes I think they even love you more than me. I love you, and I promise you that I would never think of you of less than a perfect father to our kids.

_I assure him._

_I wipe the tears that are streaming down his face, as I lean in to seal our promise with a kiss._

_We're both startled by a high-pitched squeal from behind._

Hanna: Aria Montgomery! What are you doing?

_Oh My God! I'll never hear the end of this._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed finally writing something. I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to write, but I seriously have a damn writer's block. It's like I have idea of what I want to happen, but I don't know to fully corporate it into the story events.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	30. Chapter30: Starting Over

**Aria's POV:**

_It's been a week since Ezra's birthday, which means six days since Olivia was sick because she simply never does as told when I tell her not to never eat too much sweets._

_Things have been going great between me and Ezra. And ever since Hanna saw us that day, she just wouldn't shut up about it for the life of hers. She's always like 'Aria, you b****, why didn't you tell me?' Or she would just start telling jokes on how she thinks that we would've carried on if it weren't for her interruption. She says she's only "lightly" teasing me is because of the kids, otherwise, ... Ugh! I don't even wanna think about what more she would do._

_Today, I have lunch plans with Mom. I feel like it's been so long since I last spent time with her. The kids are spending the day in Philly with Ezra and Wes. Originally, it was meant to be only boys' day out, but Aiden suggested that Olivia should go out with them, just like he has always had to go through our "too many" girls' sleepovers and dress-up parties._

_I'm cut off from my thoughts by the ringing of my phone._

"Hey, mom"

_I greet._

"Good morning, Aria. Are we still on for today?"

"I am if you are. You are still on, right? It's ok if you c..."

_I start, but she cuts me off._

"No! No, I'm still on. I was just making sure nothing came up with you, or you maybe changed your mind. Why are you so, I don't know, on edge?"

_She asks._

"I'm ok, Mom. I promise. I'll pick you up at twelve-thirty, is that ok with you?"

_I assure her. I think she's the one on edge, not me. Maybe, it's the both of us, I guess._

"Twelve-thirty it is"

_She agrees._

"Alright, see you then, Mom"

"See you later, honey. Love you"

_She says._

"Love you too, Ella. Bye"

_I reply._

"Bye"

_She says before hanging up._

::: Line Break :::

"Hey"

_I say to Ella as soon as she gets in the car._

"Hey, baby"

_She says back._

"Do you have a certain place in mind?"

_I ask her, already starting the car._

"Any is fine with me, but it has to be quiet though"

_She answers._

"Believe me, I'm in serious need of quiet"

_I tell her._

"How have you been? And the kids? I haven't really talked to you in a while"

_She asks._

"We've been good, Mom. Everything is good. Well, aside from me not having a job, everything is going well, I guess"

_I tell her._

"Well, uh, about that. What would you say if I told that I may have got you a job at Rosewood high?"

_She asks._

_Thank God we were already at a red light, otherwise, I'm sure I would've crashed._

"W-what?!"

_I screech._

"Yeah. They need an English teacher, so I recommended you. I know you need a job, besides, hasn't English always been your favorite subject? I mean, come on, I know it wasn't just for the hot teacher back then"

_She smirks._

"Yeah, you weren't so bad at it, Mom"

_I snicker back, avoiding the Ezra topic, but being the blissful mother she is, Ella doesn't let go._

"I didn't mean myself, but yeah, I did help too. If I hadn't known that you've always loved English and literature since you were a young girl, I would've thought it was only to impress a certain guy named Ezra"

_She snickers again._

"Mom"

_I blush._

"Alright, alright. Now, down to business, about that job?"

_She asks._

"You know I've always liked to teach, Mom. There's not even a question about it"

_I answer._

"So, you're not just saying yes only because you feel like you have to?"

_Sometimes I hate that she knows me so well._

"Well, I mean, I'm in no place to say no, but I'd really like to teach, especially English, and I don't think I'm gonna have a better opportunity anytime soon"

_I admit it's not what I ultimately wanted for my future, but things change, I guess. Besides, it's better that nothing, right?_

"I think you just have a lot on your mind right now to even think of something better, baby, but I know you can and you will make everything work out for your family"

_Ella says, squeezing my hand that wasn't on the steering wheel._

_Minutes later, I park in front of the Italian restaurant where I'm taking Ella to lunch. I know she's never been here before because she kept asking me where we're going._

" 'Eataliano' I don't think I've ever been here before, have you?"

_She confirms my suspicions._

"Only once, with Spencer. I never really got the time to come again. Their food is to die for"

_I tell her, as we make our way inside._

"Hello. Welcome to Eataliano. We are happy to have such lovely ladies in our restaurant. My name is Leo, and I'll be your host today"

_Said a very cute Italian guy, who seems about my age._

"Hi, Leo. This is actually my first time here, but my daughter here did come once before, and she says your food is to die for"

_My mom rambles._

"I'm so glad to have such a fine lady recommending our food. Would you like to order, or ask for the chef's special for today?"

_He asks, eying me in a way that usually makes me blush, but this time it actually makes me feel a bit uncomfortable_.

"I wouldn't mind the chef's special, actually. What about you, Mom?"

_I answer, focusing on Ella so I wouldn't spare him a look_.

"I think I'll have it, too. Thank you"

_My mom answers._

"Alright. Would you like something to drink while your food gets ready? We have some fine quality wine"

_He offers._

"I'd like to have red wine, please"

_Ella says._

"I think I'll just have water, thank you"

_I tell him._

"Would that be all?"

_He asks._

"Yeah. That's all for now"

_I conclude._

"Very well. I'll be right back with the wine for you, madam, and water for you, miss"

_He says, walking away, but not before winking at me._

_I hear Ella stifling a laugh so I turn to look at her._

"What?"

_I ask._

"That boy is trying too hard, and either you're just too blind to see it or you're just also trying too hard to brush it off"

_Ella states, raising her eyebrows at me in a challenging manner._

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"How are things with you and Ezra?"

_She asks, completely ignoring my question._

"Good. Thinks are really good with him. The kids are really happy to have Ezra back with them"

_I answer her, but I can't help the damn blush appearing on my face._

"That's good, that's really good, but you know damn well that's not what I meant, Aria"

_She says, giving me a knowing look._

_I sigh before leaning back into my chair and crossing my arms over my chest._

"What do you know, Ella?"

_I know she already knows something, otherwise, she wouldn't ask these questions like she already knows the answers._

"That you two agreed to work things out"

_She simply states._

"Oh!"

_So she does know. But how?_

"Damn you Hanna Marin"

_I mutter under my breath, but apparently not quiet enough so Ella wouldn't hear, because she still heard me._

"It wasn't Hanna"

_She says._

"Then who?"

_I ask her, confused as to who would go to my Mom on purpose to tell her about this._

_Before she could answer, we're interrupted by the same guy as before._

"Your drinks, ladies. I know you only asked for water, but I just thought you'd like to have a taste of our special wine"

_Oh My God! The nerves of this guy._

"I'm sorry but I didn't ask for wine, because I don't want to drink wine. It's as simple as that"

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I just thought... uh. Again, I'm so sorry miss. I'll just take that back with me. Your meal will be ready soon"

_He says sounding "sorry", taking the glass of wine back with him._

"What was that all about?"

_My mom asks._

"Nothing. I just, ugh! I don't know"

_I sigh, bending over, leaning my elbows on the table with my head in my hands._

"Clearly something is off with you, Aria. Are you sure everything is ok?"

_She asks me._

"Everything is fine, Mom, really, but I don't know, I think I just have a lot on my mind right now"

_I sigh._

"If you say everything is going well with you and the kids, and even Ezra, then what has you so on edge that you quickly snapped at that poor guy?"

_She asks, grasping my hand that was currently on the table._

"That guy wasn't really the first one to hit on me, Mom. I've always been reluctant to say yes to any guy who ever asked me out, whether they knew about the kids or not. But now, as you know, which I don't really know how, Ezra and I decided to work things out. I've always felt safe and content with the way our relation has always been, yeah we'd sometimes have some big bumps along the way, but we always overcome these obstacles, but now, even though I know that we'll get past all this, I feel like we may never be the same as we used to be before"

_I confess, surprised to find myself crying._

"I love Ezra, Mom, God only knows how much I love him, I never really stopped, but when I know I should be feeling happy that we're working on getting back together, I'm not really near as happy as I should be. I'm scared, and my fear always overcomes my happiness. The whole -A ordeal really messed me up, Mom. I feel like I'm constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. I mean, what if some day Ezra realizes that I am a bigger baggage than what he'd signed up for? I know he would never leave the kids willingly, but what if he decides that he needs a more normal life with someone better than me, someone closer to his own age? What would I do then?"

_I add._

"Aria. I know you're scared to think you might actually pull thing off with Ezra, but let me tell you something, this fear is only in your head. You know how I know that? Because I had, and still do have, that fear when it comes to Zack. If you're only talking about the age gab between you two, then you have nothing to lose sleep over, Aria, believe me. I had the same doubts about dating Zack, and you know what? I've dated guys my own age, married one of them, had two perfect kids with him, but how did that work out for me? Let me be the one to tell you something you already know, but too blinded by fear to admit, age is never an issue between two people in love and willing to work things out for what's best for them, not other people. Besides, you wanna know who told me about you two trying to make things work? It was Ezra himself who came to me to ask for my blessing to get back with you. I know he doesn't really need me to bless it as much as he needs to prove to everyone that he's really trying to be the best he could for this little family"

_She assures me._

"H-he did that?!"

_I ask her, sniffling while trying to take this in._

"Yes, he did. At first, I thought that something had happened, otherwise, why would he come to my place? But he assured me that he was there to only talk. He knows that you're closer to the girls than you are to me, but he just thought that talking to me wouldn't make it more "public" than needs to be at this moment. He wanted to talk to me as your mother, his once colleague, and his friend. He just wanted to make sure that he wasn't pressuring you into working this out. He told me that he was invested in this just as much as you're willing to give it a shot, maybe even more, but only at your own pace. He basically promised to do his best for you, Aria, and basically the kids too, but mainly you. He just poured his heart out to me, I swear, by the end of it, I thought I was hearing church bells ringing"

_She smiles as she retells me what had happened._

_Ezra really went to my mom to promise her that he's willing to give us a shot? He doesn't only wanna prove this to me, but also to everyone that matters, including Ella?_

_I'm cut off my thoughts by the waiter bringing our meal to the table._

"Excuse me ladies, sorry for the delay. Here's your food. Again, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience I've caused to you earlier, miss"

_He says, with a solemn look on his face._

"It's ok. I'm the one who needs to apologize here. I was just a little bit stressed and I took it out on you. I'm sorry"

_I apologize to him, because now I realize how much I've hurt his feelings when I snapped out on him._

"Oh no, miss. It's totally my fault. I should've just brought the water like you asked"

_He says dismissively._

"Either way, it's nice to just things up, right?"

_I give him a small smile, trying to clear the air between us._

"Indeed, miss. Enjoy your meal ladies"

_He says, letting us be._

"Now I feel so sorry for going off on him like that"

_I tell my mom as soon as he walks away._

"But now, you two made up, and everything is just fine, and hopefully we wouldn't be banned from coming back because you were right, their food is really just to die for"

_She says, moaning as she swallows a bit of her ravioli._

"Well, I'm glad you like it, Ella"

_I laugh at her._

**Several hours later.**

_I'm really glad for the talk I had with Ella earlier today. Not only because she told me about her talk with Ezra, but also she made me kind of relieved to know that my fears were, somehow, reasonable._

_Right now, I'm sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. Ezra called earlier said that they were on their way back home. I really think Ezra is a great father, just as I've always thought he would be, and he's really trying his best to make us all happy. I really couldn't have chosen a better guy for our kids, and for me._

** Knock Knock **

_I walk up to the door to open it for two hyped up kiss jumping up and down. The kids obviously had too much sugar in their system today._

"Hey! Did you guys have fun today?"

_I greet them, already figuring out the answer to my question._

_They both nod their heads vigorously, stepping into the apartment, with Ezra following behind._

"Yeah, Momma. We had so much fun with Daddy and Wes too, didn't we, Livy?"

_Aiden exclaims._

"Well, I didn't really understand what they were talking about, but I did enjoy the food we got, and there was a lot, Mommy"

_She happily lets me know._

"I'm so glad you had fun, and had food in your little bodies, guys. Come on, go wash up and change your clothes that obviously need to be put in the hamper"

_I tell them, looking at the various stains on their shirts, and somehow, on their backs too._

_They skip towards the closet, and then to the bathroom._

_I turn back to look at Ezra who's looking at me._

"Where's is Wes, by the way? Did he drop you off, and flee the scene?"

_I ask him, chuckling at the absence of his brother._

"He said he had to run some errands, then he'll come pick me up"

_He lets me know._

"So, did _you_ have fun today? Or were you just busy stuffing them with, more likely, unhealthy food?"

_I ask him, watching as he bends forward to lift up Nellie who's been meowing at his leg for attention since he wheeled into the apartment._

"Hey there, attention seeker"

_Ezra chuckles at her, patting her little head, before looking up at me._

"We did actually have so much fun. I'm surprised they're even still wide awake"

_He says, nodding._

"Nah. I give it just till they step out of the bathroom, they'll ask to head up to bed right away"

_I tell him._

"How was your day? Did you enjoy your lunch with Ella?"

_He asks._

_I sigh before answering, as I flop myself down on the couch._

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. I took her to a really nice Italian restaurant. She really loved their food, and she even promised the waiter to be back soon"

"But?"

_He says._

"What?"

_I ask him._

"You don't sound like you did enjoy the lunch, Aria. I know you, and I know when you enjoy a meal, you never stop talking and moaning about how delicious it was, especially, when it comes to Italian food"

_He elaborates._

"I just... I guess I've been under too much stress lately that I took it out on our waiter today. Thankfully we're not banned from ever going back"

_I mumble._

"Why? What happened?"

_He asks, wheeling near the couch so he's right in front of me._

"I think I've been worrying about finding a job, sorting out lists of the things to buy for the kids before going to school, and..."

_I trail off, not knowing how exactly to not scare him off._

"You're worried about us"

_He says it as a statement, not a question, but a statement, like he knows exactly what's on my mind._

_I look at him, opening and closing my mouth, looking like a fish out of the water, not really knowing how to reply. I still don't know how he does that. He could always read my mind, like I never had to say anything because he'd already known._

"I told you I know you, Aria. Your mind to me is like an open book, filled with riddles, but I always almost solve each and every one of them"

_He says, taking my hand into his and looking into my eyes._

"I'm scared things are gonna get tough"

_I confess._

"They are gonna get tough, Aria, but we will get through it, together. Nothing is always easy for anyone, you know that. So, what's is this really about?"

"I know things can't always be easy, but what if they get too much for you? What if later on, you decide that you want something else? Something be..."

_i start to ramble._

"There's no one better than you, Aria. There's no other woman on this planet who I'd rather be with. You're it for me. That's it. I promised to stay for you and the kids, and I'm determined to keep that promise till the day I take my last breath"

_He immediately cuts me off._

"I know you'd never leave the kids, Ezra. You're undoubtedly more than an extraordinary father to them, but if things change, between us, I mean, then I'll be the easiest to leave behind, won't I?"

_I ask, wiping away the tears that managed to escape from my eyes._

"So you trust me with the kids, but not staying for you? Is that it? You don't think I love you enough to fight for you when things get "too tough" between us?"

_I can see the hurt flashing in his eyes, and I feel so bad because it's all because of me._

_Before I get the chance to say another word, we're cut off by the kids walking back into the room with us. I look away quickly, trying to wipe away my tears before they could spot. The last thing we need right now is for the kids to worry about why I'm crying._

"Mommy, I'm sleepy"

_Olivia says, letting out a big yawn._

"Yeah, me too"

_Aiden says, rubbing his eyes._

"Did you both wash your teeth?"

_I ask them, as I stand up to tuck them into their beds. I don't think there's time for storytelling right now, as they're already about to fall asleep standing._

"Yeah"

_They both mumble, already dozing off._

"Good. Well, sleep tight, baby"

_I tell Livy before kissing her forehead, and then doing the same to A.J._

"Night, Momma. Night, Daddy"

_Aiden tells us._

"Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy. I love you"

_Olivia says._

"Night, Princess. Night, Aiden"

_Ezra says, before kissing them both._

_After moments of silence, except for the kids' soft snoring, Ezra decides to break it._

"You're right, you know? Things are gonna be difficult at one point, but do you know what would happen if I ever leave you? Things would be impossible. I don't need to sound depending, but if I ever lose you, I wouldn't be able to function, Aria. I know that I've done a lot of things that led to me losing your trust in me and my promises to you probably mean next to nothing, but I'm trying, I'm really, really trying to restore your faith in us"

_He tells me._

"It's not that I don't trust you, Ezra" _I start._ "Honestly, our relationship is the only one of mine that I've always thought would last for good. You know that my parents didn't work out due to my father's infidelity, my mom moving out, them getting a divorce. As a little girl, I always wished to marry a man who I love and he loves me back, just like my parents love each other, but when they separated, I stopped wishing for the same things I wished as a little girl. I thought that if my parents didn't make it, then why would I find someone of my own to love me and choose me to spend the rest our lives together? My mom is a very caring and loving person, and yet, she still got cheated on, I'm not saying you're a cheating type, Ezra, believe me, I'm not, but if Ella got cheated on, then how am I supposed to be sure I'm not gonna be walked out on if she's way better of a person than I am?"

_I add, trying to hold back my tears._

"Well, first of all, thankfully we're both on the same page when it comes to cheating, second of all you're nothing short of a wonderful person, Aria. And I've always known that, even before I met you. When Alison talked to me about you girls, you were the only one who I really wanted to get to know better. I figured that we both have so many things in common that the few things we don't, seemed interesting to explore together. The minute I looked into your eyes that day at the pub, I knew I'd made the right decision to have come to meet you. I didn't know much about what I was gonna do, but I really believed that I had to know the real Aria, not the one who Alison sat you out to be. When I first talked to you, I knew there was more to your story, other than what Alison had already told me. I don't want to sound cliché, but I truly realized that I've fallen for you that day in my classroom, when I walked in on you with Noel, it hurt, Aria, I'm not gonna lie, it hurt so much to even think of letting you go, that I actually thought about giving up on the book, and when Mona was revealed to be -A, I did actually stop writing and researching. I think I just kept writing it in the first place so I could figure out what really happened. I started writing the book so I could find out who killed Alison and why, but when I fell in love with you, which was really unplanned, but reasonably expected, the only reason I continued my research was so I could keep you safe"

_He sighs, before adding._

"I may have failed to do so at some point, but that was my only goal, I promise. I love you, Aria, and honestly, I don't know what to do for you to have faith in this relationship. I get that you're scared, I get that, really, but you know what? So am I. I'm scared to fail you again, not only you, but the kids too"

_He says, looking back at our sleeping kids._

"Ezra"

_I say, turning his head so he's looking me in the eye._

"I really didn't mean to upset you. I just needed to get all this off my chest. I talked to Ella earlier, yeah she's my mom, but I still needed to talk to you, Ezra. You're the only person I could always talk to without thinking of the best way to say something, I could always count on you to always be there for me. I was really crushed when I first found out about the book, I thought that I was just some book material for your crime story and you never really loved me as you claimed, but I was proved wrong when you took that damn bullet for me. Oh My God, Ezra, that was the scariest moment of my entire life. You were looking out into the city view, telling us how beautiful it is, and I was like 'What's beautiful about being trapped on a rooftop, cornered by a masked murderer, and held at gun point?' But then you turned around, and for a second, I thought -A was just scaring us off, but turns out, Shana was only seeking revenge. I-i was so stubbornly mad at you to admit that I still loved, but when I looked at your grey shirt turning that hateful color of deep red, I knew, I just knew that I'm never gonna be ready to let you go"

_I whimper, reliving that dreadful moment when I almost lost it all._

_Ezra adjust his wheelchair so he could hop onto the couch beside me. He wraps his arms around me and I just do the same to him, curling myself closer into his embrace, sobbing._

"Aria, breathe. Ssh. You know I love you with all my heart, and I'd always do anything for you, anything. I'd also take a million bullets for you, if it keeps you safe, whether we're together or not. You're it for me, Aria Montgomery, and nothing will ever change that"

_He promises, before kissing my head._

_I slightly pull my face away from his chest, looking up into his eyes that always made me feel safe._

"Stay the night"

_I blurt out in a pleasing tone_.

"Ari-"

_He sighs before he starts to protest, but I quickly cut him off._

"Please, Ezra. I know we agreed to take things slow, and it's not like we're gonna do anything with kids here, but I really need you to stay the night, with me. I need to feel you close, even just for a little while, please"

_I beg him._

"Ok" He sighs. "But we need to get you some food as I'm certain you haven't had something to eat all day, am I wrong?"

_He asks, almost as if he already knows the answer._

_I shake my head. I mean, there's no need to lie to him_.

"Then I suggest you go order take-out for us while I call Wes and let him know that I wouldn't be going home tonight"

_He commands._

"Thank you, Ezra"

_I tell him, kissing him on the cheek._

"What for? You know it's not a big deal if I stay. If you need me here, then here is where I shall be"

_He says_.

"Well, thank you, for everything you've done for me, for always being mr rock, my shoulder to cry on, and for just being you. And also thank you for your talk with Ella. She really thinks that we're meant to be, by the way"

"Well, I kinda needed to feel like I have her blessing for our relationship. I mean, the first time we kinda sprang it on your parents and they didn't exactly take it well, but now that we're kinda starting over, I thought that we need to start off the right way"

_He explains._

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

_I ask him, looking at him in awe, not believing for a second that I'm so lucky to have met such a wonderful guy all those years ago_.

"Hey, that's my line"

_He playfully protests._

"That doesn't make it less true though. I really do love you so much, Ezra Fitz"

_And I do mean it. Sixteen years-old Aria found the perfect guy seven years ago, and now twenty-four years old Aria is not planning on ever letting him go._

"And I love you too, Aria, hopefully one day, Fitz"

_He says._

_This is us, starting over. May our love be strong enough to overcome whatever comes our way. I used to be afraid to lose myself to someone who's not worth the time of day, but I somehow managed to find the perfect person who I know would always be by my side, helping me be the best version of myself and really be happy to have found him._


	31. Chapter31: Stand Our Ground

_Time sure flies by. One moment you greet your child into the world, and next thing you know is, you're getting them ready to send them into the outside world on their own._

_Two months ago was the kids first day in school, and to say we've all been nervous as hell would be an understatement. The kids were nervous about starting something new and being with new kids, And I was nervous as I didn't think I was ready for the kids to take their first step into the outside world. As for Ezra, he was as much nervous for the same reason as he was happy to actually be here for the kids' first day at school._

_Also, Ezra and I are slowly working things out. We went out on a couple of dates, but as far as the kids know, we're just being friends, and they're ok with that, as long as we don't fight or one of us goes away._  
_Anyway, now, three months later, everything is finally falling into place._

_Talking about new beginnings, I also started working at Rosewood High. And let me tell you that it's not quiet easy, I almost forgot what teenagers are like, especially, boys._

_Today I'm supposed to go to the kids' school for a show and tell day. That's why I found a sub for my classes for today. Aiden was adamant that I should go for him, while Olivia on the other hand, all but demanded that Ezra should go for her to show him to all her class. The teacher asked the kids of the class to each bring only one person, most likely a parent, as a way of not hurting other kids' feeling who only have one parent in their life, so the kids were both happy to be twins, that way they each get to drag one of us with them._  
_I offered to pick Ezra up, seeing as there's really no need for us to take two cars._  
_Right now, I'm on my way to pick him up as we're supposed to be at the kids' class at ten-thirty, and now it's ten fifteen._  
_I walk up to the door and ring the bell. Ten seconds pass and the door opens to reveal a very cheerful Rose in front of me._

"Oh, Aria. You're finally here"

"Yeah, I am. How are you, Rose?"  
_I greet her, giving her a hug._

"I couldn't have a better day, dear. Come on in. Ezra is waiting for you"  
_She ushers me in._

"You seem in a very good mood this morning"  
_I state. Normally, Rose is a cheerful person, but today, she's just much more so than usual._

"Let's just say I had a very very nice surprise that I've been waiting for, for a while now"  
_She vaguely answers._

"Ok, it's nice to see you happy, Rose"

"Thank you, Aria. I'm sure you will be too. Let me just go get Ezra for you, or would you rather go see him for yourself?"  
_She asks._

"I'll just go find him, if you don't mind?"  
_I say._

"Oh, no, not at all. You go, he's probably still in his room. Just knock before you go in, as I don't think he wants you to walk in on him before he's really ready"  
_Again, she's being really vague._

_So first, Rose is being overly happy, and now she's acting really weird._

_I walk toward Ezra's room before knocking on the door. I hear some shuffling then I hear Ezra's voice._

"Come in, Rose"  
_He calls._

"It's me, Aria"  
_I say out loud._

"Oh! Uh. Just a sec... ok, now you can come in"  
_He says as I hear more shuffling inside._

"What were you doing that Rose could see and I ca..."  
_I'm cut short by the scene in front of me. Tears start to well up in my eyes as I stand here in front of Ezra who's also standing on his own feet, of course he's using crutches, but nonetheless, he. is. standing._

"Ezra!"  
_My hand fly up to my mouth, suddenly not trusting my voice to say anything else._

"Surprise?"  
_He asks me before looking down at himself standing all by himself, on his own feet, no wheelchair, no one supporting him, just two crutches at his sides. That's it._

"Th.. That's why Rose was unusually cheerful earlier? She... You... Ezra"  
_I burst into tears. I'm truly lost for words. Nothing can really express how I'm feeling right now. I'm so happy, not just for me, but for Ezra himself, he will no longer feel helpless or useless, not that he ever had any reason to, but now he can finally feel like he could really be there for the kids. Oh My God! The kids are gonna be so excited to see their father walking again. Just the thought of how they're going to be surprised to see him walking, makes me cry even harder, though I'm certainly crying out of happiness and joy._

**Ezra's POV:**  
_I knew Aria would be happy to see me finally standing on my feet in front of her, but to see her cry like this? it just makes me all the more anxious to see what the kids' reaction would be._  
_I've been using the crutches in secret for a week now. The doctors said that I no longer needed the wheelchair, but I needed to use crutches for some sort of support. They also told me to take it easy, and not lift heavy weights, as to not strain my back or cause any damage to my spine, at least, till I'm finished with physical therapy. _

_I look at Aria and watch her barely holding herself together. I guess that she's really been waiting for this moment just as much as I've been._

"Come here, Ar"  
_I tell her, and she immediately flings herself at me, but luckily with not much force._

"I.. I don't k-know what t-to s-say"  
_She says._

"I know. I had the exact same reaction when I took my very first step in six years. Honestly, I wept, Aria. I didn't care who was standing in the room, watching, I just did"  
_I tell her._

"When did all this happen?"  
_She asks as she slightly pull away from me._

"Well, I'd been doing so well in physical therapy for a while, and then one day I just mustered up all the strength within me and just did it. I only took a couple of step before I needed to sit back down, but they were more than enough to give the hope I've been looking for to be able to walk again. And then last week, the doctor told me that since I've been doing well for a while with no further damage done, then I would no longer need the wheelchair"  
_I explain._

"I'm so happy for you"  
_She says before hugging me again._

"I'm happy too, for all of us"  
_I sigh contently into her hair._

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I can't wait till the kids know about this and see you standing on your feet"  
_She blurts out in one breath._

"What do you think their reaction will be?"

"Oh, Ezra. They're gonna be so happy. Are you planning on surprising them today at school or later?"  
_She inquires._

"I was thinking maybe in class? But at the end though. I don't want them too stunned to be able to present"  
_I answer._

"I think that's probably a good idea. I can't wait to see how they would take it. Now, come on before we're too late, then they'll be too pissed to even acknowledge us"  
_She says before walking towards the door._

"Wait"  
_I stop her by grabbing her forearm, and pulling her back in._

"What?"  
_She asks, looking confused._

_I lean in and kiss her until we're both breathless._  
"I love you"  
_I say as soon as we pull apart._

_She smiles softly at me, her eyes still closed._  
"I love you, too"  
_She exclaims._

**Thirty minutes later.**  
**At school.**  
_I'm so nervous right now. I take a deep breath as I feel Aria giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I look up at her and nervously smile at her._

"This is gonna be the biggest surprise of all. They'll both be happy, don't worry yourself too much, Ezra"  
_She assures me._

_We both make our way to the class where the kids are, as I know by heart, impatiently waiting for the both of us. Aria and I enter the class after the teacher; Miss Thomson, tells us to come in. I instantly know that we're in trouble by the daggers Olivia is sending us both._

"You know. Olivia looks exactly like her mother when she's mad. I'm sure we're in some kind of trouble by the way she's looking at us. I'm actually intimidated by her"  
_I mumble quiet enough for just Aria to hear me._

_She tries to stifle a laugh as she responds._  
"As I'm sure Aiden is just like his _father_, giving us the cold shoulder"  
_She gives a witty comment back._

_Olivia comes towards us, stomping her feet, and Aiden is just _  
"You're late. Both of you"

"You said you'd be here on time, so what took you so long?"  
_Aiden asks in an accusatory tone._

_I'm sure Aria feels as much guilty as I do right now. I feel like we've just been caught stealing candy by our parents._

"We are very sorry we're late, but we had something that took longer than planned. Again, we are truly sorry"  
_I try to apologize._

"What's your excuse, Miss Montgomery?"  
_Aiden sternly asks Aria, and I just start to laugh at the way he's acting but I quickly hide it, coughing due to the glare I receive from Olivia._

"Your daddy had a surprise for me, which is for all of us by the way, and then we kinda rushed over here, but we still came late. We're really sorry"

"What's the surprise? If you tell us what it is, Aiden and I will consult whether it's good enough to forgive you both and give you a second chance"  
_Olivia demands to know._

"What would it be if I told you what the surprise is? Don't worry, by the end of "show and tell", you'll both know exactly what it is. You have my word"  
_I promise them, hoping they would just let it slide for at least now._

_They turn away from me and Aria, obviously "consulting" each other to make a decision._

"Do they always make their decisions together like this?"  
_I mumble to Aria._

"Even when deciding on which juice to have in the morning"  
_She mumbles back._

_Aiden first turns back to us, then Olivia does too with her hands on her hips._

"You are both granted a second chance for now. You better use it right, otherwise there would be consequences"  
_Aiden threatens._

"Are you two done playing judges? I think it's time for you two go in front of class"  
_Aria declares._

"Aiden, why don't you and Aria go first? Since I'll be doing the show part of Olivia presentation"  
_I suggest._

"Is this ok with you, Livy?"

"It's fine, A. J. Good luck"  
_She say, hugging him._

"Thank you"  
_He responds._

_I watch as he takes Aria's hand, leading her towards the front of the class._

"Hello! My name is Aiden Montgomery. I'm five years-old. I have a sister, her name is Olivia. She's right there next to daddy; Ezra Fitz, at the back. She's also five like me. Today, I brought my Mommy. Her name is Aria Montgomery and she's the best Mommy in the whole wide world. She kind, smiley, and also very very beautiful"  
_He starts off as he looks up at Aria who's already beginning to blush._

"Thank you, Aiden"  
_I hear Aria telling him._

"No need to thank me, Momma. It's the simple truth"  
_He smiles sweetly at her._  
"As I was saying, my Momma is the kindest person on earth. She always likes to help people who are in need. She loves everyone and everything she sees. She never yells at us, only when we misbehave, which we sometimes do, but all in all, she's always understanding. She works as a teacher, but she teaches older student, not little kids like us. She teaches them English, which I still don't know how since we're already talking in English, so how come they don't know our own language? But Momma says that it's more about how we use the language than it is about using it, and she also teaches them more bigger and complicated words that we'll only understand when we get older, right, Momma?"  
_He asks._

"That's right Aiden. Older people get to learn more words and also their meanings. They also get to learn about literature and poetry, and some other stuff that's appropriate for their age. They read books of stories from which they learn some morals of what we should or shouldn't do"  
_She explains._

"So, you must be smarter than them all, if you get to teach them about all that, right?"  
_Aiden concludes._

_Aria blushes again._  
"Not necessarily. Sometimes, I learn something new from them too"

"It doesn't matter. I still see you as the smartest person in the whole wide word anyway"  
_Aiden shrugs._

_That's one hell of a presentation. It almost sounded like a lawyer in court, defending an innocent. Just Wow._

"And one last thing, I don't want Daddy to feel left out, but we're only allowed one person to talk about, so..."  
_He looks apologetically at me._

_I smile at him in assurance that it's fine if he didn't, but I can't help but feel happy that he mentioned me, even with just one word; Daddy._

"Daddy. Come on, it's our turn now. Plus, the sooner we start, the sooner I get to know what the surprise is"  
_Olivia rushes me._

"Ok. Ok. I'm coming"  
_I chuckle at how demanding she looks right now, just like her mother._

"Hello! I'm Olivia-Rose Montgomery. I'm Aiden's twin sister who he mentioned earlier"

"He didn't say you were his twin sister"  
_I hear some boy say._

"Duh. He said that he's as old as I am. Plus we're in the same class, aren't we?"  
_Olivia sasses back._  
"Anyways, I'm here today with my Daddy; Ezra Fitz. I'm not here to talk about what he does, because I don't really know what it is, but I'm here to tell you a story. As Aiden mentioned earlier, our Mommy is the kindest person in the whole wide world, but what he didn't tell you is that she was the one who was always there for us since we were babies"  
_Olivia says._

_Did Olivia really bring me today to tell the class about how I've been absent from their life?_

"She's always made sure Aiden and I were happy, and we were, but sometimes we were not, not enough anyway. Sometimes I would just look at other kids and wish I had a happy family like them. I used to think that all the kids in the world have both Daddies and Mommies, but my Nana told me and Aiden that some kids have only one parent who died while others don't even have any. She told us that some kids might even get abandoned by their parents, so she said that we should be grateful for having a loving Mommy with us, and that we should always have faith in God's plans for us. And that's what I did, I always had faith that God would bring my Daddy back to us, and then we'll be one happy family like the ones I see everyday, and one day, I just found him, he came back to me, to my brother, and for Mommy too. Today, I'm thankful to God who made my biggest wish come true, and I'm also grateful for my Daddy who always reminds me and Aiden that we matter, and that he'll always be there for us when we need him. My Daddy thinks that because he's just sitting on a wheelchair, that he's not good enough for us, but he's mistaken, Aiden and I love him for who he is, for what he can and does for us. Of course I wish he could walk again, but it wouldn't make him less of a perfect Daddy for us. So, today I only wanted to say always have faith, never lose hope, and always be grateful for what you have, rather than be resentful for what you don't. I love you, daddy"  
_Olivia states._

"I love you too, Olivia. And oh. Wow! That was quite the speech. Of course, I agree with you on the faith part. Everyone should have faith in regarding everything. Take me for an example, as you all can see, I'm sitting on a wheelchair..."

"What happened to you, mister?"  
_Some red-haired boy asks._

"I had a big accident years ago. And I slept for a while, about three weeks"

"That a long while"  
_Some girl gasps._

"It was only because I was injured pretty bad. And when I woke up, I realized that my legs were working like they were supposed to"

"That must've been really sad for you"  
_Another girl exclaims._

"It was at first, and everybody kept telling me that I should be grateful that I'm alive, and that I should always have faith that I would walk again, but I kept telling them "How can I walk when I'm just sitting here in a wheelchair?" Even when the doctors told me that I have hope, I still didn't believe them. But when I met Olivia and Aiden, when I found out that I'm a Daddy, that's when I realized that I have to work harder and do my best to be better for them, for my family, and for myself. As Olivia said earlier everyone should have faith, but they also must have determination to do what they believe in"  
_I say as I signal for Aria to bring over the crutches._

"I started working hard to heal myself, I went to physical therapy, did what I was told to do by the doctors, and I just started looking for the hope everyone kept telling me about, and I just hoped that God wasn't too mad at me to grant me the wish to be able to walk again, and guess what? Turns out, he really helps everyone with good hearts, and people who would just always believes in him and have faith that he has good plans for their lives"  
_I take a deep breath before I look up at Aria who nods at me for reassurance._  
"And now, I'd like to please call Aiden here with me and Olivia. I promised them earlier that I have a surprise for them, and I would like you all to be present for this"  
_I say as Aiden walks over, looking at me expectantly._

"Are you two ready?"  
_I ask them, and watch them as they both silently nod their heads._

_I take another deep breath before adjusting my crutches so I could stably stand on my feet._  
_I hear Aiden gasp and see that his jaw hit the floor, with his eyes tearing up, and the whole class erupts in gasps, cheering and clapping, but now Olivia looks just to stunned to make some sort of reaction to this. She's just alternating between looking at Aria, and then me. Her tears are silently rolling down her cheeks. She looks too afraid to even blink, that this might not be reality once she opens her eyes again._

"Olivia, are you ok?"  
_I ask her, trying to shake her out of her daze._

_Suddenly, she flings herself at me, hugging my legs, sobbing._

_I try as much as I currently could to hold her closer to me. I'm just thankful that she didn't jump on me, considering the doctors' orders to not strain my back too much._

"I'm so happy, Daddy. Thank God my prayers for you worked like I hoped they would"  
_Olivia sobs into my legs._

_Aiden joins in on that sort of hug, and I look up at an emotional Aria standing in the back of the class. I motion her to come over and join us._

"I'm happy your prayers worked too, Olivia. You guys really proved to me what power faith beholds. From now on, I know that together, we can do whatever we want to"

* * *

**Aaaand that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Are happy for Ezra or what? What do you think of the kids' speeches? They come from writer, after all.**  
**Thanks for reading.**  
**Kisses,**  
**Esraa.**


	32. Chapter32: Things Could Break People

**Aria's POV:**  
_It's all I hear before I block everything out._

**Earlier that day.**

"Mommy, please, we wanna go to the park, please"  
_Olivia_ _begs_ _for_ _the_ _millionth_ _time_ _today_.

"Olivia, this is the last time I'm telling you, we are not going to the park on a school night, day or whatever. That's not even an option. You know we only go to the park on weekends, so I don't wanna hear you nagging or begging to go anymore, understood?"  
_I_ _tell_ _her,_ _trying_ _not_ _to_ _raise_ _my_ _voice_. _I_ _already_ _feel_ _a_ _headache_ _coming_.

"But.. We have to go. I..."

"Olivia! No actually means no, ok? When I say we're not going, then it means we're not going out to the damn park. Why are you being so difficult right now?"  
_I_ _finally_ _snap_.

_Olivia_ _jumps_ _back_ _at_ _my_ _sudden_ _outburst_ _before_ _bursting_ _into_ _tears,and I immediately regret losing my temper._

"But we have to. Call Daddy. I want my Daddy to take us to the park. I wanna call my Daddy"

"No, we don't. Now go finish your homework before I give you the longest time-out you'll ever have to endure"

"You don't know anything, anything! We have to go to the park today. You don't understand anything"  
_Olivia_ _bursts_ _before_ _sprinting_ _onto_ _her_ _bed_.

"Momma, why don't you wanna take us to the park?"  
_Aiden_ _asks_ _me,_ _speaking_ _for_ _the_ _first_ _time_ _during_ _this_ _fight_ _between_ _me_ _and_ _Olivia_.

"God, Aiden. Not you too"  
_I_ _defeatedly_ _sigh,_ _and_ _in_ _annoyance_ _too_.

"Please, Momma. It's important. You're gonna love it, I promise"

_What's_ _with_ _all_ _the_ _begging_ _today?_ _I'm_ _used_ _to_ _Olivia_ _begging_ _and_ _fighting_ _to_ _get_ _what_ _she_ _wants,_ _but_ _Aiden_ _was_ _never_ _like_ _this_ _though_. _He_ _never_ _fussed_ _about_ _anything_.

"What's the important reason for us to go today? Huh? What is it that's so demanding for us to go to the park today, of all days? Why are you two not taking no for an answer?"  
_I demand an answer._

"I can't tell you, Momma, please. We have a surprise for you there, please"  
_Aiden_ _whimpers_.

"I already said no, and that's all I have to say. Now, unless you two have at least one really good reason to convince me, then please go talk some sense into your sister"

"WE HAVE ONE, BUT WE CANT TELL YOU. WHY ARE **YOU** BEING SO Difficult?"  
_Aiden_ _has_ _never_ _yelled_ _at_ _me_ _before,_ _that's_ _strange,_ _in_ _a_ _very_ _disturbing_ _way_.

_Is_ _there_ _something_ _going_ _on_ _that_ _I'm_ _not_ _aware_ _of?_ _Is_ _this_ _why_ _the_ _kids_ _are_ _being_ _so_ _weird,_ _and_ _unusually_ _demanding?_ _Well,_ _maybe_ _in_ _Aiden's_ _case. And what surprise are they possibly talking about? I'm pretty certain someone's put them up to it, they couldn't possibly plan a surprise, all by themselves._

"Well, I'm sure that whatever reason you think is so important to go to the park on a school night, is not really that important, so please, let go"

"I want to talk to uncle Caleb"  
_He_ _demands_.

_Before_ _I_ _get_ _the_ _chance_ _to_ _say_ _anything,_ _I'm_ _interrupted_ _by_ _the_ _shrill_ _ringing_ _of_ _my_ _phone_.

"Hello?"

"I would do what the kids is asking you to, if it were me"  
_I_ _hear_ _some_ _a_ _recorded_ _message_ _play_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _I_ _pick_ _up_.

"Who is this?"  
_I_ _ask,_ _but_ _I_ _instantly_ _hear_ _the_ _same_ _message,_ _playing_ _over_ _and_ _over_ _again,_ _so_ _I_ _hang_ _up_.

_What_ _kind_ _of_ _a_ _joke_ _is_ _this?_ _Is_ _someone_ _playing_ _a_ _prank_ _on_ _me?_ _No,_ _I_ _don't_ _think_ _someone_ _would_ _do_ _something_ _like_ _this_. _This_ _is_ _something_ _that_ _whose_ _name_ _shall_ _not_ _be_ _said,_ _would_ _do,_ _but_ _she's_ _been_ _locked_ _up_ _in_ _the_ _Radley_ _Sanitarium_ _for_ _years_. _And_ _if_ _that_ _was_ _the_ _case,_ _why_ _would_ _she_ _come_ _after_ _me?_ _And_ _the_ _kids?_  
_Come_ _on,_ _Aria,_ _you're_ _way_ _overthinking_ _this_ _situation_. _I'm_ _sure_ _this_ _is_ _just_ _a_ _coincidence,_ _yeah,_ _a_ _big_ _coincidence,_ _but_... _but_ _how_ _did_ _they_ _know_ _what_ _the_ _kids_ _are_ _asking_ _me_ _right_ _now?_ _And_ _what_ _do_ _the_ _kids_ _have_ _to_ _do_ _with_ _any_ _of_ _this?_

_I_ _look_ _at_ _Aiden_ _who's_ _been_ _comforting_ _his_ _sister_ _during_ _that_ _weird_ _disturbing_ _call_.

"Aiden"  
_I_ _call_ _for_ _him,_ _but_ _he_ _doesn't_ _turn_ _around_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _me_.

"I'm not speaking to you"  
_That's_ _his_ _only_ _response_.

"Excuse you. Aiden, what's going on with you two? And how come you're speaking to me this way?"  
_I'm_ _seriously_ _trying_ _my_ _best_ _not_ _to_ really _lose_ _it_ _right_ _now_.

_No_ _answer_.

"Ok. Have it your way"  
_I_ _say_ _before_ _unlocking_ _my_ _phone,_ _calling_ _the_ _only_ _person_ _who_ _I_ _think_ _might_ _get_ _to_ _the_ _bottom_ _of_ _this_.

"Hey!"  
_I_ _hear,_ _just_ _before_ _the_ _third_ _ring_.

"Hey, um... do you mind coming over? I... I need you to take the kids for just a few days, please"  
_My_ _voice_ _cracks_ _at_ _the_ _end_. _I_ _hate_ _sounding_ _weak,_ _but_ _I_ _really_ _need_ _some_ _time_ _to_ _myself_. _I_ _know_ _I_ _sound_ _selfish,_ _but_ _I've_ _been_ _so_ _stressed_ _lately_ _and_ _today_ _is_ _no_ _different,_ _maybe_ _more_ _even_.

"What's wrong?"

"Ezra, please. I just need you to pick up the kids as soon as possible"  
_I_ _beg_ _him_. _I_ _don't_ _think_ _I_ _have_ _it_ _in_ _me_ _to_ _say_ _more_ _than_ _that_ _right_ _this_ _minute_.

"I'm on my way over. Are you ok?"  
_I_ _can_ _hear_ _the_ _concern_ _in_ _his_ _voice_.

"No"  
_I_ _curtly_ _answer_. _There's_ _no_ _need_ _for_ _me_ _to_ _lie_ _to_ _him_ _since_ _he_ _knows_ _me_ _so_ _well_ _that_ _he_ _can_ _tell_ _when_ _I'm_ _not_ _telling_ _the_ _truth_.

"I'll be right there. Everything is gonna be alright. Don't worry"  
_He_ _tries_ _to_ _comfort_ _me_ _before_ _I_ _hang_ _up_.

_I_ _walk_ _over_ _to_ _the_ _closet_ _to_ _pack_ _some_ _clothes_ _for_ _the_ _kids_ _to_ _take_ _to_ _Ezra's_.

"Mommy, why are you putting our clothes in the suitcase? Where are we going?"  
_I_ _hear_ _Olivia_ _asking_ _me_ _from_ _her_ _place_ _on_ _the_ _bed_.

_I_ _sigh_ _before_ _giving_ _her_ _an_ _answer_.  
"You and Aiden are gonna be spending a couple of days at Rose's with Ezra while I tend to somethings in here"

"But I don't wanna leave you. I can't leave you, Mommy"  
_Olivia_ _starts_ _whimpering_ _again_.

"Olivia, you're not leaving me. It's gonna be only a few days, and then you'll be able to come back home, I promise"  
_I_ _tell_ _her,_ _zipping_ _up_ _the_ _suitcase_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _me_.  
"Now, come on. You two need to get dressed before your father gets here, Aiden, come o..."  
_I'm cut off by Aiden as he coldly_ _stares_ _at_ _me_.

"Aid..."  
_I start to call him again but the_ _insistent_ _knocking_ _on_ _the_ _door interrupts me_.

"Don't open!"  
_I'm_ _ordered_ _by_ _a_ _frantic_ _Olivia_ _before_ _I_ _even_ _move_ _a_ _muscle_.

"It's Ezra, Olivia. What's up with you?"  
_I_ _look_ _at_ _her_ _in_ _suspicion_.

"Please, Mommy. I don't wanna go with him, please"

_I_ _brush_ _off_ _her_ _begging,_ _and_ _open_ _the_ _door_ _to_ _a_ _frantic_ _Ezra_ _who_ _takes_ _a_ _huge_ _sigh_ _of_ _relief_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _he_ _sees_ _us_.

"Are you all ok? What happened? What's wrong?"  
_Ezra_ _bombards_ _us_ _with_ _questions_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _the_ _door_ _is_ _closed_.

"We're fine, Ezra. I was just thinking maybe the kids would spend a few days with you. I just have some things to take care of, and maybe have some time to myself. It won't be long, I promise. I..."

"Say no more. The kids are welcome to stay with me for as long as you need, but I need to know what's going on with you. Are you alright?"  
_He_ _asks_ _as_ _he_ _comes_ _closer_ _to_ _me,_ _and_ _wraps_ _his_ _arms_ _around_ _me_.

_I_ _wrap_ _my_ _arms_ _around_ _him_ _as_ _well,_ _and_ _hide_ _my_ _face_ _into_ _his_ _chest,_ _not_ _wanting_ _the_ _kids_ _to_ _see_ _how_ _I'm_ _breaking_ _down_ _right_ _now_ _and_ _here_.

_I_ _only_ _shake_ _my_ _head_ _at_ _Ezra's_ _question,_ _and_ _he_ _knows_ _that_ _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _talking in front_ _of_ _the_ _kids,_ _but_ _the_ _truth_ _is,_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _if_ _I_ _even_ _wanna_ _talk_ _at_ _all_.

_He_ _pulls_ _away,_ _looking_ _into_ _my_ _eyes,_ _brimming_ _with_ _tears,_ _and_ _looks_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _kids_.

"Wait here"  
_He_ _tells_ _me_ _before_ _walking_ _over_ _to_ _the_ _kids,_ _and_ _whispering_ _something_ _in_ _their_ _ears,_ _to_ _which_ _they_ _nod_ _their_ _heads_ _before_ _walking_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _apartment_ _with_ _Ezra_ _right_ _behind_ _them_ _with_ _their_ _suitcase_.

"Where did they go?"  
_I ask him as son as he walks back into the apartment._

"I told them to go into the car with Wes. He's gonna take them to Rose's. I know you don't want them to see you like this"  
_He_ _says,_ _and_ _that's_ _all_ _it_ _took_ _me_ _to_ _break_ _down_ _completely_.

_I_ _let_ _out_ _a_ _heart-wrenching_ _sob_ _that_ _I've_ _been_ _holding_ _in_ _for_ _days_ _now_. _I_ _feel_ _like_ _I've_ _been_ _under_ _so_ _much_ _pressure_ _these_ _past_ _couple_ _of_ _days,_ _that_ _things_ _are_ _simply_ _too_ _much_ _for_ _me_ _right_ _now_.

_Ezria_ _hurries_ _over_ _to_ _me_ _and_ _holds_ _me_ _tightly,_ _and_ _this_ _only_ _makes_ _me_ _sob_ _even_ _harder,_ _if_ _that's_ _even_ _possible_.

"Ar, you're scaring me. What's going on? Please, just tell me what happened, and I promise you everything is going to be ok"  
_Ezra_ _tells_ _me,_ _but_ _the_ _thing_ _is,_ _he_ _doesn't_ _know_ _that_. _I_ _mean,_ _how_ _could_ _he_ _be_ _so_ _sure_ _that_ _everything_ _would_ _work_ _out_ _if_ _I,_ _myself,_ _don't_ _know_ _that_ _for_ _sure?_

_Ezra leads me towards the couch where I sit down engulfed in his comforting arms, and all my uncertainties about not wanting to talk instantly leave my thoughts, and I feel the need to get everything off my chest._

"I'm not ok, Ezra. I'm not ok at all. I'm too stressed to function. I feel like everything is slipping through my hands. The kids at school are so cruel, Ezra, they're vicious, and I can't get them to do what they're asked. They're so mean to each other, and to the teachers too. They know I was one of the girls who were stalked, accused of murder, and almost killed all those years ago. They know I ... I..."  
_I_ _get_ _choked_ _on_ _my_ _own_ _tears_.

"They know you what? Aria, what did they say to you?"  
_Ezra_ _urges_ _me_ _to_ _keep_ _talking_.

"They know I used to date my teacher, that I have two kids with him. They pass notes in class behind my back, and one time when I caught them, I asked them about what was so important to not pay attention to what I have to say, they snickered an-and they called me the most horrible names. They even asked me how much would be enough for me to..."  
_I_ _trail_ _off_.

"To what? For God's sake, Aria, tell me what they said? Did they hurt you? Huh? Did someone do something to you? Please, tell me"

"Th-they asked how much it would take to open my legs for them. They think that since I slept with my teacher, then I'd be willing to so it with just about anyone. I'm scared to walk alone in the empty halls, Ezra. They even send me anonymous notes into my office telling me to be carful. I'm scared, not only for myself, but also for the kids. I mean, what if they decide to involve the kids in all of this? What if they go after them too? I'm so damn terrified, Ezra, all the time. I-I can't even sleep properly through the night. I'm afraid that if I close my eyes, then I'll open them to find the kids gone or hurt"  
_I_ _start_ _sobbing_ _all_ _over_ _again_.

"How long has this been going on? Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?"

"Because I was scared, I still am. I'm scared that they might come after you too. I'm scared they might hurt you, or the kids, and I couldn't let that happen. I would never forgive myself if any of you got hurt because of me"  
_I_ _tell_ _him_ _as_ _I_ _shake_ _my_ _head, avoiding eye contact._

_Ezra stands up and starts pacing around, sighing loudly. He looks angry, I can tell._

"You know these are the same excuses you used back then with the whole -A situation, right? You kept hiding these kind of secret threats from me, and your family, and only told us when you _thought _you really had to..."

"But you'd already known about -A that whole time, before I even told you. You'd even started writing..."  
_I try to argue, but he cuts me off._

"And I still regret even thinking about using you to do that, I really do, but that's not the point here, is it? You always think that in order to keep everyone safe, you have to go through things alone. You always think that you're tough enough to handle it even when things become too much for you. I honestly don't know what more I could do just to make you trust me with these kind of things, Aria. You shutting me out isn't gonna make things easier or even less complicated"

"Ezra, I trust you, I really do..."  
_And I mean it. I trust him with my life._

"But?"

"My fears simply overtook me, they still are taking over. I don't know why I even told you about that. It's not about trusting you, Ezra, it's about me scared to death that something bad might still happen to the kids or you, because of me. I don't care about what happens to me as long as you're all safe and sound"

"WELL, I DO!"  
_Ezra yells, making me jump at his sudden outburst._

_He sighs before talking again._  
"I do care about what happens to you, Aria, because whatever happens to you, affects me, _and _the kids. If anything were to happen to you, we'd be lost without you. Why do you always have to be so stubborn about these kinds of things that not only have an impact on your life, but also on others'? I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen carefully. First, I wanna know names, of these kids, students, or whoever the hell they are..."

"Ezra.."  
_I try to argue, but he shushes me._

"No, I'm serious. I'm so done standing by and watching you get crucified for something that never felt wrong whenever we were together, or even when we were apart. I never had any regrets about this relationship, not when I lost my job for it, and certainly not when I took a freaking bullet to the guts for you to be safe. My only concern has always been your safety and well-being, and now, I care about yours and the kids'. I don't want you to only ask me to take the kids because you have to deal with something on your own, and you know what? I don't want you to call me to ask if I should watch the kids for you, at all..."

_I look at him in confusion. Is he... Is he really asking me to not ask him for help with the kids?_

"I want to be there with you and the kids all the time. I don't ever wanna be apart anymore"

"Wh-what are you saying? ... Ezra, what are you doing?"  
_I ask him, my eyes welling up again as I watch him get down before me, on one knee. I gasp as I notice him pulling a velvet black box from his pocket while keeping eye contact with me. Come to think about it, I haven't even realized that he was wearing a nice tux and the tie I gave him on our first actual date at the museum._

_"_I'm not saying we're getting married tomorrow. I'm not saying that you _have_ to be my wife for us to be one family, because I know that we already are. I'm simply saying that since the first day I've laid eyes on you, I knew, I just knew you'd be the one for me. Yes, I'm ashamed of my motives back then when I first met you, but every single day since the first moment in that bar I'm more than grateful for my fate to fall for you. I saw you as not only the one I'm in love with, but also the one I have to keep for the rest of my life, you're the one I wanted to marry and have kids with. I never once thought that the latter would happen first, but here we are now, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I know this isn't romantic, at all, and the circumstances aren't really that great, but I would really _really_ love it if you'd do me the great honor of becoming my wife, so... Aria Montgomery, will you make me the happiest man on this planet earth, and say the only word that would make my day, and my whole life even brighter than it already is with you and the kids in it?"  
_He clears his throat before continuing._  
"Aria Montgomery, will you marry me?"  
_He looks up at me, anxiously waiting for my answer._

"You don't even have to ask, Ezra. Yo-you are the only person I ever pictured as my husband to be. Every time I imagine my wedding day, I would always picture you at the end of that aisle, not anyone else, only you. We've been through so much together and yes we barely got over them, but we did it, together. So to answer your question. Yes, Ezra. _I_ would be the one honored to be called your wife and get to spend the rest of my life with you"  
_I say, nodding my head at him, smiling through my tears._

_Ezra has always been the only person to change my sobs into tears of joy and happiness. He's always been there for me whenever I'm feeling too weak to stand on my own feet, and he always manages to make me feel like I could conquer the world at the end of the day._

_I hadn't realized the Ezra had opened the box in his hand until I felt him slide the most beautiful ring onto my finger._

_He stands up and hugs me so tight that I'm sure that soon I might lose my breath, but I don't mind because this is Ezra wrapping his arms around me in a way that makes me feel safe and cared for._

"I can't believe you said yes"  
_He exclaims._

"_I_ can't believe you asked _me_ to marry you"

"Of course I want to marry the love of my life. I wanna marry my best friend of all times. I wanna marry the mother of my children, not only because of them, but who else am I gonna find so perfectly perfect to spend the rest of my life loving and cherishing till the last day on earth? I'm so grateful that I'm not too late to win your heart back, Ar"  
_He says kissing the top of my head._  
"Do you like the ring? When I first laid eyes on it, I knew it was the one for you. It also kinda relates to your beautiful, unique, and lyrical name, and besides, this whole relationship started out with a song after all"

"Are you kidding? I love the ring. It's more beautiful than anything I'd ever imagined my engagement ring would look like. You have great taste, mr. Fitz"  
_I tell him, admiring the sparkling ring on my finger._

"Of course, I do have a great taste. I have you. And now you have the physical response to all the people hating on our relationship and frowning upon it. They can all shov..."

"Ezra!"  
_I chuckle, cutting him off._

"What? You know I'm right, but seriously though, I'm so happy I get to tell everyone that I get to have you for the rest of my life"  
_He sighs contently._

"I love you"  
_I tell him, looking into his eyes, hoping he could see and feel the sincerity of my statement._

"I love you too, my beautiful fiancé, soon-to-be-wife"  
_He says before passionately kissing me._

_We keep our lips glued together, with him leading me back towards the bed, and once the back of my legs hit the bed, I break away, out of breath and panting._

"Ezra"  
_I pant._

"I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha..."  
_He starts to apologize._

"No, Ezra. It's not that. I just... I just wanted you to know that..."  
_I nervously start to say._

"What is it, Ar? Come on, you can tell me"

"It's just, um... It's been a while since, you know"  
_I nervously confess._

"Oh. Uh. Do you not want to? I totally can wait. If it's too soon, ..."

"No, Ezra. I mean, I just wanted you to know that, I don't know why. I just felt the need to say it"  
_I explain._

"How long is a while?"  
_He inquires._

"A long while"  
_I say hoping he gets the answer without further questions, but being the clueless he is sometimes, Ezra asks again._

"Yeah? How long is that while?"  
_He slyly smirks._

"Uh.. um, since I... I mean we..."  
_I trail off. Come on, Ezra. Do I really have to say it out loud?_

_I watch as his face turns serious then I see realization hit him._

"Wait! What? You mean... You mean that the last time, you know, was when we...?"

_I blush at him nodding, and hide my face into his chest._

"So, I get to be your first for the second time?"  
_I can detect the amazement in his tune._

"Hey! You don't have to sound so surprised, you know?"  
_I say, slightly defensive._

"I'm not surprised. I'm just... It's been years, Aria. I just thought..."

"So you mean to tell me that you hooked up with other people during these years?"

"NO! No, and I mean, it wasn't only because of me not being able to walk, and relying on the wheelchair, but I always thought that it wouldn't have been fair if I started a relationship with someone who I knew for sure that I would never fall head over heels for, the same way I fell for the girl who held my heart, and soul captive"  
_He defends himself._

"You too ruined other people for me, Ezra. You know, I've only been with two guys since the kids were born"  
_I sigh, breaking away from him. I sit down on the bed, looking down at my fiddling hands on my lap._  
"I still feel guilty for ever starting any form of relationship with them knowing that it would've never worked. I feel like I strung them along only because I didn't wanna feel lonely and so I could stop people from asking me to move on, but it never worked. Every guy I met, turned out to be only after the physical part of said relationship, and I could never be ok with that, if not for me, it most definitely is for the kids' sake. I needed a father figure for the kids to look up to, and I could never, and never will, find any guy better than you, Ezra; their actual father. The comparison nearly killed me every time I thought of starting over with some random guy who asked me out or was recommended by some mutual friend. I always thought you did things better; whenever he would laugh, I immediately would think that yours was even brighter, whenever he would come to pick me up to go out on a date, my mind would take me back to our first date when you picked me up in a limo even though I'd thought I was gonna duck if anyone we knew was to pass by. He would always try to impress me, but you never had to try because I've always been captivated by you since the very first moment I laid eyes on you. It's always been you, Ezra, and it'll always be you"  
_I confess._

"You'll always be it for me too, Aria, soon-to-be Fitz"  
_Ezra promises me as he sits beside me on the bed hugging me into his side._

"Promise me that I'll always be Aria Fitz, not Aria Fitzgerald"  
_I look up into his eyes, and contort my face at the mention of Dianne's last name._

_Ezra chuckles before tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear._

"Honey, I would never change my name back for any amount of money in the world"

"Good"  
_I reply._

"Now, you need to eat something because I know for a fact that you haven't eaten anything since you came home from work today"  
_He says, giving me a knowing look._

"I'm not really that hungry, Ezra"  
_I try to argue._

"Excuse me, but did I ask if you want to eat? No, I didn't. So get your lazy butt off this bed and come with me to the kitchen where you're gonna help me make something out of whatever we would find in that fridge"  
_Ezra orders me._

"Alright. Alright, Mr. Fitz"  
_I put my hands up in fake surrender, following him into the kitchen area where he's already opening the fridge which is thankfully full due to my trip to the super market a couple of days ago._

****** Line Break ******

_Ezra decided to stay the night with me as he didn't want to leave me on my own, which I definitely agreed to. We even celebrated our engagement, if you know what I mean._

_And it looks like I'm calling in "sick" in the morning due to the limited hours of sleep I got tonight. Maybe we could surprise the kids after school, go out for launch and break the good news to them. I bet they're gonna be so happy to finally hear about their parents finally, and officially getting together._

_I look at Ezra's face as he's peacefully sleeping right next to me, and realize for the first time since we got back together that one of the things that I really missed with Ezra are moments like these; me lying in bed with Ezra's arms wrapped around me. I missed hearing his laugh while he's asleep. I miss him making me feel loved and safe even when he's just sleeping with me in the same bed._

_I'm brought out of my thoughts by the shrill ringing of Ezra's phone._

_Who could it possible be calling at... One in the morning?_

_Ezra begins to stir in bed before his eyes open, trying to figure out what's disturbing his sleep. He reaches for the phone on the nightstand beside him while letting out a big yawn._

"Most people are usually asleep at this time of the night.. morning, so whoever you are, it better be important"  
_Ezra groggily answers the phone without even bothering to check the caller ID._

_Even though Ezra's phone isn't on speaker, I still can clearly hear Wes's frantic voice saying three words that are, though simple, yet enough to cause my whole life to shatter._

"Aiden is missing"

_It's all I hear before I block everything else out._

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Another chapter is up. Thank you all for reading,moving and supporting this story, and the other ones (If you haven't read them yet, please, make sure you do).**

**If you liked this chapter, let me know in the comments below.**  
**If you have any questions, your questions and suggestions are always welcome. You could all PM me here, or on Twitter: EgyptianHaler**  
**Kisses,**  
**Esraa.**


	33. Chapter33: Who's To Blame?

**Previously on The Blue Pendant.**

_Even though Ezra's phone isn't on speaker, I still can clearly hear Wes's frantic voice saying three words that are, though simple, yet enough to cause my whole life to shatter._

"Aiden is missing"

And It's all I hear before I block everything else out.

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

_I silently get off the bed, still aware that Ezra still hasn't moved a muscle, still talking to Wes on the phone._

_I head over to the chest of drawers where I grab clean change of clothes and walk into the bathroom to splash some water on my face before I look at the mirror at my reflection. I watch the girl looking back at me, she doesn't look anything like I pictured myself on the day, or night, of my engagement. I'm supposed to look happy. I always thought I'd be so glowing on that day that people around me would instantly figure out I'm a newly engaged woman, but the girl in the mirror is neither happy or glowing. Right now, I have a blank look on my face. I have no emotions showing in my eyes. I feel ice cold. I, now, have to act tough, I have to be strong, because I know that as soon as I let myself feel anything, I will lose it. I will break down, and I know that it won't help anyone if I do._

_My train of thoughts gets cut off by Ezra's consistent knocking on the bathroom door._

"Aria, are you ok in there?"

_Is he seriously asking me if I'm ok? My son is missing. My Aiden is nowhere to be found, and he's asking me about how I am right now? Shouldn't it be obvious, how I'm feeling? Isn't he supposed to know for a fact that I'm barely holding it together? He should know that, without my son, I'm lost, I'm broken beyond repair._

_That's what I want to yell at Ezra but I only settle for one simple response_.

"I'm ok. I'll be right out"

_Is all I say before quickly changing my clothes._

_Once I unlock the door, I find Ezra standing right in front of me. He looks almost as devastated as I am._

"Aria"

_Ezra starts to say as I walk past him._

"I heard. We have to go. We need to get to Rose's as soon as possible. We..."

_I cut him off, unemotionally setting a quick plan._

"Aria! Don't do that"

"What am I doing, Ezra? I'm simply trying to go find my son as soon as possible. I don't understand what you're asking me"

_I reply, pacing around the apartment, looking for my phone, keys, and purse._

_Ezra suddenly grabs my arm to spin me around to make me look at him_.

"We are going to find **our** son, Aria. We are going to find him, and we're gonna make sure he's safe and sound. And you know exactly what I'm talking about, Aria, don't shut me out. I know you're scared, and so am I. God, I'm so scared right now for Aiden, for you, and for our daughter who hasn't stopped crying since she found out her brother is missing. So please, Aria, please, don't shut us out because you're hurt or afraid. I know how you're feeling right now. I..."

"You know how I'm feeling? Really? You do? The last thing Aiden said to me before you got here was that I didn't know anything. He asked me why I was being so stubborn"

_I burst_

"I shut out my kids because I was feeling so God damn stressed and defeated. I shut them way out that I basically walked them out the door. Aiden is gone because of me, because I wouldn't give them just one moment to listen to what they have to say. I don't even know if I'm ever gonna see him again, or if Olivia would ever forgive me for taking my frustration out on them earlier"

_I sob into Ezra's chest once he pulls me closer to him_.

"I'm not quite sure what happened with you and the kids, but I'm sure of one thing, you, Aria Montgomery, are the most caring mother in the universe. The kids might be upset with you, but they could never hate you. It's only my fault that I'm not there for you and the kids more, and that put too much pressure on all of you. You've only had to put up with so much before you broke. This is not your fault, Aria. I think there's more to the story than just Aiden disappearance. Now, come on, we should go to Roses's, maybe, Olivia knows something we don't"

_Ezra walks me to the door, still holding me into his embrace._

_Once we both settle in the car, I turn sideways to look at Ezra._

"Ezra, can we go to the park before Rose's?"

_I, somehow, confidently ask him. Maybe there's a slight chance Aiden has decided to go to the park, all by himself._

_Ezra turns to look at me, probably weirded out by my strange request._

"You wanna go to the park? Now?"

_He squints his eyes at me. Yep, he's confused._

"Yes, Ezra. I'm not crazy. You don't have to look at me like I've just lost my mind. I have a strong feeling Aiden might've gone to the park. He and Olivia begged me the other day to take them there. They wouldn't tell me why, but they said that there was a surprise waiting for me there. Aiden told me that I would love it, and you know how Olivia is with needing to have things her way. Unfortunately, I turned them down. They knew it was out of the question to go to the park on a school night, yet, they both fought arms and legs for it, and that's when I flipped. I shut them down, Ezra. I'm the reason my baby boy ran away..."

_I break down, once again._

"Aria..."

_Ezra tries to calm me down_.

"No, that's not all. Aiden yelled at me. He told me they had a big reason for us to go, but they couldn't tell me what it is. And you know what I told him? I said that whatever it was they think is so important to go to the park, it can wait. He screamed at me saying that I had no idea about what was going on, that I never knew anything or ever really tried to understand"

_I sob harder._

_Ezra holds me again in his arms, probably thinking of a nice way to tell me how I majorly screwed up._

"Aria, if you think that Aiden might've gone to the park, then that's where gonna head right now. I don't want you to blame yourself for this. It's not your fault. Yeah, you were probably a bit hard on the kids, but that's not a reason for Aiden to do something so stupid as running away, just because he got upset"

"But what if it's worse? What if he was kidnapped? What if someone's hurting him as we speak? I can't..."

_I panic in my seat, frantically throwing crazy questions at Ezra._

"Aria, who would wanna kidnap Aiden? There's no more -A. No one is after you. You're safe. The kids are hopefully both safe, ok? Do you hear me? You..."

"You don't know that. You can't be sure, when I was fighting with them, I got a phone call. It was a recorded message. It kept saying "I would do what the kids is asking you to, if it were me" I-I kept asking who it was, but the message was just on repeat. Someone is messing with me. I just know it. They could be hurting Aiden, all because of me"

"Aria, why didn't you tell me about this earlier? This is a whole dangerous level of whatever game is being played here, and in that case, we have to tell the police. Wes already called them as soon as he realized Aiden was gone, but we'll have to talk to them about what you just told me. We're gonna head to the park now, then we'll go right to the station. As much as I'd hope to find him in the park, I also hope they'll Cali us to tell us that they'd found him , and he's safe and warm, ok?"

_Ezra tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear, and wipes away my tears._

"Ok"

_My is so scratchy from all the crying I've done tonight, and probably will do later on._

**Ezra's POV:**

_I honestly don't know how exactly I'm supposed to feel right now. One, I'm scared for Aiden. Running away, or worse, having been taken, he must be feeling scared. I hope to God that he's at least somewhere warm and unharmed. And two, I'm worried about Aria. She wouldn't stop crying, and blaming herself. I mean, I know where she's coming from, but there was no way she could've known this would ever happen. I swear to God, if someone did do this, I will kill them with my bare hands, for not only emotionally hurting Aria, but for threatening the safety of my kids as well._

"I have to call my Mike and Ella"

_Aria states, already got taking out her phone_.

"Damn it!"

_She growls in frustration once she looks at her phone_.

"What is it?"

_I ask, taking my eyes off the road for a minute to look at her_.

"That piece of crap is dead"

"Here, you can use my phone"

_I hand it to her._

_I listen to the dial tone as Aria puts the phone on speaker._

"Ezra, you better be drunk calling me right now, and even if you are, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you if..."

"Mike, it's me"

_Aria cuts his threat short. Mike obviously just woke up because of the phone call._

"Aria? What's wrong? Are you ok? Did something happen with the kids?"

_He sounds more alert now._

"Aid-Aiden is m-missing, Mike. We don't know where he is"

_Aria breaks down again. I reach my hand to grab hers over the center console._

"What do you mean Aiden is missing? Where did he go? Aria, what the hell happened? Where were you?"

_Mike raises his voice over the phone_

"Mike. Right now, we need your help to look for him, and you asking questions of accusing type isn't helping"

_I grab Mike's attention._

"I'm sorry, ok? I just..."

_He's cut off, as we can hear over the phone, by a frantic Ella bursting into his room._

"Mike. Oh! You're already up? Doesn't matter. The hospital just called me. Byron just got admitted. Please, hurry, we have to go"

_I look at Aria's shocked expression._

"M-mom"

_She wearily calls for Ella's attention._

"Aria? Mike, why are you talking to your sister at this early hour of the morning? What's going on?"

_We hear shuffling over the phone then Ella's voice becomes clear as day._

"Aria. Tell me right this second. What happened? Are you and the kids ok? Is Ezra ok? Honey, did you get a call about Byron already? Is that what you called Mike for? ARIA! .."

_Ella frantically asks Aria who's silently crying all over again. Not only is her son missing, but now her father is in the hospital as well. I know that no matter how mad Aria is at her dad, Byron would always be an important part of her life and who she is._

"Ella. I'm ok. Aria is fine. It's just.. We um, kind of, don't know where Aiden is"

_I slowly give her the news, and silently wait for her to take it all in._

"What do you mean you don't know where Aiden is? Where the hell did he go? What happened?"

_Ella yells on the other end of the phone._

"Wait! The nurse that called me said that Byron was brought into the hospital, and I think she said a little boy kept saying he was his grandson, but I'm not so sure. I ..."

"What was that son of a b**** doing with my son?"

_Aria bellows at no one in particular._

"Ari.."

_Ella tries to cut her off, but Aria is not having any of it._

"We're going to the hospital. NOW, EZRA"

_Aria's burst makes me immediately jump into action. I hear Ella stating that they'll meet __us there before Aria abruptly hangs up on her._

_Ten minutes later, I'm trying to catch up with angry Aria. Now, normally Aria walks in short strides, but angry Aria is on full speed. By the time I manage to be by her side, she's already asking the nurse about the boy with Byron Montgomery._

"Mr. Montgomery is in the ER right now, Miss. He's..."

"Excuse me, I asked about the little boy, not Byron. I just wanna know where the boy is, please"

_Aria, not so kindly, interrupts her_.

"I'm sorry. He's our son. We just wanna make sure he's ok"

"Well, he's just fine, a little shaken up, but he's not hurt in any way, if that's what you're asking. He was the one who called 911, actually. If you'll please follow me, he's in the waiting room with a nurse right now"

_The nurse lets us know._

**Aria's POV:**

_As we're being led to the waiting room, I can't help but feel really worried that the little boy might not be Aiden, but who else would call himself Byron's grandson? And if so, how the hell did Aiden know who Byron is? And what was he even doing with him in the first place?_

_As soon as we walk into the room, I notice a brown-haired little boy curled up sleeping on the little couch in the room. I instantly know it's him, it's Aiden, MY Aiden. He may be giving his back to me, but I know it's him. I could never not know my own son._

"Oh My God!"

_I hear Ezra gasp beside me, but I only pay attention to the little boy in front of me, sleeping peacefully as if nothing else mattered around him._

_I slowly walk towards him, and kneel beside the couch. I wearily lean forward to kiss the hair on his head, smelling his signature smell. Aiden always smells fresh, like always. No matter what he's been doing all day, he'd always smelled fresh, as for Livy, she always almost smells like strawberries, probably because she loves them and she loves adding them to everything she eats, drinks, and sometimes even my lip balm has to be strawberry-flavored._

_I didn't realize I started silently crying again until I felt Ezra's hand on my lower back and his other one on Aiden's back, going up and down in a soothing pattern._

"He's ok, Aria. We've got Aiden back"

_Ezra assures me._

"But what if this is all a dream? What if we were to wake up and realize that it was all in our heads? Are you sure it's real, Ez.."

"Aria! Don't go there. This is it. This is reality. It's not a dream. Aiden is really here with us. There's no point thinking about what ifs. I promise you, it is all real"

"So it's really happened that my own father kidnapped my son?"

_I brokenly look up into his eyes_.

"We don't know that, Ar. We can't just keep assuming the worst..."

"Why are you defending him?"

_I can't help but raise my voice as my I glare at Ezra, not believing that he's still defending Byron. That man wanted me to kill my kids, and now our son was found with him, just hours after he went missing, so how the hell is he not responsible for this? And why is Ezra now on his side?_

"I'm not defending him. I'm simply stating the fact that he could've found Aiden for all we know. Until one of them wakes up, we don't know anything for sure"

_Ezra explains his point of view._

_Before I argue further more, we're both cut off by Aiden beginning to whimper._

"Please, don't hurt her"

_Aiden start to toss in his sleep mumbling quite loudly._

"Hey, it's ok. It's all ok. Sssh"

_I try to soothe him back to sleep, but he all but jumps up at my voice_.

"M-momma?"

_He stutters_.

"Baby, don't worry. You're safe. I'm here now, and look, Daddy is here too"

_I hug him into my chest as I point at Ezra kneeling beside me_.

"Hey, buddy. You got us all worried about you"

"Where's grandpa? Is he ok now?"

_Aiden asks, completely ignoring Ezra's comment._

_I share a questioning look with Ezra, as we both have no idea what's actually going on with Byron at the moment._

"Uh.. He's with the Doctors right now, honey. We don't know what's wrong with him yet. Can you tell us exactly what happened? How did you end up with Byron! Was he the one who took you away?"

"No, Momma. He saved me from the alley where I was sitting alone and scared. At first, he didn't know who I was, but then I told him that he was my grandpa and he hugged me so tight and he kept crying while kissing me all over"

_He shakes his head._

_That's strange. It was Aiden who recognized Byron? Not the other way around? But how? I don't think I have any pictures of Byron around the apartment, so how could've Aiden known who he was?_

"And what were you doing in an alley, Aiden? All by yourself? Why did you even leave Rose's in the first place? Do you know what could've happened to you out there all alone?"

_Ezra scolds him, and Aiden immediately bows his head in guilt._

"I wanted to go either to the cabin, or to uncle Caleb"

_He quietly mumble._

_Before I get the chance to ask him about the reason why, the door to the room bursts open and a very distraught Mike strides in._

"Aiden-James Montgomery! Don't you ever scare us like that again"

_Mike bellows, making Aiden jump in my arms at his angry tone._

"Mike"

_I try to reprimand him, but Ella walks straight to us, taking Aiden away, into her arms, sighing in great relief._

"Aiden, honey, you know you're not supposed to go anywhere without any of us. Where did you go off to? Did Byron make you do this?"

_I watch Ella holding Aiden tight in her arms, pacing around the room, and giving him the third degree._

"Grandpa didn't take me. I went away all on my own, but then I got lost and then I sat in an alley. I was scared, and cold. I was crying because I wanted to go back home but I didn't know how. And then I heard someone coming and I was afraid, but when I saw it was grandpa, I ran right toward him and hugged him so tight. He was gonna bring me home, and... and he called you Nanna, but you never answered. He even gave me his phone to call Momma, but her phone was turned off. H-he told me that he was gonna call you again in the morning, he told me that he was gonna take me to Momma anyways because she must've been worried, I asked him if knew where home was, because he never visited us there, and he told me he knew. He gave me his jacket, because I was really cold, and told me to hold his hand really tight. When we were walking, he squeezed my hand really tight, Grandma, it hurt very much, and when I tried to tell Grandpa, I saw him put his hand on his chest and kept groaning and then he fell to the ground. I knew he needed help, so I called for it. I got his phone and called 911. That's what Momma told us to dial in case of emergency if no adult was around"

"So you did run away"

_Mike still scolds him._

"I wanted to go to uncle Caleb. I needed his help"

_Aiden defends himself, whimpering at Mike accusatory tone._

"Baby, come here"

_I tell him and watch Ella as she puts him down on his feet, at which he immediately walks over right into my arms_.

"What did you need uncle Caleb's help with? You could've asked any of us for anything, A.J., you know that. so why Caleb?"

"Remember that walkie-talkie that uncle Caleb got me for my birthday last year?"

_I do remember it. As soon as Aiden found out about that thing, he wouldn't stop jumping up and down in joy, and he even started impersonating a cop in a raid talking to his partner, setting out plans to catch the bad guys, but what does that have anything with what's happened today? Was he trying to plan a game with Caleb? Is that what it all was about?_

"Yeah"

_I answer him_.

"Uncle Caleb once told me that the more I got away, the more it becomes difficult for him to hear me. I didn't want the mean man to hear me anymore, that's why I had to go to the cabin where no one can find the walkie-talkie in my school bag"

_He explain, whimpering and shaking in fear._

"What mean man? Aiden, did someone put something in your school bag without anyone knowing? What did that man look like? Does any of us know him?"

_Ezra frantically begins an interrogation. While I was internally majorly freaking out. This is bigger than I thought. Someone is bullying, and terrorizing my children and I haven't got the slightest idea about what's been going on with them._

"I've never seen him before, Liv hasn't either. He looks ok, not scary, but when he says things, he makes me feel scared that he might hurt Momma, or Livy. He told us that we have to go to the park because this is where we could finally be a family, and tell Momma that it's supposed to be a surprise for her. He put the walkie-talkie in my bag and told me it was so he could hear us when we talk at home, and listen if we would do what he asks or not. But when Momma said no, that we couldn't go to the park, I got scared that he might hurt her, or us, so I wanted uncle Caleb's help with it, because he's that smart"

_Aiden sobs, telling us the whole story, well, most of what happened._

"That's why you asked me to call Caleb for you? But why didn't you or Olivia tell me any of this?"

_I ask as I recall the events of what happened when I last saw the kids_.

"I told you, Momma. He could hear me. I didn't want him to hurt you"

_He wails again_.

_Ezra comes to me, watching in pain as Aiden clutches into me like his life depends on it_.

"Come here, buddy"

_He says, taking Aiden out of my embrace. I watch as he carries him over to the couch where he sits down with Aiden on his lap_.

"You should've told someone about this, little man. You're too young to do this on your own. And even if you were hundred years older, you would always be in need of someone else's help. Look..."

_He drifts off as he pulls his shirt up a little to show the damn scar he has as a result of that night in New York. I gasp as I see the discoloration of this part of his abdomen. I can vividly remember the horrifying images of what went on on that rooftop_.

**:: Flashback ::**

_I turn to look at Ezra as he's been awfully quiet since -A's hooded figure jumped to the other building's rooftop. I cautiously walk towards him. Trying to figure out why he didn't just try to make sure we're safe, that I am safe like he always does. He's just standing there, with his back turned to us. The girls are all engulfed in a big embrace, making sure they're all alright, that non of them is hurt, but I'm only observing Ezra_.

_"Ezra?"_

_I try to get his attention. I watch as he slowly turns to look at me, with a tired smile gracing his face. At first, I'm clueless as to why he's smiling after such a horrible situation, but as soon as I follow his eye gaze moving towards his abdomen, I knew the cause for his smile. He was trying to not let himself freak out. He was trying to hide the fact that he was in pain, that he was probably dying._

_"EZRA!"_

_I scream as I sprint at him, catching his barely hanging to life body before it hits the ground._

_"I-I'm so sor..."_

_Even when he's hurt, he's making sure he says sorry one last time. Even when he's fighting for his life, he's simply asking for my forgiveness._

_"Shhh. You're gonna be ok, Ezra. We're gonna call for help. Please, hold on. Ezra, please, for me. Don't you dare shut your eyes. EZRA!"_

**:: End Of Flashback ::**

"You got that trying to save someone?"

_I hear Aiden asking Ezra, while examining the scar himself_.

"Yeah, I actually did, but you know what? They didn't appreciate it very much"

_Ezra replies, giving me a knowing look._

_I open my mouth, about to argue with him, but Aiden beats me to it._

"Why? They should've said thank you"

_Aiden says, shaking his head in disappointment._

"They did thank me, many times as a matter of fact. But they were also angry at me for putting my life in danger, and because I almost died that night"

"You did?"

_Aiden gasps, clutching Ezra's shirt into his little fists._

"I don't ever want you to die, or Momma, or Olivia. I could never be happy if any of you gets hurt, and not even Nanna, Mikey, or my aunties. I don't want anyone I love to die or get hurt"

_He sobs into Ezra's chest, and I try my best to hold myself together._

"It's ok, buddy. We're all ok. And thank God, nobody is hurt"

_Ezra tries to comfort him._

_Aiden jumps at the sudden shrilling sound of Ezra's phone_.

_I watch as fishes it out of his pocket, announcing that it's Wes_.

"Wes, we found him. We're currently in the hospital. No, no. He's ok. It's a really long story,but he's fine. Hold on for a second, let me put you on speaker"

_Once Ezra puts the phone on speaker, I instantly hear Olivia crying her eyes out on the other end. I could also hear Wes trying to assure her that Aiden is ok_.

"Olivia, I'm telling you. They found him. Aiden is ok. I promise"

"I w-wanna see him. I wanna s-see for m-myself. I w-wanna g-go ther-er, pleeeease"

"Livy, I'm here. I'm right here. Please stop crying"

_Aiden tells her over the phone._

"AIDEN! My Aiden. Where did you g-go? Did they c-catch the m-mean man who took you away? I'm gonna hit him. Did he hurt you? I wanna h-hug you. I w-was so s-scared that I wouldn't see you again"

_Olivia frantically asks him over the phone, and I can't help but cover my mouth to muffle the sob the involuntarily escapes my mouth. I wish I was with Olivia now to comfort her amidst all this_.

"The mean man didn't take me, Liv. Nobody did"

_Aiden tries to assure her_.

"W-what? Then why were you gone?"

_She asks in confusion_.

"I went away, all by myself. Nobody took me away. I had to go away..."

_I hear a gasp on the other end of the line, and I immediately know it's Olivia's. Seconds later I hear the phone hit the floor, and feet running away from, I suppose_.

"Olivia?"

I hear Wes call for her, but I don't her answer, so I assume she's the one who ran away.

"Sorry, guys. She just ran away to her room. I'll go see what's with her. I suppose you guys are coming back to Rose's, or do you want me to drop her off at the apartment?"

_Before I answer him, Ezra answers before I get the chance_.

"No, Wes. We will all be staying at Rose's for a while. We'll be there as soon we possibly can"

_Ezra tells him_.

"Ok, I'll see you soon, guys"

"Bye"

_Ezra says, before hanging up._

"Ezra..."

_I start to say, but he cuts me off_.

"You don't think that I would leave you all on your own when someone is, once again, after you, do you? You're staying with me, Aria, and that's final"

"But... Don't you think Rose has to know about it first? It's her house after all"

_I try to argue, but he's not having any of it_.

"When it comes to you safety, Rose would never not do anything to help, Aria. Please, don't argue with me on this"

_Ezra states, with finality in his voice, which means no more point arguing with him on the matter_.

"I guess we have to head back now? For Olivia's sake?"

_I ask, not quite sure whether we should till we know about Byron, but I also have to make sure Olivia is ok. I have that gut feeling that she's in a bad shape right now, and I have to be there for her_.

"Yeah. You guys are all exhausted. You should go have some sleep"

_Ella tells us, and I turn to see that Aiden has already fallen asleep again on Ezra's lap_.

"I guess you're right. We have to put Aiden to bed. It's been a long day for all of us. Keep posted on Byron, will you?"

_I say as I hug Ella goodbye_.

"I will. Take care you all. Tell Olivia I love her, and congratulations by the way"

_She whispers the last part in my ear._

_I pull back slightly, and give her a sad smile. Not one I thought I'd give my mother when I tell her the news of my engagement_.

"I will. Thank you, Mom"

_I tell her, pulling her into a tighter hug_.

"Bye, Mike. I call you first thing in the morning. Or you could just call me if anything happens"

_I tell Mike once I pull away from Ella_.

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep you updated. You just go take care of your family. You too, Ezra"

_He nods his head at Ezra who's trying to adjust Aiden's sleeping form into his arms._

"Don't worry, Mike, I will"

_Ezra replies before we head out of the room_.

**::::: ⓔⓐ :::::**

_We arrive at Rose's, and I immediately sprint out of the car. I can't wait till I have both my kids in my arms._

"Aria, slow down"

_Ezra chuckles, as he walks behind me holding Aiden_.

"I can't. I have to make sure Olivia is alright. I'm worried about how she's taking all of this. I need to know she's ok"

_I urgently tell him._

_I ring the doorbell, only once since it's now four in he morning._

_Almost as if waiting by the door, Rose bursts the door open and hug all of us_.

"Oh thank God you're all ok. Come in now. I'm so glad you found him this quick. Thank God he's home now"

_She gushes, urging us inside_.

"Where's Olivia?"

_I ask, noticing that she didn't come running to the door to tackle us._

"After she ran off to her room, she wouldn't talk to any of us. The poor thing cried herself to sleep"

"I'm gonna go put Aiden in bed. He needs good amount of sleep"

_Ezra announces, already heading for the kids' room_.

"Ezra. Lay him down next to Olivia. Let him be the first one she sees in the morning"

"Go on, dear. Go with him. I know you're all tired, you need to rest as well. I'll see you all in the morning"

_Rose suggests_.

_To be honest, I'm ready to drop right here and now, I'm that exhausted. Today has been a long exhausting day for all of us. We all need sleep. I just hope Byron is ok by now, then I'll almost completely relax, well, almost_.

* * *

**Hey guys. Missed me?**

**I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, if you're still waiting, but I've been majorly out of it tbh. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I can't concentrate more properly on writing anymore. I'm doing the best I can. I'm sorry if you guys are disappointed in anyway.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me how you honestly feel about it.****.**

**Thanks y'all.**

**Kisses,**

**Esraa.**


	34. Chapter34: Short-lived Happiness

**Aiden's POV:**

_As I open my eyes, the first thing I notice is that Liv isn't sleeping beside me. Last night, Daddy let me sleep next to her so she would be surprised when she wakes up in the morning. He told me so when he tucked me into bed._

_I set up in bed looking around the room to see if Olivia is still here, but no, she is not. She must be downstairs having breakfast or something. I need to go look for her to hug her and kiss her good morning. I missed her so much. Even though she's older than me, she's still my baby sister, and I love her so very much._

_After I finish in the bathroom and change my clothes, I walk downstairs into the kitchen where Rose is talking quietly to Momma and Daddy. Wes is with them too, but I don't see Olivia here._

"Where's Livy?"  
_I ask as I look for her in the kitchen and also looking through the back door that leads to the backyard. Maybe she's playing with Millie by the pool. I still don't see her anywhere._

"Hey, no good morning first?"  
_Momma asks me as she comes close and holds me in her warm arms_.

"Good morning. Where's Liv? I haven't seen her yet"

"Uh. Olivia is in school right now. It's just us this morning, buddy"  
_Daddy tells me as he kisses my head while I'm still in Momma's hold._

_How could I've forgotten about school? And how come Momma didn't wake me up for school today?_

"Momma, why didn't you wake me up to go? I missed a whole day of school!"  
_I gasp._

"It's been a really long night for you, honey. I thought it was best if you stayed home for the day"  
_I sigh as Momma mats my hair like she always does whenever I worry._

"I don't have my school bag though. Did you bring it back from the hospital?"  
_I ask as I look into her pretty eyes, even though I don't want to have it back in case the meanie man is still listening to us._

"I'll have Mike bring it to us, honey. Don't worry about it"  
_Momma tells me._

"I haven't seen Olivia in so long. I miss her"  
_I tell them._

"Well, thankfully it's Friday today, you've got all weekend to spend with your sister. I'm sure there're a lot of fun things to do together"  
_Daddy says._

"Ok"  
_I mumble._

::::: ⓔⓐ :::::

_Millie and I have been playing in the yard for a while now. I don't know for how long, but now I'm bored. I hope Olivia gets home soon so we could play together. I still don't know how Olivia got to go to school today, and not wake me to go with her. I mean, she hates going to school, unlike me, I love school, it's where I sit and play with my friends, and I learn about new things too._

_I think Millie is really excited to be here outside, because she's running around, jumping and parking really loudly._

"Sssh Millie. You're so noisy"  
_I tell her, giggling as she keeps sniffing me and licking my face._

"Aiden"  
_I hear Momma calling for me._

_I turn around and see her standing at the back door, looking like she's going out._  
"Yeah?"

"We're gonna pick up Olivia from school. What do you say we all go have launch at The Grill right after? The four of Us?"  
_That's a great idea. We don't have meals together as a family quite often, so that's a nice change._

"I'd really like that. Can we have cupcakes afterwards?"  
_I answer her, already making my way into the house with her._

"We can have anything you want"

"It's not for me, Momma. It's for Liv"  
_I proudly tell her._

"You're such a really good brother, A.J."  
_Momma tells me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I love it when Momma tells me she loves me and kisses me. Some boys hate it when their Mommies kiss them in front of other kids because they think it's embarrassing, but I don't mind at all. I love it when Momma shows us how much she loves us, no matter who's watching us._

"Thank you. Now, let's go. We don't wanna be late for picking Livy up, do we?"  
_I say as I put on my coat._

_As we walk out of the house, I see Daddy is already outside, waiting for us by the car._  
_Boy! I can't wait till we see Olivia again._

::::: ⓔⓐ :::::

_I sit in the car, anxiously waiting for us to arrive at the school so I could see Olivia and hug her._

"Baby, we're here. Do you wanna stay in the car here with Daddy? Or do you wanna come inside with me to get Livy?"  
_I hear Momma saying._

"Can I please go inside with you, Mommy? I want to surprise Livy. I can't wait any longer to see her again"  
_I tell her, excitedly._

"Ok, you two go in, and I'll be waiting right here for you. Don't be long"  
_Daddy says, as Momma unbuckles me and I hop out of the car holding her hand._

_As we both walk into the school, I look around me at all the kids going out of their classes, walking to their parents. Livy must be waiting inside to be picked up, as we usually do everyday._

_When we reach our classroom, I knock twice, waiting for Miss. Reynolds to open the door for us. She's a really nice teacher, and she's really funny too. She loves to teach us about all the fun stuff. She's also very beautiful, not as beautiful as Momma of course, but nonetheless she's very pretty._

_When she finally opens the door, she smiles warmly at us before bending over to hug me._

"Hey, stranger. We missed you today in class"  
_Miss. Reynolds says as soon as she pulls away from our hug._

"We sort of had a long night. We thought it was best for him to stay home today"  
_Momma says._

"I think what really surprised me is that Olivia came to school without him today. These two are inseparable, I don't know how you managed to get her to show up today if Aiden was staying home"  
_Miss Reynolds chuckles softly._

**Aria's POV:**  
_As I watch Aiden knock on the door, I can see how anxious he is to see Olivia. I know he's missed her so much, as he stated more than once. The plan this morning was to let both of the kids stay home. After all, it's been a very long night for all of us. But things didn't exactly go to plan, you see, Olivia more than insisted on going to school today, even if she had to walk to school alone, her words exactly, not ours, which isn't a normal thing for Olivia to do or say. I gotta tell you that girl could be the long lost twin of Hanna's. They both HATE school, with passion. While I love to mix vintage clothes of different patterns together, Olivia is more like Hanna, needs to wear what's new and pretty "fashionable". Hanna even created a Pinterest account for me to help little Miss Diva find the latest trends for kids clothes, for both hers and Aiden's clothes, I might add. So when she demanded to come to school this morning, it was more than surprising to us that she was willing to leave Aiden after practically crying her heart out over his absence last night._

"I think what really surprised me is that Olivia came to school without him today. These two are inseparable, I don't know how you managed to get her to show up today if Aiden was staying home"  
_Alyssa says._

_You see, Alyssa, or Miss Reynolds as the kids call her, is a really good friend of mine. We met last year at a mutual friend's baby shower, and ever since then, we've been getting really close._

"Well, she threatened to walk herself to school if necessary. I don't know what changed, but hopefully, that stays the case"  
_I say, watching Aiden peeking into the classroom, trying to find his sister._

"Speaking of which, Aiden, sweetie, why don't you walk inside and find Olivia while I talk to your Mommy for a bit, honey? She should still be packing her things"  
_Alyssa ushers him inside, looking seriously concerned, which makes _me_ concerned as well._

"Alyssa, what is it?"  
_I urgently ask her, worried that something might've happened to Olivia._

_She sighs before stepping outside the classroom, closing the door behind her, just not all the way._

"Is there something going on at home? I don't mean to intrude, but..."  
_She sighs again._

"But what Alyssa? What happened?"  
_Ok, now I'm already starting to freak out._

"It's just that Olivia was really out of it today in all classes. She only spoke when spoken to. Ate her lunch alone, not with her friends as usual, and when Joe asked her about Aiden's whereabouts, she completely went off on him. She even told him that she didn't care about where Aiden could be anytime..."  
_She trails off._

_That certainly does not sound like Olivia, not one bit._

"That's not all, Aria"  
_She cuts off my train of thoughts._

"What do you mean?"  
_I mean, what more could have happened today with Olivia?_

"I've been observing her all during class time, and I noticed that from time to time, she would slightly pull up her sleeves and pinch herself"  
_Alyssa tells me._

_WHAT? No. She must be mistaken. I mean, why would Olivia be hurting herself? What caused her to do this to herself and not talk to us about it?_

"A-are you sure, Alyssa? Maybe she's got a rash or something and she was just scratching her arm. Maybe..."

"Aria! I wouldn't have brought it up, if I've not been sure. I even saw some bruises, but they look recent, like really recent, maybe a day or two"  
_She interrupts my rambling._

"Did... Did you ask her about it? Why she's doing it?"  
_I ask her, pacing back and forth in front of the classroom._

"When they first arrived in the morning, I asked them to take off their jackets since it's warm inside, they all did except for Olivia and another two kids, but I didn't really think much of it. By the time we started doing art and crafts, I told them that they had to take their coats off so they wouldn't get them stained. The other kids agreed, but Olivia still refused to take it off. I asked her if there's something that she didn't want us to see underneath, she simply shrugged and told me that she didn't really wanna do arts and crafts today. When I asked her why, she said 'do you think I'm smart enough to do something good?' You should've seen her, Aria. She was on the brink of tears. I asked her why she would think she's not smart, she replied that she wasn't the one who thinks so, yet she refused to tell me who does. I told her that whenever she wants to do something, she just has to work hard to get it done, and if in any case it doesn't happen, then it's simply not the time for it to happen. For the rest of the class I kept watching her behavior. She started drawing for about five minutes, but then I noticed her sitting alone in the corner. I watched Joe approach her, even though she'd shouted at him earlier when he asked about Aiden, but she still wouldn't talk or play with him. After he walked away, that's when I noticed that she's been pinching herself in the arm, quite a lot"

_I don't know why she would do such a thing to herself. I mean, where did she even get the idea to do so? Did someone ask her to? Or did she think of it all by herself? How could I have not seen this?_

"Thanks for telling me, Alys..."  
_I'm interrupted by Aiden swinging the door to the classroom open. His eyes are all red and puffy._

"Aiden? What happened?"  
_I rush to hold him in my arms._

_He immediately clings to me, showing how much he's upset right now, and not saying a word._

_I look up to see Olivia standing in the corner of the room, sending daggers at me holding Aiden, and indeed, she's trying to discreetly pinch her left arm._

"Olivia, what happened between you two?"  
_I ask while trying to calm down a whimpering Aiden._

"I wanna go home"  
_She coldly replies, and rather decisively, and completely ignoring my question, and from the looks of it, I'm not getting answers right now._

"Get your things now, Olivia. We'll talk later at home"

_She gathers her backpack and stomps over to where we're standing, carelessly walking past us._

_I thank Alyssa again, assuring her that I would definitely look into matters, and carry Aiden out of the school building, wondering what the hell is going on with the kids, especially little miss Olivia over there._

_As soon as we reach Ezra who's standing by the car, he immediately notices the tension between us._

"Is everything ok?"  
_He asks as he reaches out, taking Aiden from me to buckle him in._

"We have an issue"  
_I whisper to him, nodding at Olivia who's trying to buckle her seatbelt by herself._

"What kind of an issue? Why do you all seem so stressed?"  
_He asks, the line forming between his eyebrows shows his concern._

"All I know is that it's serious enough for Rose to get involved. Do you mind going home now, instead of going out to The Grill?"  
_I answer him._

"Aria, you're scaring me. What the hell happened in there? Why is Aiden so upset? And why does Olivia look like she's ready to kill somebody?"  
_Ezra asks, raising his voice as soon as I close Aiden's door to the car._

"The kids' teacher told me that Olivia has been out of it today. She got upset every time someone talked or asked her about Aiden. She also told me that she noticed that..."  
_I trail off as I turn to look at the kids through the car window._

"Just spit it out, Aria"  
_Ezra frantically asks._

"She told me that she saw Olivia hurting herself, and I saw her do it as well, right before we came out"  
_I slowly, and quietly tell him._

"She What?"  
_Ezra shouts, turning to walk around the car to get into the car._

"Ezra, wait!"  
_I hold him back before he does anything stupid._  
"Don't say anything, please. We have to wait till we talk to Rose first. She's the only one who could tell us how to approach this"  
_I tell him._

"How am I supposed to stay quiet knowing that my daughter is hurting herself, Aria? How could you see her hurting herself and not interfere?"  
_I jump back at Ezra's accusatory tone and outburst._

_Does he think I like seeing her do it? Does he think I don't care about what's going on in the kids' lives?_

"I didn't wanna make things worse, Ezra, and I still don't. We still don't know why she's doing it. I don't want her to feel cornered, and I sure as hell don't want do it in school. I can't believe you would think that I would just stand by and watch my daughter hurt herself without actually having a reasonable excuse. I've been taking care of them, all on my own, for years, and they never once got hurt on my watch, Ezra. I don't need you telling me that I'm a horrible mother, because I've been doing just fine as a single mother for over five years now"  
_I say before opening the door to the car to get in._

"I'm not the one who kept them to myself, Aria"  
_I can't believe he just said that. Well, I actually now think I've been waiting for him to finally burst and start blaming me for keeping the kids away from him. I knew that him forgiving me is simply too good to be true._

_As soon as we're all settled inside the car, Ezra looks at the kids in the rear view mirror before, sighing and starting the car while I try my best not to burst into sobs right here and now._

_That has been the longest car ride I've ever had. As soon as Ezra parked the car, I was out of it, opening the door for the kids to hop out._

_Aiden is actually the first to run into the house mumbling something among the lines of needing to speak with Rose in private._

_Olivia walks straight to her room, still not speaking a word to any of us, and as do I; I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone, especially, Ezra who looks torn, contemplating which one of us to speak to first. Well, I sure hope it's not me. So I make sure when I walk into the bedroom, I close the door, and lock it behind me._

_The second the door is locked, my phone starts ringing. I fish it out of my pocket to see that Hanna is the one calling me. I really hope that she's not calling because she'd found out about what happened last night, I'm really not ready for the investigation to begin right now._

"Hello?"  
_I nervously answer the call._

"ARIA! How could you not tell me about this?"  
_Her high-pitched voice booms through the phone. Oh God, she knows._

"Hanna, I'm sorry, I just..."  
_I start apologizing, but she quickly cuts me off._

"You know what? Don't answer that. I mean, it wouldn't be a surprise if you told me, right? Oh My God! I can't believe it. I'm so happy right now"  
_And now she's lost me. What the hell is she on about?_

"What are you talking about, Han? What surprise?"

"Oooh. Don't act dumb with me. Caleb already told me that you'd helped him choose the ring. Oh My God, Ar. It's so beautiful. I can't believe I'm engaged to be married"  
_She squeals down the phone._

_Huh! What are the odds of me and Hanna getting proposed to at the same night? Only the big difference now is that she's the only one of us to getting married after saying yes._

"So Caleb finally popped the question I see? Congratulations, Han. I'm so happy for you, and Caleb too. He's a really great guy"  
_I tell her, while trying my damn hardest not to break down in sobs right now._

"Hey, are you crying? I thought only my mom would do that"  
_She says._

"Of course I'm crying. My best friend is getting married to the man she's head over heels in love with for years and I can't help the happy tears"  
_Of course that's not the only reason I'm crying, but why not sugarcoat it? Don't get me wrong, I am more than happy for Hanna and Caleb, but I can't help but envy the way she feels about her engagement whilst I'm sitting here wondering how much more heartache I can go through._

"Aw, Ar. Don't make me start the water work again. I did enough of that last night already. By the way, where are you guys? I stopped by earlier and you guys weren't home. Mrs. Roth told me that she only saw you guys yesterday afternoon, and haven't seen you since. I even called you earlier but your phone was turned off"

"Oh yeah, we spent the night at Rose's, and I didn't get to charge the phone till late this morning"  
_I curtly answer, and unknowingly to me, that was a wrong move._

"Spent the night? Oooh you and Fitzy, huh? Did something happen between you two?"  
_I can actually picture her wiggling her eyebrows while pulling a smirk on her face._

"Han, why would we go to Rose's if we wanted to do _something_?"  
_Like I'd tell her that it already happened. Huh, think again._

"Right, well, where's my little diva at? I have to break the news to my flower girl as well"

"She's actually..."  
_I star to say but stop talking as soon as I hear Olivia screaming._  
"Han, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, ok? Bye"  
_I don't even wait to hear a response before I hang up._

**Aiden's POV:**  
_Rose always told me that if I ever was feeling sad or upset, I could always go talk to her. So that's why I told Momma and Daddy that I'm going to talk to Rosie in private. I know she won't tell anyone about what I say to her, if I ask her not to._

"Hey, Rosie"  
_I call her, feeling so sad._

"Aiden, what happened, honey?"  
_She gasps when she sees me._

"I lost my bestest friend"  
_I run into her arms as I start crying again._

"Joe? What happened with you two?"  
_She looks at me, confused._

"No, not Joe. I mean, he's my best friend, but he's not my bestest friend"  
_I shake my head no._

"Who's your bestest then?"

"O-Olivia, of course. She's my sister and my bestest friend"  
_I tell her._

"Oh, of course. How could I not have known that? But why do you think you lost Olivia, Aiden? She's right here with us"  
_She kindly asks me._

"She h-hates me, Rosie. S-she told m-me so"  
_I cry more._

"I bet she didn't mean that, Aiden. Maybe she was just having a bad day, honey. I mean, she's your sister, you can never lose her"  
_Rosie tells me._

"I know she'll always be my sister, but I like having her as a best friend too. I don't wanna be like Auntie Spence and her sister. They're sisters but they don't like each other very much"  
_I tell her._

"Do you want me to talk to her? Ask her what's wrong? Maybe she's having a rough time and she just took it all out on you"  
_I think a little about what Rosie just suggested._

"I don't want her to get into trouble"  
_I tell Rosie._

"She's not into any kind of trouble, Aiden, I promise"  
_She assures me._

"There's something else"  
_I mumble._

"Like what?"

"I saw Livy's arm at school, and it looks hurt"

"What? Hurt how?"  
_Rosie gasps again._

"I don't know. Like something bit her? It looks red and purple. I didn't ask her about it because I didn't want her to be more upset with me"  
_I say._

"I'll make sure to talk about that with Olivia, and I won't tell her that you told me. It's gonna be our little secret, ok?"  
_She promises._

"Ok. Thank you for listening to me, Rosie"  
_I tell her and I kiss her cheek._

"Of course. What are friends for?"

"I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. LEAVE ME ALONE. GO AWAY"  
_I hear Livy shouting. Oh no! Who upset my sister?_

_Rosie hears her too because she runs towards her voice, and I do too._

**Moments earlier.**

**Ezra's POV:**  
_Well, I majorly and royally screwed up, and I'm probably about to screw up a little more, but I can't just stay put and watch my own daughter get hurt, sadly by herself, and not do anything._

_I make my way towards the kids' temporary room, knock on the door, and wait for the permission, or lack of it, to go in._

"Go away"  
_I hear Olivia say on the other side of the door._

"Olivia, it's me"  
_I exclaim._  
"Alone"  
_I don't know why I felt the need to add this bit of information._

"I don't wanna see anybody. Not now, not ever. Leave me alone"  
_Against any better judgement, I just ignore her raising voice and walk right in._

"GET OUT!"  
_She screams as soon as she notices my presence in the room with her, while miserably failing to cover her exposed top of the body._

"I will not get out, Olivia, and I will not let you talk this way to anybody again"  
_She jumps at my outburst._

_Not even seconds pass before she bursts out screaming like I've never thought possible while really going at it and pinching the hell out of her arm._

"I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. LEAVE ME ALONE. GO AWAY"  
_She frantically shouts at me._

"What on earth is going on in here?"  
_I turn to find Rose standing at the doorframe, looking just as frantic as Aiden who's standing beside her._

_I look back at Olivia who's now curled up in a ball on the floor, still crying her eyes out._

"I don't... I don't know"  
_What the hell just happened? May I should've waited to talk to Rose first._

"What did you do to her?"  
_Aiden yells at me as he goes to comfort his sobbing sister._

"What the hell happened in here?"  
_Come Aria's raging voice behind me. I turn to look at her as she focuses her gaze to look at Olivia, and I notice the she's been crying. Great, now I know for sure that I've screwed it all up._

"Get away from me"  
_I watch Olivia as she pushes Aiden away from her._

"Olivia"  
_Aria tries as well but no luck._

"I told you to wait, Ezra. Now, look what you've just done"  
_Aria snarls at me._

"I didn't do anything. I was onl..."  
_I start to defend myself, but get cut off by Rose._

"Ok. all of you, out. You two fighting and arguing isn't gonna do any of us any good. Come on, now, out"  
_She sternly orders the three of us._

"No, ..."  
_I try to argue but she's not having it._

"I said out. Unless you've all calmed down completely, I don't want you here with us. You're all obviously stressed and taking your anger out on one another. I will talk with Olivia alone right now, and then will go from there"  
_She_ _says._

_I look at Olivia who's still on the floor, crying her little heart out. I can't believe I let my stubbornness get the best of me and caused my own daughter to burst like that._

_I reluctantly turn to leave after Aria who just stormed out of the room, biting her tongue as to not lash on me for my stupidity, for now._

_I silently follow her outside, trying to find the best way to apologize to her. I don't regret trying to help my daughter and trying to understand how and why she would hurt herself, but I just feel so stupid for the way I handled things._

_I watch as Aiden goes to sit next to her on the couch in the living room, silently crying because of the way Olivia had pushed him away earlier. I sit on the chair opposite from the couch and watch as Aria quietly tries to soothe him._

_It's been ten minutes since we walked out of the room, leaving Rose to talk to Olivia in private, and the silence is killing me._

_Aiden fiddles with Aria's fingers as he cuddles into her side._

"I like this ring, Momma"  
_I hear him mumble quietly, motioning to the engagement ring resting on her finger._

"Hmm"  
_Is all she says back._

"Did you buy it?"  
_He asks._

"No, honey, someone gave it to me"  
_She clears her throat before she answers._

_Yeah, that someone is me._

"It's pretty"  
_He comments._

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. I think Livy would really like it"  
_He nods his head._

**Aria's POV:**

"Yeah, when I first got it, I liked it too, Baby"  
_I tell him._

"But now you don't?"  
_He asks._

"Not very much, no"  
_I answer, well aware that Ezra is listening in on our conversation._

"But why?"  
_He inquires again._

"Because I don't think that it's the right fit for me anymore"  
_I answer him truthfully, breaking my heart before Ezra's._

"Aria, I..."  
_Ezra surely feels the need to butt in._

"Save it"  
_I coldly interrupt him. I am pissed._  
"Honey, why don't you take Millie out to the backyard for a little while? I bet she wants to play outside with you like this morning"  
_I tell Aiden._

"Ok, Momma"  
_I watch as he reluctantly walks away as I stand up and start to pace back and forth._

"I told you to wait. I specifically told you that we she talk to Rose first before talking to Olivia, but no, you went and did the exact opposite of what I said, right after you accused me of neglecting my own daughter's well-being"  
_I say with such coldness in my voice._

"Ar..."  
_He tries to cut me off, but I'm not having it._

"No! You don't get to talk now, let me do all the talking for the both of us. You told me that you forgave me for not telling you about the kids, and at first, I was a little bit hesitant to believe it could be true, then I finally started to trust that it could be; that you really have a big forgiving heart, but then, with first the problem we have, you just had to rub it in my face, Ezra. I honestly don't know why you keep pretending..."  
_I trail off, not wanting to believe the words I'm about to say._

"Pretending?"  
_Ezra asks, confused, as he stands up taking a step towards me, but I instantly take a bigger one back._

"That you do care about me, that you actually do love me like you claim"  
_I tell him._

"Aria, I never once pretended to love you. I always had and always will love you, whether you believe me or not. I've always been honest about my feelings for you"  
_He defends himself._

"Our whole relationship started out as a big fat lie"  
_I completely burst at him. I've heard that line before._  
"You told me you wanted to know more about me than what I'd told you, but the truth was that you wanted to have more information on me than what you'd already gathered before we met face to face. I was battling my own demons, and trying not to get killed while defending our relationship to my friends and family. I confided in you with my darkest secrets and fears, only to find out later that it's all been book material for your next big story. I threw myself under the bus every time -A threatened me, only to protect you and keep you safe from harm, all the while you were standing aside and watching, just because you wanted to know who -A was. When I found out about the book, I was devastated, you made me doubt everybody walking into my life, even my own family. I was simply betrayed by the one person I thought I could trust. I made a fool out of myself in school the next day, only to find out that you've chosen the easy way out; running away. When I trashed your apartment, I only did it because I wanted to destroy any evidence of us ever being together, but then I realized that you'd already done it and there was nothing more I could do. Every time you made a mistake, I forgave you, Ezra, I'm not gonna lie and say that I forget what happened, but I still forgive you. I admit that I didn't wanna tell you about the kids when I first found out that I was pregnant, but I couldn't have a repeat of the Malcolm situation. The next day when I decided that I should tell you sooner than later, you were already gone. YOU. LEFT. US, EZRA. NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND"  
_I collapse in tears on the couch._

"Aria, you know I would've never willingly left you on your own, if I'd known about the kids. What I said earlier was way out of line, and I'm sorry, but you have to understand that..."  
_He sternly tries to make me understand._

"Oh, I do understand, perfectly clear, that you just left me, not the kids. Had you known about them, you would've stayed for them, not me"  
_I cut him off, standing from my seat on the couch._

_I take a deep breath before I slide the engagement ring off my finger._

"Aria, please, don't"  
_I ignore his plea._

"Earlier, I got a phone call from a very frantic Hanna. At first I thought she was calling to know the details about what happened last night with the kids, that she'd found out about it somehow, but no, she was calling to tell me that she's now engaged. You should've heard her talk about how happy she is to be engaged to the person she's spent years dreaming about becoming his wife to spend the rest of her life carrying his last name, and it took everything in me not to break down on the phone. I actually thought I'd be thrilled for any of my best friends if any of them ever got engaged, and I am happy for Hanna, but I'm also envious of her happiness. Ella congratulated me last night on the engagement that I'd completely forgotten about mere hours after it happened, simply because I didn't catch a break for even a whole day to be happy. I should've been glowing with happiness about getting engaged, but here I am, standing here in front of you, we're both blaming each other for one thing or another on what's supposed to be the second happiest day of our lives after our wedding day. I'm sorry I'm not enough for you, Ezra, and I'm also sorry for not being happy about this engagement"  
_I say, taking his hand in mine, and placing the ring in his shaking hands._

"Seems like you've already made up your mind about this, and it also seems like there's nothing I can do to change that. But here's what I think, I think you're just so upset right now that you can't think straight. I will keep this ring with me, and I will wait for you to take me back. I will wait for you to have enough generosity in your heart to forgive the honest mistake that I never intended to make. I love you Aria, and I really hope you believe that"  
_He begs me, while his tears are running down on his cheeks._

"I can't promise you to reconsider anything, I guess only time will tell, because for the first time since I ever met you, Ezra, not only do I not believe you, but I also don't think I want to"  
_I turn way from him, not wanting to see the torn look on his face._

"Am I interrupting something here?"  
_I turn to find Rose looking at the both of us with concern in her eyes._

"Um, no, Rose, you're not. I-is everything ok now with Olivia?"  
_I clear my throat, to speak._

"No, we all need to sit down and talk"  
_She curtly answers._

* * *

**A/N: Finally, the new chapter is up. Hope you guys don't regret spending your time reading it. Let me know what you thought of this drama.**  
**Kisses,**  
**Esraa.**


	35. Chapter35: Shattered Glass

**Ezra's POV:**

"Earlier, I got a phone call from a very frantic Hanna. At first I thought she was calling to know the details about what happened last night with the kids, that she'd found out about it somehow, but no, she was calling to tell me that she's now engaged. You should've heard her talk about how happy she is to be engaged to the person she's spent years dreaming about becoming his wife to spend the rest of her life carrying his last name, and it took everything in me not to break down on the phone. I actually thought I'd be thrilled for any of my best friends when any of them got engaged, and I am happy for Hanna, but I'm also envious of her happiness. Ella congratulated me last night on the engagement that I'd completely forgotten about mere hours after it happened, simply because I didn't catch a break for even a whole day to be happy. I should've been glowing with happiness about getting engaged, but here I am, standing here in front of you, we're both blaming each other for one thing or another on what's supposed to be the second happiest day of our lives after our wedding day. I'm sorry I'm not enough for you, Ezra, and I'm also sorry for not being happy about this engagement"  
_She says, taking my hand in hers, and placing the ring in my shaking hands._

"Seems like you've already made up your mind about this, and it also seems like there's nothing I can do to change that. But here's what I think, I think you're just so upset right now that you can't think straight. I will keep this ring with me, and I will wait for you to take me back. I will wait for you to have enough generosity in your heart to forgive the honest mistake that I never intended to make. I love you Aria, and I really hope you believe that"  
_I beg her, while tears are running down my cheeks, and it takes all I have in me not to completely fall apart in front of her._

"I can't promise you to reconsider anything, I guess only time will tell, because for the first time since I ever met you, Ezra, not only do I not believe you, but I also don't think I want to"  
_She turns away from me, and thankfully she can't see how her words just cut through me. I can't believe this is all happening to me, to us. I honestly didn't mean to hurt her like that, it's not that I regret voicing those words, I mean, I do regret making her believe that I'm blaming her, but I swear to God, I have no idea where those words even came from. I never lied to Aria about how I feel about the situation with kids. I don't blame her for keeping the kids away from me, because I'd been the one to bring it on myself. Had I not been a jerk then, then non of this would've happened._

"Am I interrupting something here?"  
_We turn to find Rose looking at the both of us with concern in her eyes. I try to hide the ring I sadly have in my tight fist, in my pocket without her noticing._

"Um, no, Rose, you're not. I-is everything ok now with Olivia?"  
_Aria clears her throat, to speak._

"No. We **all** need to sit down and talk"  
_She curtly answers._

"Did she talk to you? Did she tell you what's going on with her? I really didn't mean to upset her earlier. I just..."  
_I start to profusely apologize, but she cuts me off._

"You were just trying to help. I get that, but you also should've known better, Ezra. You both should've come talk to me first"  
_She sighs, as she takes a seat on the chair where I'd been sitting earlier._

"Is she still in her room? Does she still want to be left alone and not talk to any of us?"  
_Aria asks._

"Did she say anything at all?"  
_I add._

_Rose sighs again and motions for us both to take a seat, and we do, as we both take the far sides of the couch opposite from her._

"I just wanted to talk to you both first before we call for the kids to join us in here. Last night, when Aiden ran away, he never mentioned anything to Olivia. Now although it was a very dangerous thing for a five-year old little boy to run away, trying to "save his family", I know he had the best intentions doing so. Olivia, on the other hand, doesn't see it that way"  
_She starts._

"What does that mean? She's doing this because she's angry at him for not telling her?"  
_I ask._

"Olivia always did things with Aiden. They both always wanted to do things together, no matter what it was. Even when one of them didn't like doing a certain thing, they would always try to get over it and try it for the other one's sake"  
_Aria explains._

"Now, while I know that is true, it's also because Olivia feels betrayed. I take it you both saw her arm?"  
_She looks between us, asking, at which we immediately nod our heads._

"While it seems like she's hurting herself, and she is, she's not doing it for self-harm"  
_She explains._

"I.. I don't understand"  
_Aria says, and truth be told, neither do I. I mean, Olivia is pinching and bruising her arm, how is that not hurting herself?_

"Apparently, one of her friends in school once told her that whenever she had a bad dream, she would pinch herself somewhere where no would notice, so the dream would end and she would wake up. And although Olivia knows that it's not all a nightmare, she's trying to imagine that it's all a dream state she's in, and she just wishes to wake up to find a better reality"  
_She elaborates._

"Is this all because of the mysterious man who's threatening us?"  
_My fists clench on my legs as I lean forward towards the edge of the couch. If only I know who that bastard is._

"That is only one of the many reasons she's feeling this way, Ezra"  
_She loudly sighs._

"Wait. You said she feels betrayed? Why would she feel that way? And who does she think betrayed her?"  
_Aria also leans forward, her eyebrows knotted in confusion._

"Everyone"  
_Rose simply replies._

"How? W-why?"

"I want the answers to these questions to be heard from Olivia herself. Like I said earlier, we'll all sit down and have a much needed long talk about what's happening, but first, I wanted to give you some guidelines for the way this is gonna go"  
_She explains._

"Okayyy"  
_I trail off, right about ready to do almost anything to help both of my kids._

"First of all, Aria, I'd like to say that this is not like one of our normal sessions with the kids"

"What do you mean?"  
_Aria asks her._

"I mean that if it was one of our sessions, I would need your permission for Ezra to be here with us when we talk to the kids. The choice is only yours, really, if you'd like to see this as a professional session, or simply an intervention by a concerned family member who simply happens to be a psychiatrist"  
_She informs her._

"What are you talking about, I can't be here? These are my kids we're talking about for God's sake"  
_Now, I know that Rose has to stay professional through all this, but that doesn't mean it does't hurt like shit when they talk about me like some stranger. I feel like every time I try to get a step closer to the kids, I get kicked ten steps away from them. It's not fair._

"Of course I want their father to be here, Rose. Sessions or not, Ezra is always allowed to be there for the kids, just as much as I am"  
_Aria's words slightly relieve me, but they're still not enough to put out the fire burning inside of me._

"I'm just simply doing my job. I didn't mean to upset either of you. And now that this is out of the way, I have some points to discuss with the both of you. First, I'm not trying to pry or anything, but I'd like to know how are things between you two?"  
_Rose asks, looking between me and Aria._

"What does this have to do with Olivia?"  
_I ask her as I get up and start pacing around the room, trying to divert her attention from where this is going._

"Because believe it or not, as I've told you earlier, the tension between you two is not helping the kids. It's affecting them. They're always worried that you'd leave them again, Ezra, and I don't think that watching you two fight would ease their minds, don't you think?"  
_She crosses her arms at me._

"But they don't have to worry about that"  
_I could pick the uncertainty in Aria's voice, and that really sets me off._

"Of course they don't have to worry about that, Aria. I don't know what else to do to prove that I'm not abandoning any of you. Nothing I do is ever enough to make you believe me. I'm sorry I fucked up in the past, ok? I really am, and I'm trying my damn best to make it up for it..."  
_I burst._

"Ezra..."  
_Rose tries to cut in, but I'm not having it._

"No, I need to get this off my chest, or else I'm gonna explode. Aria, You made it perfectly clear earlier that you've given up on me, you've given up on us _ever _getting back together, but I haven't, and I will not stop having faith in our love. I'm sorry you think I'm not enough for you, but I'm trying to be... I'm trying to be better, I'm trying to be, at least, good enough for all three of you. I don't know how I always manage to fuck everything up, but I swear I do not do it intentionally..."  
_This time I pause because of the sobs wrecking my whole body as I fall back down on the couch._  
"I am so so incredibly sorry that I'm not enough for you, Aria, and maybe you're right, maybe you really are better off with someone else, but I will not leave my kids again, and **that**, you better believe"  
_I feel so emotionally distraught right now that I don't know how to feel about all of this other than angry and frustrated._

"I can just tell you guys to try and work things out for the kids, but then I don't want to pressure you both into something you're not ready for. You two are both adults, you make your own decisions and no one has the right to tell either of you what to do or how to think, but all I'm asking is for you to not take the kids out of the equation. Whatever you decide, whatever you think is best for _all _of you to do, do it, and please, don't keep the kids in the dark. They need to know what's happening around them so they wouldn't feel betrayed, once again, by the secrets"  
_Rose says._

"I would literally do anything for the kids to be happy. I just hope everyone knows that I do mean it when I say that I'm here to stay, and nothing would ever change that"  
_I tell her._

"Aria?"

_Since my back is to her, I only hear Aria sniffling and clearing her throat before she speaks._

"Whatever it takes to keep the kids safe and happy, I'm willing to do. There's really nothing I wouldn't do for them"  
_She says._

"Alright now, let's bring the kids in. Ezra, why don't you call for Aiden while I go get Olivia?"  
_Rose suggests._

"Ok"  
_I simply say before doing just so._

**Aria's POV:**  
_As I sit here, all alone, Ezra's words keep replaying in my mind. He keeps telling me that he's not going anywhere. He always says that he's never gonna leave us again, but all I think about is how I'm all on my own in this. This is not about me not trusting Ezra. This is about me not trusting myself, this is about me giving into my own insecurities, me fearing commitment, or maybe even not fully believing in myself to be able to be good enough for anyone or anything._

"Momma? What happened?"  
_Aiden asks as soon as he enters the room and notices my tears that I didn't even realize were still falling_.

"Nothing, baby. Don't worry. Come and have a seat next to me"  
_I say as I pull him up to sit next to me on the couch._

"Alright everyone, now that we're all here, I say we shall begin?"  
_Rose announces as soon as she walks in with Olivia in her arms, with her head nuzzling into her neck._

"Oliv..."  
_Ezra starts to say, but Rose cuts him off._

"Ezra. I'll be the one talking from now on. I know you all have something to say to each other, but I'll be the one to say who and when to talk, ok?"  
_She says, and I take that as my cue to not say anything._

"Ok"  
_He says dejectedly._

"First of all, I want you all to tell us how you honestly feel. I don't want there to be any secrets kept, ok?"

"Ok"  
_Apparently, Aiden is the only one excited for this intervention as he's the only me who actually answer with words while the rest of us just nod._

**Rose's POV:**

"I want Aiden to go first, please, and I want him to tell us how he's feeling right now"  
_I instruct._

"I'm..."  
_He seems reluctant to talk, but I assure him that it's totally fine._

"It's ok, Aiden. Like I've told you before, no one is gonna be in trouble"  
_I encourage him._

"I feel sad"  
_He mumbles._

"And why do you feel that way? Why do you feel sad? Come on, we all have to be honest about our feelings here"  
_I urge him to continue._

"Bec-because Livy hates me"  
_He bursts into tears. I watch as Aria consoles him, and I feel Olivia tensing in my arms. At that scene._

"It that true, Olivia? Do you hate your baby brother?"

"I want to, but no"  
_She whimpers quietly to me._

"I want you to tell that to Aiden, not me"  
_I tell her as I tuck her hair behind her ear._

"I don't hate you"  
_She says, louder this time, as she looks Aiden in the eye._

"But you told me so. When we were at school, I tried to hug you because I didn't see this morning when I woke up, but you pushed me away and said 'I hate you' and it hurt my feelings and that's why I'm sad now"  
_Aiden argues with her._

"Olivia, I want you to tell us how you were really feeling when you said those things. Tell us all what you told me about how you felt about what happened last night"  
_She looks up at me, still nervous about what they would think._  
"Come on. No need to be afraid. We're all here to work things out and make them all better"

"No one wants me"  
_She mumbles._

"Olivia, I don't want you to be nervous or afraid to say how you really feel about things. If you keep it all in, it'll only get worse and hurt you the most, honey"

_She sighs loudly before speaking again._  
"No one wants me. They all want to get away from me"

"Wh-WHAT?! Oli..."  
_Aria starts to argue, but I cut her off._

"Aria. Let her finish first"  
_I sternly remind her._

"Bu..."  
_She argues again, but this time it's Olivia who cuts her off._

"You promised you'd never go away and leave us. You promised, but every time you get tired or upset, you send us away"  
_Olivia accuses her, which makes Aria gasp in surprise, but Olivia is certainly not finished._  
"You always put me on time out first, and sometimes alone, and you always yell at me. When Ezra first came back, he pushed me away because he didn't wanna be my Daddy. You all wanna go way and leave me behind. And last night, Aiden went away, on his own, never told me about it, and I was here all alone"  
_She bursts out yelling._

"Olivia, honey, there's no need to shout. We are all here to work things out in the best way, not to yell at each other, ok?"  
_I soothe her._

"But I'm angry, Rosie"  
_She whimpers into my chest._

_I look up and nod at Ezra to signal for him to start talking._

_He clears his throat before speaking._  
"I'm sorry you're feeling this way, Olivia. I truly regret what I did the time I ever met you. I'd been so angry at everyone and everything back then, and I unfortunately took it all out on you which I'm so incredibly sorry for. Olivia, I swear I'm not going to leave any of you again, and I'm willing to keep that promise for as long as I'll live"  
_He says._

"S-so you don't wanna leave me on my own?"  
_Olivia checks, not daring to look at him for once._

"Never! Olivia, you're my beautiful princess. How could I ever leave you again? That's impossible!"  
_Ezra immediately replies._

"Promise?"  
_Olivia slowly looks up at him, unsure of making any sudden movements that would possibly change his mind._

"Of course I Promise"  
_He vigorously nods his head in affirmation._

**Aria's POV:**  
_I really can't take this anymore. I can't wait for Rose's permission to speak. I have to know if my daughter really thinks that I don't love her. How is that even possible? Have I really been that big of a failure to my kids all this time?_

"Olivia, do you really think that of me? Do you really think that I would ever leave you behind any second?"  
_I ask her, waiting for answers only she could give me._

"You always let Nana, Daddy, Mike, or even one of our aunties take us away whenever you're upset with us. You yell at us and then send us away. You never listen to us anymore, which is why we could never tell you about the meanie man, because you would just shout at us and put us on time out or something. Whenever I ask for something, you just say no, and shout at me. You never sing with me anymore, you just scream at me to stop singing so it'd be quiet"  
_Olivia's answer only makes me feel more of a failure than a mother. I truly believe now that I'm nothing but a failure to my family, to my friends who I only rely on for so much before I become a burden, to Ezra who never signed up for this much baggage of someone who causes nothing but problems to all that people around her with her never ending drama, and most of all, to my kids who are suffering everyday, simply because they're my kids, nobody else's._

"I'm sorry"  
_My voice crack, but I really need for her to hear me._  
"I'm really sorry I made you both feel that way. It was never in my intention to hurt your feelings this way, Olivia, I swear. I don't want you, for one second, to think that I don't love you, or Aiden. You two are literally the only reason for me to go on with my life. I live for you. There's is absolutely no one in this world, besides your father of course, who would love you as much as I do every second of every day. I'd do anything for the both of you in a heartbeat. I understand if you hate me right now, but don't ever think that I could live for even a second without any of you both in my life"  
_I put my hand over my mouth, and squeeze my eyes shut to stop myself from breaking down._

"You always say sorry, but then do it again. You're always tired in the morning when we wake you up, and tired when you come back from school, and you never play with me anymore. I always have to share everything. Whenever I tell you I wanna have a girls' day, you always say no because you're too tired. You don't care about me anymore"  
_Every single word she says, is like an old rusty knife twisting through my heart. But it's the truth; I'm always too drained from all the things I have to put up with; dealing with the kids at school, but that doesn't make an excuse for how I've been neglecting the kids. I've been a horrible mother to my kids, and I didn't even know how much it's been affecting them._

"I'm sorry I've been a terrible mother. I know I've been neglecting you both lately, and I feel so horrible about that. I hope you could forgive me, please, Olivia. And I want you to know that every time I tell you no to something, is because I can't do it for you, not that I don't wanna do it. I'm sorry I'm not enough for you both, but I swear I'm trying my best to give you everything you want"  
_Before I get the chance to say anything more, my phone starts ringing, showing it's Ella calling._

"I'm sorry, I have to answer this, it's my mom"  
_I announce before answering._  
"Mom? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, everything is fine. Byron just woke up, he's gonna be fine. The doctor said he's been having heart problems for a while, and they had to clear his main artery. He's gonna be fine, but he's gonna be on heart medicine though"  
_She explains._

"Ok, thanks for calling me. I'm gonna come visit later, ok?"

"Sure, honey. Are the kids ok? Have they talked about that man yet?"  
_She bitterly asks._

"No, not yet. We're actually talking with Rose right now"  
_I let her know._

"Good. By the way, Mike took Aiden's backpack to Caleb. He said they're gonna try to figure out who that psycho is, but I told him not to tell Hanna though. I'm sure you'd want to tell her yourself, about that topic and the much happier one"  
_She says._

"Mom, I'm gonna have to go, but I'll see you later, ok?"  
_I change the topic._

"Ok. Later. Love you"  
_She says._

"Love you too, bye"  
_I say back, before I hang up._

"Is grandpa ok?"  
_Aiden asks as soon as I do._

"Yeah, honey. He's all good now"  
_I assure him._

"You saw him?"  
_Olivia jealously asks Aiden._

"He found me when I was lost, and he promised to get me back home, but then he was in pain, so I used his phone to call for help like momma told us to when no one is around to help us"  
_Aiden answers her question._

"Is he gonna die?"  
_Olivia asks me this time._

"The doctors are doing everything they can to make sure he doesn't"  
_I tell her._

_She doesn't say nothing else. So I take that as my chance to talk again._

"Olivia. I want you to know that I'm so terribly sorry for making you feel this way. I promise you that I love you and your brother more than anything in this whole world. I've been so busy and overwhelmed lately that I seemed to have forgotten about you, but I swear I'm doing everything I can to give you the best life that you both deserve. I'm more than willing to do whatever you ask of me, right now"  
_I tell her._

"I don't wanna go back to that apartment. I'm not happy there anymore"  
_She exclaims._

"We can look for another place"  
_I offer up._

"I wanna live with Daddy. How come we live over there when Daddy lives right here? Why can't we all live together? Like a family? All our friends have their Mommy and Daddy together all the time with them, but we don't. If Daddy is back, then why is he not living with us?"  
_I watch as Rose consoles her by rubbing her back._

"Oli..."  
_I start to say, but Ezra speaks first._

"Olivia, we already told you before, no matter what, we are a family. It doesn't matter whether we live together or not. We will all still love one another"  
_He explains._

"But why can't we?"  
_Olivia whimpers again._

"Be-because, honey, me and Ezra, we're not together"  
_I slowly tell her._

_I hear Rose gasp, looking between me and Ezra, while I only have eyes on Olivia, waiting for her reaction._

"But you were together yesterday. What happened? Did you have a fight?"  
_She asks, tearfully._

"Was it because I ran away?"  
_Aiden asks as well._

"No, baby. We just figured that we're not as happy as we thought we'd be if we stayed together. We can still be friends though"  
_I sugarcoat the truth._

"That's not fair"  
_Olivia shakes her head in denial._

_I can't help but let my tears flow down, as I watch my kids' hearts break because of how much of a failure I've been._

"I know how much you wanted all of us to live together, but I'm sorry it doesn't work that way"  
_My voice cracks as I say it out loud._

"But can't you kiss and make up? I promise not to be grossed out"  
_Aiden begs us._

"I don't want you to fight. I hate when people fight and don't love each other"  
_Olivia sobs._

"Hey.. Hey. Nobody hates anyone. Your mother and I will always l.. care about each other, no matter what. Just because we're not together, doesn't mean we should stop being friends"  
_Ezra assures her._

"But I wanna see Daddy more"  
_She confesses._

"Do you..."  
_I clear my voice before I ask._  
"Do you wanna live with Ezra? Would that make you happy?"  
_Try as I might, I can't keep my voice from cracking again. I can see Ezra's shocked expression from the corner of my eye._

"But what about you, Momma?"  
_Aiden gasps._

"The only thing that matters to me is how you guys feel. If living with your father makes you both happy, then that's what's gonna happen. I would do anything for you to feel safe as well"  
_I smile sadly at him, still waiting for Olivia to answer._

"Ar..."  
_Ezra starts to say, Olivia speaks first._

"I like being here with Daddy, Rose, and Millie. It's bigger here. I don't like it there in our apartment; it's too small and not a happy place anymore. We've lived with you for a while without Daddy, so it's only fair if we live with him now for a while"  
_She nervously exclaims._

"Baby, you don't have to tell me why you wanna live with Ezra. You just tell me if you do wanna live with him or not. I promise I won't be mad at you if you do. That, of course, if it's alright with Ezra and Rose"  
_As much as it's gonna kill me, not having the kids with me, I'll do whatever makes them happy._

"Aria, you know my door is always open for all of you"  
_Rose kindly says._

"I-I wanna stay here with Daddy"  
_She mumbles._

"Don't worry, Momma. I will never leave you. I'll stay with you forever and always"  
_Aiden hugs me tightly._

"Baby, I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be fine. I only want you two to be ok, and I know you'll be much happier and safer here with your father. Besides, if Olivia wants to stay here, then that's where you have to be, to protect you sister and make sure she's ok at all times"  
_I kiss the top of his head._

"But you'll feel lonely"  
_He says._

"It's gonna be ok, I promise"  
_I tell him._

"And now we have to talk about that man. Can you guys tell us what he looks like?"  
_Rose changes the subject._

"He has a blond hair like auntie Hanna's, but the hair around his mouth is really black. He has brown eyes; dark ones like auntie Em"  
_Olivia describes._

"He always wears a black t-shirt, and black jeans. He smells funny too"  
_Aiden adds._

"How does he talk? Does he talk normally, or does he talks funny?"  
_Ezra asks._

"He doesn't sound funny, but he kinda talks like Tina from our school"  
_Aiden exclaims._

"Yeah. He can't say the 's' right, but whenever he talks, he gives me the creeps"  
_Olivia elaborates. Noticed the last bit? Hanna AGAIN._

"Wait!"  
_I kind of shout at no one specific. They all look at me, confused by my burst._  
"You said he _always_ wears black. Exactly how many times did he talk to you? And most importantly, when and where?"

"The first time, we were at the park with auntie Han, and he came to us, he said he was a friend of yours and Daddy's. At first, I didn't wanna talk to him because we don't know him and he could be lying, but he showed us pictures of you, Mommy. He said that he sees you everyday, and talks to you too, and he said that Daddy is a bad man who needs to be punished"  
_Olivia explains, and I can see her body shuddering the more she speaks._

"When did you guys see him again?"  
_Ezra asks._

"One day, He came to our school. We were playing in the courtyard, and he just came out of nowhere. He told us that we have to do what he asks, or he wouldn't be nice to us anymore. That's when he put that thing in my backpack, Momma. He said that way, he would be able to know whether we'd do everything he asks us to do or if we'd tell anyone about it"  
_Aiden tells us._

"How come no one saw him at your school? Don't they have supervisors there? How did a complete stranger just get in and talk to you without anyone noticing?"  
_By now, I'm up and pacing in the room. My blood is boiling at this moment._

"Mommy, he only talks to us from afar. He said so no one would notice him talking to us. Auntie Hanna saw him when we were at the park, and she asked if we were talking to him, but we lied to her because he said he'd hurt everyone we'd tell. She told us not to talk to strangers. We didn't wanna talk to him again, Mommy, but we were scared he'd hurt everyone we love, like he promised he would"  
_Olivia starts sobbing again, so I walk over to where she's still sitting on Rose's lap. I pick her up to calm her down, and myself in the process._

"Baby, it's ok. You're both safe now. Uncle Mike is trying to find out..."  
_Once again, I'm cut off by the ringing of my phone._

_I pick up as soon as I see its Mike calling._

"Mike"  
_I say._

"Aria, I'm with Caleb now. We found something"  
_He proclaims._  
"We know who the bastard is"  
_He bitterly adds._

"Who is he?"  
_Ezra immediately springs up to his feet as soon as hears me ask that question, looking at me expectantly, waiting for the same answer._

"Caleb managed to pull everything about him, Ar. He's still a damn kid. He's barely seventeen years old"  
_I hear him sigh._

"Who is he, Mike?"  
_I impatiently ask again._

"He goes to Rosewood high. He's name is Justin Michaels"

"Oh my God!"  
_I gasp._

"Aria, do you know that kid?"  
_I hear Mike on the other end._

"He's my student"  
_I exclaim, hearing everyone, including Mike, gasp in shock._

_I've been afraid my cruel students would try to hurt my kids as they've been bullying me, and now one of them actually did it. But why would he tell the kids the Ezra should be punished?_

* * *

**A/N: Did you miss me? Finally! The latest chapter is out. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I've put effort into writing it. Let me know if you did.**  
**Thanks in advance, love you all.**  
**Kisses,**  
**Esraa.**


	36. Chapter36: Letting Go Is Never Easy

**A/N: In the voice of the great Celine Dion, A NEW DAY HAS COME, and so has a new chapter from a very apologetic writer. I know words can't even begin to describe how sorry I am, so please hold your fire. It's just my life has become so busy that I'm still trying to figure out how that chapter still came out. I just started a new job in a day care, and even though I love kids, it's still nerve-wrecking and exhausting. I swear those kids are like little demon-possessed monsters. But I love them either way. Plus, I also started tutoring a ten-year old in English, and I swear she's driving me up the wall. Anywho, I'm back with a new chapter, and I hope you all like it, so please enjoy.**

* * *

**Aria's POV:**  
_Sick to my stomach. That's how I'm feeling right now, but not only that, I feel shocked, worried, scared, and most of all, ashamed; ashamed of myself for not keeping my kids safe._

"Aria!"  
_I hear my name being called, but I'm too deep in thoughts to figure out whether it's Mike, who's still on the phone with me, or Ezra who's looking at me with worry._

"ARIA!"  
_This time, it's louder. This time, I'm sure it's Mike speaking._

"Yeah"  
_I whisper. I don't even know why._

"Did you just say he's your student? You've met that kid?"  
_Mike questions._

"Yes, I have. Justin Michaels is a new kid in my class. He's also new in town. He and his brother just moved in a couple months ago. Both parents are deceased, so his older brother is his guardian"  
_I tell them everything I know about Justin._

"Aria, why would he do such a thing? Did you give him a bad grade or something? Did he do anything that would've been a sign that he's behind all this?"  
_I vaguely hear Mike's voice, as I feel my breath hitching, and my vision is getting more blurry by the second. I don't think I can even function enough to ask for help before I black out._

**Ezra's POV:**  
_I watch Aria talking on the phone with Mike. I jump to my feet as soon as I hear her asking about who the guy is, and to know that he's one of her students? It's like, just yesterday she was telling me it was one of her greatest fears if her students used the kids to bully her even more, and now that's exactly what's going on. If I'm petrified to hear about this, then I can't even imagine how Aria is feeling right now. And now, watching her, I know she's falling apart. Not only did Olivia tell her that she wanted to live with me, but now to know that she's been oblivious to the fact that someone, one of her students at that, has been harassing the kids, I know she'll find a way to blame herself for this._

_I'm brought back to reality when I hear a thump, and I realize that Aria just dropped her phone on the floor. I watch as her teary eyes go wide like she's in some kind of shock, she's silently screaming for help. I can tell that her breathing isn't normal. This is not a panic attack. I've only witnessed her having one too many times to know this isn't one. This is much much worse._

_I move to call her, to get her attention, but I quickly notice that she's falling to the ground. So I run as quickly as I can to catch her body before her body comes in contact with floor._

"Aria! Aria, can you hear me?"  
_I frantically call her name over and over, but she's not responsive._  
"Rose, call 911"  
_I tell Rose, as Aiden comes running to Aria's side crying over her body while Olivia's standing there looking at Aria, sobbing and asking what was wrong with her. _

"Mommy is gonna be ok, guys. She's just a little tired. Remember when that happened before, and I told you she just needed some sleep? That's what's happening right now. She's been working really hard lately , and she just needs to rest, then she'll be good as new, I promise"  
_I try to assure them._

"But why did you tell Rosie to call 911 then? Is mommy dying?"  
_Aiden whimpers, clutching Aria's clothes even tighter in his little fists, and his question only makes Olivia sob even harder._

"Mommy is not dying, Aiden. Why would you think that? She's gonna be just fine buddy, don't you worry"  
_I try to assure him, all of us, as a matter of fact._

"What if I leave her home alone, and that happens again? She won't have any help. Mommy hates being alone. I just know she does"  
_He dejects, looking at Aria with fear for her._

"Ezra, can you feel a pulse?"  
_Before I can say anything more to reassure the kids, Rose's frantic voice beats me._

"Um..."  
_For some reason, I'm incapable of functioning well._

"Ezra!"  
_Rose calls me again._

"Uh.. It's really weak, Rose. Please tell them to come real quick. Please"  
_I beg her._

"M-Mommy"  
_Olivia brokenly hiccups, looking at Aria's limp body and almost too afraid to come any closer._

"Olivia, honey"  
_I try to get her attention._

"I don't want Mommy to die"  
_She suddenly frantically shakes her head while crying her precious little heart out._

"She's not going to die"  
_I burst out at her, out of frustration. Aria is going to be ok. She has to be. God, why does everything has to be this fucked up._

"Rose! Why aren't they here yet? Damn it, what's happening?"  
_I break down completely, not able to keep pretending to be strong any more._

"Ezra, please, calm down. They're gonna be here any minute. Aria is just stressed out. She's gonna be just fine. just try and stay calm for me"  
_Rose tells me, as I watch her comfort Olivia from the corner of my eye._

"God! Please help her"

_This isn't just the stress. This is something worse. I openly admit it: I'm scared._

**Thirty minutes later**

_We've been in the hospital for half an hour now, and still nothing about Aria. No one is telling us a God damn thing. She should've been awake by now. Why isn't anyone talking to us?_

"Ezra, For God's sake, stop pa..."  
_Mike stops talking as we both notice the doctor approaching us._

"Is Aria ok? Did she just wake up? How is she doing? "  
_Ella bombards the doctor with questions as soon as he's right in front of us._

"Ms. Montgomery is resting right now. Her blood pressure was through the roof. Clearly, she's under a lot of stress. She's also been not getting enough nourishment for her body, and she's slightly dehydrated. We gave her the proper treatment for now. She needs to eat healthier the she's been, if she's been eating at all, and please keep her as stress-free as possible"  
_The doctor explains._

"But she's gonna be ok now, right?"  
_I ask him again, just to make sure._

"She's gonna be just fine. Just remember, enough nourishment, and no stress. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to other patients. You can all see her now. Just don't overwhelm her"  
_He reassures us before walking away._

"Ezra!"  
_I hear Rose calling my name, and I turn around to see her and Wes walking towards us with the kids._

"What did the doctor say?"

"Is Mommy ok?"

"I wanna see Momma now"  
_Rose's voice clashes with the kids' as they all ask at the same time._

_I clear my throat before answering._

"She's ok. She's awake now. Why don't you go see her with Grandma Ella? I bet she's gonna be happy to see you both"

"But.. what about you, Daddy?"  
_Olivia holds my hand, urging me to go along with her._

"You just go ahead, sweetheart. I'm gonna wait out here for a little while before going in. we can't all go in at the same time, your mommy still needs her rest so we're gonna have to split going in to see her, ok?"  
_I slowly pull my hand out of her grasp._

"Mike. Can I have a word with you, please?"  
_I tilt my head to the side before walking to the end of the hallway so he'd follow me._

_Before I even get the chance to say anything, he angrily asks me about what happened before we arrived at the hospital. I know he isn't angry at me, he's just speaking out of frustration, but maybe he really should, after all, I've let his sister down._

"I really don't know, Mike. One minute she's talking to you, and then the next she's falling down to the floor. She didn't even make a sound falling down, she didn't respond to anything I did. On the way to the hospital, in the ambulance, they tried to help her gain conciousness, but nothing worked. God, I really thought we were going to lose her, Mike"  
_I tell him, as I start pacing all over again._

_He stops me by putting his hands on my shoulder, and looking me straight in eye._  
"Aria is a fighter. She's probably stressed out by all of this. You heard the doctor, she's gonna be just fine, Ezra"  
_He says with so much hope, that I seem to lack at the moment._

"Just yesterday, she told me how her students are so badly treating her. They've been harassing her, Mike. Calling her names, passing notes, making fun of her. She told me that she was afraid they'd involve the kids in their cruel jokes and rumors. So one could only imaging what went through her mind when she sat there listening to the kids telling the story of the mean man who's been harassing them, and threatening them, only to eventually find out that he's her fucking student. Her fear became true, Mike. I know what's going on on her mind right now. She's blaming herself for not finding out thinks that because of her not listening to the kids enough, she pushed them away and urged them to not talk or say anything at all"  
_I tell him._

"But why didn't she tell anyone about what the students have been doing all this time? Why didn't she at least tell the principle about what's been going on?"

"You know your sister. She thinks she can handle everything on her own, that asking for help is fo the weak. She's always too stubborn to admit to not being able to do it"  
_I sigh, sitting down on the nearest chair._

"Where is she?"  
_My head shoots up at the sound of frantic, yet very much demanding Hanna, with Caleb by her side, and Spencer and Emily trailing behind, looking just as anxious._

_Mike's about to tell them where she is, when Spencer cuts him off._

"What did you do to her?"  
_She accuses, looking me straight in the eye._

"What makes you think I did anything?"  
_I say, rather harshly -even more so than intended- defending myself._

"If you didn't feel guilty about something you did, you'd be in there with Aria, not out here doing God knows what"  
_She points out, taking closer steps toward me, even though I can see Emily is trying to hold her back._

"Actually, I thought I'd let you all see her before I get my chance, because, more than likely, it might be the last time for me to do so. Your best friend is going to be just fine, by the way. And just so know, Aria has been fooling all of us for quite done time now. Did have any idea that she's been dealing with a lot of crap, given by her students at school? Did you know she's been stressed out by how cruel they've been treating her? Did she ever tell you what they asked her to do for them? Hm? Oh, and Hanna, remember that guy at the park? The one you thought was talking to the kids but then they told you he wasn't? Yeah, turns out you should've trusted your instinct then, because as a matter of face, he's just a kid, a student of Aria's to be exact. We just found out he's been threatening the kids for quite a while, and no one knew about that, until Aria got a call; a recorded message, telling her to listen to what the kids say. At first she thought it was meant to be a joke, only for us to find out that Aiden's gone missing a few hours later..."

"Oh My God! A.J. is missing?"  
_Hanna all but shouts at me._

"He's ok, Hanna. He's inside with Aria right now. Turns out, he decided to go out on his own to try and reach Caleb, or go to the cabin"  
_Mike assures her._

"Why the hell would he wanna do that? And why didn't he just ask Aria to call Caleb for him? Aiden is a smart boy, he knows that he shouldn't leave a place without any of us; the one he could trust"  
_Spencer inquires._

"I'll leave the details for Aria to tell. I only wanna make something clear. None of you knows how much we've been through theses past few days, so please, don't you dare walk around throwing accusations, and jumping to all the wrong conclusions"  
_I tell them in a tone that shows that I'm not taking any bullshit from anyone anymore, and before any of them says anything else, I walk away, hearing and ignoring Mike's calls for me._

**Aria's POV:**  
_When I first opened, or at least tried to open my eyes, I immediately knew I was in the hospital. First from the peeping sound I can hear near me, and second from the sight of plain grey walls all around me. Not to mention the smell, ugh! I mean, who could ever not notice the obnoxious smell of hospitals? _  
_God! Why does this all have to happen to me? What did I ever do to have to go through all of this? I've let all of them down, even the kids. I thought I was doing only the best for them, but turns out I was wrong, dead wrong. I found out today that I've been unconsciously pushing them away, and I had no idea how or why I would such a thing. I swore I would give my kids the best o everything, I promised myself that I would never let them go through any of what I've been through in my life, but you know what they say; promises are made to be pro keen. I couldn't keep that simple promise, and that resulted in putting them in danger. But one thing could explain all of this, which I don't know if I should be surprised by it or not. Now that I'm a parent myself, I could totally see why HE did what he did, he thought he was doing what's best for me, just like I did with my own kids. Now I get why people should see me as failure as a mother, I am after all, Aria Montgomery; the one and only daughter of Byron Montgomery, and that should explain everything._

"Aria! Are you even listening to us?"  
_My mom's voice breaks me out of my train of thoughts._

_I turn to look at her, and she looks like she's waiting for me to answer whatever question she asked while I was too deep in thought to notice._

_I remain silent for now, and turn to look at the kids who are holding onto me for dear life on each side of me on that hospital bed while my arms remain still beside me. I mean, why should I hold them in my arms? It's not like they'd feel safe there._

"Mommy, I was so scared you were gonna die"  
_Olivia looks up at me, clutching onto my side even tighter._

"You wouldn't wake up, Momma. You didn't open your eyes when I called your name. Daddy was worried too. He kept yelling and shouting for help. Livy was crying and I was really scared, Momma"  
_Aiden reaches up to wrap his arms around my neck, burying his face into the crook there._

"I told you both not to worry about me. I told you I'll be just fine. You shouldn't think too much about me. I don't want you to worry too much. I'm gonna be ok"  
_I speak in a monotone, emotionless voice as I disentangle myself from them._

"Mommy..."  
_Olivia starts to reach out for me again, but I only try to move away._

"I said I'm gonna be just fine. Rose, please take the kids home. I'm sure they'll be more comfortable there. They don't have to stay here any longer. Besides, I'm tired and need to rest"  
_I say, not really looking at any of them._

"Aria..."  
_My mom start to say, but Aiden cuts her off._

"NO! I won't leave you. You won't be alone..."  
_He argues, rather loudly, while grabbing me again._

"I SAID I'LL BE FINE"  
_I burst at him, making all four of them jump. I take a really deep breath to, at least, be calm enough until they leave._  
"No more arguing with me on this. Now please let Rose take you both home. It's been a really long day for all of us. I promise I'll call you guys later, ok?"  
_I sigh, wishing the conversation would just end right now._

_Olivia who's now standing by Rose, sobbing her heart out, is looking brokenly at me._  
"Rosie, you said they'll always love no matter what. You promised they will. See? Mommy doesn't even want us anymore. She lied, Rosie, she said she'll always love me forever and she lied"  
_She suddenly turns toward the door and says the words that should kill me right this instant, but they don't, because I know fully well that I very much deserve them._  
"I never wanna see you again, you liar"  
_She says before running outside._

_I know I should shout after her, tell her that there would never be a day when I won't love them both more than my own self, tell her that it's killing me to push them away, and run after her to hold her and Aiden in my arms and apologize for the everything I've done, but I don't do any of this because they Ned to figure out that they're better off without me. I'm not good enough for them. I'm a failure, and they, more than anyone, deserve better._

"Aria! What's gotten into you? What do you think you're doing?"  
_Mom gapes at me, trying to figure out what kind of a monster I really am to do such a thing to my kids._

"Mom, please, I'd like to be alone. I'm too tired to talk anymore"  
_I sigh, leaning backdown on the bed and turning my back to them._

"Why are you doing this? We're sorry for upsetting you, Momma"  
_I listen to Aiden's broken, and pleading voice._

_I should comfort my kids. I should make them feel better, and let them know how much I love them, how much I'd rather be dead over seeing them like this, but I know that no matter what I do, say, give to the kids, it'll never be good enough._

_Now I know for certain that the only one who foresaw the truth is my father; Byron Montgomery. He was the only one who saw how I was not fit to become a mother at such young age, if at any age at that._

_No, I don't regret having the kids one bit, but I just wish they would've had a better mother._

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'd like to apologize for the looooong delay. I know that no matter how much I say sorry it won't cut, but I really am sorry for keeping you guys waiting (if you still are). I just hope you enjoyed reading this chapter (despite the drama overspill). Please, let me know if you did, or even if you didn't. I'd really like and appreciate it if you guys let me know what you thought of it. I know it's really short, compared to the previous chapters, but I just couldn't keep you waiting any longer. Again, thank you all for reading and following this story, even though I'm a lousy updater.**  
**Kisses,**  
**Esraa.**


	37. Chapter37: Frozen Hell

**Ezra's POV:**  
_It hasn't been more than five minutes since I stepped out of the hospital, that I notice a very disturbed Olivia with a very frantic Spencer running behind her._

"What happened?"  
_I ask as soon as Olivia flings herself into my arms, crying her eyes out._

"I don't know. We heard the kids yelling and next thing we know is Olivia running out refusing to talk to anyone"  
_Spencer explains, still panting, trying to catch her breath._

"I wanna go home, Daddy. I don't wanna see her anymore"  
_Olivia sobs into my neck where her little head is buried._

"Honey, can you tell me exactly what happened? Why are so upset? And who do you not wanna see?"  
_I rub her back, trying to get her to calm down enough to let me understand what's going on._

"I don't wanna see Aria again, Daddy. She's a liar. I don't ever wanna see her ever again. Can we please get Aiden, Rosie, and Wes and go home now. I don't wanna stay here no more"  
_She sobs even harder than she already is._

"Olivia? Honey, you don't really mean that. Of course, you love your Momm..."  
_Spencer starts to say, but Olivia cuts her off completely._

"She's not my Mommy!"  
Olivia bursts out, looking Spencer in the eye.  
"I don't love her anymore, and I wish she was never my Mommy. She's a big fat liar"  
_She whimpers._

_"Olivia"_  
_I sternly warn her. I may not know exactly what happened up there, but she certainly has to know that it's not ok for her talk that way about anyone, especially her mother._

"Don't ever make me go back to her, Daddy"  
_She clings onto me even tighter._

_I start to talk again, but I notice Wes stepping outside carrying Aiden, with Rose and Ella trailing behind._

"Livy, sweetheart. Would you like to come to Nana and let me make everything better?"  
_Ella says, taking a step closer towards us, but Olivia immediately vigorously shakes her head, not even glancing at any of them._

"Honey? Why don't you let Rosie hold you for a bit while I go talk to Grandma Ella for a minute?"  
_I whisper in her ear, as if only for her to hear me._

_She slightly nods into my neck before turning to Rose and holding both hands out._

"Ella, a word please?"  
_I say, not really giving her a chance to object before I step away from them._

"What the hell happened in there, Ella? Why is Olivia refusing to speak about Aria or seeing her ever again? And Aiden, Why does he look so shocked?"  
_I'm not particularly mad at her, but seeing the kids in this condition gets me so riled up._

"She's shutting us out, Ezra. She's putting distance between her and everybody else, even her own kids"  
_She sadly sighs before covering her mouth to mute the sob that managed to escape her throat._

"Ella. What happened in there between Aria and the kids?"

"They wanted to stay with her. They told her they wanted to make sure she's ok, but she wouldn't have any of it. She practically kicked them out of the room. She wouldn't even look at them while they were begging her to let them stay. I get why you're upset seeing how the kids are right now, and believe me so am I. I feel helpless having to stand and watch my family falling apart the same way you think yours is too"  
_Ella says._

"She's blaming herself..."  
_I trail off, realizing the reason behind Aria's behavior._

"That's what I figured. As a parent myself, I know that at any point when my kid gets hurt, it's me who I blame first. _What if I'd paid more attention? What if I'd been a better mother? What could I've done differently? _But then, I realize that they're bound to get hurt every now and then, even with me watching 24/7, and what really matters is that I'm always there for them whenever they need me"

"If that's the case, why is Aria pushing them away instead of clinging on to them, Ella?"  
_I do understand what she just said completely, but Aria's actions are anything but being there for the kids._

"All I know is that Aria is shutting down. She's shutting us all out and beating herself up for something that was totally out of her control. This is Aria we're talking about, Ezra. You know how she is, and the situation where her own kids are involved doesn't help at all"  
_Ella sighs defeatedly._

"She broke off the engagement"  
_I blurt out, not really sure what to expect from her knowing that little piece of information._  
_The gasp coming from Ella tells she hasn't noticed Aria's bare ring finger._

"What? Ezra!"  
_She sympathetically wraps her arms around me._

"I slipped up and said something that should've never been said, and she started saying how all of this is her fault. I tried to tell her that I never meant what I blurted out, but she wouldn't have any of it, and next this I know, she's not only breaking off the engagement, but she's also breaking up with me. She even told the kids that she's ok with them coming to live with me instead of her, but I know that it's killing her inside that Olivia chose to come live with me at Rose's. This is all my fault, Ella. If I hadn't come back, ..."  
_I shamelessly break down in her arms, not caring who might be watching us right now._

"If you hadn't come back, everything would've been disastrous. The kids needed you, Ezra, they still do, and so does Aria, no matter how much she claims she doesn't, no matter how far she pushes you away, I know from the bottom of my heart that she needs you in her life just as much as she wants you to fight for her"

"I'm gonna check on her now, to let her know that I'll take the kids back home. I know it's not a really good time to talk about everything, but we do need to figure out what we're going to do about things from now on. The kids, as you can see, are suffering with all that's been going on. Aria has nothing to feel sorry for, and she needs to see that for herself, because no matter how many times we tell her that it's not her fault, she's not buying any of it, and still tries to find something to blame herself for"  
_I tell her._

"Just be patient with her, Ezra. She's been through a lot"  
_Ella asks me._

"When have I ever been anything but? This is Aria, Ella, I'll never give up on her"  
_I assure her._

"Daddy"  
_I turn around to find Olivia holding out her hands from Rose's arms, gesturing for me to hold her, which I temporarily do._

"Baby, I have to go in to check on your mommy before we go home. I promise I won't be long in there. Do you want to cone with me? Or do you want to wait in the car with Wes and Rose?"  
_I ask her while approaching Aiden so he could tell me what he wanna do as well._

_Aiden steps forward and tugs on Olivia's leg, speaking before she even utters a word._  
"We're gonna wait in the car. We don't wanna see _her_ again"  
_He says decisively._

"I don't want you to go inside, Daddy. Let's go home. Now"  
_Olivia holds onto my neck tighter, conveying her wish for me to not let go._

"Baby, I told you, I won't take long. I just need to make sure Mommy is alright, and I have to tell her that you and your brother would stay with me for a couple of days, just till she gets all better"  
_I assure her as I pull back from her so I could look into her eyes brimming with tears._

"NO!"  
_Aiden screams, making us all jump at his sudden outburst, including Olivia who's still in my arms._  
"I never wanna get back to live with her. She doesn't even want us. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her"  
_He exclaims before sprinting away with Wes following behind, but when I start to follow, Rose holds me back._

"He's just angry, Ezra. Both kids need some time to process what's going on. We do need to talk, but here isn't the best place for it. We'll just have to wait till we get home to talk things through. Now, you go in to see Aria, and we'll be waiting for you in the car"  
_She tells me before taking Olivia from me and following behind Aiden and Wes._

_I sigh as I turn to head back inside, preparing myself for what's going to be exchanged between me and Aria._

**Aria's POV:**  
_I've been hooked up to all these wires and IVs for a while now. I've been laying on this hospital bed for approximately two hours since I've been brought here, and right now I can still feel Hanna's burning stare on me while I still desperately try to avoid looking up at either her or Emily. I know for a fact that patience isn't one of Hanna's strongest suits, so her, sitting here waiting silently for me to say anything, which I don't mind never doing, is just as scary as watching a ticking bomb with the numbers counting down, and you're just sitting there waiting for that fleeting second when it reads 0:00 right before all hell breaks loose._

_Ok, I take that back, not because I didn't mean it, because I certainly did and still do, but because the look on Hanna's face right now isn't like anything I've ever seen on her face before._  
"Ok, What the hell has been happening, Aria? What's going on with you and the kids? I'm not gonna just sit here and wait for somebody to talk, _if_ they even will to do so. So you better start talking"  
_She gets up and starts pacing around the room, not taking her eyes off me._

"Hanna"  
_Caleb tries to get her to calm down, but she's not having it._

"What, Caleb? Something is clearly going on with them, and I'm not just gonna stand aside and watch mutely. I. want. to. know. Right now. And don't believe for a second that I'm not aware of your knowledge of this, Caleb, but you'll get it later"  
_She threatens._

"No!"  
_I will not be responsible for another breakup. It's all my fault that he had to hide things from her. I made him do this, so I need to take responsibility for this. _

_Hanna turns to look at me once again, while Emily and Caleb keep their silence,_

"I made him hide this, Hanna. Don't blame him, please. It's not his fault you didn't know till now. I wanted to be the one to tell you myself, so if you wanna be pissed at someone, let it be me"  
_I tell her._

"So why didn't you? I called you earlier and you didn't say a word. Hell, you wouldn't even give me a chance to ask why you sounded off"  
_She paces again, scratching her forehead, totally sounding more than pissed._

"You were so happy, Hanna. You were so over the moon about your engagement, and I just couldn't burden you with..."

"Burden me? BURDEN ME?! We're like family, Aria, he'll, we ARE a family. We share everything with each other. These kids are just as mine as they are yours, so don't you dare say that by sharing your problems with us you'd be "_burdening us_" "

"I'm sorry"  
_I look down at my hands on my lap because I can't even look them in the eye._

_She sighs loudly, and I watch from the corner of my eyes as she comes to sit down beside me on the bed, taking my hands in her as she starts to speak._  
"I don't want to hear how sorry you are, Aria. You've got nothing to feel sorry about. I just want you to tell us who that son of a bitch is, so I could kill him with my own bare hands"  
_She bitterly threatens, and I let out a laugh at her threat before it turns into a heart-wrenching sob._

"He's my student, Hanna. Can you believe this? One of my own students has been threatening my kids and I didn't even know it. I should've seen the signs, but I didn't. I was too blind to see what's been going on with my kids. They couldn't even come to me about it because I've been shutting them out. I failed my own kids, Hanna. I'm a failure. I'm a God damn failure to everyone around me"  
_I cry out in frustration and anger, but mostly shame._

"Aria..."  
_She starts to say, but I cut her off._

"Now I've seen for myself how I should've listened to my own father bout not being fit to be a mother. I never should've decided to keep the kids. They would've been better off with another mother, not me. Keeping them was a mistake I'll never forgive myself for making"  
_I pull my hand out of hers, and look the other way._

"Do you really believe that?"  
_I close my eyes, not nearly ready to hear any false assurance from Ezra._

"We'll leave you two to talk"  
_Emily announces._

"What? No, I ..."  
_Hanna starts to protest, but Emily and Caleb are clearly not having it._

"Hanna, now is not the time for your stubbornness. Come on, let's go wait outside"  
_Caleb grabs her arm to drag her out despite her protests and daggers she's sending both him and Emily._

_I watch as they all walk out, leaving me and Ezra in a deafening silence until he decided to break it._

"Our kids are not a mistake, Aria"  
_He sounds hurt by my statement._

_"I didn't mean it like that, Ezra"_

"Then what did you mean? Why are you pushing them away? Why are you pushing all of us out of your life? Aria, this isn't who you are. Why did you make the kids leave your side when you knew full well that it's gonna hurt them?"  
_He runs his hands through his hair out of frustration._

"You wouldn't understand, Ezra"  
_I shake my head._

"Of course, I would, but only if you'd tell me, Aria. You won't even talk to me about anything. I understand you had your reasons back then for keeping the pregnancy a secret, but what I don't understand is why you feel the need to still keep me in the dark about what's going on. I deserve to be a part of your lives, Aria, so why won't you let me be?"

"I was selfish when I found out that I was pregnant. I thought so highly of myself that I thought I could be a good mother, and look where that got me? My kids got hurt while I was too concerned with my state of mind to see it. I thought I was mature enough to be a good example to them, but I ended up being nothing but a failure. My own father was the only person to see through it all. He told me I wouldn't be able to do it on my own, but I let my stubbornness get the best of me, and blind me so I wouldn't know it was simply the truth. I. don't. Deserve. those. kids, Ezra. They're better off away from me"  
_I try to get it all off my chest._

**Ezra's POV:**  
_What the hell is she saying? She can't be serious, can she?_

"Aria, how could you even think that? Are you crazy? I can certainly assure you that there's no better woman for me to choose to be the mother of our kids. You are the best mother to these kids, and any other kids for that matter. Just because you're having a hard time dealing with the situation at hand, doesn't mean you're a "failure". It only means that you're human and sometimes there are somethings that are simply out of our control"

"You don't have to just say that bec..."  
_God, with this woman. _

"I'm not just saying that because of anything, Aria. I'm simply stating the honest truth. I'm gonna do everything in my power to get you to believe that"  
_And that's a promise I intend to keep for as long as it takes._

* * *

**A/N****: I really hope you guys liked at least a bit of this chapter, honestly, I don't even know why I published it. **  
**Please, do comment below what you think of it, whether I should keep it, or delete and rewrite it.**  
**Kisses,**  
**Esraa.**


End file.
